Ser un asesino implica:
by Distr3sSweet
Summary: Un inesperado rencuentro es arruinado debido a lo que ella y él escogieron ser.
1. Chapter 1

**Ser un asesino implica:_**

**Hola a todos los lectores, les presento mi nuevo fic usando nuevamente una de mis parejas preferidas, les digo desde ya que no se si esta será la secuela de mi primer fic "Y después de Todo", eso dependerá de lo que siga escribiendo, en otras palabras, aun no lo sé xd, eso por ahora, disfruten.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: HxH y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Eran las seis de la mañana en un hermoso día de invierno, las nubes aún cubrían la entrada del sol, pronto, todo el camino estaría cubierto por un suave manto blanco de nieve, y cierto mago excéntrico salía de su apartamento vestido de civil, con la necesidad de llegar al aeropuerto lo antes posible para su encuentro sorpresa con su asesina preferida, a quien no vio durante seis meses después del incidente del Ryodan.<p>

Todo indicaba que este día, a pesar del panorama, no sería para nada tranquilo, Hisoka sabía que estaba siendo seguido, no podía sentir ningún indicio de ocultar la existencia por parte de ellos, por lo tanto no eran poderosos cazadores, ni siquiera eran cazadores, eran personas comunes y corrientes, pero eran muchas, y eran muy precavidas, la más cercana debería estar a unos cien metros de distancia de él.

Lo más probable es que más de una rama de investigación de algún país ya se había percatado de la farsa del Ryodan y la supuesta muerte de sus miembros; estas debían ser unas fuerzas especialmente entrenadas para cazarlos, y debido a su conocimiento deben ser únicas también... A la distancia de cien metros, la bala de un francotirador demoraría un cuarto de segundo en alcanzarlo, Hisoka recubrió el área que lo rodea con un delgado manto de aura que ralentizaría la bala medio segundo más, tiempo suficiente para que el mago actuará.

Hisoka se estaba animando cada vez más, si bien unos cuantos tiros no eran una preocupación, la paciencia y la concentración que deberían tener los sujetos que lo estaban persiguiendo era notable, ellos tenían conocimientos de sus habilidades, incluso podría apostar a que sabían que él se dirigía al aeropuerto. Eran personas comunes y corrientes, pero no eran de subestimar.

El arlequín no lo podía evitar, se estaba entusiasmando demasiado, prácticamente estaban jugando a la cacería, la búsqueda por la cabeza de una bestia sanguinaria, él estaba jugando el papel de la bestia e irónicamente, los que tenían el papel de cazador eran sus víctimas, sus presas.

El imaginarse la presión de cada uno de ellos al saber a qué se enfrentaban era divertida para el mago, hasta qué punto lo postergarían?, estarían discutiendo entre ellos?, quien dispararía primero?, quien perdería la vida primero y cómo reaccionarían sus colegas ante el asesinato de uno de los suyos. La sonrisa de Hisoka se amplió, necesitaba tranquilizarse, suprimir su felicidad, no quería echar a perder el juego haciendo saber a sus perseguidores que él estaba al tanto de su presencia.

El asesino en serie decidió seguir caminando sin levantar sospechas, él tenía un buen presentimiento, a diferencia de una subversiva asesina de cabello púrpura que presentía que su día no iba ser como ella lo planeo.

Gema Broadway nunca pensó que su primer día de secundaria comenzaría con una tragedia, solo hizo falta cruzar desprevenidamente una calle mientras hablaba con su querida madre, sin percatarse de lo que tenía alrededor.

El sonido de una bocina la alarmó, la camioneta peligrosamente cerca sin indicios de frenar la inmovilizó de miedo, su madre estaba en la misma situación, nunca hubo tiempo para pensar, su instinto materno la llevó a abrazar lo más preciado que tenía en el mundo, protegiendo a su única familia, la aferró a su cuerpo y se interpuso entre la camioneta y su querida hija.

La mujer sintió un dolor muy agudo, pero lo confundió con haber fallado como persona y como madre al ver que su hija fue lanzada al aire junto con ella, le imploró a Dios su último deseo antes de caer muerta en el piso, 'no dejes que ella muera'

Todos los que presenciaron el hecho se estremecieron, excepto Machi, quien sacó de su estremecimiento a todos los presentes al acercarse a revisar el estado de las víctimas.

La mujer mayor tenía el cuello quebrado, su cabeza quedó en una posición que le indicó a Machi que no quedaba nada por hacer, entonces, ambiguamente motivada por un presentimiento, fue con la niña que estaba más adelante.

Al parecer estaba consciente, pero no podía mover las piernas, ella se estaba arrastrando al cuerpo de su madre, llamándola desesperadamente mientras lloraba haciendo el esfuerzo por alcanzarla.

La chica estaba sangrando mucho por las piernas, si seguía acelerándose así, el flujo sanguíneo aumentaría, provocando una hemorragia peor, Machi la frenó dándola vuelta, la respiración de Gema era agitada, el dolor en las piernas era insoportable y moverla de esa forma la hizo desistir por el momento. "Mi mamá…" dijo Gema con las últimas energías que se estaban empleando para aguantar el dolor.

"Está muerta" dijo sencillamente Machi "Te necesito consiente niña, tu pierna y pie izquierdos están fracturados, el peroné parece fuera de lugar, dime donde te duele." Pidió Machi con indiferencia, que fue interpretada como profesionalismo por los presentes.

"M-Mi madre…" dijo Gema aún más angustiosa, Machi no tenía tiempo de consolar a nadie, ni siquiera habría una paga por esto. Haciendo caso omiso de la chica comenzó a presionar suavemente con su dedo pulgar el sitio de la fractura, de arriba hacia abajo, Gema repentinamente sintió un frío insoportable que la hizo chillar, el grito le indicó a Machi donde estaba la raíz del dolor y como podría restablecer la ubicación del hueso.

"Esto te dolerá niña, trata de quedarte conmigo." Pidió Machi, desmayarse ahora solo traería más problemas.

Al ver a Machi esperando un tipo de respuesta por parte de ella, Gema supo que esto sería más que doloroso, cerró sus dientes tanto como pudo y para sorpresa de Machi, Gema le ofreció su mano temblante para que ella la tomara. Machi entendió que necesitara aferrarse fuertemente de algo para aguantar el dolor.

Compadeciéndose un poco de la niña tomó su mano y la niña respondió con un fuerte apretón, Machi agarró la pierna dañada con su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Preparada?" preguntó Machi, la niña asintió, entonces se escuchó el crujir de los huesos que para cada uno de los presentes fue uno de los sonidos más crudo que pudieron haber escuchado en su vida.

Machi con gran destreza y habilidad había vuelto a poner en su lugar al peroné de la chica. Por suerte el hueso no había salido de la piel, pero había muchas heridas abiertas en ambas piernas, sobre todo en la derecha, sin mencionar que su pie izquierdo seguía fracturado. No tomaría mucho tiempo saturar las heridas con su habilidad.

Machi comenzaría con la operación, pero se detuvo al escuchar una ambulancia aproximándose, ya no era necesaria su intervención, la niña tendría que soportar unas horas más de sufrimiento pero viviría. Era momento de irse.

Irónicamente, una de sus manos estaba siendo fuertemente apretada por la chica, quien no pensaba soltarla.

"Por favor, n-no me dejes…" suplicó Gema, la desolación era el sentimiento que más despreciaba, después de todo lo que ha pasado no quería volver a estar sola, en su desesperación se olvidó de todo y se centró en no dejar ir a la persona que la estaba cuidando.

"Descuida niña, estarás en buenas manos-"

"¡Por favor!" respondió la niña con el apretando firmemente la mano de Machi sin señales de dejarla ir.

La inquebrantable mujer se estaba hartando por el hecho de sentirse obligada a quedarse con ella, se suponía que debería estar agradecida con lo que ella hizo, pero solo le estaba exigiendo más, además lo estaba haciendo gratis!, qué clase de persona te ofrece un trabajo tan perfecto sin recibir algo a cambio?

Un rápido movimiento y Machi sería liberada, y se iría al aeropuerto donde se suponía que debía estar, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, una mujer paramédico tomó su brazo suavemente para llamar su atención.

"La niña perdió a su único acompañante, por favor señorita, acompáñela." Pidió amablemente con una mirada que le decía que recapacitara, sin contar la cantidad de personas que estaban viendo.

Machi no es una persona vergonzosa, pero detesta ser foco de atención de una gran cantidad inútiles que esperan que ella haga lo correcto, cuando uno de ellos debería ser el que dé la cara por una dama. Sería más fácil matarlos a todos…

"De acuerdo, iré…" dijo Machi desganada, ya no había mucho que hacer de todas formas, escaparía cuando se le diera la oportunidad.

Los paramédicos trasladaron cuidadosamente a Gema a la ambulancia utilizando una camilla, cerraron las puertas y se dirigieron al hospital más cercano.

Gema aún tenía a Machi sostenida de la mano, y mientras los paramédicos la examinaban, Machi contemplaba una herida pequeña en la pierna derecha de Gema que no dejaba de sangrar.

Sin previo aviso, Machi puso su mano desocupada y presionó levemente la herida, de ella brotó un chorro de sangre brillante, supo de inmediato que una arteria se había comprometido en el accidente, la respiración de Gema se agitaba cada vez más.

"La presión arterial disminuye!" Informó el paramédico varón en base al monitor de signos vitales.

"Entrara en shock hipovolémico por la hemorragia." Dijo Machi, presionando fuertemente la herida para contener el flujo de sangre.

"Necesitaremos presionar la herida lo más que podamos, aún estamos a minutos de llegar al hospital." Informó la paramédico, tomando unas compresas y vendas, se acercó a Machi para controlar la hemorragia que no parecía detenerse.

"No…" dijo Machi dejando un ambiente de pensamientos confusos en el aire. "Operare de inmediato…" Dijo decisivamente dejando en claro para los paramédicos que no era una persona cuerda.

"U-usted… es doctora?" preguntó sorprendido el paramédico.

"No legalmente…" Respondió.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto señorita, tenemos que controlar la hemorragia para posteriormente llevarla a quirófano" Dijo el paramédico acercándose a Machi para tomar su lugar.

Justo cuando iba a tomar a Machi para sacarla de ahí, ambos paramédicos experimentaron el más grande escalofrío que tuvieron en sus vidas, lentamente subieron la mirada al rostro de Machi, al verla ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban corriendo peligro, "Lo último que necesito, es que ustedes me digan que hacer." Habló Machi, ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse para encararlos, solo tuvo que dejar salir parte de su aura asesina para que captaran bien el mensaje, y ambos quedaron aterrados, ninguno de los dos paramédicos podía moverse de su lugar, era como si los estuviesen apuntando directamente con una escopeta cargada.

"¿Confías en mí?" Ahora dirigió su mirada a la niña que estaba postrada sobre la camilla, Gema semiconsciente dudo al principio, pero al sentir que Machi respondía a su apretón de manos ella asintió.

"Bien, necesitare de mis dos manos para lograr esto…" Su mirada inquisitiva se posó en la niña "¿cómo te llamas?" Pidió Machi mientras le quitaba el rollo de venda al paramédico aún inerte.

"Ge-Gema…" dijo la niña en medio de un quejido.

"Bien Gema, toma, será mejor que lo muerdas" Sugirió Machi colocándole el rollo de venda en la boca de la adolescente, Gema no preguntó nada, haciendo caso a cada una de las palabras de su salvadora mordió fuertemente el rollo, rezando para que lo que se supone que vendría fuera rápido e indoloro.

"Procederé a desinfectar, necesito alcohol." Pidió Machi con un tono de impaciencia en su voz.

"Te-tenemos solución de iodopovidona-" ofreció la mujer, a la paramédico le faltaron palabras para conseguir devuelta su confianza. Machi no la dejó terminar su diálogo cuando ya le había arrebatado el medicamento de sus manos.

Aplicó la solución en la herida, los quejidos y las lamentaciones no se hicieron esperar, seguido de un angustioso llanto, "-Y será mejor que te prepares porque eso solo fue la entrada" Dijo Machi tratando de no hacerlo sonar tan cruel como se veía.

A lo largo de toda su estadía en el Ryodan, Machi, además de ser una excelente asesina silente y tener un sexto sentido muy desarrollado, era la persona que se ocupaba de las heridas potencialmente mortales de los otros miembros. Aunque sólo ocurriera un par de veces gracias al excelente trabajo en equipo que poseían, eran muy pocas las veces que alguien resultaba realmente lastimado. Hasta que Hisoka se unió… Sólo con su llegada Machi comenzó a lucirse en serio, costillas rotas, articulaciones seccionadas, múltiples fracturas, no importaba qué clase de herida tuviera el miembro más excéntrico y más masoquista del grupo, Machi lo arreglaba todo, tuvo que reconocer que el imbécil logró hacerla millonaria… Como llego a pensar en él de todas formas?

Machi volvió en sí y sacó una de las cuantas agujas que tenía en el accesorio de la mano izquierda y creo un hilo que era invisible para los paramédicos, "Escucha Gema, apenas se detenga la ambulancia comenzare, sólo necesitare de dos segundos, entiendes?" y Gema volvió a asentir. Ella no tenía por qué saber, pero será un detalle que Machi tendría en cuenta, nunca había operado así a una persona normal, cualquiera que sepa utilizar bien nem podría aguantar una cirugía así, pero siendo sincera con ella misma, no sabía a qué comparar el dolor que sentiría Gema cuando esto ocurriera. "Ustedes dos, sosténganla de cabeza y que el otro sujete los pies." Ordenó Machi, ellos tragaron saliva y al instante se pusieron en posición.

_'Es una arteria femoral…'_ se dijo mentalmente Machi, cuestionaba la probabilidad de vida de la muchacha, ella podría hacerlo, Machi no tendría problema en realizar una operación satisfactoria, satisfactoria hasta cierto punto, el dolor causado podría matar a la niña.

Se preparó para el momento, levantó su brazo hasta cierta distancia de la herida abierta y apuntó, contuvo la respiración, y esperó a que la ambulancia se detuviera. _'¿Sera doloroso para ella?'_ se preguntó Machi internamente, y no encontró mejor momento que este para poder responderse.

La ambulancia se detuvo en un cruce por un pequeño embotellamiento, Machi había cerrado las heridas, el cuerpo de Gema tardó un segundo en reaccionar y se alzó del dolor como si estuviera poseída. _'ok, si dolió…'_ se dijo Machi así misma mientras colocaba una mano encima del pecho de la chica para bajarla.

Después de unos segundos, la parte del tronco de Gema se derrumbó sobre la camilla, ambos paramédicos la soltaron suavemente, aun con una respiración agitada la paramédico acariciaba su rostro para decirle que lo peor ya había pasado, posteriormente comenzó a calmarse.

Aparentemente todo parecía bien, no sabía cómo lo hizo, pero esa mujer de cabello púrpura no solo paró la hemorragia si no que saturó todas las heridas restantes de la chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podía dejar de mirar a la mujer con asombro al igual que el hombre, quien se desplomó en el suelo de la ambulancia al presenciar uno de los acontecimientos más insólitos de su vida. Esta mujer, había saturado todas las heridas en tan solo unos segundos.

"Sus signos vitales regresan a la normalidad" comentó exasperado el paramédico mirando el monitor de la ambulancia. De ahí en adelante pasaron un par de minutos hasta que llegaron. Después de lo presenciado sólo se le tendría que hacer un pequeño control de heridas a Gema para comprobar daños colaterales.

"Oye…" Machi sacó de sus pensamientos a la paramédica "Aquí termina mi trabajo…" dijo directamente mientras se ponía de pie, estaba lista para irse, "Espero que cuiden bien de ella, ya no es problema mío-" Machi paró en seco, la mano de la chica volvió a sujetarla al igual que hace cinco minutos atrás, Machi no lograba comprender cómo una persona normal podía seguir consciente luego de haber pasado por un infierno, sin mencionar la pérdida de su madre, la pura presión tendría que dejar a la chica agotada, y está aún tenía la energía como para sujetarla de la muñeca.

"Dijiste que te… quedarías…" Dijo Gema semiinconsciente.

"Yo nunca dije que me quedaría para cuidarte niña…" Dijo Machi dándole una mirada a Gema, esperando a que ella le soltara la mano.

"Por Favor…" Dijo Gema apretando aún más fuerte.

Este sería un día largo para Machi.

Trasladaron a Gema al hospital, luego de una breve revisión, le informaron a Machi algo obvio para ella, Gema se encontraba bien y sólo necesitaría un día de reposo, los doctores no podían creer que fuera víctima de un choque de auto que según el registro, iba a más de ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora, y el daño fuera tan pequeño, el tema de las cicatrices podía esperar, ya que en ese momento el hospital estaba lleno de urgencias, todas las camas estaban ocupadas y así mismo las mayoría de los doctores, quien no lo estuviera, estaría tomando un descanso en medio de lo que sería una larga jornada, debido a esto, el tema de Gema rápidamente fue olvidado ya que el paciente se encontraba bien. Sin embargo Gema tendría que usar silla de ruedas por al menos unos días, Machi estuvo de acuerdo con este punto.

En tanto, ambos paramédicos decidieron guardar silencio, cada vez que querían mencionar algo de lo ocurrido terminaban recordando el miedo que Machi les hizo pasar. Antes de marcharse, la paramédico quería asegurarse que la paciente, ahora huérfana, estaría segura en manos de alguien. Aunque Machi salvó su vida, era una persona visiblemente peligrosa.

"Disculpe señorita" interrumpió, más bien interceptó a Machi quien parecía retirarse, sinceramente, ella quería creer que sólo iba al baño.

"Ahora que…" dijo cortantemente

"Lo lamento, sólo quería cerciorarme de que ella estará en buenas manos, recuerde que ya no tiene con quien estar." Ahora mismo, Machi era atacada por una mirada que rogaba piedad por la chica, Machi se defendió con indiferencia, restándole importancia al accidente y al hecho de que la joven quedó oficialmente huérfana, para ella era un suceso de todos los días.

"Tranquila, me haré cargo de la chica, luego veré que puedo hacer con ella." Por suerte para Machi, la mentira sigue siendo por lejos, el regalo más grande que apreciaba tener. No obstante, la paramédico se volvió a ver preocupada, temiendo que fuera una farsa, no tenía idea de lo cerca que estaba de la realidad. "No soy el tipo de personas que abusa de los niños, y tampoco soy del tipo que se los queda para amarlos y cuidarlos, pero realmente me asegurare de que termine en un buen lugar, ya sea con alguien más o internada en algún orfanato."

Aun así la paramédico se veía preocupada, es más, se comenzó a disgustar, y Machino entendía el por qué. No estaba tratando a una persona con suficiente aprecio?, o aún ni siquiera la estaba tratando como persona?, "Pero hasta entonces… me quedaré con… ella." Terminó Machi, no pensaba darle más explicación para que alguien que no volvería a ver quedara más tranquilo, "Ahora dime donde hay un baño que estoy manchada en sangre" La cara de la paramédico al fin cambio en una indicio de alivio, y amablemente le indicó donde estaba el baño.

El momento de la libertad había llegado para Machi, se había quitado de encima la responsabilidad de la niña y de esas molestas miradas de la paramédica. Aun podía llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto y tomar su avión, era cuestión de caminar unos metros más.

El remordimiento que sintió Machi por dejar una niña desamparada era molesto, casi tanto como esa mujer y su preocupación por ella, pero Machi había podido lidiar con esto y cosas peores, terminando por olvidar el asunto y seguir su vida, como siempre lo había hecho. Ella iba a caminar por la puerta que la espera al doblar el pasillo y se iría como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Mientras caminaba, Machi se dio cuenta de varios detalles, cada sala estaba ocupada por un paciente, sino dos que interrumpía al anterior debido a su gravedad, las salas de espera estaban prácticamente repletas, hoy se hicieron notar los accidentes. Doctores y enfermeras estaban atendiendo en los mismos pasillos, había logrado escuchar que faltaban más camas y en respuesta 'que los pacientes menos graves la desocupen, hay casos peores', podía ver personas peleándose por ser atendidas, en síntesis, el hospital estaba en pleno infierno, Machi había llegado a la entrada del baño de damas, unos pasos más adelante estaba su salida, inconscientemente terminó entrando en el baño.

Llegó a un lavamanos, y dejó caer sus manos firmemente sobre él, no podía creer lo que iba hacer, realmente iba a cuidar de esa niña?, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, era Gema? Tenía que ver con un mineral, estaba segura. Pero qué importaba ahora, algo estúpido en su interior le decía que no tenía que dejar sola a esa niña, se miró al espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos, su rostro no había cambiado, todo estaba delicada y cuidadosamente perfecto. Y se volvió a preguntar, por qué ella no podía permitirse salir de aquí sin la niña?

No se iba a dejarse convencer por el buen camino de la moral, era una asesina profesional a sangre fría después de todo, no necesitaba inquietarse por asuntos ajenos, ni menos sentirse preocupada por ese algui- "¡Archhh!, malditos sean todos!"

Machi salió del hospital llevando a Gema en una silla de ruedas, la chica aún estaba muy mortificada como para iniciar una conversación, así que Machi, en contra de su naturaleza de desinterés, decidió dar el primer paso.

"Y... ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó tranquilamente Machi mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida del recinto que estaba enrejado.

Pasaron unos segundos y dedujo que estaba siendo ignorada, a pesar de su asombroso intento por iniciar una conversación con alguien, estaba siendo ignorada!, ella ignora a los demás y no al revés!

Realmente no sabía qué hacer con esta chica, pero lo último que quería era convertirse en la madre adoptiva de ella, o por lo menos eso creía.

En cuanto a Hisoka, él ya había llegado al aeropuerto sin ningún problema, aún…

Al llegar, se dio cuenta que tres personas aparentemente tomando un descanso en los asientos, lo estaban vigilando, eso quería decir que el número de perseguidores aumentaba a diecinueve en total. Eran grupos de cinco personas, y estaban movilizándose estratégicamente alrededor de él, y cada uno ya había tomado sus respectivas posiciones.

Siguió como si nada hasta las salas de atención al cliente para recoger su ticket, una linda rubia de ojos verdes lo atendió.

"Buenos días Ma chérie" saludó cortésmente "Vengo por mi vuelo, necesito desesperadamente unas vacaciones para relajarme, quieres venir conmigo?" Obviamente era sólo coqueteo, su objetivo era Machi, además no perdía nada, sabía que no podía dejar su trabajo tirado.

"Me encantaría" Contestó la mujer alegremente dejando sorprendido a Hisoka, "¿En serio?" preguntó algo perplejo, no quería ser grosero con la dama que justamente le arruinó sus planes.

"En serio, pero lamentablemente su vuelo se ha cancelado, señor Hisoka" Conocía su verdadero nombre, entonces comprendió que todo esto era parte de la comedia, una planificación de sus perseguidores, "Por favor, disfrute su ida de camino al infierno" le dijo alegremente como la empleada que simulaba ser y de inmediato una capa gruesa de metal cerró la ventanilla a la atención del cliente, todos los supuestos civiles se despojaron de su ropa revelando el equipamiento de un comando pertenecientes a las fuerzas especiales, era como sacado de una película, sin embargo Hisoka no tenía indicios de mostrarse asustado, más bien se mostraba sorprendido y halagado.

"-Y todo este montaje sólo para mí?" preguntó cómo niño en su cumpleaños.

Los tres sujetos que lo estaban observando de cerca anteriormente, se acercaron, el del centro, algo anciano y con cara de estar siempre triste le habló "tú debes ser Hisoka, el payaso del Gen'ei Ryodan"

"La palabra 'payaso' suena un poco denigrante para mí, preferiría usar el término de "mago"" aclaró Hisoka tan tranquilo como la luna.

"Como quiera, el mago está listo para pasar a mejor vida?" le preguntó, y Hisoka no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada. Al mismo tiempo se escucharon una variedad de armas cargarse.

Hisoka por un lado se decepcionó, pensó que lo sorprenderían de otra forma más inteligente que precipitarse directamente a la muerte, pero necesitaba saber algo antes de matarlos a todos.

"El mago tiene una pregunta, antes de… 'pasar a mejor vida'" dijo Hisoka llamando la atención de un puñado de soldados que lo estaban interpretando como una señal de ataque, "dime algo, ¿cancelaron los vuelos con anterioridad sólo por mí?"

"Así es" respondió el general sin inquietarse, "¿por qué?"

"necesitaba motivarme…" respondió Hisoka, comprendiendo el por qué Machi no se encontraría aquí, "Ustedes, gran manga de inútiles, arruinaron mi cita con mi amada"

"Bueno discúlpame, no había ningún registro existente que demostrara que un asesino como tu pudiera amar…" Dijo el anciano tan calmado como Hisoka

"Bueno, siempre será un placer instruir a un iluso como tú." Hisoka sabía que todos los presentes no eran más que personas comunes y corrientes, no tardaría más de un minuto en acabar con todos, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno para los que leen mis historias saben a mí me gusta hacer esperar aunque sea un poco el romance, este fic ira un poco más allá de tan solo un amoroso encuentro, les pido paciencia a los fanáticos de esta pareja, ya que seguiré escribiendo un par de capítulos más de este fic pero no sé si lo continúe, eso dependerá de los reviews, supongo, gracias por leer, y cuídense. Nos estamos leyendo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka, el excéntrico mago ex-miembro del Genei Ryodan, se encontraba en lo que se podría describir como una potencial carnicería, algo sumamente común para él. Aunque su mente estaba ocupada con la imagen de cierta diosa de cabello purpura y su posible localización, si los vuelos se habían cancelado entonces ella tendría que seguir en la ciudad, fue un total desperdicio de tiempo haber estado indagando en los registros de usuarios que solicitaban un vuelo hasta dar con su nombre, todos esos días desperdiciados y todo gracias a este grupo suicidas que aparentemente aún no se dan cuenta que participaran en su propio genocidio.

A medida que Hisoka seguía pensando en el paradero de Machi, el anciano al mando de las fuerzas especiales perdía su paciencia, "dé la orden" le dijo a su subalterno.

"Atención a todas las unidades, abran fuego sobre el objetivo…" ordenó por el comunicador, y las múltiples ráfaga de disparos provenientes de todas direcciones no se hicieron esperar. Hisoka utilizó el gaucho bungee que había pegado en el techo del terminal cuando el anciano le dio una cátedra sobre la maravillosa persona que era. El bufón hizo que el gaucho se redujera llevándolo boca abajo directamente hacia el techo que no era nada más que una ventana de cristal, aprovechado el impulso Hisoka quebró el vidrio usando sus piernas y se lanzó hacia la parte de concreto del edificio donde no fuera un blanco visible para los que estaban debajo de él.

El enigmático pelirrojo se tomó su tiempo para abrir su nuevo juego de naipes que había conseguido hace algunos días, pequeños rayos solares penetraban la gruesa capa de nubes dándole la vista de un amanecer esplendoroso a pesar de estar nublado, un amanecer digno de ser contemplado… ¿a su amor no correspondido le gustaría compartir esta hermosa vista algún día?, estaba fantaseando demasiado, pero no podía evitar pensar en el hecho de tener alguna oportunidad con ella después de lo que pasó en el Ryodan, no paso a nada pero lograron llegar a buenos términos, al menos eso creía él.

Más tarde podría ocupar su tiempo en buscarla por la ciudad, pero sólo más tarde, ahora tendría que atender a sus víctimas adecuadamente. Teniendo lista y a su disposición 52 armas, se propuso a comenzar a liquidar a todo aquel que se le atraviese por el camino, empezando por ese anciano.

Con gran habilidad el mago entró a las salas del terminal haciendo unas piruetas en el aire, el sonido quebradizo del vidrio le indicó a sus perseguidores su ubicación, pero antes de que pudieran disparar Hisoka lanzó elegantemente una carta al comandante, sin embargo, la carta impactó en la nada antes de llegar a la cabeza del anciano, Hisoka no tuvo mucho tiempo siquiera para sorprenderse ya que nuevamente se encontraba esquivando balas, mientras lo hacía trataba de contraatacar con otra carta a la mayoría de los sujetos que estaban abriendo fuego sobre él, sin ninguno resultado. Cada vez que Hisoka lanzaba una carta para cortar a un enemigo esta era interrumpida por algo que no podía ver ni siquiera con Gyo, hasta este punto Hisoka se encontraba consternado, obviamente sin demostrarlo, decidió que el mejor curso a seguir era matarlos de frente.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Machi junto a Gema que estaba en silla de ruedas, ya estaban en las afueras del hospital, la joven lesionada estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, inconscientemente no se fijaba en otra cosa que no sea el piso, y a Machi le estaba costando enfocar su calma y serenidad, su primer intento por establecer una conversación fue un fracaso, y peor aún, la chica no tenía indicios de cooperar, _"¿para qué rayos quería que me quedara junto a ella si iba a actuar de esta forma?... claro, perdió a su madre"_ se respondió mentalmente tratando de razonar, ser una fría homicida tenía sus desventajas, no importa que comprensible fueras, siempre será difícil ponerse en lugar de una persona corriente que valora las vidas de los demás más que cualquier homicida, ya que para un asesino a sangre fría nunca habrá ningún remordimiento por un desconocido; son más importantes los fines que se logran al matarlo, ya sea una recompensa, o una venganza, o simplemente porque dicha vida es un estorbo y está ocupando un metro cuadrado en el mundo.

Por eso es difícil relacionarse con un desconocido, el simple hecho de no conocerte complica demasiado las cosas, sin embargo la chica sólo estaba logrando que Machi apoyara más su idea anterior de escapar.

"Di-disculpa" dijo Gema casi en un murmullo, _"Al fin"_ se dijo Machi.

"Podrías… podrías llevarme con mi madre por favor" pidió humildemente la chica sacando un poco de quicio a Machi.

"¿No te lo había dicho?, está muerta" Lo dijo detenidamente, destacando la palabra "muerta" para que Gema entendiera, "ya no regresara, ahora mismo debe estar formando parte de la exhibición de los muertos en la morgue como un frío pedazo de maniquí, porque no lo quieres entender?" cuestionó la mayor un poco desquiciada pero pronto se dio cuenta del error que cometió.

Gema comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, apretó suavemente sus manos sobre sus rodillas para no perder lo que le quedaba de juicio y desmoronarse, hizo un último esfuerzo para guiar a su conciencia al favor que quería pedirle y no caer en los grandes momentos que no podría revivir junto a su madre, "Yo sé… sé que está muerta… solo quería poder verla una última vez…" dijo Gema en medio de sollozo. Machi se pateó mentalmente, ¿cómo no pudo pensar en algo tan simple antes de decir toda esa basura acerca de su madre?, la chica sólo quería ver lo que quedaba de su figura materna… _"mierda"_ como podría establecer algún tipo de conversación con la chica si sólo habla para lastimarla más.

Machi en un legendario esfuerzo por tragarse su orgullo logró decir "L-lo siento…" y termino mentalmente cansada, la estúpida culpabilidad lo había logrado, sacó de Machi una de las palabras que un asesino no utiliza a menos que sea en doble sentido, y mejor aún, lo había hecho con secuelas, ya que el estúpido sentimiento de culpabilidad seguía allí.

El esfuerzo que hacía Machi por seguir hablando fue tal que sintió la necesidad de apretar las empuñaduras de la silla de ruedas, "El cuerpo está en la morgue, el edificio que está en la otra cuadra, te llevaré allí."

"Gracias…" murmuró Gema y Machi volvió a golpearse mentalmente.

Para no hacer el asunto más complicado, Machi pacíficamente fue y habló con uno de los encargados de la morgue diciéndole que necesitaban reconocer un cuerpo, luego de un pequeño papeleo y quince minutos de espera, Gema y Machi lograron entrar hasta lo más profundo del depósito de cadáveres, el mismo encargado que habló con Machi los llevó hasta allí, volvió a revisar el registro para saber qué casilla abrir, cuando llegaron a ella el encargado tomó las manijas del compartimiento y empujó hacia atrás revelando un bulto envuelto en un aislante negro con un cierre al centro, el médico procedió a abrirlo.

"Este es el cadáver de una mujer adulta que falleció hoy producto de un choque de auto, concuerda con su descripción señorita, presenta múltiples fracturas de cuello y pies más un antebrazo destrozado" dijo el médico forense chequeando el registro, Gema se encontraba acariciando el rostro de su querida madrastra, aún no podía creer que de un momento a otro perdió la parte que iluminaba su vida, sólo deseaba que estuviera con ella de nuevo, comenzó a temblar y rompió a llorar nuevamente sobre el pecho de su madre.

El forense por experiencia sabía que no había consuelo por la pérdida de un ser querido, compadeciendo a la niña se limitó a seguir haciendo su trabajo "Revisamos su identificación ya que la traía consigo, y según la base de datos, actualmente su único familiar sería Gema Broadway…" dijo el médico concluyendo que esa persona era la más joven de las dos. Gema trató de calmarse fracasando en el intento, "Sé que es duro niña, pero la vida sigue y por ahora sólo puedes esperar de ella que superes este momento." Dijo el forense de la forma más bondadosa que pudo mientras le frotaba la espalda a la niña. Gema logró calmarse un poco y encaró al médico quien le ofreció un pañuelo el cual con gusto acepto.

"Sinceramente no me gusta tener que hacer esto y menos a una niña como tu Gema, pero no podemos conservar los cuerpos aquí para siempre." Dijo el médico volviendo a su seriedad, ganándose la preocupación de Gema "Eres su único familiar, por lo tanto tendrás que hacerte cargo del cuerpo, o de lo contrario será cremado" advirtió el paramédico ofreciéndole a Gema un documento "Toma, si no quieres que eso ocurra, por favor firma esto, así tendrás la posibilidad de llevarte el cuerpo contigo… las dejare solas para que lo piense…" y salió de la sala.

Hubo un largo silencio dentro del lugar, Machi estaba apoyada en la pared esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la niña, no sabía muy bien que estaba pensando, sólo estaba allí mirando el papel encima de sus rodillas, si… ella estaba allí, pero al mismo tiempo parecía ausente. Machi decidió que esta vez la dejaría tomar su tiempo, la estúpida culpabilidad aun no desaparecía. Esos sentimientos inservibles que sólo están para llenarte la mente de inseguridad, que molestos eran, Machi concluyó que esto era debido al hecho de que nunca tuvo intenciones de dañar a un niño, esas molestas criaturas dependientes, no eran ningún riesgo, solo molestias, mientras no fuera su problema no tendría de qué preocuparse, pero ahora que lo es… se sentía extrañamente diferente… no le importaba ser así?

"Aun… Aun no entiendo como paso…" murmulló Gema atrayendo la atención de Machi.

"Un imbécil las atropelló y luego se dio a la fuga, tu madre se interpuso entre el auto y tú para atenuar golpe..." Explicó Machi con sencillez en su tono.

"Si pero... Por qué yo?" dijo mirando directamente a Machi, esperando una respuesta que le diera a entender porque la vida era injusta con ella.

"Quejarte ahora no servirá de nada, tienes que aceptar el hecho de que ella no volverá, que sacrificó su vida para que tu siguieras viviendo y como agradecimiento tendrás que vivir por ella." Dijo Machi haciendo contacto visual con la chica. Hubo un momento de reflexión en Gema, su cabeza se volvió al papel que solicitaba su firma.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?, no tengo nada, soy una niña, sólo tengo 12 por dios!, no quiero que cremen a mi mamá, ella se merece algo mejor!, que puedo hacer?" dijo sollozando Gema cubriendo de lágrimas el papel que tenía en sus manos.

"No te preocupes por eso…" dijo Machi llamando la atención de Gema, "Si lo que quieres es un entierro adecuado para ella lo tendrás, yo me haré cargo, solo firma el papel y vayámonos, aún no sé qué voy a hacer contigo."

Eso significaba que se iba a deshacer de ella?, está bien, Gema se lo esperaba, si estaba destinada a permanecer en un orfanato lo aceptaría, por lo menos su madre tendría un final más aceptable. Gema dio un respiro final y firmó el documento.

"Vamos despídete…" dijo Machi tomando las empuñaduras detrás de su silla. Gema se estiró lo suficiente como para darle el último beso en la frente a su madrastra y con eso y unas lágrimas finales salieron de la sala, donde los estaba esperando el mismo médico que las llevó allí.

"¿Qué decisión tomaron?" preguntó suavemente.

Gema le entregó el documento al médico y Machi rápidamente sacó un bolígrafo y un cheque en blanco, en el cual llenó en dos segundos con escritura listo para ser usado.

"Tome, se encargara de un entierro decente, será en el mismo cementerio de la ciudad, mañana a las nueve en punto, y no se preocupe por el cambio…" dijo Machi tomando nuevamente a Gema para dirigirse a la salida.

El médico soltó un par de carcajadas por la repentina situación, "hehem emm espere señorita, nosotros no estamos encargado de este tipo de…" y se quedó sin habla, eran mucho ceros… Era tanto el dinero que era casi incomprensible, el recinto podría recibir una pequeña renovación, no importa que tan costoso fuera el funeral, sobraría una gran cantidad de dinero de todas formas.

"Disculpe…" dijo Machi y el médico despegó la mirada del cheque, "¿Hay algún problema?"

"En absoluto señorita… gracias por preferirnos." Dijo el médico haciendo una reverencia.

Machi le dio una mirada inquisitiva antes de responder "Mañana, nueve en punto, que no se le olvide." Y con eso salió del recinto.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellas, y Machi tenía ganas de sentarse por un momento, comenzó a moverse junto a Gema a una de las plazas cercanas.

"Gra-Gracias" dijo Gema tratando de reunir el valor para poder decir algo más en gratitud a su gesto de caridad, pero la ponía nerviosa el rostro de indiferencia que Machi tenía grabado en la cara.

"Ni lo menciones niña, hasta ahora me estas saliendo muy caro." Dijo Machi sin darle importancia a sus palabras, pero al ver que Gema bajaba la cabeza sintió que las palabras tuvieron el efecto no deseado sobre ella, no era buena para esto, mordiéndose el labio trato de pensar en algo que decir.

"Disculpa… aún no me has dicho tu nombre…" preguntó Gema, tenía razón, si iba a pasar un tiempo con ella necesitaría saber su nombre, le diría el real o conservará su integridad y tal vez la seguridad de la niña dándole un nombre falso?

"…Llámame Machi…"

"Bueno, gracias entonces, Machi-san" dijo Gema tratando de no hacer contacto visual con ella, más nerviosa se ponía si la miraba.

Machi se sorprendió por el sufijo usado, aunque no como para cobrar el interés suficiente en la historia de la chica y su origen. Ella por ahora sólo quería pensar "Nos detendremos un poco aquí, quiero tomar un descanso…" dijo Machi mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los banco de madera de la plaza.

Ella se encontraba mirando el cielo y Gema pensando en todo lo que había pasado, su salvadora se desharía tarde o temprano de ella, y ya no quería causarle más problemas de los que ya tenía, ella corrió con los gastos del funeral de su madre, en consecuencia Machi podría librarse de ella, _"es un precio justo" _pensó la pequeña con una amarga sonrisa.

"Machi-san." Llamó Gema

"Mmmmmh?..."respondió perezosamente con los ojos cerrados.

"Antes de que me recogieran, yo vivía en un orfanato en esta misma ciudad." Explicaba Gema mientras Machi bajaba su mirada.

"Quieres decir…"

"Sí, fui adoptada…" Gema contestó por ella y lo hizo con una sonrisa, para ella el que alguien la recogiera de ese lugar fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida, le habían dado la oportunidad que siempre había soñado tener, tener una vida normal como los demás.

"¿Si fueras tan amable, podrías volver a dejarme en ese lugar?, así podrías seguir con tu vida sin preocuparte de mí, ya has hecho mucho…" ofreció con una grata sonrisa.

Algo en el fondo de Machi le decía que la niña realmente no quería volver, se tomó su tiempo para contestar. "Primero te acompañaré al entierro de tu madrastra, luego veré que hacer contigo." y volvió a alzar la vista al cielo.

Luego de unos minutos paz y tranquilidad, Machi decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en estos momentos era ir a la casa de su protegida y comer algo ya que ambas no han ingerido nada en horas.

Gema vivía en una casa de dos pisos pero era compartida, ya que en el lado derecho de la casa había una escalera, sólo hizo falta ver como Gema agachaba su cabeza para concluir que ella vivía en el segundo piso, la pobre niña no encontraba palabras de aliento para Machi quien tendría que subirla con todo y silla a su morada. Por si las molestias fueran pocas, después de arreglárselas para subir a Gema, Machi tuvo que forzar la puerta ya que ninguna de las dos tenía las llaves de la propiedad.

Luego de romper la chapa de la puerta ambas se encontraron con el living, Machi arrojó su bolso junto a ella a uno se los sillones de la sala de estar, era una residencia promedio, no era un lujoso spa cinco estrellas a los que estaba acostumbrada, pero tampoco era algo parecido a la incomodidad de la guarida del Ryodan, no tenía de que quejarse.

Gema aún seguía con la cabeza gacha detalle que no pasó desapercibido por la asesina. "Tu casa es muy bonita…" tiro el comentario al aire, ella no estabas esperando ningún tipo de respuestas, ya que tomaría unos días para que se recomponga de la muerte de su madre adoptiva, realmente no tenía idea de lo que iba a ser con la niña.

"Lamento ser solo una carga para ti…" dijo Gema consumida por la depresión.

"Deja de mortificarte por esas estupideces, recuerda que sólo me tendré que hacer cargo de ti por un día, y descuida yo no tenía nada que hacer hoy…" explicó Machi.

"Entonces… Estoy interrumpiendo tu día libre" pensó en voz alta aún más deprimida.

"¡No!- quiero decir- Arch!, sólo olvídalo quieres?" Exclamó Machi colocándose de pie, todo esto era un problema para alguien que le gusta estar alejado de problemas y preocupaciones, quien en este caso era Machi, "Comamos algo, apuesto que también estás hambrienta."

"En realidad no…" dijo Gema casi inaudible.

"um?" Pidió Machi.

"La cocina está a la izquierda, el corredor de la derecha conduce al baño, la comida está en la despensa sobre ti." Le indico Gema, ahora ella utilizando las manos sobre las ruedas, se condujo hasta el baño donde se encontró psicológicamente con ella misma, enfrente de ella, un espejo de casi dos metros de altura, el cual tocaba el piso, lo que podía ver sólo era un desastre de ella misma, su cara estaba totalmente agotada, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, parecía desnutrida, aún tenía magulladuras del accidente, y en su estado de paraplejia, se veía totalmente inservible, nuevamente se encontró con ese sentimiento tan agobiante que la incitaba a sentirse mal, trató desesperadamente de pensar en otra cosa, trató de levantarse para mojarse la cara utilizando sus manos, pero sus brazos no aguantaron por mucho tiempo el peso de su cuerpo, y lo único que logró fue tropezar y caerse contra el lavamanos, un miserable intento por solo refrescarse la cara había fracasado, era inútil, ella era completamente inservible, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y en silencio contuvo su dolor.

Trató como pudo volver al asiento, y ni siquiera eso le sirvió de consuelo cuando lo logró, recordó las tijeras preferidas de su madrastra con la cual se rebajaba su pelo y el de ella, aún estaban en el lavamanos, aún estaban a su alcance. Las tomó y vio en ellas una pequeña esperanza en una angustiosa vida, sólo tenía doce años de vida, pero su vida siempre la llevaba rumbo al sufrimiento. Una mala interpretación, un gesto dulce de su madre, y una última sonrisa de gratitud hacia ella de Gema. Cortaría su vida y se reencontrará con su madre, la única persona que le brindó un hombro para ser consolada. Ubicó el afilado objeto en las venas de la muñeca y esperó lo mejor…

Detrás de ella se oyó un suspiro que paralizó a Gema de inmediato.

"No sé qué es más estúpido…" la niña se había olvidado de Machi, quien se encontraba apoyada con los brazos cruzados en la pared afuera del baño, "-Que tengas ese tipo de intenciones, o que yo esté cuidando de alguien que no quiere vivir." Y Gema bajó la cabeza como lo había hecho anteriormente, de qué servía que la reprendiera ahora si de todas formas no la iba a volver a ver nunca más.

"Soy una asesina profesional…" comentó Machi sorprendiendo a Gema, "he acabado con innumerables vidas de personas de respetables familias que se han derrumbado en consecuencia, y nunca me importó, siempre lo consideré como nada más que un simple negocio. -Y sí, de cierta forma soy como el imbécil que te causó todo esto." Dijo separándose de la muralla. "Si piensas que es injusto tienes toda la razón, hasta allí llega mi límite de comprensión."

"No sé qué pueda sentir una persona común y corriente en estas ocasiones, supongo que es por qué no me importa saberlo. Pero te puedo decir que lo que harás no arreglará las cosas, y en lo que a mi concierne, tu madrastra sacrificó su vida por nada." Dijo machi, su tono de voz era normal, tan reconocible como el desprecio en sus palabras.

"Volveré más tarde para ver en que terminaste…" Dijo Machi marchándose, dejando a la chica más devastada que nunca, Machi tenía razón, cómo podía hacerle esto la persona a quien más amaba, la persona que dio su vida por ella.

Llorando volvió a poner la tijera en su lugar, tenía hambre, estaba agotada, y el dolor en las piernas volvió, pero uso las fuerzas que le quedaban y giró sus ruedas hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre, se quedó allí, llorando encima de su silla de ruedas.

Machi estaba observando lo que la chica hacía desde el techo de una casa que estaba al frente, aparentemente renunció a su suicida idea y se quedó parada en una habitación. Esperó un par de minutos y decidió dejarla sola, si ella realmente se quería quitarse su vida la dejaría para que lo realizara en paz, estaba en contra de la idea, pero se tenía que recordar que no era nadie para darle órdenes ni señalarse que estaba bien o que estaba mal, en otras palabras no era su problema. Sin embargo tuvo que suprimir el gran deseo que tenía de asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Después de unas horas, Machi había decidido que era tiempo de volver, estaba anocheciendo, estaba tensa por no saber cómo terminaría todo esto, pero al subir por las escaleras, se preguntó qué haría si la encontraba tendida muerta en el piso, y se dio cuenta que empezó a darle importancia a la vida de la niña, comenzó por ser un vago pero válido presentimiento, ahora parecía ser una prioridad la seguridad de esa chica.

La puerta aún estaba dañada, no importaría si ella estuviera aquí, obviamente el infeliz que entre se encontraría con la asesina, su mente se centró en la habitación donde terminó Gema, todo estaba oscuro, todo parecía estar exactamente en su lugar, nada había cambiado.

Al llegar a la habitación se dio cuenta del motivo, ella seguía en el mismo lugar, con la cabeza abajo, no estaba durmiendo, pero se veía más que agotada, la parte superior de su falda estaba húmeda de tanto llorar, tan frágil y desafortunada. Machi no podía comprenderla del todo, nunca había perdido a un ser querido, aunque no tenía muchos, ni siquiera su propia familia era de importancia para ella. Tenía motivos para creer que la chica no tuvo una buena infancia, no como ella que estaba rodeada de comodidades. Y sus oportunidades de escapar de ese destino se derrumbaron puesto que sólo es una niña.

Recordó el momento que tuvo que elegir entre su familia y el Genei Ryondan, nunca lo pensó dos veces, para ella cualquier cosa era mejor que estar aislados del resto del mundo, entonces pudo comprenderla un poco mejor. Antes de conocer a Gema tenía planeado visitar a su familia, ya serian diez años que no sabe nada de ella, pero si tenía que escoger nuevamente entre su familia o algo que le importe, obviamente optaría por la segunda opción, solo le gustaría cerciorarse de que NADIE, ni siquiera un tipo de suprema deidad estuviera presenciando lo que hará a continuación.

Tomó un respiro y se acercó a Gema quien sólo en ese instante se dio cuenta de su presencia y subió su demacrado rostro para verla, Machi se arrodillo quedando en frente de la chica.

Una mecha estorbaba entre el rostro de ella y de Gema, cuidadosamente la ubicó detrás de la oreja de la chica, no sabía muy bien como comenzar, creyó que si iba directamente al grano la alegraría. "Tu… Tomaste una buena decisión al no dañarte." Dijo Machi tratando de ordenar el listado de palabras cursi que tendría que decir, como le disgustaba hacer esto… "Yo… te cuidaré hasta que te puedas valer por ti misma, eso sí sólo quieres que un asesino se haga cargo de ti, tu sabes lo que te había dicho anteriormente era verd-" Machi se detuvo repentinamente por el abrupto abrazo que le dio Gema, llorando como nunca, usando todas sus fuerzas para abrazar a Machi, La fría princesa en un primer momento no sabía qué hacer, pero sintió la necesidad de devolver el abrazo, y en contra de sus principios lo hizo, y así pasaron los minutos hasta que Gema exhausta de todo lo que había ocurrido se durmió en el hombro de Machi que estaba todo empapado debido a sus lágrimas.

Machi aún tenía sus dudas, no hicieron falta más palabras para convencerla? quería asegurarse de varias cosas, realmente no le importaba el que fuera una asesina?, trató de susurrar su nombre un par de veces y al no recibir respuestas supo que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, la levantó suavemente estilo novia y la colocó de igual forma sobre la cama, con ella a su lado, la chica peliblanca estaba tomando su merecido descanso, su cabello volvió a taparle el rostro, Machi se lo hizo a un lado y su corazón dio un inquietante vuelco, Gema tenía una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro aún marcado con las finas líneas de las lágrimas, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad que hasta ahora era desconocida para Machi, sólo en ese entonces supo que esa niña pasaría a formar parte de su vida, y se aseguraría de brindarle las posibilidades que tuviera a mano para verla siempre así, con una hermosa sonrisa.

La luz de la luna que pasaba por la ventana caía sobre ambas, Machi cubrió a Gema con las mantas de la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Ella era una asesina fría, con una forma de ser casi inquebrantable, hasta que la conoció. Tal vez… tal vez ella era diferente con los niños, así de simple… repentinamente la idea le trajo un escalofrío junto a los recuerdos de cierto idiota pelirrojo y su extraña fascinación por los críos. Trató de olvidar la funesta idea y descansar. En la mañana habría mucho que explicarle a Gema.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que me perdonen por esta vez, sé que no hable mucho de Hisoka, este capítulo estaba centrado en establecer la conexión que tendría Machi con su protegida. En el próximo capítulo el reencuentro es seguro así que descuide, además de eso sólo me resta agradecer los reviews y los mensajes privados que me hicieron llegar, y como siempre agradecer a los lectores por tomarse su tiempo de leer<strong>…


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas ^^, he aquí el tercer capítulo de "ser un asesino implica", necesito advertirle que en cierta parte de este texto las historias de cada uno de los personajes comienzan a intercalarse, por favor tómese su tiempo de leer detenidamente.**

* * *

><p>Arrastró sus pies con la ayuda de sus brazos, subiéndose torpemente a la silla de ruedas, y nuevamente con la ayuda de sus brazos se dirigió a la sala de estar.<p>

El desconcierto comenzó a hacerse presente en la niña, habrá sido cierto todo lo que ocurrió ayer? o había llorado tanto que terminó quedándose dormida por el cansancio, y Machi en un acto de compasión la recostó en su cama para luego irse?, el nudo en su garganta ya se estaba formando, sentía un vacío en su estómago cada vez mayor, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Machi no podía estar mintiendo cierto?, la ansiedad en la chica la obligó a forzar sus brazos para ir más rápido, no eran más de cinco metros pero sus brazos estaban entumecidos y temblorosos, ella llegó a la sala de estar, esta se encontraba vacía... Siempre supo que la soledad sería su único acompañante, no importaba cuánta gente hubiera alrededor, a ella solo la miraran como un desconocido más que mendiga por ayuda, un ruin estorbo, y últimamente como alguien fácil de engañar, alguien que confía ciegamente en la palabra de una persona que encontraste un día, esa persona te salvó la vida, pero hasta una persona así de condescendiente miente para sacarse un parásito de encima. Para qué iba a desperdiciar más lágrimas por un hecho que tendrá que enfrentar el resto de su vida.

"Buenos días Gema" Dijo Machi en un tono monótono mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, ella había entrado desde la puerta principal, estaba fuera de la casa, estaba bebiendo café en su escalera, nada más que eso.

"El café que tomaban tú y tu mamá es muy bueno." Dijo Machi desinteresadamente mientras pasaba a la despensa.

"Es el mejor." murmullo la niña con un tono lleno de alivio.

"Te ayudare a bañarte" escuchó desde la cocina "Recuerda que hoy tienes que ir a ver a tu madre"

Luego, en el baño, Gema se mostraba insegura, nunca le había mostrado el cuerpo a nadie, ni siquiera a su madrastra, y Machi, su salvadora la estaba desvistiendo, un ligero tinte rojo apareció en su rostro pero al ver la gran cicatriz en su pierna desapareció y fue reemplazada por angustia, Machi que estaba agachada sobre sus pies se tomó el momento para fijarse en la cicatriz y eventualmente en el rostro de la chica.

"Las cicatrices son horribles." le dijo Machi sin importancia y Gema dejó caer su cabeza, esa era su forma de animar a las personas?, "Pero te ayudaran a recordar por qué y por quien sigues viva" Dijo Machi poniéndose de pie, Gema paso de la angustia a la incertidumbre, luego de volver a ver la cicatriz pasó a estar agradecida y lo demostró con una sonrisa en homenaje a su madre ya muerta.

Luego de haber bañado a Gema, servirle un desayuno improvisado, sin compartir ningún comentario en especial, se disponían a ir al cementerio de la ciudad.

Hubo una pequeña misa dedicada a los fallecidos del día anterior, transcurrieron tres horas después de eso, la madre de Gema ya estaba sepultada bajo el suelo, se tomó unos minutos para volver agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, el saber que recibió un digno funeral la reconfortaba de sobremanera, "Gracias de nuevo Machi-san"

"Descuida" respondió Machi tomándose otro minuto de silencio, "¿Estas lista?"

Gema asintió, "Bien, entonces vámonos, más tarde te llevaré cenar a un lugar especial, por ahora vayamos a comer algo en la ciudad." Machi decidió dejar la conversación que tenía en mente para otro día, hoy Gema estaría en duelo con su madre.

**Un día antes**

Temido por la asociación de cazadores, llamado asesino por los mismos miembros del Zodíaco, odiado por un número significativo de personas que le guardan rencor por lo que es, por haberlos dejado vivir, por haberse burlado de ellos; reconocido como uno de los genocidas más sádicos y prestigiosos en el mundo, el mago Hisoka, estaba siendo acribillado por una tropa de personas comunes y corrientes, el mago estaba perdiendo sangre debido a estas personas, por más que trató de matar, dañar, golpear o tocar a alguno de ellos, una barrera estúpida aparecía frente de él y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía verla.

Se estaba aburriendo, cuál era la gracia de esquivar todo lo que te arrojen y contraatacar de una manera tan sublime si ni siquiera puedes tocarlos. Estaba luchando a muerte pero perdió su motivación hace horas.

De hecho, lo que lo estaba matando no eran los imbéciles que llevaban armas, lo que lo estaba matando era el estratagema que habían planeado para él, ansiaba ver la cara de cualquiera de ellos que viera morir a uno de los suyos, por dios, sí que lo ansiaba, un buen motivo por el cual podría morir, pero hasta el aburrimiento que sentía en ese momento era mayor que las ganas que tenía de matarlos a todos, ya se había dado cuenta de que no podría hacer nada por ahora, no se le ocurría nada creativo, ninguna razón se le venía a la mente por la cual aparecía una molesta barrera protectora frente de cada uno de ellos.

Lo único que lo mantenía de humor era la expresión que tenían los soldados, cada uno frustrado creyendo que ningún disparo había dado en el blanco, sin embargo, ellos era inconscientes del hecho que ya lo habían alcanzado, dos balas de francotirador terminaron incrustadas en la parte posterior derecha de sus pulmones, rompiendo unas cuantas costillas y desgarrando una gran parte del tejido pulmonar, tendría dificultades para respirar, por suerte solo pasaron a llevar un pulmón, ya había extraído las dos balas y ahora estaba recubriendo su cuerpo con nen para frenar la hemorragia.

Hisoka no estaba escapando, simplemente abandonó el juego ya que estaba muy aburrido. Tuvo que poner en marcha uno de los aviones de las aerolíneas para llamar la atención de sus perseguidores. A la mitad de los idiotas se le ordenó disparar a la nave hasta hacerla explotar, supuestamente con Hisoka dentro, este era su boleto de salida, la distracción perfecta mientras él tomaba prestado tranquilamente un hermoso Volkswagen marrón, desgraciadamente para él, la otra mitad de imbéciles salió a registrar la zona, pronto dieron con él dándose a la fuga.

Ya había transcurrido todo un día de persecución, era admirable la concentración que tenían los sujetos para cumplir su objetivo.

Hisoka había llegado a la ciudad después de un par de horas, había perdido el rastro de sus seguidores, pero él sabía que ellos eran conscientes de su ubicación, una aproximación bastaba para ubicar el edificio donde se encuentra y una extensa búsqueda en dicho lugar bastaría para dar con él, aun así y teniendo presente todo esto, decidió correr el riesgo y entró al edificio para degustar la comida de uno de sus restaurantes preferidos en la ciudad, Windows of the World. Aún no había controlado la hemorragia, pero no podía hacerlo con el estómago vacío.

* * *

><p>"La ciudad de York alberga a más de ocho punto cuatro millones de personas, es la ciudad más poblada del país, y una parte significativa de esa población se concentra en los grandes edificios que ésta tiene."<p>

"¿Me ha llamado para informarme algo de conocimiento popular general?"

"Tenemos a uno de los homicidas más buscados del mundo en uno de los edificios de su ciudad, señor." Dijo el anciano haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta

"No puede" se adelantó a decir el ministro, "no le otorgare un permiso especial cuando la vida de una gran cantidad de personas está siendo comprometida"

"La gente muere todos los días ministro, usted no puede controlar eso, sólo puede aminorarlo, así como nos puede detener a nosotros también. Ninguno de mis soldados, ni siquiera yo actuaremos sin su consentimiento." Comentó el sujeto al mando de toda la operación formando una batalla mental dentro de la conciencia del hombre al otro lado del móvil.

"Tiene que tomar en cuenta que esta tarde morirá gente de una forma u otra ministro."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Él ha colocado explosivos, a lo largo del edificio." Dijo en un tono muy lúgubre que le hacía darse cuenta de la cruda situación que estaban por vivir, el ministro se pasó la mano por la cara.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó perturbado.

"Hisoka señor, uno de los miembros del Gen'ei Ryodan, como usted sabrá, los cuerpos encontrados hace más de medio año eran una pantalla"

"Si, si estoy enterado… dígame ¿dónde es?"

"El One World Trade Center señor" era lo único que el ministro no quería escuchar. "Ahora mismo está de civil y pasa desapercibido entre la multitud." El ministro se tomó su tiempo para contestar "Tal vez esto lo debería saber su excelencia" recomendó el ministro refiriéndose al presidente.

"No hay tiempo para eso, hay que actuar ya." Dijo el general. "Escuche ministro es el momento de atraparlo y muerto, llevamos dos meses de seguimiento y vamos por el segundo día de persecución. Ahora mismo él cree que perdimos su rastro y va a burlarse de todo un país destruyendo un homenaje a los héroes caídos de esta ciudad." Argumentó tratando de convencerlo, el ministro titubeó.

"Sólo le prometo una cosa ministro, Hisoka estará muerto antes de que termine este día. No permita que estas personas mueran en vano." El silencio se extendió, el ministro había dejado de respirar por un momento, el tiempo le había enseñado que a veces la muerte de inocentes podía justificar la captura de un criminal, y con esto, tal vez la salvación y la seguridad de millones.

"…Haga lo que tenga que hacer. Pero siga en el anonimato general."

"Como usted diga ministro." Y ambos hombres cortaron.

El general encendió su radio y se dispuso a explicar, "Todos están comprometidos con esta operación, y están de acuerdo cuando digo que lo mejor es asesinar a ese maldito a cualquier costo, incluso si eso implica darle la espalda a cientos de inocentes. ¿¡Me equivoco?!"

Un "No señor" colectivo fue lo que se escuchó por parte de los veinte miembros del equipo.

"Para esto fueron entrenados" gruñó fríamente el General, esto era todo o nada, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

"-Bien, acabemos con el entonces. ¿Ya tenemos el control del sistema eléctrico del edificio?" Preguntó el general a su equipo de hackers, su representante le hizo una seña de "ok" con la mano al general, "Perfecto, ¿está listo el control de las cámaras?"

"Está listo señor, ya tenemos la imagen del objetivo en pantalla", y frente al general y parte de su infantería apareció en un gigantesco panel la imagen de Hisoka en el ascensor. Casi la mitad de los miembros del grupo estaba en la sala de operaciones junto al general.

"Equipo de asalto, seguiremos con el plan original, lo detendremos en el piso ciento cinco, ya colocaron el c4?"

"El explosivo está preparado señor." Le contestaron.

"Demos comienzo a la operación entonces"

"¿Y bien, que te parece?" preguntó Machi comiendo un pedazo de lomo despreocupándose momentáneamente por su falta de modales.

Ambas mujeres estaban cenando en el Windows of the World, uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de todo el país ubicado en el piso número 106 del One World Trade Center.

"La carne esta fantástica Machi-san, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso en mi vida" respondió Gema con una sonrisa y Machi le devolvió el gesto, para la asesina era todo un logro verla sonreír.

"No te acostumbres de todas formas niñita, pretendo aprender a cocinar, y tu tendrás que ser el conejillo de indias que pruebe todos mis bocadillos" dijo Machi en forma de reproche apuntando con el tenedor, Gema se limitó a asentir con la misma sonrisa mientras comía y Machi no podía dejar de admirarla, o por lo menos podría no dejar de hacerlo si tan solo no hubiera un estúpido sentado en otra mesa que no dejaba de acosarla con la mirada.

Repentinamente el sujeto se levantó y su amigo lo quedo viendo con cara de perdido. Ignorándolo, el sujeto se dirigió hacia ella y ella ya tenía una mirada amenazadora puesta en él. Pero él la ignoró también.

El muy sinvergüenza puso su una mano sobre la mesa y la otra la guardo en su bolsillo, y con una seductora sonrisa le dijo "Hola preciosa, hermoso atardecer, no?", y ella pensó suspirando _"genial, complejo Hisoka…"_

"Detengan la electricidad del elevador número 47" ordenó el general.

Hisoka sintió como el ascensor se detenía abruptamente, el sistema automático del elevador hizo abrir sus puertas, dándole a Hisoka un pasillo con tres corredores, todo estaba completamente oscuro, las ventanas al final del pasillo estaban cubiertas con un tipo de seda oscura, _"¿remodelaciones?",_ fue lo que pasó por la mente del arlequín. Aunque en el fondo se ilusionaba con que sus seguidores fueran a este punto, así de lejos.

"Te lo digo por última vez, piérdete, me aburres." Escupió las palabras la hermosa asesina mientras le dedicaba una preciosa mirada despreciativa.

"Como te puedo estar aburriendo si tienes toda tu atención puesta en mi" le dijo con una sonrisa lasciva el sujeto con complejo de superioridad.

"Si el objetivo se niega a salir del ascensor en treinta segundos, procedan a lanzar granadas aturdidoras" les dijo el general por el comunicador a los que estaban estratégicamente ubicados en las habitaciones del piso.

El mago esperó unos segundos más, al darse cuenta que el ascensor no respondía decidió salir de allí, el primer paso que dio fuera del elevador fue extraño, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para que su instinto le diera a conocer la presencia de alguien y volviera rápidamente en si para colocar el otro pie afuera, el ascensor seguía abierto, el seguía detenido. _"Fue una sensación asombrosa… Alguien me quiere muerto"_ pensó el arlequín saboreándose sus labios.

"¡Vamos~!, que tengo hacer para que la mujer más hermosa que he visto salga conmigo" persuadió el sujeto con una sonrisa "Simple, lánzate por esa ventana" dijo Machi con indiferencia indicándole con un dedo por donde tenía que ir, hasta ahora Gema se había mantenido a raya de la conversación, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada por el comentario de Machi, lo que causó que el sujeto seguro de sí mismo se molestara. La expresión facial del sujeto no pasó desapercibido por Machi.

"Desconecten todos los ascensores empezando por el número 40 hasta el 49" ordenó el general y en unos segundos todos esos ascensores quedaron sin electricidad, algunos con gente adentro.

Hisoka apretaba el botón de abertura del ascensor de su izquierda, puesto que también parecía fuera de servicio decidió usar la escalera, después de todo solo era un piso más. Pero antes de eso quiso asegurarse de algo, si de verdad eran sus queridos perseguidores los que estaban detrás de todo esto, _"¿entonces, ellos querrán que use otro elevador o las escaleras?"_ él comenzó a tintinear una canción mientras apretaba el botón de abertura de toda la fila de elevadores que había en ese corredor, se dio su tiempo, fue lentamente por cada uno de los elevadores moviéndose desequilibradamente a propósito como si estuviera saltando rocas en medio del mar, no tenía de qué preocuparse después todo 'nadie lo estaba viendo'

"qué rayos está haciendo?, ¿nos está provocando?" dijo uno de los soldados con ira y cierto nerviosismo en su voz, el solo hecho de estar viendo al sádico mago hacer cualquier cosa lo hacía sudar, siempre había que estar alerta con él, nunca les dio un descanso incluso cuando se supone que no hay nadie tras de él.

"Así es, el sólo te está provocando, guarden la calma, sean pacientes, pronto lo liquidaremos"

"-que es tan gracioso?" le pregunto el "caballero" a Gema "¿Crees que es gracioso lo que me acaba de decir?" preguntó nuevamente cada vez con un tono insultante y una mirada que la estaba provocando a contestar pero que al mismo tiempo le advertía que le iba a ir muy mal si lo intentaba. Gema estaba conteniendo el aliento desde que le tomó la palabra y el sujeto se acercaba cada vez más. "¿Qué ocurre, tienes miedo?" el sujeto se bufó de ella antes de dedicarle su última oración "Tranquila niña, no vale la pena desquitarse con los discapacitados, solo mantén la boca cerrada y no molestes, aunque en ese estado no sé qué más podrías hacer." El iris de Gema se amplió, ella ya sabía eso, pero no sabía que cualquiera podría notarlo, el abatimiento volvió en ella.

"¿Ahora en donde estaba?" preguntó el sujeto con una sonrisa al puño de Machi que fue lo único que consiguió ver de ella.

"Bueno, todo indica que me he equivocado" pensó Hisoka en voz alta, caminó por el pasillo del medio en dirección a las escaleras, creyendo que sus seguidores no querían que él tomara el ascensor, por lo que insistió en hacerlo, pero al no llamar la atención de nadie llegó a la conclusión de que se estaba volviendo paranoico.

"El objetivo se está moviendo, se dirige a los explosivos."

"Lo veo" contestó el General, "Cuando de la orden, hagan estallar el c4 y movilícense hacia el objetivo para dispararle, si es que queda algo el…" murmuró el general.

Todos los comensales estaban atónitos, algunos estaban presenciando el show que el sujeto estaba dejando en la mesa de la peli púrpura, y el golpe que recibió el sujeto fue descomunal, se lo tenía bien merecido, no había duda de ello, pero lo llevo seis metros por el aire hasta chocar con la mesa del champagne. Machi se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dirigirse al tipo, los comensales vacilaron y pensaron en salir de la sala y pronto, la inseguridad estaba en sus rostros, los más susceptibles comenzaron a temerle a la mujer, los más perceptibles temían por la vida del sujeto, y los más cercanos a ella se hicieron a un lado.

A vista de todos, el sujeto parecía inconsciente, desgraciadamente para él, Machi tenía una vista más aguda que la del resto. Cuando ya estaba delante de él lo levantó agarrándolo con una sola mano, y se encaminó en dirección a la ventana, él seguía actuando. "¿Sabes qué?, lo he pensado bien y creo que voy a darte otra oportunidad"

El no creyó que ella fuera capaz, pero eso bastó para dejar de actuar, "¿Que dices?, ¿qué haces!?, ¡¿adónde me llevas?!" dijo cada vez más atemorizado por cada paso que daba Machi hacia una de las ventanas con vista a toda la ciudad.

"Pensé en lo que dijiste, si te arrojo por la ventana y quedas discapacitado caeré rendida a tus pies, adoro a los discapacitados sabes?" Contestó Machi tranquilamente juntando cada gota de ironía que tenía en su ser. Algo dentro del sujeto le decía que no estaba bromeando, podía sentirlo, "Entiendo, ¡entiendo!, rogaré su perdón, haré lo que la niña quiera que haga, solo detente!, detente por favor ¡NO!"

"¡Detonen la carga!" ordenó el General y los 4 kg de c4 ubicado en uno de los pasillos del piso ciento cinco explotaron. La explosión alcanzó al mago, formando un enorme agujero en el piso ciento cinco y ciento seis, justo donde estaba Gema en su silla de ruedas. Machi como todos los demás sintió la explosión y el edificio estremecer, logró percibir el grito de Gema e inmediatamente soltó al sujeto y corrió hacia la fisura.

Todo el peso de los dos pisos se vino encima del piso 104 derrumbándolo también, formando un efecto dominó en los siguientes tres pisos hacia abajo.

En el centésimo primer piso la cadena de destrucción se detuvo, momentáneamente, los pilares más cercanos se estaban descerrajando y el piso se podía oír crujir.

La gente gritaba desesperada y las fuerzas especiales entraron en acción, utilizaron un gancho y una cuerda muy flexible para bajar por todos los pisos demolidos.

Había muertos, había inconscientes, había gente herida, gente que necesitaba ayuda pero la prioridad era eliminar a Hisoka. El sistema eléctrico del edificio no soporto las múltiples fallas a causa de la explosión y la destrucción que dejó a su paso, todo el edificio quedó en penumbras.

"Soldados, apaguen las luces de sus armas, cambien a visión nocturna" Ordenó el viejo general

"Denme imagen visual de todo el escuadrón de asalto" Y el panel paso de un azul entero a múltiples imágenes en visión nocturna que los soldados tenían.

Cada soldado era precavido con sus pasos, ya que podría ser el último, todos estaban de acuerdo que solo querían encontrar el cuerpo de Hisoka para ponerle fin a esto. Pronto los gritos se dejaron de escuchar, se había 'evacuado el perímetro', ahora sólo se escuchaba los quejidos de mal afortunados, pero no de Hisoka y eso los ponía cada vez más tenso.

Hisoka se levantó sacándose una pared de concreto de encima, colocó con su mano en su frente, brotaba sangre ella... Para él, la explosión sorpresa no fue más que una broma de mal gusto, estaba enojado, poco, pero lo estaba, y tenía mucha hambre, más de un día entero sin comer, y por más que no le gustara admitirlo, estaba comenzando hartarse.

"Demonios, siempre tienen que llevar todo al extremo" dijo Hisoka cansado.

"¡Allí está!" dijo uno de ellos, inmediatamente comenzaron a disparar en maza, Hisoka rápidamente levantó una gruesa pared de concreto para cubrirse, era casi lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir el pasillo, mientras la afirmaba con una mano, se daba el tiempo de revisar la herida de su frente que no dejaba de sangrar, lo menos que le importaba en este momento eran los soldados, se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que estaban desesperados por matarlo y no estaban pensando claramente, en ese estado ninguno de ellos era una amenaza para él.

"Chicos sé que soy irresistible y que pegan posters de mí en su habitación y ese tipo de cosas pero… no tienen hambre?, ¿podríamos ir a comer algo por favor?", aprovechó de recomendar Hisoka mientras ellos recargaban sus armas. Como respuesta le alcanzó una corta ráfaga de disparos.

"Yo invito" insistió Hisoka y otra ráfaga de disparos le llegó en forma respuesta.

"Disparen todo lo que quieran, eso no va a cambiar mi amor por ustedes!" exclamó tranquilamente con una sonrisa, algo de lo que nunca se aburriría sería burlarse de ellos. Antes de inspeccionar una potencial salida, una niña en mal estado llamó su atención, él no se había percatado de que estaba rodeado de cadáveres, ellos le tendieron una trampa sin importarle el riesgo de los que no tenían por qué estar involucrados, debido a esto y a su personalidad ocasionalmente voluble el mago pasó de estar desinteresado a conmovido, quería asegurarse de cuánto lo querían ver muerto.

"¡Oigan puñado de imbéciles! Aquí hay un civil que necesita de su ayuda!" trató de hablar lo más fuerte que pudo sin perder la calma.

"En el momento que se convirtió en tu rehén esa persona murió." Le respondió uno de ellos mientras se armaba con balas de mayor calibre.

"Es una niña, no me rebajaría a tomar a una niña como rehén" trató de razonar con ellos como si estuviera conversando.

"En el registro saldrá que tú la mataste" le contestaron.

"Para tu información, yo no he asesinado nunca a un niño", seguía hablando calmadamente en voz alta pero los disparos no tenían indicios de parar. "de acuerdo, lo admito, tal vez un par de veces me tente…" y los disparos seguían.

Gema había puesto sus ojos en Hisoka, quien la miraba dudando entre ayudarla o dejar las cosas sigan su curso y buscar una salida. "Ellos hablan enserio cariño, será mejor que te vayas de aquí lo más rápido posible, yo te daré tiempo." Dijo Hisoka en un tono compasivo, levantando un poco más el muro para cubrir una mayor área entre ellos y sus atracadores.

Ella asintió, su respiración era agitada, se había golpeado la espalda, y en sus piernas residía un dolor punzante, pero Gema no iba a pedir ayuda, se negó rotundamente a hacerlo, decidió que preferiría morir antes de rogar por ayuda como siempre lo ha hecho, buscó desesperadamente su silla de ruedas, no la encontró, la ráfaga de disparos se hizo más fuerte, comenzaban penetrar el muro desde arriba, y Gema entraba a desesperarse, sólo quedaba usar sus brazos, usó toda la fuerza que tenía para desplazarse hacia el corredor contrario en un infructuoso intento por sobrevivir. Que patética era, ni siquiera el miedo a morir era tan grande como el deseo que tenía de ponerle fin su penosa vida en ese mismo momento. La niña era inconsciente de las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Hisoka tenía puesta su vista en el muro que se resquebrajaba como galleta, estaba calculando cuántas balas más podría resistir. Luego volteo su vista para verificar si la chica ya se había ido. Ella seguía ahí, no podía correr ni levantarse, _"Se rompió sus piernas"_ fue su primer pensamiento y una mirada más de cerca le dijo que estaba equivocado, tenía una gran cicatriz en una de sus piernas, y él distinguió a su costado derecho una silla de ruedas, ella era parapléjica, eso complicaba las cosas, por otro lado, admiraba sus ganas de vivir, la chica seguía arrastrándose hacia próximo corredor, ¿por qué no pedía ayuda?, estaba levantando un muro con una mano!, ¿no la sorprendió?. El mago decidió que no podía permitirse abandonar a una joven damisela en medio de una lluvia de fuego. Él se permitió una sonrisa, era hora de su acto caritativo del día. Se preparó para saltar y justo en ese momento escucho el sonido de una granada cayendo del otro lado del muro.

La explosión hizo pedazos la pared, todos los soldados tuvieron una indefinida visión del objetivo, sin embargo eso no evitaría que siguieran disparando, apuntaron a él sin resultados, pero uno de los soldados se adelantó a sus movimientos y vio la imagen de la niña de la que el asesino estaba hablando, apuntó con toda las de matar y disparó, Hisoka se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y rápidamente se puso en el lugar de Gema, recibiendo otra bala más en su espalda. Agarró a Gema estilo novia y le susurró "Sujétate de mí cuello cariño", y antes de saltar hacia la ventana le arrojó la última carta que le quedaba, directamente al cuello del sujeto que le disparó a Gema, que para sorpresa de todos, incluso para la de Hisoka, impacto en él.

"¡ALEX!" gritó un soldado dirigiéndose a socorrer a su amigo quien se estaba desangrando, tenía una carta completamente incrustada en su garganta, "¡Tenemos a un herido, maldición!"

"No puede ser", dijo el general incrédulo, todos los de la sala de control comenzaron a verse unos a otros, pensando que Hisoka ya había descubierto el punto débil de la habilidad del general, el escudo no funcionó, Hisoka, en su última oportunidad para realizar un golpe, logró dañar al equipo.

"¡Médico por favor!, tenemos a un herido!" eso era todo lo que podía escuchar el general, los gritos de auxilio por estar perdiendo a uno de los suyos, habían fracasado y estaban pagando las consecuencias con lo que él consideraba su familia.

"Cierra los ojos" dijo Hisoka, estaban a cien pisos de altura, ella podría desmayarse y estaba perdiendo sangre, tenía que ser precavido, Gema obedeció y plantó su rostro en el cuello de Hisoka donde estaba bien afirmada.

El mago utilizó su habilidad como un verdadero bungee, amortiguando la caída, se detuvo a uno quince pisos de altura y entró nuevamente al edificio por medio de una ventana para dejar a la chica. Todo el piso parecía estar abandonado.

"Lo logramos querida, ¿qué te pareció?" preguntó el mago con una sonrisa que cambió al ver la cara pérdida de Gema, ella se iba a desmayar, no pudo evitar lo inevitable, Gema quedo dormida en sus brazos, la sangre que estaba perdiendo no era tanto como él pensaba, solo era un rasguño, ella estará a salvo.

Mientras contemplaba lo adorable que se veía el rostro de la niña cuando dormía, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo o cómo se encariño con ella, le encantaría preguntar su nombre cuando despertara pero sería innecesario, ahora él tenía que marcharse.

Entonces, en un giro muy brusco del destino, una mano atravesó el pecho de Hisoka, era la mano de una mujer muy habilidosa, lo bastante fuerte como para atravesar muros hechos de concreto, era la mano de una asesina, él se quedó allí admirando la refinada mano hasta que poco a poco la fue extrayendo.

"Me limité a ignorarte cuando tuve la oportunidad de seguirte y matarte como lo había prometido" Dijo la mujer detrás de Hisoka, su voz era hermosa.

"Mala suerte" sin más que decir, Machi le dedico sus últimas palabras al Joker mientras le quitaba a la chica de los brazos.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto él, inocentemente con su sonrisa de siempre, Machi se retiraba cuando él caía de rodillas por la pérdida de sangre, era un sentimiento extraño, por fin te encuentras a la persona que tanto querías ver y te siente feliz por ello, no importa que ya hayas perdido mucha sangre, o que ella lo haya provocado, la pudo ver una vez más. "Yo me considero un hombre muy afortunado", y fue lo último que Machi escucho de él.

De rodillas, desangrándose en el décimo quinto piso del edificio One World Trade Center y apenas podía moverse, estos podrían ser las últimas horas del arlequín, y no encontró nada mejor que sonreír y en un último momento sarcástico se dijo así mismo "Me apuñalaron por la espalda." ampliando su sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Me costó escribir este capítulo, quería aclarar muchas cosas pero prometí que este capítulo seria el reencuentro entre estos dos, así que con varias "excusas" logre llegar a esto. Un llamado a la calma hermano, esto no terminara así -.-, pero tengo que decir que de verdad no me gustaría adelantar nada mas, espero que me comprendan^^.<strong>

**Por cierto, One World Trade Center, es el desafío que terminara de construirse el 2016 en homenaje a los caídos en el atentado de las torres gemelas, y Windows of the World, que en realidad es Windows on the World, era un restaurante de las torres gemelas.**

**Espero haberle quitado alguno minutos de aburrimiento ^^ y como siempre, Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas ^^, les pido perdón por la demora, que les puedo decir, ya salí de vacaciones, realmente me gustaría terminar otro capítulo de este fic antes de volver a clases, y eso sería antes del primero de Agosto, es decir, puede que publique otro capítulo antes de dos semanas, de lo contrario tendrán que esperar un mes como siempre. Responderé un par de consultas pero al final del fic, eso es todo disfruten ^^.**

* * *

><p>Aún estaba furiosa, ese sujeto había arruinado su cena, Gema casi muere producto de una explosión, y se había encontrado con alguien a quien no tenía ganas de ver, y ella decidió culparlo de todo.<p>

No quería sentirse arrepentida por nada, pero tenía muchas razones para hacerlo, no importa cuánto lo odiara, ella sabía que Hisoka no causó nada de esto, además, tenía motivos para creer que él había salvado la vida de Gema. Mientras más lo pensaba más se irritaba, como podía estar arrepentida de dañar a un imbécil que se lo merece tanto, un traidor, a un maníaco sádico. Ella tenía que sentirse bien con lo que había hecho, perforó el cuerpo de un maldito manipulador utilizando su mano, dejándolo agonizante, entonces por qué?, por qué seguía tan perturbada?

Machi ya había llegado hace unos minutos a la casa de Gema, la niña seguía dormida y estaba recostada en una de las camas, aparentemente sólo tenía un par de magulladuras, Utilizó su mano para revisar posibles heridas en su frente, el contacto despertó a Gema.

La ladrona se acercó a ella para examinarla de cerca, "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Me duele un poco las piernas y la cabeza, eso es todo" dijo aun un poco confundida por lo que paso.

Habiéndose asegurado de cualquier daño procedió a preguntarle algo que necesitaba aclarar. "Gema necesito que te concentres y recuerdes lo que pasó allí, cuando caíste" preguntó en un tono serio mostrando un leve interés por la respuesta, lo cual pareció bastante raro para la chica.

"C-cuando caí… no recuerdo bien Machi-san." Dijo frotándose la sien

"Necesito saber Gema, recuerdas algún pelirrojo cuando caíste?"

"Todo estaba muy oscuro, me cuesta recordar claramente." Pero en el esfuerzo por hacer memoria un pequeño dolor de cabeza le trajo las imágenes de lo que había sucedido, instantáneamente lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Si la razón por la que está llorando era debido Hisoka, Machi ya no tendría nada de qué arrepentirse, es más, estaba decidida a terminar lo que había empezado.

"Cuando llegue al fondo, todo estaba oscuro, no habían luces, sólo disparos, todo el pasillo estaba iluminado por los disparos de esos hombres, ellos… ellos dijeron que me daban por muerta por estar cerca de él."

"¿Quién?" demandó Machi

"El hombre que me estaba defendiendo"

"¿Cómo era?"

"N-no se Machi san, estaba todo muy oscuro, y no sé si estaba alucinando pero él estaba levantando un muro muy grande y-y el muro lo cubría todo, no podía verlo bien así como para describirlo" dijo ella sintiéndose algo presionada

"Dices…" hizo una pausa para asimilar bien lo que Gema había dicho "Que este sujeto, el que estaba levantando el muro, te estaba defendiendo de los disparos de los otros sujetos?"

"Así es, luego que me dijeran que no me iban ayudar, él me dijo que sería mejor que escapara, pero tú sabes, él no sabía acerca de… acerca de…" y se apagó, la chica ahogó su llanto y trató de no hacer contacto visual. En el fondo lo que estaba tratando de decir era que Hisoka le estaba dando tiempo para escapar, pero su problema le impidió hacerlo.

"Luego él te tomo y te saco del peligro" terminó Machi por ella. La chica asintió, eso bastó para que Machi se decidiera, ella se puso de pie dispuesta a salir.

"Volveré dentro de una hora Gema, espérame aquí, y no trates de mover ni un solo músculo hasta que vuelva." Dijo Machi, no hubo respuesta, la chica estaba muy ocupada llorando por su patética vida.

"Yo-yo podía hacer de todo antes, soy una inútil ahora, no te causo más que problemas."

"Bueno, si inútil te refieres al hecho de que tus piernas están temporalmente inservibles…" dijo Machi mientras se detenía en la puerta que conduce al corredor.

Gema dio un vuelco en todo sentido, volteó directamente su rostro sorprendido para cumplir con el rostro de Machi quien se estaba rascando su cabeza mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

"Quieres decir… ¿Que esto no es permanente?" preguntó tan esperanzada como ansiosa.

"Niña tonta, claro que no es permanente, el caso es que el choque que tuviste solo produjo una pérdida importante de tu función muscular, pero no es nada irreparable, sólo necesitas una buena rehabilitación física y en un par de días podrás volver a caminar." Dijo Machi degustándose con la linda cara de sorpresa que tenía su protegida, Machi se permitió una sonrisa. "Sólo piénsalo, de lo contrario no sentirías el dolor en tus piernas. Nos vemos…" dijo dejando su mano atrás para despedirse, ella abandonó su habitación y la felicidad no tardó en acumularse en la chica hasta llegar a un punto donde tuvo que llorar para dejarla salir.

Minutos más tarde, Machi había llegado al enorme edificio, parecía seguir sin electricidad, tanto afuera como dentro era todo un lio de personas, ya había pasado casi una hora luego de la explosión, y la gente seguía corriendo haciendo uso de cada una de las salidas del edificio, la aglomeración era enorme, Machi se vio obligada a saltar hasta un segundo piso para entrar en el edificio.

Comenzó saltando piso por piso usando los barrotes de cada escalera, la gente seguía bajando de forma desesperada, pocos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Machi en ese instante.

Apenas puso un pie en el piso y supo que era el que buscaba, todos los pisos eran casi idénticos salvo algunas decoraciones, pero los sentidos de Machi eran tan agudos y desarrollados que de inmediato se familiarizo con el entorno, este era el piso donde lo vio por última vez. A pesar de ser una sala gigantesca, aún estaba impregnado al olor a sangre.

Miró la ventana rota, el lugar donde se supone que él tendría que estar, lo único que encontró fue un rastro de sangre, se reprendió mentalmente, ella tuvo que suponer que sus heridas no sanarían solas porque sí, si se mantenía aquí parado solo se desangraría. El rastro de sangre terminaba en la misma ventana que había roto, el muy idiota debió haber saltado, pero ella sospechaba que no podría haber ido muy lejos. Su atención cayó en un particular callejón, el único que había en toda una cuadra justo al lado del edificio.

Pocas veces él se había encontrado en esta situación, pero a diferencia de las otras, esta nunca fue planeada. Un hombre aprende a perfeccionarse en base a pruebas y errores aunque esto implique usar su cuerpo como herramienta, pero siempre asegurándose de tener algún tipo de ayuda como para reducir altamente la posibilidad de morir. Pero esta vez, Hisoka no tenía nada. Fue un error haber tomado la amenaza de una asesina a la ligera y un descuido bajar la guardia aunque fuese un segundo, sin contar las heridas anteriores al incidente, él sonrió, quién diría que caería en un estado tan delicado como este por salvar la vida de una persona.

Trató como pudo de reformar parte de sus órganos y venas usando su habilidad para no perder tanta sangre. Pero no fue suficiente, el comenzaba a perder el control de su propia vista, cada cierto tiempo todo se veía borroso y volvía a la normalidad, juraría que estaba caminando hasta que sintió que las paredes que lo rodeaban dejaron de moverse en dirección contraria, inconscientemente él había sucumbido al cansancio, hace años que no se sentía así, tiempo sin experimentar el agotamiento, y los mareos, sólo hizo falta fijarse en una estrella en el oscuro cielo como para causarle un poco de vértigo.

Él pensó textualmente en un descanso para luego seguir, señal clara de delirio, antes que ocurriera esto, logró identificar a la responsable de su estado, ambos compartieron sus miradas, sorprendida, ella lo encontró allí sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la muralla, no supo qué decir en un primer momento ya que la intensa mirada de Hisoka estaba posada en ella.

"Llegas justo a tiempo Machi, ya no siento mis piernas, y siento que mis manos pesan cada vez más" dijo Hisoka con su sonrisa de siempre mostrándole sus manos para luego dejarlas caer pesadamente sobre sus piernas. Machi seguía quieta, contemplándolo, su mirada se redujo a su petulante sonrisa "¿Qué sucede?, no has venido a acabar conmigo?" preguntó suavemente el arlequín, Machi logró ocultar lo tensa que estaba, un descuido hacia él podría significar la muerte, él se veía en completo mal estado, el hecho que estuviera bañado en sangre corroboraba lo anterior, pero cuando se trata de Hisoka las apariencias siempre engañan y esa estúpida sonrisa de doble sentido solo lo empeoraba todo.

"Hisoka no hay tiempo para estupideces necesitamos saturar esas heridas" Dijo Machi acercándose un paso más a él.

"¿Necesitamos?" preguntó Hisoka aparentando confusión.

Como le irritaba que él aparentara emociones, sobre todo en este tipo de situación "¡Deja de jugar por un rato idiota, hablo en serio, si no hago algo ahora te desangraras, solo mírate, apenas puedes mantener tu aura estable." Machi logró cambiar la sonrisa de Hisoka y en su lugar obtuvo el panorama de un rostro un poco más serio, pero fue momentáneo, él se bufó, y con dificultad comenzó a ponerse de pie, apoyó su mano sobre la muralla mientras la otra estaba mantenida en el agujero de su pecho.

"¿Por qué debería aceptar tu ayuda?" dijo con una sonrisa sombría mientras enderezaba su espalda para cumplir con su mirada. "Tu causaste esto, lo mínimo que debería hacer sería devolverte el favor"

Ella apretó sus puños por pura frustración, porque no lo dejaba morir y ya?, todo sería mucho más fácil, su conciencia estaba jugando en su contra de nuevo, obviamente si estuviera en su lugar estaría enfurecida incluso más que él, pero tampoco podía olvidar todo lo que él ha hecho, traicionó a la araña por un simple capricho suyo, pero salvo algo importante para ella y ella se lo pago apuñalándolo. Todo el sentimiento confuso fue olvidado cuando Hisoka repentinamente tosió sangre. "No seas terco idiota, déjame ayudarte" y volvió a dar otro paso hacia él. Él levantó su mirada ahora amenazadora, él la estaba advirtiendo, hecho que la detuvo.

"Sabes?… podría matarte ahora mismo, si quisiera-" Hisoka fue cortado por otra tos debido a la retención de sangre en sus pulmones.

Él no pudo terminar su frase pero Machi estaba casi convencida, él podría matarla, no tenía idea de cómo pero no quería arriesgarse. Ella tenía conocimientos acerca de su técnica y de sus habilidades nen, pero no sabía si eran las únicas, tampoco sabía qué clase de condiciones o compromisos enfrentaba, él era uno de esos tipos que muestran "sus ases" cuando la situación lo amerita, no le importa resultar herido en una batalla con tal de salir victorioso de ellas, eso la llevó a pensar en un contraataque en base al daño sufrido, y él ya estaba muy dañado, si él tuviera esta clase de habilidad especial, ella no podría aguantar todo el daño que ya residía en él.

_"maldición"_ pensó ella, "¿Y qué harás?, déjame informarte que apenas deje de llegar oxígeno a tu cerebro todo habrá acabado, en el mejor de los casos caerás en un coma" pero no cedió a su amenaza, no hubo ningún cambio facial en su rostro, él realmente creía que ella tenía intenciones de matarlo, si fuera ese el caso, ¿porque contenerse?, porque él le estaba advirtiendo?, podría acabarla ahora mismo y seguir libremente adonde quisiera, o era su manera de decirle que si él moría ella también?

Recordó la última vez que se vieron, él estaba en pleno enfrentamiento con el Líder, seis de las arañas fueron encomendadas a una misión, la otra parte se quedó a presenciar la batalla que liberaría Hisoka y Kuroro. La pelea fue extensa e intensa, pero en un repentino momento y para sorpresa de todos, Hisoka detuvo la pelea, con el pretexto de ya estar satisfecho, él se retiró y Kuroro dio la orden de dejarlo en paz, así no complicarían más las cosas, Machi se apresuró en ir a la salida sin que nadie se diera cuenta, allí encontraría al mago con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja caminando hacia su siguiente destino, antes de seguir se detuvo al ver que Machi aguardaba más adelante, con los brazos cruzados y una fría mirada puesta en él.

_"¿Tú crees que puedes venir, traicionarnos e irte como si no hubiera pasado nada?"_

_"Claro que no ma-cherie, yo siempre estoy al tanto de los riesgos, y tu amenaza es un riesgo que realmente deseo correr." Dijo con una voz seductora para disgusto de la asesina._

_"Si te vuelvo a ver, no habrán amenazas…" dijo Machi fríamente_

_"No me gustaría que fuera de otra modo" respondió él coquetamente, siguió caminando hasta quedar a espaldas de ella, entonces se detuvo "Pero… realmente me hubiera gustado que las cosas entre nosotros fueran diferentes. Tú sabes, a medida que te conocía, te ibas alejando cada vez más de mi baúl de juguetes" dijo él tranquilamente._

_"¿Que significa esa estupidez?, me estás diciendo que me ves diferente a los demás?"_

_"Pongámoslo así, si quisiera morir a manos de alguien, desearía que ese alguien fueras tu Machi"_

_"No me interesa el sentido que tienen tus palabras, podría tomar tu oferta ahora mismo sin problemas" respondió Machi con un tono cada vez más tajante y frío._

_"No te apresures, el problema aquí es que justo ahora no tengo ninguna intención de morir, tal vez en otra ocasión." Y con eso se fue retirando "Estaré ansioso de volver a verte Machi, pero no demores tanto, de lo contrario iré a buscarte"_

* * *

><p><em>"Él no me considera un juguete"<em> pensó y dio otro paso _"Él no quiere matarme_" y otro más acercándose cada vez más a él, ella era cautelosa pero firme, ya era muy tarde para el mago cuando ella por primera vez en su vida lo vio retroceder, no fue más de un centímetro, pero Machi pudo darse cuenta, ella era totalmente consciente de esto ahora, él realmente no quería matarla.

"Te sanare quieras o no" Dijo indiferente pero decidida justo a un pie de distancia de él.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, "Muy bien… Tu ganas" y se desplomó sobre ella, ella con algo de dificultad consiguió sostenerlo en un abrazo y el apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

><p>Gema aún seguía acostada sin moverse como le había dicho Machi, aún estaban girando en su cabeza las palabras de "lesión no permanente", hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de lo que parecía alguien pateando la puerta. Ella se estremeció un poco recordando que la puerta aún no estaba reparada, cualquiera podría entrar, Estuvo expectante hasta que Machi con un sujeto semidesnudo sospechosamente familiar entró a la habitación.<p>

Ella se veía algo cansada y todo parecía ser por el peso que cargaba, obviamente superior a ella, estando en frente de la cama y sin ninguna advertencia ella arrojó a Hisoka como si fuera cualquier cosa a la cama justo al lado de Gema provocando que la chica se sobresaltara.

Machi dejó escapar un suspiro "¿Es este el sujeto que te salvó?"

Todo fue tan repentino que Gema solo atinó a asentir luego de mirarle un par de segundos el rostro a Hisoka quien estaba inconsciente. Machi resopló, aun no podía creer que nuevamente allá puesto en peligro la vida de Gema trayendo a este trastornado asesino a su casa, pero dónde más podría ser, los hospitales deberían estar repletos de heridos debido al supuesto ataque terrorista, ninguna morada cercana al edificio estaba segura de un derrumbe de esa magnitud, y las calles no podían ser llamados el mejor quirófano improvisado, y a pesar de que de igual forma operó allí, no lo podía dejar tirado así como si nada, suturó sus heridas, pero la pérdida de sangre fue muy significativa, él había perdido la conciencia cuando se dejó caer sobre ella, su cuerpo se encontraba muy frío, ahora que lo veía bien nunca lo había visto tan pálido, no le extrañaría que la taquicardia formará parte de sus síntomas, pero eso era uno de los punto que menos tendría que preocuparle.

Cuando lo reviso, ella tuvo que sacar un par de balas de su espalda, esto la llevó a pensar en algo más que una simple pelea, el idiota estaba siendo perseguido, lo más probable era que el pobre diablo que lo seguía ya estuviera muerto, el punto es que ya estaba perdiendo sangre desde el principio del día, si no antes. Una persona normal que pierde al menos dos de sus seis litros de sangre es hombre muerto, si no fuera porque su habilidad lo ayudaba a controlar la pérdida de sangre ella nunca lo hubiera encontrado vivo en ese callejón. Él tenía razón cuando le dijo que se consideraba un hombre afortunado, maldito suertudo.

"Machi-san" llamó Gema sacando de sus pensamientos a la asesina, "él está cubierto de sangre, ¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó con genuina preocupación.

Machi se acercó a ella, tomo su brazo y la paso por sus hombros, ayudándola a levantarse, sin decir ni una palabra Machi llevó a Gema al comedor, usando su pie movió una de las sillas de la mesa y dejó a Gema allí, luego ella tomó asiento en otra y dejó escapar un largo y necesario suspiro.

"Primero que nada, perdona el desastre de hoy, si hubiera estado más atenta nada de esto hubiera pasado." Dijo Machi mirando hacia otro lado, aun le costaba trabajo pedir perdón.

"N-no te preocupes Machi-san, enserio, no pasó nada, solo-"

"Sólo caíste veinte metros de altura" cortó Machi con un tono monótono "Escucha Gema, no es que me las de pesimista con eso, pero corriste con mucha suerte, y el sujeto que te salvó, es un asesino muy peligroso, mucho más que yo, el ser despreocupada sólo empeorara las cosas desde ahora en adelante." Dijo Machi con algo de molestia en su tono, y es que a nadie le gusta vivir con preocupaciones. Pero su rostro pasó de molesto a una faceta que expresaba lástima.

"Cosas como las de hoy seguirán pasando Gema." Dijo Machi "y no me refiero al imbécil que se presentó hoy y comenzó a fastidiarnos, me refiero al hecho de estar corriendo peligro permanentemente." Explicó Machi dejando a Gema un mal sabor en su garganta.

"Piensa en Hisoka, el sujeto que te salvó, en el momento que lo encontraste estaba siendo perseguido para ser asesinado. Cualquier cosa podría pasar si ese tipo de sujetos que buscan recompensas o la misma policía llegan a descubrir mi ubicación" En este punto hizo una pausa, ahora que vio a Hisoka así no podía evitar imaginarse cualquier tipo de situación. "Podrías morir debido a mi Gema" cuando pronunció esas palabras nunca esperó encontrarse con una mirada llena de decisión y valor en el rostro de su protegida.

"Entiendo lo que dices Machi-san, pero yo me niego a separarme de ti." dijo dejando estupefacta a Machi. "Tal vez no sea la gran cosa, pero después de todo lo que he pasado." Se tomó su tiempo para escoger sus palabras "llegué a pensar que morir no sería tan malo. Así que si morir fuera por tu culpa o no, no marcaria la diferencia."

Esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Machi ella continuó "Pero... Tampoco quiero ser una molestia para ti si necesitas escapar, o si me llegaran a tomar como rehén, no quiero convertirme en una carga. Por eso, si necesitas dejarme por una razón que sea esa, que sea porque no puedes vivir tranquila o despreocupada debido a mí. Pero por favor no me abandones con la excusa de que yo correré peligro si te quedas a mi lado, a mí no me importa correr peligro si tu estas aquí Machi-san." Pidió ella mirando a Machi quien aún se encontraba sorprendida, luego de unos segundos, sorprendida era Gema al ver por primera vez a Machi dejando escapar un par de carcajadas.

Ella prefiere morir que volver a estar sola, y ahora que Machi lo sabe, no la dejara ir por nada del mundo hasta que se pueda valerse por sí misma, Machi no necesitaba ningún otro argumento para tomar una decisión "De acuerdo Gema, y gracias, ahora puedo estar más tranquila" dijo Machi dejando caer relajadamente su espalda sobre la silla.

"Entonces, t-te quedaras?" preguntó Gema nerviosa

"Sí" contestó para gran alivio de Gema, "ahora tienes que saber un par de cosas más, y quiero que me ayudes a decidir." Dijo Machi y Gema asintió.

"Escucha, como ya te había dicho, el tipo que te salvó se llama Hisoka, era un miembro de la misma banda de asesinos en la que yo estoy." Hiso una pausa pensando brevemente en su sentencia "o por lo menos aparentaba serlo, termino siendo un maldito traidor" dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo peligroso de él es su odiosa personalidad voluble, una cosa que odio de él es el hecho de que es un maldito manipulador, también su maldito masoquismo, como lo detesto-, tiene esa fachada de galán que también odio y- ¿sabes?, a decir verdad lo detesto, detesto todo y cada centímetro de él, si no fuera sólo porque te salvó hubiera dejado que se pudriera en la-" Machi paro un segundo para inspeccionar el rostro de Gema que dejó de ver cuándo comenzó a dejarse llevar por su opinión respecto al payaso, Gema tenía una linda cara de confusión en su rostro.

"Perdón, realmente es molesto" dijo Machi recobrando la compostura.

"Bueno no sé. Cuando me hablaba sentía que realmente quería ayudarme, y su voz era condescendiente y suave." Explicó Gema en un esfuerzo por hacer memoria

"Es un idiota" replicó Machi mirando con furia hacia otro lado

"Tal vez sea molesto con la gente con la que tiene confianza" insistió Gema con un tono muy suave y delicado para evitar que la ira de Machi siguiera creciendo. Machi resopló en respuesta.

"De todas formas es muy peligroso estar cerca de él, y me gustaría saber qué ocurrió allí de verdad, hasta entonces tengo que esperar a que despierte, pensaba llevarte a otro lugar mientras esperaba. Pero creo que no querrás irte" y Gema negó con la cabeza

"Me quedaré aquí, contigo." Respondió la chica

"Entiendo" Y así pasaron toda la noche hablando de los principios de Machi en el Ryodan, a que se dedicaban y de qué forma Hisoka perjudicó a la banda de asesinos y ladrones. Entonces, Gema se dio cuenta de que clase de hombre era en realidad Hisoka, pero tenía la esperanza de que con ella fuera diferente, también se dio cuenta del gran rencor que le guarda Machi hacia él, pero la historia se complicaba para Gema cuando Machi le contaba acerca de la ayuda que le brindaba ella para reparar sus heridas, era muy confuso el sentimiento que tenía relacionados a ambos. En cualquier caso sólo esperaba lo mejor para las dos personas que le habían salvado la vida, sin embargo, Gema decidió que lo mejor era dejar a Machi tomar las decisiones, eso también implicaba la vida de su salvador, cualquier cosa que ella decidiera estaría bien para Gema.

La joven cedió al sueño en el transcurso de la noche, y Machi la llevó a la habitación contraria a la de Hisoka, luego de acostarla se dirigió a ver el estado del mago, apenas entró a la habitación supo que algo andaba mal, el ambiente era pesado, eso era debido a la inestabilidad del nen de Hisoka, se sabe que una persona enferma o con indicios de una alergia puede perder espontáneamente el control de su nen, y como ella temía, las defensas de Hisoka bajaron, era de esperarse luego de haber perdido una gran cantidad de sangre y haberse expuesto a tantos agentes patógenos por ser operado en un lugar no aislado como la calle.

Machi colocó su mano en la frente de Hisoka, estaba ardiendo. Últimamente el destino le ha jugado pasadas muy irónicas a Machi, uno de los más fuertes y sádicos homicidas estaría luchando por su vida debido a una enfermedad, y ella tendría que ayudarlo a pelear. Que fastidio. "¿Que voy hacer contigo?... idiota."

* * *

><p><strong>Siento que las palabras se me fueron en collera xd, ahora quiero responderles a algunos reviews y mensajes privados que mandaron, que por cierto le estoy muy agradecidos con ellos, gracias a todos ustedes por dejarme ver su punto de vista ^^-<strong>

**Lynet: a mí también me gusta hxh 2011, y me encantó la parte donde Machi hace su aparición, obviamente Hisoka sigue siendo mi personaje preferido en ambas versiones y en el manga también. El problema aquí es que… no sé… encuentro a la Machi 2011 muy… joven xd, me explico, no es que no me guste, me agrada su personalidad tanto como su nuevo estilo, me resulta difícil saber cuál de las dos versiones escogería como mi preferida, pero necesito a alguien que deje a Hisoka con las palabras en la boca, la Machi 2011 habla un poco más que su versión anterior y se queja de lo que Hisoka dice, eso lo encontré un poco inmaduro para lo muy madura que es de conciencia Machi, necesito a la Machi que sabe cortarle la conversación a Hisoka porque simplemente tiene algo mejor que hacer, espero que me comprendas y que me perdones la vida si prefiero a la Machi anterior :c, xd fuera de eso muchas Gracias por tus review Lyn espero que estés bien :D**

**Emm si son mensajes privados creo que lo mejor es dejarlos como anónimos, uno de estos mensajes me dice que si podría darle ese acento que Hisoka posee en las versiones latinas de HxH, no es difícil, simplemente tienes que agregar una "G" antes o después de una r, las dos maneras sirven, sólo necesitan leerse fluidamente, "como de esta manerGa", el problema es que tengo lectores que hablan distintos idiomas y entiendo que algunos usan un traductor online y luego interpretan lo traducido ya que el traductor no es cien por ciento efectivo, colocar una G entremedio de palabras arruinaría la traducción, y no me malinterpretes hermano, comencé este fic con la intención de colocarle ese acento a Hisoka, pero no se pudo T_T. Gracias por tu mensaje :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lamento la demora, la excusa esta vez es? "vacaciones de invierno ^^ (espero que ustedes también la hallan pasado bien)", pero ustedes saben bien que regulo actualizar al menos un capitulo por fic al mes (A menos que los reviews y los mp sean muy exigentes, en ese caso tendré que exigirme mas a mi ^^). Solo me queda decir algo, y este es un punto IMPORTANTE, este fic no es la continuación de "Y después de todo", decidí convertirla en una historia completamente anexa, de hecho, decidí esto en el tercer capítulo, simplemente se me olvidó mencionarlo.**

* * *

><p>Había pasado solo un día, y Machi sólo quería darse un tiro en la cabeza y zafarse de todos los problemas que tenía actualmente, comenzando por el idiota, aunque ella sabía que estaba en contra de las probabilidades, el muy idiota de Hisoka podría despertar en cualquier momento, teniendo esto en mente era imposible estar tranquila si estaba arriesgando la vida de Gema de esa manera. Además, Gema nunca mencionó haber presenciado una muerte causada por Hisoka, eso quiere decir que él no pudo matar a nadie, por lo menos no delante de ella, entonces concluyó que aún había sujetos allí afuera buscando al idiota que estaba cuidando, sumándole otro riesgo más que correr a Gema. Y por si eso fuera poco, el estado del idiota era crítico, cualquier persona común y corriente ya estaría delirando después de haber pasado toda una noche con 39 grados de temperatura, él estaba a la deriva, si ella dejaba que la temperatura subiera un grado más, el cerebro de Hisoka se comenzaría a freír quemando cada una de las pocas neuronas que le quedaban.<p>

¿Es suficiente? Claro que no, ella tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño debido a estas mismas razones, sin mencionar el incómodo sillón donde tuvo que recostarse.

Desde entonces hubo un par de cambios en el hogar de Gema. El mismo día que él llegó, Machi se encargó de hacer un par de llamadas para decorar el interior de la morada, no había esquina desocupada sin una caja que tuviera un producto recién comprado dentro. Los encargados de traer el productor acababan de instalar cada uno de ellos donde Machi les había indicado, luego de una generosa propina, los seis empleados se marcharon felices, en su momento Gema se sintió diminuta y maravillada con tanta novedad en su domicilio, ahora mismo se encontraba trabajando en sus ejercicios de fisioterapia sobre dos barras metálicas paralelas cortesía de Machi, mientras miraba las últimas noticias en su nuevo LCD de 42 pulgadas, cortesía de Machi también.

Al mismo tiempo Machi se ocupaba del inconsciente Hisoka, el bello durmiente no tenía camisa alguna, solo vestía con su pantalón de terciopelo gris y sus mocasines, de la cintura hacia arriba estaba completamente desnudo, lo que le daba a Machi una linda vista de sus bien esculpidos músculos, aun así, cualquiera que la viera allí sentada apoyando la barbilla sobre su fina mano, destinándole una mirada cansada a su paciente diría que ella estaba aburrida, pero ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, realmente no sabía que haría cuando él despierte, de hecho, estaba más preocupada por este punto que por su salud, actualmente delicada.

Era un hecho el no confiar en él, ni por un segundo, tenerlo cerca de Gema sería un peligro constante, y sí, aunque él mismo le salvó la vida. No tenía otra opción, ella ahora estaría a cargo de Gema y para no lidiar con alguien más tendría que desalojar a Hisoka. No tenía nada más que hacer con él, ya suturó sus heridas, cuidarlo hasta que mejore no estaba en sus planes, pero de lo contrario seguiría sintiéndose en deuda, eso era lo último, luego le pediría amablemente que se fuera, y si él llegara a insistir por cualquier tipo de razón estúpida, simplemente haría desvanecer las suturas que ella misma había creado en él, y ella tenía el poder de hacerlo, no importa que tan lejos estuviera. Mientras los hilos quirúrgicos que ella crea siguán impregnados con su nen, tendría total control de ellos, ella simplemente no suele impregnarlos debido a que tendría que estar permanentemente pendiente de ellos, y eso es muy molesto, así que para evitar esto, generalmente termina su trabajo y lo vuelve hilos quirúrgicos normales, pero este era un caso especial, si desligara el nen que ya hacía en sus hilos no podría amenazar a Hisoka.

Ella volvió a cambiar el paño húmedo de la frente ardiente del arlequín, no estaba acostumbrada a verlo sin esos tontos tatuajes en su cara, ni tampoco con el pelo suelto, ni mucho menos afligido, "Que molesto dolor de cabeza ¿cierto Hisoka?" insinúo con intenciones de molestarlo aun sabiendo que él no escucharía nada. Ella sabe muy bien que él está siendo torturado por la fiebre, ¿pero qué más podría hacer?, quería tanto como él que se recuperara para que se fuera y pudiera estar al fin tranquila con su Gema, pero el hecho es que sin un diagnóstico ella era inútil, no podría pensar en una forma efectiva de curarlo, a menos que experimentará con él, y eso significaría poner su vida a la deriva, incluso más de lo que está ahora. "Que fastidio." Expresó ella.

"¡Machi-san, Machi-san!, ¡Al fin lo logre!, logre llegar al otro lado!" dijo Gema sonando extremadamente alegre y agitada desde la sala principal, la asesina sonríe y se dice así misma que no todo estaba perdido.

"Bien hecho, has lo mismo cuatro veces más y luego descansa, no te extralimites." Exclamó calmadamente para que la escuchara desde la habitación.

"De acuerdo" se escuchó desde el otro lado. Por lo menos ella se escuchaba sumamente alegre, a pesar de su estado. Aparentemente era lo único que alentaba a Machi seguir en lo que estaba, "Estúpido payaso…" susurro con la mitad de su mano apoyada en su boca. Que aburrida estaba, por lo menos había adquirido un par de plasmas, tomó el mando del mismo oprimiendo el botón de ON, y comenzó a buscar canales.

"Basura, basura, basura…" ella se detuvo al dar con el rostro de Hisoka en un noticiero, temiendo lo peor subió el volumen y se dispuso a escuchar.

_"-El atentado se llevó a cabo a las dieciocho horas con treinta minutos en el edificio del One World Trade Center, la causa; al menos cinco kilogramos de c4 ubicados entre el piso 104 y 106, según el equipo de investigación asignado los…" _Ahora todo coincidía, definitivamente el responsable de la explosión no era Hisoka, pero ella bien sabía a quién le iban a depositar toda la culpa._ "…ahora mismo el rostro del responsable está apareciendo en pantalla, identificado como Hisoka, uno de los-"_

"Ex-" se adelantó a corregir Machi, _"-miembros del Gen'ei Ryodan, según la última información, este se encontraría en un estado crítico debido a sus múltiples lesiones y heridas provocadas por el equipo de fuerzas especiales que lo seguía. Ahora, todo un equipo de personal armado recorre las calles de los alrededores del edificio para dar con el paradero del asesino en serie, por favor, cualquier información pertinente acerca de este individuo hágasela saber al departamento de-"_

"Tomaron un buen perfil de mí no crees?" Dijo Hisoka con mucha dificultad y padecimiento en su voz.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó rápidamente haciendo a un lado su sorpresa por escucharlo despierto.

"Como si estuviera en un sauna" respondió él suspirando profundamente. "Estabas jugando con mi cuerpo cierto?, eres muy cruel, sólo te aprovechas de mi cuando estoy durmiendo" bromeó mostrando una sonrisa traviesa, sin embargo el padecimiento persistía.

"Deja las estupideces aun lado quieres?" dijo ella haciéndose la indiferente pero tratando de suprimir las enormes ganas que tenía de lanzarse y golpearlo hasta la muerte por su descaro.

"Necesito que seas más específico, ¿te pesan los ojos?, ¿tienes dificultades para respirar?, ¿puedes sentir tus extremidades?" preguntó ella mientras usaba su mano para abrir sus ojos y analizarlos bien.

"Si, si, emm… que fue lo último que preguntaste?" pidió cada vez más cansado, comenzó a cerrar lentamente los ojos, Machi comprendió que desfallecería de nuevo, Hisoka podría ser el sujeto más resistente que allá visto en su vida pero ni siquiera él podía con una fiebre así.

"Hisoka" llamó ella moviendo los hombros de él y no hubo respuesta, ella no podía perder esta oportunidad, de lo contrario se quedaría sin un diagnóstico, "Hisoka necesito saber más que eso, ¡Hisoka despierta!, quédate conmigo!"

"Acepto…" siseó fatigadamente antes de volver perder el conocimiento

"¿A-Acepto?" volvió a repetir ella incrédula, que clase de respuesta es esa, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan estúpido como para seguir jugando incluso cuando sabe que está al borde de la muerte, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan… tan…!

Machi dejo salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, y volvió a respirar, necesitaba calmarse. Al parecer la salud del imbécil está mucho más delicada de lo que creía, su sistema inmunológico debe estar fallando, esta fiebre se convertiría en algo más peligroso si no hacía algo y pronto, ¿pero cómo?, no tenía las herramientas para un diagnóstico, y no podía llevar al muy idiota a un médico porque estaba siendo buscado por medio país.

No tenía otra opción, tendría que conformarse con lo que tenía: dificultad al respirar, una tos seca, cansancio, dolores de cabeza y posibles dolores musculares, no había signos de sarpullido en su cuerpo y tampoco había vomitado, por lo tanto tenía que ir por un par de medicamentos para contrarrestar una gripe normal, no se le ocurría nada más por ahora.

Tomó su bolso con su chequera y rápidamente se fue de la sala con el objetivo de ir a comprar la medicina… "Espera..." se detuvo antes de llegar a la sala principal donde estaba Gema

"¿Comprar?!, ¡soy una maldita miembro del Genei Ryodan, si quiero algo lo tomó!, ¿qué demonios me está pasando?" se cuestionó ella pasando por la sala principal, tal vez es cierto que debería mantenerse al margen de delitos para salvar la integridad de Gema, pero para toda su experiencia sería muy tonto ser descubierta. La fiebre de Hisoka debe estar afectándola, pensando que sería inútil llevarlo con ella tiró su bolso a uno de los sillones recién comprados y se dirigió a la puerta recién reparada.

"Voy a salir Gema, no tardare más de una hora, así que por favor, trata de mantenerte lejos de Hisoka, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Machi y la niña asintió. Pero antes que pusiera un pie afuera escuchó a Gema llamarla.

"¿Si Gema?" preguntó ella esperando una respuesta, la niña parecía nerviosa e indecisa, parecía dudar en hablar o no. "Gema, puedes preguntar lo que quieras." Dijo suavemente Machi volviéndose hacia ella.

"Sé que no debería importarme Machi-san, después de todo es su estilo de vida, pero porque Hisoka-san asesina a gente inocente?" preguntó ella tratando de no hacer contacto visual con su guardián, la chica creía que esta pregunta era estúpida, varias veces Machi le menciono que podría llegar a ser una asesina despiadadas si la provocaban, lo mismo debía suceder con Hisoka.

Machi miró confundida a la chica, luego se dio cuenta del detalle que había pasado por alto "Lo dices por el noticiero cierto?" preguntó Machi y Gema asintió.

"Han encontrado treinta y ocho cuerpos, y treinta personas siguen desaparecidas, entiendo que se deshagan de las personas que se interponga en su camino, pero esas personas sólo estaban en el restaurante junto a nosotras, así que…"

Machi sonrió, el punto de vista de la niña acerca de un asesino es muy bueno, 'asesinar a las personas que nos estorban', es cierto, ella no lo negaría, tan sólo esperaba que no la estuviera comparando con Hisoka. "Generalmente me pongo del lado contrario al de Hisoka, pero creo que me siento en la obligación de decirte la verdad" dijo Machi cruzándose de brazos.

"Él no fue responsable de ninguna de esas muertes" Señalando con la mirada al nuevo televisor de la sala, "esas muertes fueron causadas por los que venían siguiendo a Hisoka, esos tipos tienen sobrevalorado el exterminio de un asesino como él, no importa la vida de unos cientos, si logran acabar con Hisoka todo habrá valido la pena." Dijo Machi, _"Pero él sigue siendo un tonto que asesina por gusto"_ pensó la ladrona acerbamente y luego abrió la puerta.

"Puedes estar tranquila, tu caballero no asesinó a ninguno de ellos" Reitero ella "Sin embargo, eso no le quita lo peligroso de encima, ya vuelvo." Y con eso se fue dejando a una pensativa Gema atrás.

Pasaron los minutos y lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era el televisor, noticias sobre el autoproclamado mago iban y venían: imágenes, videos, estadísticas, entrevistas a personas que ni siquiera parecían bien informadas sobre la situación; comerciales, productos, liquidaciones, se estaba comenzando a aburrir, ya había terminado con sus ejercicios, y Machi le había dicho que no siguiera exigiéndose, así que ya no tenía nada más que hacer, sólo esperar a su actual tutor. Fue entonces cuando la curiosidad comenzó a atacar a la niña. Machi le dijo que se mantuviera fuera de su alcance, pero ni siquiera podía recordar su rostro, únicamente lo vio el día de ayer cuando Machi casi se lo lanza encima.

Ella apagó el televisor y con la ayuda de su silla de ruedas fue rodando hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba el bello durmiente. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba, acostado sobre la cama sin ninguna cobertura, sin ningún abrigo, solo sus pantalones, su rostro le decía a Gema que él estaba sufriendo, "¿será por el frío?" se preguntó a sí mismas, necesitaba acercarse más. Entró al cuarto dispuesta averiguar qué le sucedía al pelirrojo, el ambiente en la habitación era algo sofocante, pero nada tan extremo como para detener a la intrépida niña, una mirada más de cerca le dio la respuesta a su anterior pregunta, él estaba sudando, puso su mano sobre su frente, Gema no era ninguna experta, pero con sólo tocarlo se dio cuenta que su temperatura era anormal.

Rápidamente tomó el paño que y lo inundó en agua de un recipiente que Machi había dejado allí encima de una mesilla de madera, y lo colocó sobre la frente de Hisoka con la esperanza de aliviarle un poco el dolor. Pero la mueca permanente en el rostro de él no parecía cambiar. Esto era lo único que podía hacer ahora, "Sólo espero que Machi-san vuelva pronto"

Casi media hora más tarde la asesina había llegado a casa con los medicamentos para el asesino, el robo fue extremadamente raro, se sintió vigilada en todo momento pero nunca amenazada, de todas formas tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, tenía que cuidar de una niña y deshacerse de un parásito. Así que no le tomo mucha importancia.

Gema escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, "¡Machi-san, rápido Hisoka está temblando!" gritó desesperadamente la niña

_"Mierda"_ pensó Machi y corrió hacia la habitación

"Te dije que no te acercaras a él" dijo entrando al cuarto

"Lo sé pe-pero…"

Machi se sacó uno de sus guantes y colocó su mano en la frente de Hisoka, por suerte ella podía identificar la temperatura exacta de un cuerpo gracias a su aprendizaje pero para su mala suerte se halló con el número con el que no quería toparse "cuarenta" dijo en voz alta mordiéndose el labio inferior, diablos que mala suerte tenía.

"¿Eso es malo?" preguntó la niña llena de preocupación

"Lo es, dame permiso Gema, necesito llevar al idiota a la bañera"

Gema se hizo a un lado mientras Machi tomaba a Hisoka por la cintura y pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella. Él respiraba pesadamente y seguía temblando, en su oscilación él pudo recobrar algo de conciencia y abrió levemente los ojos.

"Vamos idiota tenemos que llegar al maldito baño." Dijo Machi haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener a Hisoka recto, ya que sus pies no respondían muy bien, en un descuido Hisoka casi se le va de las manos "Diablos, vamos grandísimo idiota reacciona!, solo faltan dos metros"

"No me animes tanto Machi, podrías lastimarte" el mago se las arregló para decir utilizando el tono correcto de sarcasmo. Machi a regañadientes decidió que sólo por esta oportunidad lo dejaría pasar.

Habían llegado a su destino, Machi depositó cuidadosamente a Hisoka en la bañera y procedió a girar el grifo, la lluvia fría lo cubrió. La temperatura tardaría en estabilizarse, luego le administró dos antipiréticos diferentes, ella nunca creyó que le terminaría agradeciendo a su formación por esto, era una receta complicada, un medicamento que violaría las normas especiales de la medicina puesto que ponen en riesgo la vida del paciente debido a que aún siguen siendo parte de pruebas y experimentos. Pero este era un caso de vida o muerte. Sólo le quedaba confiar en que acertó en un medicamento correcto, fuera de esto ya no podía hacer nada más por él.

Machi podía sentir a sus espaldas la preocupación de su protegida, quería decirle que él estará bien, que no se preocupara, pero con ella descubrió que no era de las personas que le gusta dar falsas esperanza a los demás, así que se limitó a guardar silencio.

Sin embargo y muy a su pesar no podía permitirse dejar a Gema ver morir a alguien… "Descuida" dijo la mujer mayor llamando la atención de la chica.

"Él se pondrá bien" dijo Machi y Gema suspiro de alivio. La asesina por un momento no creyó lo que había dicho, había mentido casi toda su vida y nunca le había importado, repentinamente este acto comenzó a recobrar importancia, será porque le podría estar mintiendo a alguien querido?

Ella volvió a morderse el labio, no le quería fallar a ella, no le iba a fallar a ella, y tampoco al que la salvó, él protegió algo importante para ella, no podía dejarlo morir, no le fallaría a ninguno de los dos, vio la mano temblante de Hisoka y la tomó suavemente con su mano desnuda.

Él sintió un extraño, suave y cálido contacto sobre su mano temblante, al sentir este acto tan inusual sus ojos se dirigieron casi por instinto al rostro de la responsable, ella no levantó la mirada de su mano, ella comenzó acariciar la palma con su dedo pulgar y él paulatinamente dejó de temblar, casi por voluntad propia. Lo último que escucho de ella fue un "No te atrevas a rendirte… idiota" antes de caer presa del sueño y del cansancio.

Con el pasar de las horas, su temperatura volvió a normalizarse, ella ya podía respirar un poco más tranquila, solo un poco. Ahora vendría lo difícil, lidiar con él cuando está consciente.

Ya había planeado como amenazarlo por si al payaso se le ocurre cualquier idea estúpida e inesperada, pero necesitaba más que eso, sólo para estar más segura. Ella reviso los objetos con los que Hisoka andaba, sorprendentemente no traía cartas. Él llevaba consigo, su billetera, un par de llaves y un celular.

Pudo haberse quedado con una de sus tarjetas de crédito, pero él nunca le dejó debiendo algo, tenía que darle crédito por eso. Además no era lo que buscaba, pero su celular tendría influencias que tal vez deberían ayudarla.

Tomó el móvil y buscó en sus contactos, primero un nombre conocido, llegó a un Illumi con unos corazoncitos en cada lado del nombre…

Ella conocía a este tipo, era el hermano mayor de Kalluto, el último miembro que se había unido a la araña, y socio de Hisoka según el Zoldyck, así que decidió probar con él. El móvil marcó automáticamente el número y ella esperó que contestaran.

"¿Qué necesitas ahora?" Se escuchó una voz sin ninguna emoción presente desde el otro lado del celular, al parecer era costumbre que Hisoka le pidiera favores a esta persona.

"Illumi ¿cierto?, veras necesito información acerca del resto de las habilidades de Hisoka, así que no perdamos tiempo y vayamos directo al grano, ¿Qué quieres a cambio?" preguntó Machi indiferentemente.

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar, cualquier persona hubiera pensado que una petición así de repentina habría sorprendido a Illumi, a excepción de una persona que lo conociera bien. "Interesante" comentó. A Machi le enfermaba los rodeos, y sentía que se venía uno llegar, ella logró suspirar antes de que él siguiera hablando.

"Ó Le robaste el teléfono móvil a Hisoka, o él lo perdió, lo cual sería lo más probable" mencionó él con su natural y singular monótona voz.

Qué sería lo más prudente responder?, afirmar alguno de sus argumentos, o decirle la verdad?... ¿Qué tal nada? Ella tenía que apresurar esto, una negociación rápida esta fuera de alcance de mentiras creíbles, ese tipo de mentiras requiere de tiempo para pensarlas, teniendo esto en cuenta sólo tendría que persuadirlo a negociar sin ningún tipo de palabrería. De esta manera podría sacar algo realmente creíble de él. "Siendo sincera, prefiero perder mi tiempo tragando tierra que decirte la verdad, así que dime, ¿vas a cooperar o no?"

Hubo otra pausa, aparentemente Illumi lo estaba pensando demasiado, mala señal para Machi, ahora mismo él podría estar inventando cualquier habilidad menos la que quiere escuchar, sin embargo el tiempo fue lo suficiente como para hacer que Illumi se decidiera a responder y hacer que Machi no cortara.

"De acuerdo, te diré lo que sé"

"Bien, que quieres a cambio?"

"Nada…" dijo él y por primera vez Machi pudo percibir una emoción en su voz, el desinterés, realmente no quería nada? Sería un engaño?

"¿En serio?" preguntó sonando escéptica

"Creo que conoces lo suficiente a Hisoka como para decir que te encantaría verlo irritado, tanto o más que yo" dijo él dibujando una sonrisa maligna en el rostro de Machi.

La llamada no terminó allí, Illumi le explicó lo que sabía de Hisoka, la mención de sus habilidades básicas corroboraron el hecho de que él tenía conocimientos acerca del de las especialidades del payaso, ahora Machi tenía motivos para confiar en su palabra. Luego de eso procedió a explicarle lo que Machi no sabía de él, no era mucho, pero era más que suficiente para probar la credibilidad en Hisoka.

"Eso es todo lo que sé, fuera de esas dos habilidades que te mencione, el siempre alude a las otras dos y nunca me las ha explicado o revelado. Pero lo que te dije debería servirte aunque sea un poco, dos de cuatro no está mal." Señaló él monótonamente.

"Descuida es justo lo que necesito, te lo agradezco. ¿En serio no quieres nada a cambio?" insistió Machi sin inquietarse

"¿Podrías decirme para qué querías la información?"

"Si te dijera que la vida de Hisoka dependiera de una simple decisión mía, ¿qué harías?" Preguntó Machi con curiosidad, qué tipo de respuesta le daría una persona tan particular como él.

"Nada" respondió sin siquiera pensarlo

"Pensé que eran amigos" reflexionó Machi

"Lo somos, pero nunca dejamos que los sentimientos se interpongan en nuestro camino, aunque si uno de los dos muere haciéndole un favor al otro posiblemente pase, por esa razón yo le cobró cada vez que me necesita." ¿Eso tenía sentido?, obviamente él estaba muy desubicado respecto al significado de amigo, de todas formas no quería seguir sabiendo nada más y mucho menos que le rastrearan la llamada, casi se le había olvidado ese detalle.

"Muy bien, gracias de nuevo, ahora necesito cortar, nos vemos."

"Si es verdad lo que dices…" Dijo antes de que Machi cortara

"Entonces mátalo" sentenció Illumi para sorpresa de la asesina

"Cuando te dije que conocías a Hisoka no replicaste nada, si lo conoces tanto como creo, entonces tu sabes bien que él siempre será una constante amenaza para el que esté cerca, no importa de qué lado este. Chantajear o amenazarlo no te servirá de nada, cuando él tenga la oportunidad te matará, y si llegaras a sacar lo que quieres de él, te advierto que para Hisoka será un placer acabar con tu vida incluso a costa de la suya." Ella ya sabía eso, era uno de los puntos que tenía más claro en todo esto, aún no puede comprender que su propio "amigo" le esté sugiriendo matarlo, tal vez debido a este tipo de amistades en particular Hisoka no tiene remordimientos cuando lleva a cabo un acto tan bajo como la traición. Tal vez el sujeto con el que está hablando ella, el dichoso "amigo", vendría siendo la persona que más tiempo ha sobrevivido al lado del sadista.

Machi dejó escapar un quejido, él tenía toda la maldita razón en cada una de sus malditas palabras, sólo esperaría no estar tan equivocada como cree al hacer esto.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" se limitó a decir.

"Buena suerte" se despidió él.

Y así se fue la noche, eran las siete de la mañana del siguiente día cuando el despertó, el dolor de cabeza había disminuido pero aún quedaba un leve malestar palpitante, sus cansados ojos recorrieron toda la sala hasta dar con los penetrantes luceros de Machi, ella estaba allí sentada con piernas y brazos cruzados, si no fuera por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía puesta seguiría mirando esos hermosos ojos, así que decidió concentrarse en el mismo, trató de inclinar su cuerpo y a mitad de camino un dolor que inició desde la punta de su espalda recorrió todo su cuerpo, no era nada que él no pudiera controlar pero él sabía que el dolor era más que nada una advertencia.

"¿No puedes levantarte?" preguntó ella.

"Si, es sólo que me cuesta un poco más de trabajo de lo habitual" respondió él apoyándose sobre sus dos manos para volver a intentarlo, antes de que él pudiera seguir la delicada mano de Machi, la misma que había utilizado para apuñalarlo, lo detuvo.

"No ignores el dolor idiota" y luego lo empujó para que se recostara, él sonrió en respuesta, realmente pensó que estaba actuando bien, sólo alguien con una perspectiva tan aguda como la de ella podría darse cuenta de que estaba sintiendo un dolor infernal al tratar de moverse.

"El dolor es un sentimiento querida" No podía evitarlo, ella lo ponía de buen humor.

Ignorándolo, ella se cruzó de brazo y le dio una mirada insatisfecha, "Como sea, no te imaginas cuantos problemas me has provocado"

"¿Qué es lo que tengo doctora?" preguntó aparentando interés, realmente no le podría importar menos, lo importante ahora es que estaba con ella, y ella lo estaba cuidando, como no tener una permanente sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella se limitó a responder, aunque sabía que a él no le importaba, "Te intervine quirúrgicamente en medio de la calle, es obvio que terminarías con algún tipo de infección" dijo indiferentemente.

"Oh" respondió él "¿Me repondré?"

"Por desgracia"

"No digas eso Machi, yo sé que tú quieres tanto como yo que me recupere"

"Claro" dijo rodando los ojos

"¿O es que quieres mantenerme enfermo para que pueda estar contigo?" preguntó deliberadamente con su sonrisa juguetona

"De cualquier forma tendrás que quedarte al menos unos días acá" dijo ella disgustada llamando la atención de Hisoka, tanto como para quitarle su sonrisa de la cara, había algo que para él no encajaba. ¿Por qué ella estaba haciendo todo esto por él?

"Tu sistema inmunológico está comprometido, seguirás teniendo cansancio, problemas para levantarte, dolores y mareos, hasta que tu decidas quedarte quieto por un par de días."

"¿No crees que es demasiado?"

"Si no haces lo que te digo, terminaras parapléjico" dijo firmemente con una estricta mirada puesta sobre él, al mago le fascinaba su preocupación hacia su persona, pero al mismo tiempo le seguía molestando.

"Tuve que haber hecho algo muy bueno para hacerte sentir así de culpable" dijo sin vacilar

"No creo que estés haciendo esto por ninguna otra razón más, me debes algo, pero ni si quiera sé que es" dijo él en forma de consulta.

Ella lo siguió mirando por un momento más, como si estuviera pensando en su siguiente paso, luego se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió, se hizo a un lado y reveló allí a su joven protegida, quien parecía estar escuchando toda la conversación entre ellos ya que casi se cae por tener el oído pegado a la puerta. Avergonzada y con la cara hecha un tomate, la niña comenzó automáticamente a pedir perdón. Pero sus plegarias fueron interrumpidas por la asesina quien se disponía a presentarla, "Ella es la razón, su nombre es Gema"

"Gema…" repitió suavemente él mientras la miraba, ella se quedó muda ante la atención de ambos, no salían palabras de su boca, sólo podía quedarse ahí viendo a Hisoka esperando una mala impresión por parte de él.

Él ya había recordado de quien se trataba, le ofreció una carismática sonrisa y le dijo "Qué nombre más adecuado para una bella joya", ella sorprendida, tardó en asimilar todo, pensó que la iba a insultar por estar espiando, ella le devolvió el gesto, él se había ganado una agradable sonrisa tímida de una pequeña princesa sonrojada.


	6. Chapter 6

Mi nombre es Bernard Mac Arthur, soy un estratega ex-mariscal de campo de la armada británica y hace 39 horas perdí a uno de mis más selectos hombres.

Hoy despedimos a Alexandre Rickford como el soldado británico que fue en una ceremonia americana, lamentamos profundamente el no poder haber ofrecido un acto fúnebre más adecuado para su despedida. Pero no podíamos dejar el puesto que el desocupo en medio de nuestra batalla para rendirle un mejor y merecido homenaje, no solo sería una falta de respeto para él, sino para todos nosotros también que gracias a él logramos llegar a este punto.

Siento un peso tenue caer suavemente sobre mi hombro derecho, "Señor, ya está todo listo.", le oigo decir a mi suboficial al mando.

"De acuerdo, espere afuera sargento" le digo sin dejar de mirar el ataúd que está a unos pasos de mí, él se retira. El funeral había concluido hace dos horas, el entierro no se realizaría el mismo día de la ceremonia, sino dentro de otros dos días para que los seres queridos de nuestro Alex puedan volver a ver su imagen que descansa bajo el cristal del féretro e inmortalizarlo como el soldado que dio su vida en batalla.

La ceremonia había concluido hace dos horas, y aun se podía oír los llantos de una mujer fuerte, una mujer que se sacrificaba diariamente con su esposo para mantener estable su matrimonio, no era la situación económica, sino el tipo de relación que conllevaban, de los 365 días que disponía el año, ellos sólo podían verse 15, el trabajo de él era estrictamente exigente, un trabajo que consumía días completos de entrenamiento, sólo para estar preparados para un hombre. Ese hombre no hizo más que lanzar una carta y eso bastó para degollarlo.

Me levanté de mi asiento, volví a darle mis condolencias y mis respetos a la presente viuda, no creí siquiera tener la certeza de pensar si me perdonaran algún día, ella y sus dos hijas, pero tampoco lo esperó, de hecho estoy deseando lo contrario, la culpa no es de nadie más que mía, y me veré obligado a pagar mis actos tarde o temprano, pero ahora quedaba vengarte amigo mío, y para eso necesito estar vivo.

Me encuentro caminando hacia la salida de la catedral, cuando siento una insegura y delicada mano sosteniéndome del hombro. "Prométeme que asesinara al maldito que hizo todo esto"

Voy por los setenta años de edad y aun me sorprende la fuerza de voluntad que tienen las personas como ella que pueden permitirse ofrecer un perdón así de simple, tal vez ella no lo veía así, tal vez ella siempre creyó que algo así pasaría, pero de todas formas pienso reivindicarme, a cualquier costo. Yo se lo jure por mi vida.

La mayoría diría que soy un hipócrita, destruí la vida de cientos ese día sólo para evitar la destrucción de miles, y fallé, peor aún, me limite a lamentar la muerte de uno de los míos cuando debería estar pagando pena de muerte por el asesinato de tantas personas. Sin embargo, sigo caminando con la frente y mente en alto, no cambiaré mi forma de pensar, la gente común y corriente no entendería el esfuerzo y sacrificio que estamos haciendo sólo para mantenerlos a salvo. No es un negocio, la vida de una persona es invaluable, desgraciadamente un asesino como él no lo ve de ese modo, y por ello nos vemos obligados actuar de la misma manera.

Afuera me encuentro con el personal de mi equipo y el vehículo que me movilizara a mi próximo encuentro.

"Logramos encontrar a los condenados que buscaba, ya trasladamos a uno de ellos a nuestra prisión, pero se niegan a entregarnos al segundo" dijo el sargento

"¿Estamos hablando del mismo presidio?"

"Así es, ambos internos se encontraban recluidos en la misma prisión, confinados en las mazmorras de Black Dolphin para ser exactos. Sucede que uno de ellos estaba condenado a muerte y será ejecutado en dos semanas más, el sistema penitenciario de esa institución les impide entregar a cualquier recluso con dicha sentencia."

"Pero ese mero trámite no nos impedirá tener a nuestro prisionero, cierto sargento?" pregunte despreocupadamente, a veces sólo se necesita de un poco de persuasión para lograr un objetivo.

"No General, lo tendremos hoy mismo" le oigo decir mientras tomo asiento en el jeep blindado.

"Me alegra oír eso" digo y me aseguro de confirmar la hora, faltan unos veinte minutos para que se cumpla las cuarenta horas.

"Entonces tenemos a uno. Tengo ganas de ir y conocerlo personalmente, suerte sargento, espero buenas noticias." eventualmente finalizó la conversación cuando cierro la puerta del vehículo, teniendo en mente que tendremos a nuestro segundo prisionero hoy con nosotros.

* * *

><p>"Gracias, Hisoka-san" dijo tímidamente la pequeña al autor del cumplido<p>

"Me siento halagado, sabes mi nombre" mencionó alegremente, "espero que le hayas contado cosas buenas de mi persona Machi" dijo el mago, Machi no le dio importancia al comentario.

"Ella te mantuvo vivo mientras yo iba por tu medicina, si no fuera por Gema la mitad de tu cerebro se hubiera freído" Comentó Machi

"Es decir que estoy en deuda" dijo Hisoka sonriéndole a la niña

"N-No me debes nada Hisoka-san, además, gracias a ti y a Machi-san sigo viva, y pronto podré caminar" afirmó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

"Me alegra oír eso pequeña" dijo él recostándose un poco, le costaba trabajo mantener su cuello erguido para mirarla sin contar el dolor que recorría toda su espalda.

La sala quedó en silencio, él aún no terminaba, quería saber un par de cosas que realmente le urgía saber pero temía preguntarlas, al parecer la niña era de importancia para su bella asesina, y no quería molestarla con alguna pregunta imprudente, menos en estos momentos donde su temperamento parecía permanecer inestable. Pero tampoco sabría decir con exactitud hasta qué punto estaría restringido, así que tendría que arriesgarse e intentar de todas formas, sólo tenía que ser cuidadoso y mirar de reojo el semblante de su hermosa flor de lirio para saber por dónde ir de ahora en adelante, no quería perder esta oportunidad con ella.

"¿Me podrías decir de dónde vienes?" preguntó él, y allí estaba, Hisoka no dejó de ver a la niña pero logró fijarse en la pequeña contracción de enfado que tuvo el rostro de Machi en ese momento, todo indicaba que él ni siquiera podría acercarse a la niña. Pero no todo estaba perdido… Aun.

"Estamos en Estados Unidos, pero posees rasgos japoneses, sin mencionar el hecho de que nos saludas usando 'san' al final de nuestros nombres" Explicó el arlequín "solo por curiosidad" añadió cerrando deliberadamente sus ojos para evitar la mirada de Machi.

"Emm, es difícil explicar…" comentó Gema mirando el techo, pensando como si estuviera armando un rompecabezas. "Según mi madrastra, nací en Japón, ella me adoptó cuando yo aún no tenía conciencia, ella era de origen inglés, pero decidió educarme en base a las costumbres japonesas, a mis once años nos mudamos a la ciudad de York ya que ella tenía una oferta de trabajo que la beneficiaba mucho, luego de eso, por algún motivo ella se vio obligada a internarme en un orfanato, nunca me explico por qué…" relató la pequeña bajando la cabeza debido al recuerdo de su madrastra y las cosas que nunca se dijeron. Eventualmente sintió la mirada de los presente sobre ella y reaccionó. "Pero no era nada de qué preocuparse, ella volvió un año después y volvimos a estar juntas." Se apresuró a explicar aparentando estar animada

"Luego tuvimos un accidente en la autopista, por desgracia ella falleció, y si no fuera por Machi-san yo también habría muerto" explicó como si nada y con la misma sonrisa fingida, no era una sonrisa exagerada pero seguía siendo una pequeña sonrisa que no concordaba con su relato. "Sigo las tradiciones que mi madre me enseñó como respeto hacia ella."

El estado depresivo de la niña no era un secreto para nadie, ni siquiera para Hisoka que la acaba de conocer. Machi sabía bien que a Gema le dolía hablar de todo esto, ella no le permitiría ahogar sus sentimientos sólo por estar aparentando indiferencia con el tema "Gema podrías traerme un paño limpio por favor"

"Um, claro Machi-san" dijo la chica abandonando la habitación en busca de un paño y un profundo y necesario respiro para calmarse.

La fría asesina se acercó al arlequín "Escúchame bien Hisoka, porque no repetiré esto y menos frente a Gema" dijo Machi en voz baja. Hisoka sabía que una amenaza no tardaría en llegar, ahora no puede echarse para atrás, no quería perder los puntos que tenía actualmente, realmente tenía intenciones de lograr algo concreto con ella. En cuanto a las amenazas, él tendría que seguir algo sumiso, no podía pensar en algo mejor y menos en este estado.

"Si te atreves a tocarle un sólo pelo a Gema, te mataré sin dudarlo, me entiendes?" explicó ella, sin alterarse, sin irradiar nen, sin emoción alguna en su voz, usando únicamente su naturaleza fría y cortante que llegaba a poner tenso a Hisoka, fuera de perturbarse él estaba disfrutando este momento, sin embargo se negó a demostrarlo.

"Entiendo" respondió él neutralmente.

"Machi-san, llevo agua también?" se escuchó exclamar desde la otra habitación

"Intenta algo estúpido como siempre lo haces y te matare" repitió Machi ignorando temporalmente a la niña.

"Entiendo" volvió a decir, pero ella no estaba satisfecha con eso, por si su punto no fue lo suficientemente claro, Machi cerró su puño firme pero suave, Hisoka sorprendido sintió sus músculos del abdomen tensarse, es como si estuviera al borde de tener el calambre más grande que allá tenido multiplicado por diez, entonces el mago comprendió que las suturas nen en su abdomen eran un arma de doble filo, mantenían todo en su lugar, pero un paso en falso y todas sus entrañas se despedazarían, sería una muerte extremadamente placentera pero poco emblemática, si ha de morir será sólo y exclusivamente en una batalla. En resumen, esto sólo significaba tener otra razón más para comportarse bien.

"Espero que te haya quedado claro" Dijo mientras oía venir a Gema por el pasillo, la niña había logrado calmarse, ella entró en su silla de ruedas llevando una bandeja con un paño, un pote con agua fría, y una sopa caliente.

"Espero que tengas hambre Hisoka-san" dijo Gema ofreciéndole la bandeja al arlequín, Machi sacó el recipiente con agua y llevó el paño a su hombro.

Hisoka se inclinó lentamente hacia arriba y logró sentarse con dificultad sobre la cama mientras Gema cuidadosamente colocaba la bandeja sobre sus muslos.

"Gracias cariño, no sé qué haría sin ti." Agradeció el mago y allí se quedó durante un largo tiempo, los segundos pasaban y él aún seguía inmóvil mirando el plato que tenía enfrente.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Machi un poco inquieta, fueron casi seis intentos para que el sabor de esa sopa quedara bien para ella, casi se mató preparando esa maldita sopa y si el payaso se atrevía a insinuar algo incluso indirectamente de esa sopa lo estrangularía hasta matarlo, y luego lo volvería a estrangular.

"No puedo mover mis brazos" dijo algo preocupado, intentó cerrar sus puños, agitar sus brazos, sus hombros, ni siquiera podía usarlos como apoyo.

Machi se acercó a él para examinarlo, tocó su muñeca izquierda para tomarle el pulso, había, pero era muy bajo.

"¿entumidos?" preguntó Machi

"Algo" respondió él

"Es la medicina que te di, parte de ella estaba compuesta por analgésicos, ese debe ser el problema, un simple efecto secundario, es la desventaja de experimentar con medicamentos ilegales." Explicó con desdén soltando su mano "Debido a eso te estaré controlando" dijo en términos médicos, "tu temperatura podría subir de un momento a otro, para eso el paño con agua, pero mientras permanezcas estable no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Descuida, te repondrás" Dijo ella desinteresadamente.

"¿Y cómo comeré?" preguntó actuando como si estuviera realmente preocupado, Machi se encogió de hombros y procedió a dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

"moriré de hambre y nunca podré tener hijos" siguió actuando usando una voz desanimada, a Gema le parecía gracioso, ella no se tragaría su actuación pero ciertamente alguien le tenía que darle de comer, no era su culpa quedar así.

"Yo puedo darte de comer Hisoka-san" ofreció Gema amablemente, atrayendo la atención de Machi, justo lo que Hisoka quería, Machi no bromeaba cuando decía que Hisoka era uno de los más grandes manipuladores que haya conocido.

"Dejaras que esta pobre y dulce niña le dé de comer a un maniático como yo?" cuestionó el arlequín, Machi sabía cuál era su intención, y lo último que deseaba era darle en el gusto un imbécil como él.

"Él se las arreglará Gema, no tienes que preocuparte por estupideces." Persuadió Machi a la niña para que no le siguiera el juego al payaso.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó de una forma dulce e inocente, ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo podría comer alguien que no puede usar sus manos?, era una pregunta sin una respuesta concreta que incitaría enfurecer a Machi, pero como enfurecerse si lo preguntaba ella.

Machi frustrada restregó su mano por la cara y suspiró como acto de rendición, no podía creer lo que iba decir "Ve a ser tus ejercicios Gema, yo le daré de comer al idiota" dijo desganada

"Um ¿Estás segura?" preguntó insegura, recordando el odio que siente Machi hacia el asesino.

"Si Gema, ve"

"bueno" dijo la pequeña volteando con gran habilidad su silla de ruedas para salir de la habitación. Pero como dejarla salir sin agradecer este hermoso gesto, pensó el arlequín.

"Gracias de nuevo cariño" exclamó Hisoka alegremente

"De nada" se escuchó desde el pasillo.

Ahora Hisoka se iba a dirigir a su amada asesina pero ella lo paró en seco "Si te atreves a decir algo sin mi permiso te juro que te arrojaré la sopa en tu estúpida cara" amenazó ella y Hisoka cerró su boca de inmediato.

El problema ahora era su sonrisa, como ocultarla si se está viviendo un sueño, sin embargo, hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no curvar sus labios hacia arriba. Ella tomó asiento en una única silla de madera que había en la habitación, tomó el plato y la cuchara, y en contra de su voluntad se dispuso a darle de comer al idiota.

"Ten" ella ofreció con desprecio y él recibió con aprecio abriendo la boca. Si alguien llegara y le preguntara a Machi como se sentía en ese momento, ese alguien hubiera muerto al instante, ella decidió que cerrar sus ojos sería más sensato, no podía dejarse llevar simplemente porque le caía mal el idiota, pero eso no significaba que no lo podría matar cuando le daría la gana. Eso le recordó…

"Permanecerás aquí unos días, hasta que te recuperes, luego te iras." Hizo una pausa por si tenía algo que decir, él sintió que se venía otra cátedra de amenazas, no es que no se lo mereciera por cierto, sólo quería ganarse su confianza, pero a estas alturas decirle eso sería lo mismo contarle un chiste. Para ella serían palabras vacías, sino mentiras con intenciones ocultas, y no la quería colocar en alerta, realmente no sabía qué decir, así que permaneció en silencio y se limitó a escuchar.

"Pero, hay una condición." Dijo abriendo sus ojos para encararlo con una deslumbrante mirada (según el arlequín).

"Tienes que responder a todas mis preguntas, de otro modo te dejaré inconsciente y te arrojaré al basurero de la ciudad" dijo ella ofreciéndole otra cucharada.

Él la tomó, trago, y respondió "De acuerdo"

"Ten en cuenta una cosa, si presiento que estas mintiendo tendrás las mismas consecuencias." En otras palabras era como un juego, él miente, él pierde, y él sabe que ella usó la palabra 'presiento' a propósito para decirle que sólo tenía una oportunidad. Aunque él ignoraba el hecho de que ella estaba bien informada.

"Supongo que no tengo eleccmb-" fue cortado por una furiosa cucharada de sopa en su boca

"No te he preguntado nada aun, así que guarda silencio" dijo Machi y el tragó el contenido de la cuchara.

"Primero, tendrás que decirme todo acerca de tus habilidades, las condiciones que te impones y tus debilidades" extorsionó Machi, baya, conscientemente sólo había estado un par de minutos con ella y ya lo estaba acorralando, una de las razones por la cual el mago estaba atraído por esta mujer era debido a que no lo dejaba de sorprender, una sorpresa tras otra fue ganándose un espacio en el corazón del arlequín, y eso que sólo era una de muchas razones.

Ser o no ser engañado, esa era la cuestión, Machi le había pedido descubrirse frente a ella, él se dijo que asumiría los riesgos de lo que fuera a pasar, tratar de mentir o no, si sólo supiera qué beneficios tendría con esto, una garantía que le dijera que conseguiría algo de ella, dios, porque la vida solo le arrojaba cartas inservibles, la pregunta es, ¿arriesgarse a mostrarlas o no?, difícil decisión... Aunque si la vida fuera de otra manera sería muy, muy aburrida.

El sin creerlo se disponía a contestar con la verdad, cuando Machi lo interrumpió. "Hisoka, hablo en serio, no te arriesgues, ni siquiera trates de ponerme a prueba" insistió Machi bajando el tono de amenaza que tenía su voz, era más parecido a un consejo.

"Tranquila querida, ya ganaste" dijo de forma condescendiente

"Como sabrás el tipo de nen que yo manipulo es la transformación, la despliego y la manejo como si fuera un elástico adherente, sin embargo siempre estuve limitado" Mencionó él, ahora Machi compararía las versiones de él y de Illumi, era el momento de decidir su siguiente destino.

"Actualmente hay tres habilidades que desconoces de mí, cada una se adhiere a una regla en específico, la primera es muy especial ya que pasó a formar parte de mi estilo de pelea." Machi lucho por no estrechar la mirada sobre él, según Illumi, él contaba con cuatro habilidades, no tres. Pero puesto que el mismo Illumi dijo no saber nada acerca de las últimas dos…

"Siempre tengo que pelear al mismo nivel que mi contrincante, de otro modo no puedo amplificar el poder de mi nen" Tal y como le había dicho Illumi, ella le permitirá seguir.

"Es una técnica para sacar lo mejor que tiene mi oponente, si no tiene nada que ofrecer es mejor no perder tiempo con él y matarlo de una manera rápida y eficaz. Así que esta regla sólo se aplica con oponentes que puedan mantener una pelea conmigo." explicó el mago

"Y cuál es la ganancia" preguntó Machi, ella sabía cuál era, pero quería que se lo explicara bien ya que la versión de Illumi no estaba detallada, sin mencionar que podría ser diferente.

"A medida que el nivel de mi oponente aumenta, el poder de mí nen también lo hace"

"Yo lo sigo viendo como una simple restricción" espetó Machi

"¿Recuerdas mis inicios en el Ryodan?" preguntó él

Si, lo recuerda, pero su pregunta está buscando una respuesta que tenga que ver con el tema, entonces lo recordó "Venciste a Ubog en el juego de pulsos, pero usaste la goma para amortiguar todo el peso de la mano de Ubog para que luego rebotara sobre él, eso fue trampa" dijo apáticamente

"Corrección, eso fue habilidad. Ni siquiera el poder normal de mi goma elástica habría podido hacer rebotar toda esa fuerza, pero amplificada, era como si otro Ubog me estuviera ayudando a vencer al original. Su fuerza sumada a la mía, entiendes?" sintetizó mientras miraba al techo para rememorar el pasado.

"Recuerda su rostro verdad?, fue tan divertidouhg-" dijo el arlequín recibiendo otra salvaje cucharada de sopa en su boca.

"No te desvíes del tema" dijo Machi mientras él tragaba.

"Lo lamento, bueno, es así como funciona, no pienses en objetivos normales, piensa en presas que me ganarían en fuerza física o en velocidad, esa es la función de mi habilidad, en otras palabras puedo liberar todo mi nen sólo cuando mi objetivo me está obligando a hacerlo."

"Tengo que entender que esa es una de las razones por la cual te gusta tener peleas con sujetos fuertes?, para descubrir cuál es tu límite?" cuestionó Machi

"¡Así es!" respondió de forma entusiasta y alegre.

"Que estupidez"

"En caso contrario solo permanezco con una pequeñísima parte de mi poder, lo suficiente como para borrar del mapa a un cualquiera." Explicó el mago

"¿Y cómo mides eso?, ¿cómo sabes si el nivel de tu rival es el mismo o superior al tuyo?"

"No hay una forma exacta de hacerlo, solía esperar a que mi oponente diera el primer golpe, así podría saber más o menos a lo que me enfrentaba, pero hace unos meses desarrolle una habilidad que me permite ver el nivel de mi oponente en una escala del uno al cien, en base a mi nivel de pelea, que seria cien." mencionó él. Esto llevó a una pregunta a la asesina, Illumi no le había mencionado nada de esta habilidad que le permitía saber el nivel de pelea de alguien, pero parecía estar diciendo la verdad debido a que la primera habilidad concordaba con lo que Illumi le había dicho. Entonces, ¿en qué nivel estaba ella?, no quería exponer su dignidad al preguntarlo, ella sabe bien que en términos físicos él la superaba, pero en todo lo demás?, como preguntar sin tener que rebajarse a hacerlo?

"Como verás, hay un problema con la primera habilidad, y es que en una pelea reñida terminarán alcanzándome con un golpe o una estocada tarde o temprano, por ese motivo desarrolle otra habilidad que compensara el daño sufrido por adrenalina en mi cuerpo" comentó el mago sin dejar de ver el rostro pensante de su ex-colega

"¿Adrenalina?, estás hablando de una hormona?" cuestionó Machi escéptica, ella sabe acerca de esta habilidad por Illumi pero nunca le mencionó cómo funcionaba.

"Correcto, imagina que estoy en contra de un grupo de rivales que pueden mantener una lucha a la par conmigo, la habilidad se activa cuando me provocan una herida, la herida abierta drena sangre, transformo mi nen en una sustancia especial que luego mezclo con el plasma de mi sangre, y la termino transmutando en adrenalina, después dejó que el sistema circulatorio haga el resto" explicó el mago de forma pedante.

Impresionante, ella nunca esperó que Hisoka supiera de propiedades médicas y menos que las utilizara para su propio beneficio o en una oración.

"Hay veces que el dolor es tan grande que es imposible aguantarlo y terminas perdiendo el conocimiento o incluso muriendo por la misma razón, esta habilidad me ha permitido seguir consciente incluso cuando casi me están rebanando a la mitad."

No sólo eso, como dice él, la adrenalina incrementa la frecuencia cardíaca para no decaer cuando se está al borde del desfallecimiento; pero también contrae los vasos sanguíneos de manera que el sangrado sea menor, así él podría usar más el nen en batallas que en el cuidando de sus heridas; también dilata los conductos de aire, todo para que las estructuras del cuerpo estén preparadas para un esfuerzo físico mayor, ya sea para enfrentar la situación o huir de esta. Ahora ella entendía bien que Hisoka no corría con suerte, de esta manera él se asegura varios riesgos cuando decide correrlos, no importa en qué situación ridículamente peligrosa esté, él siempre tendría al menos una oportunidad para salir sonriendo de esta.

"Pero como sabrás una sobredosis, o en este caso, un exagerado uso de esta habilidad terminaría dándome un infarto o me induciría a un coma, una razón por la cual decidí que esta habilidad sólo se active cuando yo la requiera o vaya a perder el conocimiento"

"Y qué hay de la adrenalina que secretan tus glándulas, no es suficiente con eso?" preguntó sólo por curiosidad.

"¿Perdón?" preguntó consternado arqueando una de sus cejas, ella redujo su mirada a un gesto de aburrimiento y se limitó a darle otra cucharada de sopa.

"Nada" Tuvo que suponer que a él no le interesaría aprender más acerca del tema, el muy imbécil se quedó solo con lo que necesitaba saber y nada más.

"¿Cuál es la condición para esa habilidad?"

"Sangre" respondió sonriéndole "Por lo mismo siempre tiendo a alimentarme saludablemente y trotar en las mañanas de mis días libres" dijo modestamente.

"Como sea, cuál es la tercera" exigió Machi, entonces Gema volvió a entrar

"Machi-san, hay una persona aquí que te necesita" indicó la niña

"Debe ser la computadora portátil que ordene" mencionó

"¿Hisoka-san termino de tomar su sopa?" preguntó la niña tratando de encontrar la respuesta en el rostro de Hisoka que tenía su vista puesta en la ventana de la habitación

"Sí" respondió la adulta, el plato estaba a medias pero ella no dejaría a Gema sola con él, así que dejó la bandeja con el plato en las manos de Gema y ella la llevó hacia la sala de estar.

Cuando ella estaba firmando por el producto, su mente estaba vagando acerca de lo que Hisoka había dicho, no estaba preocupada por sus habilidades, sino por el hecho de que él hubiera dicho la verdad, en ese caso lo tendría aquí algunos días, junto a Gema… A menos que Illumi también estuviera mintiendo, aunque eso era improbable ya que nunca se habían puesto de acuerdo para engañarla. En cualquier caso, estas noches iban a ser las más largas de su vida.

Hisoka vio a Machi entrar con los brazos cruzados, acercándose a él y manteniendo una mirada vacía hacia el suelo, ella estaba pensando profundamente en algo que la atormentaba, y el payaso sólo quería saber que era.

"¿Qué opinas de ella?" preguntó Machi desviando la mirada, el mago no vaciló en responder.

"¿Quién? ¿Gema? Oh es todo un amor, una chica albina con unos hermosos y cristalinos ojos color ámbar, por un momento creí que era tu hija, realmente me asuste"

"¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?" pregunto arrepintiéndose en el acto, realmente no tenía intenciones de saber, pero…

"Es imposible, incluso cuando la personalidad de una persona no está marcada en el ADN, la diferencia de carácter llega a ser tan grande y significativo, que es imposible que te lleve a ti en sus genes" explicó Hisoka con una sonrisa pero sin intención alguna de molestar. Obviamente, Machi se lo tomó muy a pecho, le estaba diciendo gruñona?

"Son como el día y la noche, aceite y el aguuugh!" Hisoka no había terminado de hablar debido a que Machi le estaba jalando de su mejilla izquierda fuertemente.

"Solo para que sepas la personalidad también es hereditaria idiota!" dijo Machi perdiendo un poco los estribos.

"Solo estas corroborando lo que acabo de decir" dijo Hisoka con una media sonrisa a pesar de que le estaban jalando de su cara, luego Machi soltó la mejilla ahora roja del payaso, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a desviar bruscamente la mirada.

El arlequín nunca pensó que su comentario fuera a molestar a su querida enfermera, pero por lo menos su reacción fue más natural y no atentaba tanto contra de su vida, así que, por que no molestarla un poquito más? "Me encantas cuando te pones así" dijo el mago juguetonamente mientras ocultaba su sonrisa entre las sábanas para aparentar timidez. Lo que provocó una sonrisa cínica en el rostro de Machi añadiéndole un tic en su ojo, definitivamente estos días serán un infierno para ella.

"Aunque, volviendo al tema…" dijo y esta vez ella puso un ojo sobre él debido a que su tono de voz había cambiado a algo más serio "Es poco usual toparse con alguien que le ha perdido completamente el miedo a la muerte, más aún si ese alguien es tan joven como ella" dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia el techo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Fue una pregunta forzada.

"Tu deberías saberlo, cuando le hablaste de mí se sorprendió o algo?" el preguntó, definitivamente no, Gema estaba completamente introducida a los relatos que ella le contaba acerca de Hisoka, un sangriento asesino que mata por gusto, que no se detiene por nada ni por nadie, que puede traicionar y manipularte solo para satisfacer sus necesidades, era como estar describiendo a uno de los peores psicópatas de la historia, pero allí estaba ella, sentada, poniendo atención como si nada sin siquiera mostrarse sorprendida.

"La respuesta es no, cierto?" dijo el llamando nuevamente su atención

"Conozco a chicos de la misma edad y que poseen la misma característica, pero ninguno de ellos tiene un estilo de vida común y corriente como el de ella. De alguna forma es... triste" Expresó el arlequín sin intenciones de ofender a nadie y Machi recibió el mensaje adecuadamente. Su vista estaba pegada en el suelo como la de Hisoka que estaba pegada en el techo.

"Su estilo de vida dejó de ser común y corriente cuando ella se topó con nosotros." Respondió algo desalentada por no poder darle un mejor estilo de vida a su hija adoptiva. Ya podía verlo, no pasaría mucho hasta que algún día alguien descubriera el paradero de ella, y allí estaría de nuevp, escapando con Gema en sus brazos, o cuando el Ryodan la necesitara, ese no era un gran problema, sólo la tendría que dejar con alguien, pero de todas formas implicaría dejarla por unos meses y eso a Gema le dolía. Como bien dice el idiota, la vida de Gema sólo se complicara más de ahora en adelante. Pero Gema sabía esto y si la pequeña estaba dispuesta a correr los riesgos entonces ella no tenía de qué quejarse, estaría con ella hasta que determinará el momento adecuado de una despedida, hasta ese entonces, no dejará que nada ni nadie las separe.

Volvió a ver a Hisoka y ambos compartieron miradas, tenía que recordarse también que el idiota rescató a su Gema de una muerte segura, tal vez si pueda confiar en él después de todo.

"¿Puedo ser el padre?" preguntó animadamente recibiendo de golpe en su cara el paño que Machi tenía en su hombro, ella simplemente abandonó la habitación.

Bueno, por lo menos no le había dicho que no.


	7. Chapter 7

"Es… una mujer?" Preguntó el soldado sorprendido, "El criminal más sanguinario de toda Hungría, es una mujer!?" la mujer redujo su mirada sobre el sargento con sus penetrantes ojos rojizo sedientos de sangre, el comentario la molestó de sobremanera por algo aparentemente evidente y lo único que impedía dejar al tipo en su lugar era la máscara que tenía ubicada en su boca que actuaba como bozal.

"Tal vez sus atributos no estén bien desarrollados…" Dijo el general formando una sonrisa cómplice en la criminal, aun limitada a las multiataduras de pie, manos y cuello, arremetió repentinamente en contra del sinvergüenza con la idea de quebrarle el mentón usando su cabeza, sin embargo, no logró nada ya que el escudo de siempre se formó a unos centímetros delante de él, impactando con la frente de la mujer, y así se quedaron, viéndose el uno al otro, ella no tenía intenciones de desistir al escudo y siguió presionando coléricamente con su cabeza. "Pero le aseguro sargento, que en el campo de batalla este detalle pasara desapercibido."

Ahora el turno le pertenecía al general, el camino hacia adelante moviendo consigo mismo el escudo y por consecuencia a ella que aún estaba arremetiendo en vano. Caminó tranquilamente tomándose su tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta de quién tenía realmente el control aquí, caminó hasta acorralarla contra la pared. El escudo la había reducido hasta dejarla en una posición que le exigía estar completamente erguida, de lo contrario la fuerza del escudo podría fracturarle el cuello o alguna extremidad.

Ya sometida, él procedió a quitarle su máscara. "Te quitare el bozal, a cambio, te pondré este lindo collar en el cuello" sacando un collar de su bolsillo, color esmeralda oscuro, portando un dispositivo plateado en el centro que supuestamente sería un decorativo. "de esta manera podremos negociar tranquilamente tu libertad" Entonces ella concluyó que era lo más parecido a un collar de castigo, cualquier mal movimiento y lo más probable sería que ella resultara electrocutada. Aun así la oferta de la libertad no sonaba nada mal.

"Tenemos un trato señorita Báthory?"

Luego, en una sala de interrogatorio, la criminal condenada a seis cadenas perpetuas, estaba sentada delante una mesa metálica esperando por la propuesta del viejo cuando este recibe dos fotos de uno de sus oficiales, ambos comparten una última mirada cuando el general libera uno de los negativos sobre la mesa.

"Machi Shimizu, veinticuatro años, culpable de más de un centenar de cargos en todo el mundo, entre ellos robo multimillonarios y dos magnicidios, sin mencionar la cantidad enorme de muertes registradas que ha cometido hasta al momento, y eso que sólo son las registradas." Báthory sonrió, el viejo desplegó la siguiente imagen sobre la mesa metálica, la asesina inconscientemente terminó nombrando al hombre de la foto.

"Hisoka" dijo con remordimiento.

El viejo general se la quedó viendo por unos segundos y luego continúo. "El sádico asesino en serie, desde que se le vio nuevamente en la ciudad de York encabeza la lista de los criminales más buscados en todo el país, culpable de asesinar el equivalente al 0.1% de la actual población mundial" señaló el general Mac "Superando su récord" destacó.

"Ambos criminales, forman parte de la banda de asesinos y mercenarios conocido como Gen'ei Ryodan, y lo más importante, ambos tuvieron algún tipo de relación con usted." Dijo usando un tono casual en espera de más información

"Qué esperas que te diga imbécil, si ya sabes todo" espetó ella confrontándolo con la mirada

"Simplemente estamos corroborando información, le recomiendo que coopere" aconsejó mientras posaba una vista determinante sobre ella

"Trabajé con ella como mucama en una mansión, eso fue hace diez años, luego llegó otro magnate más bastardito que el anterior y pagó por ella, llevándosela para que trabajara para él. Lo último que supe de ella es que se fue a vivir a la ciudad de las Estrellas Fugaces." Dijo la mujer, recordando la parte normal de su juventud al lado de una chica de 14 años. "Para ser sincera, esto es una sorpresa para mí, me alegra saber que ella tomó este camino. Esa fría chica siempre tuvo la aptitud de un asesino pegada a su personalidad"

"¿Y él?" Preguntó el anciano señalando con el dedo la imagen de Hisoka. "Elija bien sus palabras señorita, lo último que queremos es que sufra serias quemaduras debido a una simple mentira" amenazó ante la demora de una respuesta

Sin pensarlo más ella respondió con un suspiro de fastidio "Lo de siempre, una relación amorosa que terminaría en asesinato. Pero el muy desgraciado se pasó de listo conmigo, termine en esta mierda gracias a él" dijo recordándose a sí misma que la oportunidad de salir de aquí y vengarse no la tendrá dos veces.

"Y volviendo a ser sincera, no podría prometerte dejar de matar, no hasta que haya asesinado a ese malnacido." Dijo dando el primer paso para una propuesta

"Me alegra oír eso." Dijo rodeando la mesa hasta llegar a ella, y tendiéndole la mano le dijo "Señorita Báthory, creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo."

* * *

><p>El día anterior Hisoka había escupido más información de lo que Machi creía posible, y luego de haberle dicho todo lo acontecido, Hisoka se la pasó durmiendo el resto de la tarde.<p>

Había transcurrido otro día, ahora Machi tenía conocimiento acerca de las habilidades de Hisoka y podía lidiar un poco mejor con su presencia, ahora lo que le preocupaba era el equipo que perseguía al payaso, que según él mismo, no podía eliminar. La teoría de un escudo impenetrable creado por nen era muy probable, pero cuando él le contó que ni siquiera podía distinguir los escudos se estremeció (sin demostrarlo claro), la idea de estarse enfrentando a algo desconocido la inquietaba, y mucho, y las continuas noticias del mismo tema en la televisión no ayudaban en nada.

"Me vas a cobrar por todo esto, ¿cierto?" preguntó el arlequín prestándole atención a la televisión.

"Hasta que te duela" respondió Machi más concentrada en cambiar el vendaje del abdomen de Hisoka que en el mismo. La herida iba progresando muy bien, en menos de una semana Hisoka podría librarse del efecto de las suturas por cuenta propia, pero hasta entonces, él ni siquiera podrá dar un paso sin que ella se dé cuenta, sólo necesitaba estar cerca de él, mientras no esté a más de medio kilómetro lejos de él podrá saber qué hace, de esta manera Gema no correría tantos riesgos.

Entonces, entró Gema a la habitación utilizando dos bastones, Hisoka le sonrió a la niña "Que linda sorpresa traes cariño, es bueno verte caminar por primera vez."

"Aun no puedo caminar del todo, pero pronto podre" respondió jovialmente, ella podía caminar, pero los calambres se hacían muy frecuentes en sus piernas sobre todo la izquierda, el músculo aún se estaba adaptando y poco a poco estaba superando el trauma por el choque, mientras, Gema tendría que usar los bastones de apoyos cada vez que sienta que sus músculos se ponen tensos.

"¿Cómo van tus heridas Hisoka-san?" preguntó la chica mientras Machi se ponía de pie, ya había terminado de vendar.

"Todo va perfectamente pequeña y sólo gracias a ustedes dos, les estaré eternamente agradecido" y usando su dedo dibujó con un nen púrpura resplandeciente la palabra 'Thanks'

"Wow" dijo la niña maravillada, no tenía idea que podía escribir usando sus habilidades, Machi que estaba parada enfrente del anuncio sacudió la escritura nen con su mano descubierta dejando una sensación pegajosa sobre sus dedos. "Tú sabes bien que la única forma de agradecerme es con dinero" dijo la asesina alejándose de la habitación para arrojar a la basura el antiguo vendaje. Pero este hecho no hizo que Hisoka dejará de lado un detalle.

"Increíble cariño, acaso sabes usar Gyo?" preguntó Hisoka intrigado

"Machi-san me enseñó, ella dijo que yo pertenecía al tipo controlador" respondió la pequeña usando su dulce tono de voz.

"Vaya" dijo Hisoka alzando sus cejas por la linda sorpresa, al parecer se había equivocado con ella, no es una niña tan común como él creía. Por otro lado, el haberle enseñado un poco de nen a la joven implicaría estarle quitando toda la magia al asunto, ahora a él le costará trabajo sorprenderla cuando quiera hacerlo.

_"-Y en otras noticias, varios aeropuertos de los estados que rodean a la ciudad de York seguirán cerrados hasta finalizar la semana, la ciudadanía se levanta en forma de protesta en contra de la medida que ha tomado el gobierno únicamente para restringirle el paso al asesino en serie Hisoka, sin embargo, y para sorpresa del sistema judicial del mismo estado, el aeropuerto de la ciudad de York se niega a cerrar sus puertas debido a la gran cantidad de demanda, sólo esta mañana se registraron seis dirigibles despegar y un avión-"_ Esto era un problema que al mago ya empezaba a escapársele de las manos, una decisión así le costaría millones a todo el estado, un gobierno cualquiera sólo tomaría esa clase de decisión frente a una catástrofe de gran magnitud como un terremoto o un tornado, alguien más tuvo que intervenir para lograr convencerlos de tomar una decisión tan perjudicial.

Aparentemente ese vejestorio no lo dejará tranquilo hasta verlo muerto.

Gema vio como desaparecía la sonrisa de Hisoka y era paulatinamente reemplazada por una mirada seria en su rostro. Ante este hecho era inevitable preguntar "¿Estas bien Hisoka-san?"

La sonrisa de Hisoka volvió como si nunca se hubiera ido "Claro que sí pequeña, ¿porque no debería de estarlo?"

"Tal vez porque te están buscando por todas partes, y están tomando esta clase de medidas tan radicales" dijo mirando el noticiero con preocupación.

"Ellos están tomando medidas desesperadas cariño, son el tipo de medidas que me causan gracia, no tienes de qué preocuparte"

Es cierto, eran medidas desesperadas, pero esta vez su oponente sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y probablemente también sepa que una medida así es considerable. En el fondo, lo estaba acorralando poco a poco, y lo peor de todo es que justo había sido en el momento que descubrió a su adorable Gema y encontró a su hermosa y fría asesina Machi. Él podía sentir la importancia que le daba la asesina a Gema, si le ocurría algo a la pequeña por este tipo de situación, ya no podría verla nunca más.

Al parecer no tenía más opción, tendría que dejarlas ahora, antes de involucrarlas más en el peligroso juego en el que se había metido. Si llegaran a descubrir el lugar donde ellos estaban por culpa de él, en el peor de los casos ellos tomarían como rehén a la pequeña, y él ya se había encariñado mucho con ella como para ponerla en esa situación, sin mencionar que Machi lo mataría automáticamente.

"Iremos de compras" anunció sencillamente Machi al entrar a la habitación, sacando al mago de sus pensamientos.

"Así que no hagas nada estúpido. Regresaremos en la tarde, puedes hacerte algo de comer tú mismo apoyándote sobre los bastones que te compre" señaló ella y él condujo su mirada hasta dar con los bastones metálicos que estaban apoyados sobre el respaldo de la cama. Una mirada extrañada le dio entender a Machi que necesitaba una explicación de sus acciones.

"A Gema le costaba caminar, y yo me estaba cansando de hacerte la comida"

_"pero si solo me cocinó una vez…"_

"Así que aproveché de comprarte un par a ti también, creí que con uno bastaría para ti, pero se negaron a venderlo por separado." Dijo con desdén, cruzándose de brazos. "Obviamente esto formará parte de lo que me debes…"

Bueno… sigue siendo un gesto amable, y más proviniendo de ella. Eso le recordaba, antes de llegar a esto, mientras buscaba el paradero de ella, se la pasaba planeando escenarios donde podría tener un buen momento juntos, enamorarla, confesarle sus sentimientos, hacerla suya. Pero con este último acontecimiento todo se derrumbó, con su fan de sesenta años acosándolo por todas partes esos planes se convirtieron en un sueño pasajero aparentemente inalcanzable, y ahora menos ya que estaba Gema, no por su presencia, sino por el peligro que podría llegar a correr gracias a él.

Entonces, siendo esta la última vez que se verán, quiso jugar con ella una vez más y actuando como si estuviera perdido en sus ojos le dijo.

"Te amo" ella levantó una ceja y le respondió.

"Aun así me debes millones" él le sonrió al gesto tan común de ella.

La mente de Gema era todo un mundo tan maravilloso como algo ridículo e imposible de creer, en donde sus dos héroes pasaban a ser sus padres, se casaban y se convertían en un feliz matrimonio, luego tenían hijos, y así ella tenía hermanos, y luego ella se encontraba su príncipe, y luego se casaban, y tenían hijos, y así sus héroes tendrían nietos, y así continuaba un ciclo de felicidad absurda ante cualquier tipo de receptor que estuviera leyendo la mente de Gema.

Y en mientras ella se perdía en su país de las maravillas, el aprovecho de pedirle un último favor por si la volvía a ver después de esto. Quien sabe, tal vez el destino juegue a su favor.

"Machi, perdí mi baraja de naipes en la última pelea que tuve con esos tipos, podrías…"

"Lo pensaré, vamos Gema…" respondió ella despertando a Gema de su sueño.

"Sí!, nos vemos más tarde Hisoka-san" dijo Gema siguiendo por detrás a Machi.

"Nos vemos cariño, cuídate, te extrañaré" se despidió el arlequín, y ellas se fueron sin sospechar que este tenía planeado escaparse para no perjudicarlas más.

Aunque se volvió a cuestionar así mismo si esto era realmente necesario, él iba a perder una oportunidad que ganó después de que casi muere, y la va a dejar botada para no arriesgar la vida de una niña. La respuesta llegó sola en forma de un desayuno cortesía de Gema, la chica un poco coja entró nuevamente a la habitación trayendo una bandeja con una taza de té y tostadas, la cual depositó cuidadosamente sobre las piernas de Hisoka.

"Espero haber acertado a la cantidad de azúcar" le dijo la pequeña tímidamente sonriendo, nunca le había preparado a nadie un desayuno.

"Siento que te debo mucho pequeña" agradeció el mago sonriéndole.

"No, yo te debo más, me salvaste la vida, recuerdas?" y antes de pensar en irse plantó un suave y cariñoso beso en la mejilla del mago. Luego ella se despidió y salió por donde vino para encontrarse con Machi en la puerta de su hogar.

Hisoka se quedó viendo su reflejo en el té caliente, tomó la tasa por el asa y se dio a degustar. "Perfecto" dijo con un tono agridulce, de verdad extrañaría a ese encanto.

Luego de comerse todo lo que amablemente le habían preparado, Hisoka trató de levantarse dejando a un costado la bandeja. Apenas puso un pie sobre el piso helado y supo que tendría dificultades para moverse, cuando trataba de apoyar alguna extremidad, todo el músculo de esta se tensaba, además no podía moverse sin sentir un pequeño, agudo y molesto dolor en el abdomen, nada que no pudiera controlar, pero los pequeños tirones y la falta de equilibrio eran casi involuntarios. Definitivamente le costaría moverse.

No necesitaría de dos bastones así que sólo se llevó uno, sólo cuando camino hasta el pasillo, fuera de la habitación, y sintió una fría brisa rozar por sus muslos y su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo. Se había olvidado de la fiebre que tuvo, su ropa debe estar tirada por allí toda transpirada, a decir verdad él también lo estaba. Si hay algo primordial para Hisoka es la higiene, el no sale de casa si se encuentra sucio, así que decidió tomar una ducha rápida antes de partir.

Para su mala suerte la ducha "rápida" fue lenta e incómoda, su cuerpo no lo dejaba moverse libremente como él quería, pero luego de una hora batallando, se las arregló para salir del baño totalmente renovado y limpio. Ahora la ropa. Machi le había dicho que Gema no vivía con ningún hombre en su casa, sólo su madre, eso quiere decir que tendría problemas en encontrar ropa limpia para varón.

¿De dónde sacaría ropa interior…? Vio el bolso que Machi acostumbraba llevar… Él sabe muy bien que Machi tiene muy buena memoria, nunca dijo haber tenido memoria fotográfica, pero estaba casi seguro que si llegaba haber algo fuera de su lugar, ella lo notaría, y haría pagar al infeliz que osó tomar algo de su bolso, pero a Hisoka le resultaba tan tentador revelar los secretos de un mundo tan misterioso como el bolso de la reina de espadas, además, nunca supo de donde nació la idea de posiblemente encontrar ropa interior de hombre allí, tal vez era sólo una excusa para curiosear, pero cuando husmeo en el bolso y su mano derecha logró palpar algo sumamente sedoso y exquisitamente suave, no pudo evitarlo y lentamente sacó una de las cosas por la cual dudaba alguna vez ver en vida.

Era una braga, pero no una braga cualquiera, era la braga de su amada y fría asesina Machi, una braga negra con siluetas rosadas y adornada con un sutil moño rosado al centro, era maravilloso, si alguien lo asesinara ahora, moriría feliz. El momento era tan increíble que a pesar de su extraordinaria percepción, dudó en estar completamente solo, miró hacia todos los lados, buscó en el techo cámaras, incluso revisó minuciosamente cada una de las plantas de la sala de estar para cerciorarse de no estar siendo vigilado. **(Saben que… La siguiente parte para mi gusto, era algo obscena, así que la cambie pensando en ustedes, pero con la mano en el corazón, realmente creen que Hisoka es una persona suficientemente decente?, tanto como para no adorar la dulce fragancia de una prenda limpia que usa una de sus asesinas preferidas? Xd ups.)**

Luego de cumplir otro sueño, de no dejar rastros en la escena del crimen e incluso borrar las huellas digitales usando nen, Hisoka se dispuso a vestirse, no tenia de otra que usar la ropa con la que venía puesta… que asco, realmente no era su estilo, volvió a ver el bolso de Machi y una idea funesta atravesó por su cabeza, el sólo imaginarse la incomodidad de llevar puesta una braga lo hizo desistir , aunque nunca es tarde para probar algo nuevo... volvió a negar con la cabeza, tenía que concentrarse. Pero sólo bastó una mirada a su alrededor para que se diera cuenta de algo muy importante, lo poco que valoraba a su amada Machi.

En uno de los sillones de la sala, una camiseta de color negro más un suéter rojo, debajo de ellos unos pantalones Trekking color crema y _"oh gracias a dios"_, un bóxer y unas calzas deportivas cortas negras. Y todo concorde perfectamente a su medida. Sólo podría ser obra de la meticulosa vista de su querida kunoichi.

Si antes se sentía en deuda, ahora ese pesar era mayor. Pero no podía hacer mucho ahora por más que quisiera, tenía que encargarse de un asunto primero.

Ya estaba listo para irse, sólo faltaba dejar una caritativa propina, el hecho de encontrar una chequera en la mesa de la sala no era una sorpresa para el mago, no después del notable consumismo por parte de Machi.

La última vez le había cobrado la suma de setenta millones por haber reparados sus brazos… tal vez el doble pueda cubrir todo los gastos.

Dejó la chequera lista en la mesa, tomó su bastón y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y los pequeños rayos solares que se filtraban por las nubes golpearon su rostro, fueron dos días sin ver el exterior. Entonces, ¿Cuál era el plan?, simple, llegar al aeropuerto, salir del país, llamar la atención desde la otra nación matando a un presidente o provocando homicidios en masa, esa parte del plan aún no estaba bien pensada, pero luego de llamar la atención esperaría reencontrarse con su querido acosador y su pelotón de inútiles, y allí es donde tendría que pelear para matar, y sólo cuando allá exterminado esa plaga podría pensar en volver, ó, seguir con su vida normal en busca de sujetos más fuertes que él para hallar su verdadero límite y/o morir en el intento, la cual sería la opción más probable.

Cerró la puerta tras suyo y se maldijo al notar que tendría que bajar escaleras. Como detestaba ser cuidadoso, lo retrasaba mucho, la única razón por lo cual decidió tomarse su tiempo bajando las escalera era sólo para no arruinar la magnífica operación de Machi.

Él ya estaba tocando cemento, ahora hacía falta un vehículo. Lamentablemente Hisoka fue visto por un hombre que estaba hincado cortando la hierba que sobresalía de las rupturas del piso de la morada.

"Buen día vecino" saludó alegremente el tipo.

Por supuesto, las personas que vivían en el piso de abajo... tuvo que haber sido más precavido, ahora tendrá que ser lo más evasivo posible con él, lo último que quería era levantar sospechas.

"Vera, nos acabamos de mudar al primer piso de la vivienda, ayer por la mañana terminamos de desempacar-" dijo para alivio de Hisoka, eso significaba que él tampoco había tenido una conversación con Machi y que en consecuencia podría mentir tranquilamente sin estar preocupado por mezclar historias. La idea le dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p>"Son diez dólares señorita"<p>

Machi redujo su mirada hacia la baraja de naipes, algo le decía que se arrepentirá de esta compra. La asesina pagó por el objeto y se fue de la tienda acompañada por su protegida.

"¿Qué ocurre Machi-san?" preguntó la pequeña Gema.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo Machi internamente inquieta.

* * *

><p>El señor se sintió incómodo ante esa gran sonrisa pícara que Hisoka inconscientemente le estaba mostrando, esto hizo que una duda apareciera en la mente del sujeto. "¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?"<p>

Hisoka se estremeció internamente, fue una suerte que en todos los reportajes donde salió fuese mostrado con típico vestuario de pila, con sus tatuajes y su cabello retraído. De otra manera ya hubiera sido descubierto.

"No lo creo, nosotros también acabamos de llegar" respondió el arlequín mientras pensaba en la 'mejor historia de su vida'.

"Oh, entonces aún no he tenido el agrado de conocerlos, no quería ser grosero e ir a molestarlos a las dos de la mañana, así que…" el hombre le tendió amablemente la mano, Hisoka devolvió el gesto.

"Mi nombre es Charlie, un placer conocerlo"

"Hisssss-" Cierto, él no quería levantar sospechas, "-sato, Hisato Broadway, el placer es todo mío" y luchó por no refregarse la mano por su cara, de verdad dijo eso?, tomó un nombre japonés similar al suyo y lo puso al lado de un apellido de Gema el cual era inglés, no fue la mejor idea que haya tenido. Se supone que como mercenario su nombre no existe socialmente, así que le costaba trabajo crear un nombre creíble de un momento a otro.

"Hisato… Broadway?, que raro, es extranjero?" preguntó Charlie

"Así es" Respondió el arlequín, añadiendo una serie de relatos falsos por lo cual un gran mentiroso como él estaría orgulloso.

Luego, el predilecto mentiroso tomó nuevamente prestado un carro con el cual se trasladó hasta el aeropuerto central, desgraciadamente la suerte no tomó el mismo rumbo que el mago, el terminal estaba repleto de gente, no sólo tuvo que estacionar el auto a las afueras del aeropuerto, sino que también tendría que esperar una eternidad sólo para comprar un simple boleto de viaje.

Siempre con la actitud positiva, fue y sacó un ticket para su turno de atención, su número era el 139-C… iban en el 71.

El suspiró, ante momentos desesperados se necesita tomar medidas desesperadas. Utilizó su nen para crear un tipo de lazo que viajaba lentamente al bolsillo de una descuidada señora, sacó su ticket y lo trajo hacia él.

"Diablos" dijo el mago al ver el número 157-A en el ticket, la demanda era tan alta que tuvieron que clasificar los puesto de atención al cliente para mejorar el servicio, su racha de mala suerte seguía y seguía.

Desistió y volvió a colocar el ticket cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de la señora.

Antes estos momentos de agonía sólo quedaba seguir siendo positivo, no podía hacer nada más, tampoco tenía ganas de seguir arriesgando su identidad exponiendo su poder ante las cámaras del terminal, ya tenía las suficientes razones como para creer que el viejo que lo acosaba tenía conocimientos acerca del nen, si lo descubría, tendría que arreglárselas para pelear con un bastón.

Como deseaba llevar por lo menos la baraja de naipes consigo, así podría matar el tiempo mientras espera, no es que fuese impaciente, simplemente es un enemigo activo del aburrimiento, en ese mismo momento se preguntó, ¿ella todavía lo estará pensando?

* * *

><p>"Esto es una molestia, para que otra cosa sirven los hombres si no es cargar?" dijo Machi llevando las diez bolsas llenas de ropa que habían comprado. Un taxi las trajo a casa, y el muy sinvergüenza del conductor se retiró con la excusa de haber hecho lo que su paga valía. Últimamente le estaban dando a Machi varios motivos para matar.<p>

Por lo menos ya estaban en su casa, ahora tenían que subir las escaleras.

"Ese bueno para nada debería salir de la cama y ayudarnos con las bolsas." Dijo la mayor enfadada mientras subía.

"Sé que Hisoka-san nos ayudaría si supiera que estamos aquí" dijo Gema suavemente con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Machi, para su mala suerte sólo obtuvo el efecto contrario.

"Entiende Gema, es un imbécil, y yo posiblemente lo sea más por estarme molestando en comprarle ropa y sus estúpidas cartas." Dijo entre maldiciones mientras batallaba por colocar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta recién arreglada.

Justo cuando lo hizo, escuchó algo que tal vez debería haber ignorado.

"Buen día señora Broadway!" escuchó, lo que provocó que Machi lograra abrir la puerta, pero en consecuencia la llave se partiera por la repentina fuerza aplicada, ¿que causaría este reflejo por parte de la asesina? se preguntaría cualquiera, y es que la mente de una asesina tan calculadora y perspicaz como la de Machi trabajaba a mil por hora cuando se trataba de constituir escenarios.

Ella concluyó que él, debía ser un vecino que aparentemente llegó entre ayer y hoy ya que no lo había visto antes, convirtiéndose en la persona que vivirá en el primer piso de la morada de ahora en adelante. El vecino se encontró con alguien que conocía el apellido de Gema, ese alguien tuvo que hablar con Gema para saber su apellido y utilizarlo posteriormente, ese alguien se las ingenió para crear una mentira en la cual era muy probable encontrarse con un matrimonio ficticio teniéndola a ella como esposa y a Gema como hija.

Frente a la evidencia encontrada y midiendo la fuerza con la que partió la llave, se llegó a la conclusión de que ese alguien solo se podría salir de esta casa en silla de ruedas. Permanentemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Es la primera parte, decidí separarlo en dos para no perder la costumbre de utilizar menos de cinco mil palabras por capítulo, posiblemente el próximo esté publicado antes de dos semanas. Los exámenes se vienen y los estudios pronto me estarán ahogando, por esta misma razón pueden creer que el capítulo será liberado pronto, además ya está medio escrito. También aprovecho de decirles que por la misma razón puede que me esté dando un tiempo prudente fuera de fanfiction, que puedo decir… soy un holgazán. Los estudios no me comprometen del todo, pero casi siempre me doy un tiempo para descansar xd. Mis disculpas serán publicadas en la segunda parte xd, nuevamente gracias por leer, por sus reviews y sus pm, Si tienen alguna duda u opinión ya saben por qué medio pueden expresarse. Nos vemos ^^.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"Entonces, vas a reclutar a dementes como Hisoka para asesinarlo?, ¿tan desesperado estas?" preguntó ella.

"Me dices eso aun sabiendo que tu prontuario criminal se asemeja mucho al de Hisoka?" contestó el viejo

"Solo conmigo bastaría, estúpido anciano" respondió, murmurando la última parte.

Ellos se dirigían hacia el segundo recluso para ser interrogado y persuadido por el viejo general que era seguido por su suboficial al mando y la asesina que se estaba hartando de esperar, estuvo años encerrada y solo quería salir a cazar, pero no podía debido a ese estúpido collar de castigo que sostenía su fino cuello. En ese mismo instante, el destino quiso intervenir para cumplir su ansiado capricho.

El suboficial se detuvo por la desconcertante noticia que recibía desde la sala de operaciones. El ajustó el audífono de transmisión que llevaba en el odio para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien. Ante un resultado positivo él exclamó. "Señor, lo encontramos."

El anciano se detuvo y sin darse vuelta concluyó "Esta en el aeropuerto"

"Así es, gracias a las cámaras del terminal pudimos dar con él, tal y como usted dijo. Se está haciendo pasar por un civil de nuevo, de hecho… el anda con un bastón." Dijo algo extrañado.

"Bien, él no podrá salir del país a menos de que se descubra, o tenga otra cuenta bancaria de la cual desconocemos, ubíquense alrededor del aeropuerto central y cuando salga de allí por ningún motivo lo pierdan de vista. Entendido?" preguntó firmemente.

"S-si señor, pero, qué ocurre si él logra tomar un avión?, como usted dice cabe la posibilidad de que aun tenga otr-"

"No hay problemas en derribar un objetivo tan expuesto como un avión, un jet solo se encargaría de eso sin problemas, limítese a seguir mis indicaciones y mantenganme informado sargento." Y justo cuando volvía a darse la vuelta para dirigirse al siguiente criminal la asesina intervino.

"Espera, eso es todo?" preguntó escéptica y él se volvió a detener.

"Si le das oportunidad a ese malnacido te aseguro que se te escapara de las manos, iré por él" aseveró despreocupadamente.

"Te arriesgaras a ir sola." Argumentó Mac.

"Sé con quién estoy tratando" afirmó sin darle mayor importancia a lo que el anciano decía.

"Vamos, no sé dónde está la salida." Dijo dirigiéndose al suboficial para que la llevará hasta la salida del centro, este se estremeció internamente, estaba tratando con una asesina del calibre del sádico Hisoka, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer, él volvió la vista hacia su general, el aún estaba pensando en si enviarla a ella sería una buena idea o un gasto esencial de recursos.

"El no estará allí todo el día" dijo impacientemente estrechando su mirada hacia ellos.

"Quiero que tenga en mente lo siguiente señorita Báthory" advirtió el general, en consecuencia ella suspiró y puso cara de "aquí vamos de nuevo"

"El collar que usted lleva puesto se activa de dos maneras, la primera es a través de este interruptor que envía una señal desde ciento cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda. La segunda es manualmente, solo tiene que tratar de arrancárselo."

"En ambos casos el daño es catastrófico, diseñado para provocar quemaduras de segundo grado en casi todo el cuerpo imposibilitándolo para cualquier acción posible, incluso respirar. Así que vaya con cuidado, y tampoco se atreva a cambiar de bando. Ese collar también cuenta con un transmisor de voz."

"Claro, nos vamos ya?" dijo como si hubiera ignorado todo lo que el anciano le había advertido.

"Procure pasar inadvertida y nunca nos mencione." Insistió con indicaciones y ante la mirada impaciente de la asesina de 26 años él le indico "Tres pasillos más adelante, hacia la izquierda, por favor adelántese, el sargento la seguirá enseguida." Hecho que la hizo vacilar por unos segundos, luego de mirar al sargento ella decidió ir por donde el viejo le había señalado.

"¿Usted ha leído el historial de la criminal?" preguntó el general.

"¿Era necesario?" dijo el sargento

"Aparentemente sí, no vuelva a cometer el mismo error" dijo entregándole el interruptor del collar de castigo de la asesina.

"Ella terminó en esa cárcel infernal de Black Dolphin por consumir la sangre de más de quinientos hombres jóvenes entre los veinte y cuarenta años, si no mal recuerdo usted entra en esa categoría" dijo para su sorpresa.

"Le sugiero que tenga cuidado, puede ser que la gula que tiene ella por la sangre sea mayor que la fuerza del mi escudo" y el sargento tragó saliva.

* * *

><p>Un sujeto desenfrenado que salía del baño de varones gritaba su número de atención para que no se le saltaran, frustrando el tercer intento del mago Hisoka por colarse en la enorme lista de espera que tenía el servicio de atención al cliente, el volvió a cambiar el número falso 102-C el cual acaban de llamar, por su número original 139-C usando su textura mágica, podría haber discutido por un error de impresión en el ticket, de esa manera tendría chance para comprar su boleto antes que los demás, pero la cantidad de cámaras no solo del aeropuerto sino también de un noticiero local lo hicieron desistir.<p>

Frustrado, se echó sobre la muralla lisa y fría, entrelazo sus dedos sobre su cabello y lo echó para atrás suspirando, inconscientemente Hisoka le estaba dando más algunas que algunos una escena digna de un súper modelo.

Así como atrajo la atención de varias, una de ellas lo bastante segura como para decidir hacer algo al respecto fue en su dirección, motivada por la curiosidad, una hermosa chica rubia de unos cristalinos ojos azules tenía planeado pasar el tiempo que les quedaba charlando con él.

* * *

><p>Por su repentino arranque de furia silenciosa ella dejó caer varias de las bolsas que traía. Charlie, su nuevo vecino, amablemente fue a socorrerla, las bolsas que traían ropa nueva se deslizaban escaleras abajo hasta topar con los pies de este buen samaritano.<p>

"Eso estuvo cerca" comentó casualmente mientras levantaba las bolsas para que no se arruinara la ropa. Por la cara inexpresiva con la que Machi lo miraba, él creyó haber hecho algo inadecuado.

"Lamento haberla asustado señorita Elizabeth, por favor déjeme llevar las bolsas adentro." Dijo y ofreciéndole una mano Gema que también estaba algo impactada, le entregó las bolsas que llevaba, no antes sin decir gracias por supuesto.

Los tres ya estaban dentro de la morada, y el buen Charlie coloco las bolsas encima de una mesa.

"Vaya, era bastante cierto cuando Hisato mencionó que se acaban de mudar" dijo contemplando la cantidad de cajas que había en la sala de estar.

"Disculpa, ¿Hisato?" preguntó Machi aún desorientada.

"Si, me lo encontré cuando se dirigía al aeropuerto por su devolución" dijo echando un último vistazo a su alrededor para verificar que no haya nada que pueda ser complicado de levantar para alguien del sexo débil.

Machi no parecía estar presente en ese momento, por más que trataba de ordenar sus pensamiento no podía coincidir una idea lo bastante clara como para dar con la estupidez que acaba de crear Hisoka.

Ante la visible confusión en el rostro de ambas, Charlie temió lo peor, tal vez el sujeto que vio salir de la casa de sus vecinos no era quien aparentaba ser. "Hisato… no es su esposo?"

Ella se forzó a volver en sí ante la interrogante, ahora se enfrentaba a una encrucijada donde la vida social de Gema estaría en juego. Ella podría desmentir todo lo que dijo ese idiota con otra mentira más adecuada a su gusto, no tiene mucha idea de los cuentos que el idiota podría haber inventado, pero su vecino podría comenzar a sospechar cualquier cosa, la vida de la pequeña pasaría ser parte de una farsa si comenzaba a desmentir hechos, y ella sabía bien que su Gema valoraba mucho esta casa como para mudarse. Eso la dejaba con la opción más prudente pero al mismo tiempo más arriesgada, aseverar todo lo que el maldito imbécil invento. Sólo esperaba volver a verlo para dejarlo lisiado de por vida.

"No me diga que no es-"

"¡No!-Quiero decir, sí, claro que lo es" y le costó mucho admitirlo, sin mencionar que la sorpresa en la cara de Gema era evidente, "pero… a lo que me refiero es… que devolución?" obviamente ella sabía que esa parte de la "devolución" era una mentira, ella solo quería tener más tiempo para pensar en lo que el idiota pudo haber dicho.

"Em, no lo sé, él no me dijo eso, no quería entrar en detalles, sería incorrecto de mi parte si tan solo nos conocimos hoy" dijo rascándose la nuca.

"Ya veo" se limitó a decir ella, tenía que averiguar un par de cosas más, entonces el sujeto se acercó a ella y ofreció su mano para estrecharla.

"Charlie, Charlie Magretham, acabamos de llegar de Canadá" saludo el para horror de Machi, recordó entonces que ya se había dirigido a ella con el nombre que ese imbécil de Hisoka inventó.

Ella correspondió el gesto estrechando sus manos. "Elizabeth…" dijo internamente dudosa, pero segura y firme en el exterior.

"Espero de corazón que nos llevemos bien señorita Elizabeth, pueden contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesiten" y ahora se dirigió a Gema, quien no sabía cómo actuar en medio de una mentira, estaba muy nerviosa y solo esperaba no arruinar todo.

"Y tú debes ser la dulce Gema" dijo afectuosamente acariciando su cabeza "tu papá habla muy bien de ti sabes?"

Ella se sorprendió, le hubiera encantado preguntar qué cosas decía de ella, pero el miedo a arruinar toda la pantalla que se estaba creando la hizo callar.

"Que tímida es." Dijo alegremente, luego recordó que su esposa lo esperaba abajo.

"Ahora si me permiten, mi esposa sigue decorando, es tan indecisa que necesita de mi aprobación y la suya para ponerse de acuerdo en algo, nos vemos" y se marchó con una sonrisa cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejándolas solas con su respectiva privacidad.

Después de unos segundos Gema fue la que decidió reaccionar primero.

"Ustedes no están casados… cierto?" preguntó la niña por si les falto mencionar algo.

"Claro que no!, ese maldito infeliz me las va a pagar." Dijo mientras la niña caminaba hacia la habitación donde él estaba postrado para comprobar si realmente se había ido.

"Bueno, por lo menos ya se marchó, ya no tendré que preocuparme de cómo sacarlo de aquí." Dijo ella buscando algo que el arlequín allá dejado, en eso dio con la mesa donde estaba su chequera, encima de esta había una nota amarilla de esas que se estampan en el refrigerador.

Ella levantó la nota y comenzó a leerla mentalmente.

_"Lamento tener que irme tan pronto, pero algo me dice que estoy perjudicando la vida de esa pequeña ternura con mi presencia, me sorprende que tu instinto no se haya percatado de eso, o será que tal vez me querías mantener encadenado a tu hermosa figura y bla bla bla elogios cursis, bla bla, falso altruismo-"_ ella solo quería saber la finalidad de la nota, así que pasó por alto toda la fachada de galán común de Hisoka,_ "-pero descuida, en lo último que quiero convertirme es en un mal cliente, después de todo es lo único que me queda."_ La nota que comenzó con un corazón terminó con una figura que supuestamente era una gota, luego de dar vuelta la plantilla de la chequera se encontró con ciento cuarenta millones... Bueno, él tenía un punto a su favor, él era un buen cliente…

"Entonces el de verdad no está aquí." Dijo la pequeña algo desilusionada, no podía olvidar el rencor que tiene Machi hacia él, por lo mismo el tarde o temprano se tendría que ir, tan solo hubiera esperado que fuera tarde.

"¿Querías que se quedara?" dijo Machi mientras se derrumbaba sobre su sillón de porcelana y encendía la LCD, realmente no le podría importar menos el paradero de Hisoka. Pero le molestaba un poco el hecho de escuchar a Gema decepcionada.

"No realmente" dijo aun viendo la cama donde él estuvo postrado por última vez. Luego se dirigió a la sala de estar, le hubiera gustado mucho que sus héroes formaran parte de su familia aunque no fuera exactamente así, Hisoka era muy enigmático y le agradaba mucho, sabia como hacerla sonreír y sorprenderla, eso le recordó…

"Fue una estupidez tomar una medida tan comprometedora solo por ese idiota" dijo Machi viendo el noticiero que mostraba la gran cantidad de mazas alojadas en un solo terminal, el reportero apenas podía moverse entre la multitud mientras hablaba.

"Oye Machi-san, tú también sabes utilizar el nen para escribir?" preguntó juntando los dedos de la misma forma que Hisoka lo hizo en la mañana, tratando de centrarse en cualquier figura para lograrlo, pero fue inútil, aun utilizando Gyo solo podía ver el aura que rodeaba sus manos. Justo en ese mismo momento, el noticiero cambia de cámara a una de las del terminal mostrando a toda la gente que estaba esperando su turno, la niña inconscientemente termino viendo algo en la LCD que llamó fuertemente su atención.

"No creas que solo el tonto de Hisoka puede hacerlo. Es muy fácil, no tengo problemas en enseñarte" dijo volteandose para verla, aunque parecía estar más concentrada en la tele que en sus palabras.

"¿Me estas escuchando?" preguntó Machi

"Es Hisoka-san" dijo sin poder creerlo.

Machi volvió a ver la pantalla, había centenares de personas allí, estaría alardeando? Luego recordó que ella estaba usando Gyo, efectivamente, había un aura púrpura que destacaba entre cientos de personas, pero algo andaba mal.

"Es él, ¿cierto?" preguntó un poco animada, tal vez solo fue a buscar dinero como Charlie decía.

"Si…" se limitó a contestar la mayor, algo la perturbaba, había dos auras que sobresalían, la de él, y la de alguien más que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por ocultar una intención incontrolable, era un aura fina pero resplandeciente, claramente su intención era matar y esa intención estaba dirigida a Hisoka, de lo contrario no se estaría restringiendo de esa manera, si el objetivo fuera cualquier persona normal no tendría razones que ocultar su intención, esa persona nunca se daría cuenta mientras no se centrara en él. Pero si liberara su intención Hisoka se daría cuenta de inmediato.

No cabía duda, ese sujeto quería ver muerto a Hisoka.

"Pasa algo malo Machi-san" preguntó inocentemente la niña

"No Gema." Ella no quería preocuparla, y tal vez no halla razones para hacerlo, él podía perfectamente defenderse solo, pero su herida le permitirá moverse libremente como él quisiera?, sería ese sujeto parte de los que lo estaban siguiendo?, el sujeto parecía poderoso, era muy probable que fuera una emboscada. Machi se mordió el labio, se supone que no le importaría lo que le pasara. Pero luego de irse para proteger a Gema, ella…

"Mira, está hablando con una mujer" Dijo Gema casualmente. "parece muy contento…" añadió

…Ella podía dejarlo morir y pudrirse en el aeropuerto. Maldito Hisoka, claro, el no tiene tiempo de despedirse de una niña que lo estima de alguna manera pero si tiene tiempo para coquetear con la estúpida que se le cruce. Por ella, feliz ayudaría al sujeto a liquidarlo para una causa justa.

Ese pensamiento y un rosario de maldiciones más es lo que Machi le estaba dedicando a Hisoka mentalmente, ella solo muerta lo admitiría pero se sentía algo celosa. Entonces el sujeto encapuchado que lo estaba acechando comenzó a moverse, esto atrajo nuevamente la atención de Machi dejándola expectante. ¿Que estaría tramando?, cuando se lanzaría?

Posteriormente se dio cuenta del detalle, estaban hablando de Hisoka, obviamente es peligroso acercársele con esa intención, eso la llevó al otro punto, probablemente esa rubia está siendo usada para distraer al idiota. No importa lo imbécil, tarado, idiota, payaso, estúpido, manipulador, traicionero, repulsivo y depravado que fuera Hisoka, él le salvó la vida a Gema, y se fue para mantenerla segura, resignada suspiro y decidió ir en su ayuda.

Cuando la pequeña vio levantarse a la mayor se inquietó un poco "Machi-san"

"Iré a buscar al tarado" lanzó una aguja a la baraja de naipes que había comprado y la atrajo hacia ella en un rápido movimiento. "No voy a reparar sus heridas dos veces por su descuido."

Y la sonrisa de Gema no tardó en aparecer "Dime, ¿te gustaría cenar pizza? Estaba pensando en comprar una regreso a casa"

"Me encantaría Machi-san"

* * *

><p>Los minutos pasaron, y ella seguía esperando, verlo allí conversando alegremente con otra la enfermaba, aprovecharía de matarla también si se le daba la oportunidad, era solo cuestión de minutos, ya que a juzgar por las constantes miradas que Hisoka daba al número de atención, sentía que se aproximaba su turno, el momento seria cuando se diera vuelta y se descuidara, solo necesitaba un segundo y eso sería todo. Un maldito segundo de placer que satisfacería años de encierro y su sed de venganza.<p>

Entonces llegó su turno, 139-C

"Bien, ese soy yo" comentó

"Me encanto charlar contigo Ma'chérie, esperare volvernos a reencontrar"

"Si decides viajar a Polonia ve a Varsovia y búscame" y le dio su número "Solo si necesitas alojamiento" una sonrisa y un beso afectuoso en la mejilla marcaba el fin de la conversación y la despedida. Báthory vio como Hisoka se dirigía a la casilla del servicio al cliente, ya podía saborear el momento, solo necesitaba esperar que se diera cuenta de algo para que estuviera completamente distraído, entonces actuaría.

"Buenas tardes señor, en qué puedo ayudarlo?" pregunto amablemente el empleado.

"Necesito programar un vuelo más hospedaje para hoy mismo, me gustaría viajar lo antes posible por favor." Dijo Hisoka

"Lo lamento, tendrá que esperar al vuelo de las ocho, ese tiene un par de vacantes aun"

Suspirando el mago contestó resignado "De acuerdo"

"¿Lugar de destino?" preguntó, Hisoka contestaba y Báthory se hacía paso entre la multitud.

"Bien, con qué medio desea pagar?"

"¿Aceptan cheques?" Dijo Hisoka ofreciendo un cheque ya escrito por él, que tomó de los cheques en blanco que había dejado Machi sobre aquella mesa.

"Por supuesto" dijo el empleado recibiendo el cheque con la suma adecuada de dinero para el vuelo. Báthory materializaba un cuchillo de combate cuando estaba a diez personas del arlequín.

"Señor…" el empleado tenía problemas con el cheque que no podía ser cursado, la cuenta bancaria del cliente no tenía fondos.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Hisoka un poco ansioso, lo último que le faltaba era tener problemas pagando por un ticket.

En busca del problema, poco a poco, el empleado se comenzó a dar cuenta de quién era el cliente realmente, la información que salía en pantalla era muy reveladora, el susodicho cliente en realidad era un asesino serial llamado Hisoka, quien estaba usando otro nombre para la transacción. El empleado comenzó a temer por su vida y el arlequín comenzó a sentir su miedo, una inevitable sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro. Ese anciano le estaba jodiendo mucho la vida.

"¿No hay fondos cierto?" el empleado se estremeció al escuchar su voz, su sonrisa maliciosa solo lo ponía más nervioso y agitado, en su desesperación no encontró un mejor momento para oprimir discretamente el botón de emergencias debajo de la mesa.

"¿Usted desea ver a su familia de nuevo verdad?" y el empleado se detuvo y su corazón también, él no podía moverse, él juró que lo iban a matar en ese instante.

"Si la respuesta es sí, entonces quédese quieto, yo me iré tranquilamente, y aquí no habrá ocurrido nada. ¿De acuerdo?" preguntó y el empleado apenas pudo asentir. Quien hubiera dicho que el anciano se encargaría de hasta sus cuentas bancarias. Dio por muertas sus otras cuatro cuentas, no servía de nada ocuparse de una si no se tenía en mente las demás, eso debió saberlo bien el anciano.

Justo cuando la asesina decidió arremeter, todos los rociadores contra incendio se desplegaron, creando una lluvia artificial dentro del terminal que hizo de la masa de clientes un caos. El tiempo se había detenido, ella veía como el mago se daba lentamente la vuelta para ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que dio con ella y su intención. Él no la reconoció ya que estaba vestida de civil, simulando ser un sujeto encapuchado. Cubriéndose su boca y su cabeza dejando a la vista solo el perfil de sus ojos. Pero esos ojos rojizos como la sangre le daban al mago una idea de quien se podría tratar.

El empleado aprovechando la distracción del asesino, oprimió el botón de emergencias y salió corriendo del lugar, llamando un segundo la atención de Hisoka, el segundo que ella necesitaba, arremetió en contra de él, una puñalada que tenía como destino su corazón, el logró anticipar el movimiento y usó su bastón como si fuera una porra extendida para protegerse.

La apuñalada dio directo en el bastón metálico y lo atravesó, la fuerza con la que lo hizo le dio a Hisoka la respuesta que buscaba, mientras, mantenía el cuchillo incrustado en el fierro para que no lo sacará. "¿Por qué tardaste tanto en escapar?, te estaba esperando" y si había algo que le enfermaba de él es que él estuviera aparentando. Enfurecida, soltó el arma de combate que rápidamente se desmaterializo y dio una vuelta rápida sobre sí misma materializando una guadaña, con toda la fuerza de empuje que tomó en la vuelta golpeó duramente a Hisoka quien nuevamente utilizó el bastón para defenderse. La fuerza era devastadora, el bastón se hizo trizas y mando a Hisoka a chocar con un pilar, y eso bastó para que toda la gente se fuera despavorida del terminal.

El bastón había absorbido casi todo el golpe y el daño fue mínimo, Hisoka sólo se levantó y le preguntó sonrientemente. "¿Por qué estás tan enojada?" aparentando ingenuidad, otro arranque de cólera se hizo presente en la mujer que llevaba la enorme guadaña. Ella saltó y utilizándose como el eje de un torque, arrastro la guadaña por el aire y la dejó caer pesadamente haciendo añicos la mitad del pilar.

Aparentemente, Hisoka no tenía problemas esquivando, pero su pie derecho tirante no estaba de acuerdo, por algún motivo, la cirugía por la que pasó aún tenía efectos involuntarios sobre su cuerpo. Ella notó que él no estaba en sus mejores condiciones y formó una sonrisa. Era cuestión de tiempo, oprimir hasta que se canse, será fácil esquivar un ataque de él en esas condiciones.

Ella volvió arremeter, él sentía como lo acorralaban poco a poco, se había activado la alarma de emergencias, los refuerzos no tardarían en llegar, él puede matarla pero tomaría un tiempo, el suficiente como para terminar rodeado por un ejército de necios armados. No tenía opción, tendría que dejarse lastimar y contraatacar rápido para acabar con ella lo antes posible y luego escapar.

Entonces, en el momento que él decidía recibir una estocada, escuchó varios extintores rompiéndose, sin darse cuenta se encontró con una baraja de naipes levitando enfrente de su cara.

"Podría ser…"

Él se echó levemente para atrás y utilizó los naipes como escudo, un golpe directo de la guadaña justo en el envoltorio de las cartas y todas se desplegaron, de forma que la imagen del mago desapareciera en el tiempo que le lleva a un ojo parpadear.

Se encontró nada enfrente de ella, con nada excepto cartas flotando en el aire bailando alrededor suyo hasta caer al piso mientras la avalancha de gas de los extintores cubría toda la sala del terminal. Se le había escapado.

* * *

><p>"No dejes de usar zetsu o nos atraparan" dijo la peli púrpura, deshaciéndose de los hilos que utilizo para abrir las válvulas de los extintores.<p>

"No entiendes, ellos me encontrarán tarde o temprano, tengo que irme de aquí" contestó el pelirrojo apoyándose sobre la muralla.

"No me malinterpretes, también quiero que te vallas, pero hoy no, hoy no podras" dijo ella y ante la visible dificultad que tenía él para caminar ella tomó uno de sus brazos para pasarlo sobre sus hombros, de esta forma se podría apoyarse en ella mientras caminan.

"Gracias" dijo él

"Esto es solo por darme una buena suma de dinero, tampoco lo malinterpretes" dijo con una mirada media severa.

Ups, recordó que estaba completamente quebrado, sus cuentas bancarias no tienen fondos, ese cheque no vale más que una hoja de papel, al parecer tendría que rogar por su vida esta noche "…Hablando de eso Machi yo-"

"Por cierto… Hisato, verdad?" …posiblemente estaría muerto antes del amanecer. La pura ironía en la voz de la asesina dibujó una sonrisa de culpabilidad en el rostro del arlequín, también tendría que lidiar con eso, pero podría ser que su querido amigo Charlie no haya dicho mucho.

"Aun no tengo el agrado de presentarme, me llamo Elizabeth, Elizabeth Broadway, un gusto conocerte" y la sonrisa de Hisoka creció y creció, prácticamente estaba muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo están? Bien? Eso es perfecto, así el hecho de que me valla a tomar en tiempo fuera de fanfiction no afectara a nadie ^^. Bueno como ya sabrán, se acercan los exámenes, y tengo que ponerme la día con los estudios, cuando ocurre esto (que es más o menos 2 veces al año xd y dura un poco más de mes), trato de centrarme en nada más que en los estudios, estudiar y dormir… y tomar… con amigos... Pero en el fondo, es estudiar, me carga hacerlo, pero es el precio que tengo que pagar por no estudiar lo que ya paso de año.<strong>

**Lo lamento por los usuarios que les ha gustado y han seguido todo el fic hasta el octavo capítulo, les ruego que me perdonen por mi ausencia, y realmente me duele decir que nos leemos el 2013 xd, pero así sucede aquí, posiblemente solo me pueda desocupar a fines de año o al comienzo del que viene.**

**Nuevamente, espero que me perdonen y gracias a todos por su apoyo, reviews, y pm. Les agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de mostrarme su punto de vista. En este momento voy a salir con el viejo confiable de uso común del señor Togashi, declaro a este fic oficialmente en Hiatus.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Déjame entender bien esto" dijo Machi situando sus dedos en el ceño para aliviar el dolor de cabeza y evitar el perder la compostura que parecía ser inevitable.

"Básicamente, todas tus cuentas bancarias están… vacías" dijo en un tono seco e inquietante que logró sacar un par de carcajadas a Hisoka.

El mago asintió alegremente, luego la mano de Machi impacto de plano sobre la mesa que compartían.

"Quiero mi dinero, Hisoka" dijo usando un tono amenazador pero sin perder su bella y fría calma.

Haciendo un pequeño resumen de lo que ocurrió, Hisoka fue emboscado, Machi fue por Hisoka y lo ayudó a escapar, cuando creyeron haberse librado de los perseguidores utilizaron varias rutas transitorias alternativas cerca del aeropuerto para escabullirse, una vez fuera de peligro lograron llegar a casa de Gema, la pequeña los recibió a ambos con un gran abrazo y se alegró enormemente de volver a ver a Hisoka.

Todo era maravilloso y color de rosa hasta que al payaso se le ocurrió arruinar la atmósfera mencionando su bancarrota total, cortesía de sus perseguidores, y sí, sólo por fastidiar a su ambicionada Machi.

"Descuida querida, tengo una propuesta" dijo el mago contemplando a las dos de una forma serena, a todo esto, Gema estaba siendo de espectador neurasténico abrazando frenéticamente a uno de los cojines del sofá, rezando para que esta "conversación" no pasara a mayores.

"Prefiero no oírla" dijo ella cortantemente, tanto Hisoka como Gema sabían que ella no estaba de humor, pero no era sólo eso, la desconfianza que el mismo Hisoka generó a partir de sus "juegos" hizo que Machi estuviera permanentemente en su contra.

"Machi, no hay necesidad de ser tan agresiva, puedes rechazar mi humilde oferta cuando la escuches" sugirió Hisoka, Machi suspirando se echó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente dispuesta a escuchar al payaso.

Hisoka sonrió al ver como ella lo dejaba continuar, quería pasarse de listo al principio pero al ser su única oportunidad de ser tomado en serio decidió hablar de forma correcta "Deja que trabaje para ti, hasta que haya cancelado la deuda" dijo esperando algún tipo de respuesta o gesto por parte de la asesina.

"De esta forma podremos salir beneficiados los dos, piénsalo, en el mejor de los casos mi deuda ya estará pagada cuando me sane." Añadió ante la indiferencia personificada como una hermosa mujer de pelo púrpura.

"El sólo hecho de tenerte aquí me perjudica" contestó estrechando la mirada hacia él

"Lo sé… Por la misma razón decidí irme." Dijo mientras apoyaba perezosamente la barbilla contra la mesa, dándole a entender a la fría asesina que el hecho de estar aquí es sólo gracias a ella. No era una buena excusa, era más bien un comentario para hacerle perder la calma, muy mala idea, esto no ayudaría en nada si quería permanecer junto a ellas. Se le estaban acabando las ideas y para empeorar las cosas...

"¡Obviamente fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para ir y ayudarte a escapar!" dijo lo bastante disgustada como para ponerse de pie, apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa y hablarle de forma directa.

"¿Qué no entiendes?, no es solo por Gema, o por mí, ni por algo tan trivial como el dinero." Dijo y los ojos del payaso se movieron directamente a su rostro "Cada vez que creo poder confiar en ti, sales con una de tus estúpidas sorpresas" regañó

"¿Por qué razón fuiste por mí entonces?" Más que preguntar, él cuestionó.

"¡¿Por qué?!" gruño ella "porque salvaste a Gema!, y decidiste irte por su seguridad!" respondió exasperada dándole a entender a Hisoka que no tenía otras intenciones más que ayudarlo. Hisoka nunca esperó que esa fuera una posibilidad, había creído firmemente en que ella fue a socorrerlo por la cantidad de dinero que le había dejado antes de irse y por ningún otro motivo más, un dar y recibir, nada más que eso. Y ahora que se había dado cuenta de su error no encontraba una buena forma de remediarlo, había topado fondo.

"Esos tipos ya averiguaron todo sobre ti, la prueba está en la restricciones de tus cuentas, y tú los sabes…" dijo mandándole una mirada fría "Y aun así te atreviste a quedarte callado y hablar de lo que ocurrió sólo cuando llegamos." Él podía sentir como el puño de la asesina se cerraba con fuerza.

"Esos sujetos ya saben dónde estamos" dijo Machi solemnemente

"Pensé que podríamos afrontar esto juntos" respondió Hisoka de la misma forma y por más serio que se escuchara la respuesta terminó siendo el punto de quiebre para Machi, ya no tenía idea de si arriesgarse y creerle o asegurarse desconfiando de él, y lo que más le molestaba colmándola de furia era que aparentemente Hisoka no se daba cuenta de eso.

"Muérete Hisoka, de verdad, muérete…" dijo con amargura abandonando la sala para ir a darse una necesaria ducha, dejando a Gema y a Hisoka con sus respectivos pensamientos.

Y así fue como Gema presenció la primera pelea "prematrimonial" de su "familia". A los ojos de la pequeña, Hisoka no parecía verse afectado por las palabras de la asesina, no obstante esa visible seriedad no era típica de él.

Repentinamente, él dio un suspiro muy agotador y actuó como si se estuviera derritiendo en la silla donde está sentado "...pudo haber sido peor." dijo a nadie en particular.

Con lo poco que lo conocía, Gema sabía que una pregunta de ella no afectaría al mago y tuvo el valor suficiente como para hacerlo "¿Qué hubiera sido peor?"

"Que me asesinara" dijo sonreído, realmente no parecía afectado, es como si esta conversación nunca hubiera tenido lugar, "siempre estoy subestimando a esa mujer" mencionó rascándose la cabeza cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba de pie, acto que pilló desprevenida a Gema, "Bueno… será mejor comenzar con el pie correcto y demostrarle a tu madre que soy un buen candidato para ser padre, dime, ¿tienes hambre?" preguntó rápidamente haciéndole creer a Gema que lo hizo a propósito para que no preguntara por el verso anterior, la chica se limitó a sonreír, le gustaba la idea.

"¿Sabes cocinar Hisoka-san?" preguntó Gema con aparente interés.

"Niña… yo sé hacer de todo" dijo guiñandole mientras Gema soltaba un par de tímidas risas.

El excéntrico y cojo mago comenzó sus ejercicios de estiramiento camino a la cocina, "Dime, que se te antoja"

"Bueno, Machi-san dijo que traería pizza, pero veo que tuvieron inconvenientes en el camino, así que…" respondió ella en broma, no iba hacer que Hisoka haga una pizza especialmente para ella, pero al escuchar un relajado "No hay problema" de respuesta se inquietó un poco.

"Hisoka-san!, sabes preparar pizza?" preguntó genuinamente sorprendida

"Margarita, Napolitana, Hawaiana, Boloñesa y Mozzarella, con lo que tú quieras querida, tu di el nombre, y estará lista en un par de minutos" habló Hisoka con su forma persuasiva y seductora de ser.

Fuera de dejarse llevar por esos encantos (que sólo le hacían gracia a la chica), ella estaba desconcertada por la variedad de pizzas que él podía preparar. Ni siquiera sabía que existían tantas. "Em, la normal?" contestó tímidamente

"Vamos Gema, tienes que darme algo mejor que eso, no viaje por el mundo para hacer cosas normales" mencionó sacando todos los ingredientes necesario de la despensa.

"Discúlpame Hisoka-san, pero no conozco ninguna de ellas" respondió ella causando que Hisoka detuviera cada fibra de sus músculos.

"¿En serio?" preguntó y ella asintió.

"Eso está mal," señaló continuando con la mezcla de la levadura "Entonces haré una de cada una dependiendo de lo que haya en tu alacena"

"N-No es necesario Hisoka-san, estaria bien con una" indicó nerviosamente Gema sin intenciones de arruinar su entusiasmo.

"Enloqueciste niña, este mago no cocina frecuentemente, asi que resignate que hoy conocerán el verdadero significado de deleite culinario." Dijo sugerentemente mientras dejaba reposar la mezcla en uno de los cuantos recipientes que había puesto sobre la despensa, inmediatamente fue en contra de más harina.

Gema sonrió ante la determinación del mago, no sabía nada acerca de sus intenciones, pero tenía muchas ganas de saber si realmente hacía esto por ella o por conseguir algo en específico, que sería lo más probable pues se adapta a la descripción que Machi le había dado a él. Es decir que todo esto; el alegrarla, hacerle comida, incluso salvarla, llegaría a formar parte de su plan, pensar en eso la entristeció un poco, ahora podía comprender perfectamente cómo se sentía Machi. Pero ella quiso creer en él, quiso creer que el arlequín tenía buena intenciones para ambas y esperaba con ansias que al final del día pudiera sentirse realmente protegida por alguien a quien podría llegar a considerar con mucho gusto su figura paterna.

Luego de unos minutos dos mazas estaban casi listas y para deleite de la pequeña, Hisoka comenzó hacer malabares con el par de mazas que ya había preparado, jugaba con ellas de manera que la moldeaba, las estiraba, las lanzaba al aire y las seguía girando sobre sus dedos. De esta manera la maza adquirió la forma y consistencia propia de una pizza.

"Haría piruetas pero mi pie se niega a cooperar" comentó haciendo uso de su habilidad para convertir las mazas en una especie de yoyo, la chica aplaudió alegremente impresionada por la capacidad de payaso que ciertamente, era entretenido de ver.

* * *

><p>Prenda por prenda, Machi marcaba su camino hacia la tina, estando allí se deshacía parte de sus problemas con ayuda de la ducha tibia, permitiéndose relajarse un poco, aunque la sola imagen del payaso en su mente; una sola proyección mental de un naipe o cualquier otro accesorio o traje o lugar relacionado con él la volvió a irritar.<p>

_"¿Cómo puede ser tan descuidado como para dejar que el enemigo siga su rastro?, Maldito sea Hisoka, si él no pudo en contra del enemigo que le hace pensar que con mi ayuda podrá hacer algo"_

Ella suspiró, sabía que tendría que proteger a Gema tarde o temprano, ella solo esperaba que fuera tarde, como en unos meses, y que fuera por un descuido provocado por ella misma, no por un maldito tercero. Suspiro de nuevo, en el fondo el descuido fue de ella, si hubiera actuado como la fría mercenaria que es, hubiera dejado a Hisoka solo a su suerte, pero el haber salvado a Gema y el haberse ido por su bienestar había cambiado un poco la perspectiva que tenía de él, aun así se sentía insegura a su lado.

¿Qué es lo que podría querer de ella un tipo sádico como él?

* * *

><p>"Hisoka-san" llamó la niña, una pregunta le vino a la mente y estaba ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta, involuntariamente se encontró jugando con sus propias manos debajo de la mesa<p>

"¿Si querida?" dijo Hisoka que aún seguía a espaldas de ella cocinando.

"¿Te gusta Machi-san?" preguntó sin sacar la vista de él.

La pregunta lo atrapó desprevenido, la pequeña logró detener a Hisoka por completo, el meditó su respuesta, ¿sería prudente dejarle saber sobre sus sentimientos a una niña que ha depositado su confianza en Machi y que prácticamente le a contado de todo?

_"Podría ser peligroso, pero por otro lado…"_

* * *

><p><strong>FlashBack<strong>

**En la Torre Celestial**

"Deja de alabarme. Veinte millones por tu brazo derecho y cincuenta por el izquierdo, y págame rápido"

"Lo sé, puedo pagarte en cheque como siempre… Apropósito, ¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?"

Hisoka sólo pudo oír la puerta de su habitación cerrándose

"Diablos…"

**En la masacre de la ciudad de York**

"Buena cacería" dijo entrando al edificio con ella quien estaba de brazos cruzados.

"¿Mataste a alguien?" preguntó Machi sarcásticamente

"Mate a un par de sujetos que deambulaban por ahí" mencionó con su juguetona sonrisa.

"Lo único que hiciste fue caminar, yo hice todo el trabajo" comento con práctico desinterés en la conversación, y en él, sobre todo en él.

Al mago no le gustaba en la dirección donde iba todo esto, pero creyó saber cómo remediarlo "Ya sé, que te parece si para compensar todo esto te invito a cenar"

Lo único que logró fue que Machi forzara las puerta del ascensor cerrarse, sin él adentro

"La próxima vez aceptara…"

**En Greed Island**

"Cual de los dos quieres que sobreviva, Kuroro o yo"

"Que pregunta" contestó cínicamente "Tu podrías morir después de este trabajo"

"Si logro eliminar a Kuroro, no?" respondió sonriendo maliciosamente

"Eso no es posible… Pero voy a responderte de todas formas..." dijo Machi ahora encarándolo

"Te perseguiré por siempre, y me encargare de ti personalmente" dijo con tranquilidad en sus palabras, pero ciertamente cargadas de amenazas.

"Eso… suena bien" comentó permitiéndose una sonrisa lasciva "Aunque pensándolo mejor, sería conveniente que nos olvidaramos de la pelea, no?" mencionó sorprendiendo a los presentes.

"Digo, solo si aceptas salir a cenar conmigo" preguntó tentando a su suerte, nunca se sabe que tan lejos podrían llegar los miembros del Ryodan por su líder.

"De acuerdo" respondió para sorpresa no solo de Hisoka, sino también de Nobunaga y Kalluto que los acompañaban

"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó con cierta cautela, realmente podría ser…

"Claro que no idiota" dijo haciendo añicos la esperanza que mostraba señales de vida en Hisoka, "ahora apresúrate y vé a convencer al exorcista nen de venir con nosotros"

"…"

**Fin del FlashBack**

* * *

><p><em>"No es nada que Machi no sepa…"<em> se dijo así mismo convenciéndose del hecho en el que Machi simplemente no estaba interesada ni en él ni en sus intentos por intimar con ella.

"Por supuesto que sí" contestó repentinamente el payaso con una sonrisa sin ningún remordimiento, Gema pego un tirón hacia atrás por tan repentina respuesta.

"Quiero decir, que hombre no caería rendido ante su tan perfecta belleza, ante tan radiantes ojos, ante tan fina, suave y delicada piel." Expresó totalmente esmerado "Que hombre resistiría el impulso de ser notado ante ese hermoso rostro de permanente insatisfacción"

_"¿permanente insatisfacción?"_ pensó Gema divertida, es cierto que Machi casi nunca sonríe, y que siempre trata de mostrarse impaciente ante algo de poca importancia para ella, pero eso hace atractiva a una mujer? "¿A los hombres les gusta eso?" preguntó Gema inconscientemente en voz alta.

"Claro que sí, el que una mujer atractiva no nos hable nos vuelve desesperadamente locos, el que nos sea tan indiferente solo empeora las cosas ya que logra que queramos tener más contacto con ellas, cada vez más cerca..." Explicó el arlequín abrazándose así mismo en un intento por imaginárse abrazándola a ella, "Es como un impulso que nos pide que continuemos hasta que las cosas no puedan empeorar más." Continúo el arlequín.

"La indiferencia… atrae a los hombres?" preguntó dudosa la pequeña para corroborar lo escuchado.

El payaso asintió alegremente "Recuerdo la primera vez que Machi me ignoro"

* * *

><p><strong>FlashBack<strong>

Luego de ganar su puesto derrocando al miembro número cuatro del Gen'ei Ryodan, Hisoka era guiado por el atento Shalnark hacia la guarida. El joven ladrón le explicaba cuidadosamente cada regla y restricción que se daba en el grupo de asesinos, y a pesar de su paciente intento por explicarle, Hisoka no parecía prestarle atención, ya que su mirada estaba puesta en su ansiado objetivo, el líder.

El saboreo sus labios al momento en el que lo divisó, se veía tan sagaz, tan imponente que el mago no pudo evitar "entusiasmarse" por solo mirarlo. Él estaba de espalda a Hisoka, parecía estar hablando con alguien, así como Shalnark estaba hablando con él y él no estaba escuchando debido a que todos sus sentidos se dirigieron a su objetivo. Entonces, al sentir la presencia de un desconoció acercándose el líder se dio vuelta revelando a una de las criaturas más hermosas que había visto jamás. La causa de sus próximos desvelos, la única persona que podría distraer a un depredador como él de su presa.

"Hey, quien es ella" dijo golpeando suavemente a Shalnark con el codo para que detuviera su cátedra.

"Uh, su nombre es Machi, fue una de las personas que integraron el Ryodan cuando se formó"

"Machi… es hermosa… crees que le agrade?" preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Shalnark se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello y se echó a reír nerviosamente "no tengo idea"

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó Machi

"Debe ser el nuevo cuarto miembro" contestó Kuroro

"Parece un payaso" dijo suspirando, refiriéndose a sus ridículos tatuajes, a su ridículo traje adornado con sus ridículos símbolos, y esa ridícula sonrisa que solo le daba una mala espina a la asesina.

"De cualquier manera, ya sabes que hacer"

Machi asintió con comprensión y respondió "Volveré al anochecer con el cuerpo" posteriormente fue en dirección a la salida donde se iba a topar con uno de sus peores dolores de cabeza.

"¡Hey Machi!" llamó Shalnark

"Que hay Shal" saludó Machi sin dejar de caminar hacia la salida, no quería perder tiempo consolidando con el nuevo, ni tampoco quería tener la paciencia de hacerlo en un futuro.

"Te quiero presentar al nuevo integrante, su nombre es-"

"Hisoka, Ma chérie" dijo haciendo una cortés reverencia, "es un placer conocer a una flor tan fina como tu" dijo volviendo a mirarla para encontrarse con nadie, en busca de respuesta se volteó para encontrarla camino hacia la salida. Había sido completamente ignorado.

Shalnark no pudo evitar reírse un poco del mago "Lo lamento, ella puede ser muy difícil a veces" pero ya no importaba lo que él decía o se burlara.

Él, alguien que ha tenido miles de pretendientes, que ha enamorado a más de un centenar de mujeres hermosas, y que ha compartido su cama con la misma cantidad de ellas, alguien que ha protagonizado orgías, en resumen, alguien con demasiada experiencia para una sola persona, había sido ignorado de una manera tan colosal que no lograba comprender. Desgraciadamente para ella, esto solo marcaba un desafío más para el arlequín, un desafío que estaba ansioso por afrontar.

**Fin del FlashBack**

* * *

><p>"Fue como si hubiera visto a una mujer por primera vez en mi vida" dijo ilusionado.<p>

"Así que de esa forma se conocieron" señaló Gema sorprendida… y un poco asustada.

Hisoka asintió "aunque me causa mucha curiosidad niña" dijo el arlequín confundiendo a Gema "¿como supiste que yo me sentía atraído por ella?" dijo sacando las pizzas del horno y colocando las tres en perfecta sincronía sobre la mesa.

"La verdad… solo quería creerlo" dijo sonriendo tímidamente, ahora el confundido era el mago. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, ella apareció.

"¿Te diviertes?" se escuchó desde el corredor que conducía al baño, aunque Hisoka sabía de quién se trataba, se volteó al igual que Gema solo para recordarse así mismo en que situación tan privilegiada estaba, y no era de menos mencionarlo, nunca espero ver a una resplandeciente Machi recién salida de la ducha estrenando una bata que hacía juego con su reluciente cabello.

"Hago lo que puedo" respondió haciendo un enorme y desapercibido esfuerzo por sacar la mirada encima de Machi antes que sus ojos la devoraran.

Machi se acercó a la mesa tirando la toalla a un sillón para luego sentarse al lado de Gema

"¿Sabías cocinar?" pregunto escépticamente.

Hisoka quiso contestar esa pregunta a su manera, indirectamente… Pero teniendo en cuenta la discusión anterior no sería sensato volver a tentar el temperamento de la asesina.

"Por supuesto" respondió con una sonrisa "No siempre tuve las comodidades que ofrece el dinero, así que tuve que valérmelas por mí mismo más de un par de veces."

"¿Seguro que no están envenenadas?" pregunto Machi indiferentemente

Hisoka suspiro, de verdad era tan necesario tener que explicar con detalle sus acciones? "Desgraciadamente se nos olvidó comprar veneno camino a casa, así que no pude utilizar como condimento" explicó serenamente pero en consecuencia abandonó su sonrisa

"Ni siquiera estás en posición de bromear al respecto idiota" señaló Machi dedicándole una mirada de muerte.

Hisoka se rehusó a contestar, incluso eludió pacíficamente su mirada para no alimentar más su temperamento, el silencio incomodo no se hizo esperar y para Gema era insoportable, en un osado y valiente intento por apaciguar el ambiente tomó un trozo de una de las pizza y la llevó a su boca. Lo único que le impidió a Machi detener a Gema era el hecho de que Hisoka no podría caer tan bajo como para tomarse la molestia de envenenar la comida para matar a alguien, cuando perfectamente lo podría hacer él… y también el hecho de que él allá salvado a Gema.

Gema saboreo, mastico, volvió a saborear y tragó "Esta delicioso"

Sin ganas de ver la evidente sonrisa de Hisoka debido al comentario, Machi se resignó a tomar otra porción de pizza, la llevó a su boca y sus papilas gustativas de inmediato se pusieron de acuerdo con Gema.

"¿Cómo esta?" pidió suavemente el arlequín tomando otra porción para el mismo

Machi miró hacia otro lado y dijo "Aceptable…" aparentando indiferencia. Y aunque para cualquiera hubiera sido un comentario decepcionante, solo hizo que la sonrisa de Hisoka creciera más.

Gema sintió que el ambiente volvía a un estado más pacífico, pero, a menos que uno de los dos hablen acerca de algo en común, volverían a ese incómodo silencio, y sólo eso con suerte… Por suerte a la intrépida niña se le ocurrió una idea para que la pareja delante de ella no volviera a topar en conflicto.

"Hisoka-san" dijo la niña llamando la atención de ambos "¿Dónde naciste?" pidió como si nada mientras le daba otro mordisco a su porción.

Machi miro de reojo a Hisoka quien tenía puesta su mirada sobre la niña, él nunca había mencionado nada acerca de su pasado, por lo que la asesina tenía fuertes sospechas de lo que se escape de la boca del payaso, que solo serian mentiras o cuentos inventados por él.

Sin inmutarse, Hisoka respondió "No sé exactamente donde nací, pero fui criado en Indonesia" comentó dándole otro mordisco a su pizza

_"¿Indonesia?"_ pensó la asesina "Tú no vienes de la ciudad de las Estrellas, cierto?" aprovechó de preguntar Machi

"No, solo he pasado por allí" respondió calmadamente

"Si no te incomoda, ¿me podrías contar más acerca de ti?" pidió Gema momentos después

La demora de Hisoka molesto un poco a Machi, ella ya podía deducir que estaba tramando, aunque también existía la posibilidad de que se negara a hablarle, obviamente de una forma cortés para no lastimar a la niña, pero la respuesta sorprendió a Machi

"Cómo podría negarme" dijo sonriéndole la pequeña.

"La razón por la cual desconozco mi lugar de nacimiento es porque mi padre y mi madre eran mercenarios, siempre trabajaban para el mejor postor, y debido a sus trabajos su reputación iba en ascenso, por lo tanto era normal que cuando no estuvieran cazando se encontraran escapando de los busca recompensas." Explicó el payaso, y Machi, a pesar de no creerle, podía sentirse irónicamente identificada. Por otro lado, Gema, al escuchar que perseguían a los padres de Hisoka, su rostro se llenó de inquietud.

"Tranquila, ninguno de ellos logró ser cazado, pero se vieron obligados a abandonarme poco después de que yo tuviera conciencia. Aun así logro recordarlos un poco" dijo dando otro mordisco

"Mi madre era muy apegada a mi, era cariñosa conmigo y me entregaba todo el amor que una madre podría entregarle a un hijo, y yo la amaba por eso. Mi padre actuaba de una forma distante cuando se trataba de mí, a pesar de eso yo lo seguía queriendo como padre" explicó Hisoka como si nada, confundiendo a las chicas.

"El estaba dispuesto a proteger con su vida a la persona a quien yo amaba, que era mi madre, solo por esa razón lo respeto y me enorgullezco de ser su hijo, viéndolo de esa forma no me importaba si no recibía afecto de él, o si él actuaba como si yo no existiera, en ese entonces la vida de mi madre era más importante para ambos." Explico Hisoka, y Gema había ganado una nueva perspectiva de él. En cuanto a Machi, poco y nada le creía al arlequín.

"Me dejaron cuando cumplí cuatro años, y una tribu errante de Indonesia me adoptó como esclavo, en ese entonces la esclavitud infantil era un muy buen mercado en ese país, por la misma razón me entrenaron para ser sumiso y disciplinado, y cuando ellos determinaron que yo estaba preparado para obedecer y trabajar me vendieron. Creo que fue en el momento que cumplí cinco años" mencionó mirando hacia el techo haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar.

"En fin, así pase mi infancia de trabajo en trabaj-" Hisoka paro un momento al percatarse que Gema parecía horrorizada, entonces se dio cuenta de que su tipo de vida no era la de un niño común, "Gema, no tienes que poner esa cara por mi"

"P-pero tus padres te dejaron, y luego te vendieron como esclavo… Apuesto que también pasaste mucha hambre" dijo con un hilo de preocupación y tristeza.

"Tranquila preciosa, la mayoría de las familias para las cuales trabajaba eran pobres pero aun así no permitían que ninguno de sus esclavos sufrieran de desnutrición, ya siendo por ser un buen sirviente o simplemente para volver a vendernos, no se suele comprar esclavos escuálidos por lo que nunca nos faltó la comida." Aun así el rostro de Gema mostraba preocupación "Además desde ese punto las cosas comienzan a mejorar para mi, solo mírame, estoy tomando una buena cena junto a dos bellezas, a cualquier hombre le gustaría estar en mi posición"

Gema solo para cumplir con el arlequín puso una sonrisa, pero internamente seguía sintiéndose mal por el mago.

"Obviamente sería así, si por lo menos la mitad de lo que dijiste fuera verdad" mencionó Machi indiferente

"Sabía que dirías eso, por lo que estoy dispuesto a usar la habilidad que Kuroro nos enseñó" dijo posando su barbilla sobre sus manos.

Machi por más que trato de leer el rostro de Hisoka no pudo percibir lo que estaba tramando, pero eso le daba una oportunidad a Machi de saber a ciencia cierta más de él.

"De acuerdo" dijo Machi para deleite de los oídos de Hisoka.

"Bien, que así sea" dijo empuñando su dedo índice al igual que Machi

"Cuidado donde tocas" dijo mientras ambos se acercaban para dibujar una cruz de un resplandeciente lila invertida sobre el pecho del otro, justo en el centro. Hisoka sabiamente se negó a decir algo al respecto.

"¿Que están haciendo?" preguntó Gema confundida

"Es una habilidad para 'hablar en confianza'" indicó el arlequín

"Se utiliza para hablar con la verdad, si uno de los dos miente el resplandor de la cruz nen se hará visiblemente más radiante" explicó Machi

"La habilidad sólo requiere de la disposición de los usuarios, es decir, si ambos están de acuerdo en usarla, el poder del nen se libera en partes iguales, así mismo, la habilidad se desactiva cuando uno de nosotros ya no esté dispuesto a seguir contestando, no te parece divertido?" dijo infantilmente Hisoka

"Me parece muy conveniente." Respondió la niña de una forma casual "Así sería más fácil de resolver los problemas entre las personas, no?" pregunto inocentemente

"Ciertamente Gema, pero a veces la gente necesita mentir, o mejor dicho, las mentiras son necesarias" dijo Hisoka mirando suspicazmente a su bella flor de lirio quien mantenía su mirada aburrida hacia él "o me vas a decir que no" solicitó el mago haciendo que Gema cobre interés por lo que Machi iba a responder.

"Siempre habrán cosas Gema, cosas personales que la gente y sus cercanos no quieren que los demás sepan, y aunque esta mal, a veces es necesario para mantenerse a salvo así como a los demás que te rodean" explicó la asesina para luego volverse a Hisoka "por esa razón esta habilidad es una clara muestra de desconfianza entre los usuarios que la ocupan"

"Yo lo veo de otra manera" dijo calmadamente dejando a una Machi pensativa, él se refería más bien una oportunidad de reivindicarse, de hacerle sentir que podía confiar en él, solo esperaba que no le pasara la cuenta "Pronto lo comprenderás" le dijo el excéntrico a la niña

"Bien, las damas primero" dijo Hisoka dirigiéndose a Machi

La reina de espadas no tenía intenciones de preguntar algo tan predecible como _"¿Tu historia es cierta?"_, además por lo que dijo concluyó que no contestaría otra pregunta hasta que ella contestara una de las suyas, y no tenía idea de lo que podría preguntar, de seguro sería una estupidez…

"Dime, de dónde nace esa especial personalidad tan propia de ti" dijo ella refiriéndose sutilmente a su sadismo para que Gema no lo entendiera y resultara con daño psicológico después de lo que contestara el mago. Era una desventaja tener a una niña presenciando todo esto, así que tenía que ser prudente.

Obviamente, Hisoka captó de inmediato el mensaje, así como también captó la posdata que decía claramente que fuera cuidadoso con lo que dijera si realmente iba a dejar que Gema escuchara, o de lo contrario terminaría castrado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? Como han estado?, La pasaron bien?, De vuelta al trabajo? Al estudio?, al averno? Xd, bueno yo si, lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, así como lamento mucho tener que cortar la historia aquí, pero se estaba haciendo muy extensa, así que decidí separarla en dos partes, no se preocupen, procuraré publicar la siguiente parte antes que el mes termine.<strong>

**Perdónenme de nuevo por la demora realmente la pasé tan bien en mis vacaciones que hasta mi facebook deje de ver, ni hablar de Hotmail. Pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta :),les agradezco de antemano los reviews que vengan y los que han dejado, muchas gracias, también por sus mensajes privados, la próxima vez trataré de responder con la mayor brevedad posible.**

**Espero haberles quitado** **unos minutos de aburrimiento lectores, nos estamos leyendo, bye~ ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Letra en Negrita: Menciones del autor**

_**Letra Cursiva: Pensamientos**_

_**-Cursiva entre guiones-: Comentarios de personajes del presente introducidos en el Flashback**_

* * *

><p><em>"¿De dónde nace esa personalidad tan propia de mi?"<em> era una pregunta extraña para el mago pero nada inesperado, después de todo una personalidad levemente "alterada" como la suya tiene su propia historia, no llego a formar parte del mago así como así. Ahora, a donde quería llegar ella con esa pregunta?, con lo que sabe de Machi, diría que ella tendría intenciones de atraparlo mintiendo, solo para tener una excusa de no confiar en el, de todas maneras tendría que ser precavido ya que una insignificante mentira será desenmascarada inmediatamente debido la cruz nen.

"Un día te hablé de un tal Illumi, recuerdas?" preguntó Hisoka, Machi hizo pasar desapercibido su nerviosismo, aun no le había entregado el teléfono móvil a Hisoka, y no pensaba hacerlo, parecía ser una fuente valiosa de información. Ella se limitó a asentir.

"Recuerdo haber llegado a una etnia a las afueras de las islas de Indonesia, allí una familia humilde me compro desinteresadamente solo para darme mi libertad, a cambio yo mismo me ofrecí para hacer una entrega de un cofre, así que emprendí mi viaje con un grupo de nómadas al norte, donde nos encontramos con un templo budista. Estando allí me encontré a Illumi por primera vez, estaba siendo supervisado en entrenamiento por monjes del templo, le entregue el cofre, él lo abrió y yo le pregunte que cosa había, él me respondió y nos hicimos amigos" explicó alegremente con un hilo de ternura casi ridículo

"¿Y que había en la caja?" preguntó curiosa la pequeña

"Agujas de Acupuntura"

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso con lo que pregunte?" cuestionó la mayor

"Yo no tenía nada que hacer, ni donde ir, y él me invitó a practicar un poco para pasar el rato, a la larga los monjes terminaron adaptándose gracias a él, fue entonces que comencé a practicar la doctrina del budismo." Explicó el mago, la asesina concluyó que parte de su destreza era gracias a dichas enseñanzas.

"En ese entonces los templos budistas practicaban las artes marciales como disciplina, y nosotros, como era de esperarse, sobresalimos de manera que opacábamos la capacidad del resto, fuimos tomados de forma más seria por los monjes más antiguos del templo, y cuando lograron darse cuenta de lo que tenían a su alcance decidieron tomarlo y explotarlo para sus propios fines." Con ese pequeño comentario Machi logró percatarse de que la historia de una religión tan respetada como el budismo iría en declive.

"Quien diría que una doctrina tan respetada en el mundo tendría su propia historia escrita y corregida con sangre. Claro, en medio de tanto conflicto bélico eso tendría que sonar razonable no crees?" dijo dirigiéndose a Machi una mirada seductora

"Solo sigue con la historia" indicó Machi irritada debido a que el muy idiota aparentaba haber olvidado que hace solo unos minutos habían tenido una discusión.

"Hace casi veinte años, piratas musulmanes torturaron y asesinaron a varios monjes budistas, arrasando con pueblos y templos enteros, pero lo que más le dolió a los sabios fue el arrebato de sus preciadas reliquias, regalos que los legendarios monjes que habían alcanzado el Nirvana les dejaron como parte de su legado"

"¿Nirvana?" preguntó ocasionalmente la pequeña.

"Así se le llama a la liberación espiritual" señaló Hisoka deslizando su mirada hacia la niña "En palabras simples, es un estado de paz con uno mismo, alejado de todo sufrimiento y mortificación, entiendes?" Gema asintió plenamente intrigada

"Al parecer eran muy materialistas, tanto así que decidieron hacer pasar por un infierno a jóvenes capacitados como nosotros para luego utilizarnos como herramienta."

Machi enarco una ceja "¿te sometieron a un entrenamiento riguroso? A los 4 años?" preguntó Machi con escepticismo, empezaba a cuestionar el poder de la cruz nen, no es que dudara de su líder, en lo absoluto; pero no podía dejarse llevar por solo lo que había escuchado, a decir verdad, ella nunca tuvo la necesidad de usar esta habilidad antes, esta era la primera vez que la utilizaba y no podía evitar tener dudas acerca de su efectividad.

"No, pasaron años antes de que pudieran liberarme, tres para ser exactos, en ese entonces tenía 7" _"–Siete años!? Esos monjes debieron estar furiosos para mandar niños a asesinar, tiene que haber algo más que esté evitando"_ se dijo mentalmente la asesina.

"En el día se entrenaba, en la tarde se meditaba, suena simple, pero era un régimen tan exigente que lograron lavarle un poco el cerebro a mi amigo…" Aun así, un "régimen exigente" no era demasiado para la asesina, ella quería detalles.

"Me preguntaste el porque de mi personalidad, bueno, esa debería ser parte de la razón… Ese entrenamiento dejó sus secuelas…" explicó el mago aparentemente sin mucho más que añadir.

"¿Parte?" preguntó Machi

El arlequín expandió su sonrisa "Siendo sincero, es una historia mucho más oscura la mía" dijo frotándose el cuello "No apta para menores de dieciocho años" indicó sonriéndole a la pequeña quien hizo un lindo berrinche cruzándose de brazos.

"Entonces deja la historia aun lado, quiero saber en qué consistía ese entrenamiento" exigió Machi

"Eso no sería justo mi querida Machi, este juego es por turnos." Dijo con una mirada juguetona "Y ahora ese turno me corresponde, cierto cariño?" Comentó dirigiéndose a su As por excelencia contra Machi, Gema.

"Eso seria lo justo" concordó Gema con una sonrisa inocente, cómplice de la sonrisa de Hisoka. Machi le dio mueca en forma de sonrisa a Gema para recordarle de que lado debería estar, también deberá aclararle al descarado de Hisoka que deje de usar a Gema como excusa para sacarle ventaja a la situación, pero eso será en otro momento….

"Bien… has tu estúpida pregunta"

El mago sonrió más, estrechó su mirada enigmática sobre su precioso objetivo y se acomodó en su asiento para "disparar", obviamente, esto pusó internamente nerviosa y molesta a Machi, sabía que cualquier cosa que escapara de la boca del idiota en forma de pregunta terminaría poniéndola en una posición muy desventajosa y/o humillante. Aun así, ella se negó a desviar su mirada de él, no le permitiría levantar ni una señal de debilidad.

"Mi pregunta es…" dijo lentamente haciendo eco en la mente de Machi, un efecto muy incomodo sumándole la penetrante mirada que tenía sobre ella. "-Tus ojos son bellísim-"

"-HAZ! Tu estúpida pregunta… por favor" dijo detenidamente para que el mago dejara, por lo menos temporalmente, de ser tan idiota.

Silencio…

"¿Has tenido novio?" preguntó el mago sin mas preambulos

Como era de esperarse, no era nada relativamente significativo en comparación a lo que le preguntó a él, ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Negándose a seguir el juego del payaso, (que solo consistía en molestarla, según ella), optó por la decisión más sabia, responder directamente sin siquiera molestarse en pensar una mentira.

"Si…"

Al escuchar esta palabra, un dolor muy agudo que no tenía origen en su cuerpo, surgió en Hisoka, su rostro seguía igual, adornado con una sonrisa… En breve cerró los ojos para aliviar este dolor y bajó lentamente la cabeza hasta depositarla en la mesa. Había sido como una patada en la entrepierna para el mago, el quería ser el primero en todo lo que estuviera relacionado con su amada flor de lirio, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, fue muy estúpido de su parte creer que la belleza hecha una persona no fuera codiciada por otros infelices.

"¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó la pequeña al ver la extraña pose que adoptó el arlequín

"Si… solo… tengo que recoger los fragmentos de mi corazón que se dispersaron por el frío suelo" dijo visiblemente angustiado, Machi rodó los ojos, Gema no entendió, pero igual le dio mucha pena…

"¿Puedo saber su nombre?" solicitó el mago volviendo a su pedante sonrisa

"No, ahora es mi turno, ¿Cómo te entrenaron?"

Hisoka le devolvió media mirada aburrida, al parecer toda esta conversación trataría de él. "Cada día al atardecer y después de ejercitar el cuerpo los monjes nos hacían caminar medio kilómetro para encerrarnos a mi y a Illumi en recámaras separadas; sin comida y aisladas de cualquier tipo de luz, estando allí no se escucha ni se ve nada, solo dispones de tu sentido del tacto que de nada servía en ese tipo de situación." Describió Hisoka volviéndose apoyar sobre el respaldo de la silla.

"Los monjes decían, "encuéntrate contigo mismo a través de la meditación y pronto dejaras de sentir", era una frase bastante peculiar pero nos dispusimos a ponerla en práctica, sobre todo cuando las cosas comenzaron a empeorar."

"¿Dentro de una inofensiva recamara?" examinó la mayor con recelo, Hisoka se bufó levemente de la ignorancia de su amada y se limitó a continuar.

"Las horas dentro de esa cárcel se hicieron perceptiblemente más largas con cada día que entrábamos hay, pronto llegó un punto donde la meditación no bastaba para detener la desesperación y las ansias de salir, recuerdo que Illumi fue el primero en rendirse a gritos" dijo deteniéndose momentáneamente al sentir un pequeño resplandor ascendiendo sobre su pecho.

"¿Estas mintiendo?" preguntó inocentemente la pequeña dañando el autoestima del payaso, el la miró de reojo y luego a Machi que tenía una sonrisa puesta en su cara

"Así que… mini-Hisoka se rindió a gritos primero?" mencionó Machi sin dejar pasar las oportunidades que se daban para molestar al arlequín.

"Tenía siete años" trató de defenderse

"Pero en ese entonces no tenías tanto orgullo como ahora, o sí?" preguntó la asesina sin intenciones de contenerse.

El arlequín sonrió de forma modesta, sintiéndose todo un caballero se dispuso a seguir con su historia e ignorar los comentarios de su dama que atentaban contra su dignidad

**Flashback**

"Demonios, ¡DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ!, POR FAVOR, NO SOPORTO MAS ESTO!" gritaba el futuro arlequín golpeando desesperadamente la puerta de entrada, _-"Pero solo lograba agotarme más con cada grito, ni siquiera un pequeño eco acudía a mí en respuesta."-_

_-"¿Porque razón los monjes no te sacaban de allí?" preguntó Gema-_ el pequeño arlequín se rinde y logra sentarse en medio de la recamara cruzándose de piernas y brazos, él estaba asustado…

_-"Ellos querían que yo me diera cuenta a través de mis propios medios que la moderación me llevaría a incrementar mi energía y lucidez, solo necesitaba alejarme de los extremos de la mortificación y la verdadera necesidad, así yo alcanzaría la purificación espiritual que ellos tanto querían."-_

El niño escucha pasos y voces, la esperanza vuelve junto a una oleada de alivio, pero el sonido repentinamente se vuelve raro, los pasos y voces, no se aproximan ni se alejan, el estaba delirando… _-"Un día nos dejaron más de lo que nuestro sentido común pudo soportar"-_

El niño corre y grita en busca de ayuda, haciendo caso omiso de su paranoia vuelve a golpear desenfrenadamente la puerta por la que entró hasta que sucumbe por el cansancio y cae de rodillas llorando_ -"Entonces recordé una de las conversaciones de mi padre, una de las pocas que había tenido con él, y se trataba de él enfrentando el miedo a la muerte"-_

Las manos tenían varias contusiones y estaban ensangrentadas por tanto golpear, el estómago crujiendo continuamente, el dolor palpitante de cabeza por no saber si esta dormido con los ojos abiertos, consciente con los ojos cerrados o simplemente muerto. _-"La muerte es el final de todas las opciones, pero tienes que asegurarte de ello, entonces me di cuenta, no importaba lo desesperado que estuviera, aún podía hacer algo"-_

_-"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto la albina intrigada-_

_-"Esperar…"-_

El niño inconscientemente cayó sentado sobre el medio de la recamara y procuró mantener sus ojos cerrados, _-"Cuando me calme, logre entender cada una de esas voces que parecían hablar en diferente dialecto, hablaban todas al mismo tiempo pero me las arregle para entender lo que preguntaban"-_

"¿Que es el sufrimiento?, ¿Cuál es su origen?, ¿Puede extinguirse?, ¿Qué camino se debe seguir?" _-"Una vez que respondí esas preguntas aclare toda duda de mi existencia y antes que me diera cuenta, el cuarto donde estaba se había iluminado, solo cuando sentí una presión sobre mi hombro me moleste en abrir mis ojos"-_

"Lo has hecho bien niño" _-"Es lo único que me dijeron en todo el día, y yo no respondí nada, no sé cuánto tiempo había transcurrido exactamente pero estimo que fue más de un día, aun así, dejé de sentir hambre y sed, dejé de sentir la necesidad de regresar al exterior; estar dentro o fuera de esa recamara me daba exactamente lo mismo, incluso el estar vivo era una cosa tan indiferente para mi, que logre entender por completo lo que había ocurrido"-_

_-"¿Y qué ocurrió exactamente?"-_

_-"Le había perdido el miedo a la muerte"-_

El chico vio sus manos de forma distante, no le importó que estuvieran en su totalidad ensangrentadas y tampoco le afectaba que los monjes las tomaran para limpiarlas, el pequeño miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que le recordara lo que era la importancia _-"Entonces vi como sacaban a Illumi de la recamara con la boca toda ensangrentada, mi amigo se intentó suicidar seis veces mordiéndose la lengua, aparentemente olvidó que provenía de la familia Zoldyck" mencionó el bufón con una sonrisa maligna-_

El niño de cabello oscuro también fue felicitado de la misma manera, el respondió tosiendo sangre _-"El primer hijo de una familia suele ser el conejillo de indias de todo sus hermanos, luego de eso, los primerizos padres entienden que pueden haberse excedido un poco con el "intento de educación" que le procuraron dar a Illumi"-_ Machi logró percatarse de lo que el arlequín hablaba, ella tenia entendido que este tal Illumi podría ser tan o más resistente que Hisoka, eso solo podría ser producto de un entrenamiento hecho en base al sufrimiento y la tortura, siendo el primer nacido, no le extrañaba que el matrimonio Zoldyck pusiera una intensiva preparación sobre él con todas las intenciones de volverlo poderoso.-

Illumi ahora parecía seguir las mismas acciones del pequeño arlequín, en busca de algo relevante para él comenzó paulatinamente a contemplar su alrededor hasta que topó con la mirada suya _-"Y esos ojos sin vida permanecieron así hasta el día de hoy. Permanentemente abiertos" comentó el arlequín con algo de nostalgia "Solo después de ver el lamentable estado de mi amigo logre entrar un poco en razón, supongo que me compadecí de él, sentí lástima ya que entendía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo con el dentro de esa cámara, aun así no podía recobrar todo mi sentido y fui tomado por los monjes de vuelta hacia el templo, solo logre ver a Illumi el día siguiente"-_

**Fin del Flashback**

"No comprendo, ¿con qué objetivo los encerraron allí?" consulto la mayor

"Inducirnos al nirvana" respondió el mago para sorpresa de la asesina, "El nen que poseemos despertó de una forma bastante singular y muy antinatural, los mismos monjes nos instruyeron acerca de esta energía que fluía por nuestro cuerpo, nos dijeron que nuestro nen empezó a tomar forma cuando logramos entender las preguntas y se fortaleció a medida que las respondíamos, solo hacía falta aplicar todo esto en el arte de matar." Indicó con una mirada subversiva dejando espacio para pensar.

El silencio pasó a ser algo aterrador para la asesina, estuvo un tiempo en la asociación de cazadores y había escuchado varios relatos acerca de cómo uno se podría hacerse más fuerte en poco tiempo, y la mayoría no eran nada más que "experiencia a cambio de sangre", si querías algo rápido y eficaz, tenías que pagarlo con dolor de todo tipo, sin embargo este solo seria una experiencia rápida y espontánea. Varios estaban dispuestos a hacerlo pero cuando escuchaban el resto de la historia en donde el sujeto que lo intentó resulta muerto o desaparecido de la paz de la tierra… varios se contraían en muecas, las palabras que dejaban salir de sus bocas no eran más que balbuceos y juramentos vacíos dispuesto para los sujetos que nunca se atreverían a arriesgar su existencia por volverse mas fuertes de una forma rápida cuando tienen toda una vida por delante-

"¿para qué necesitaban que le perdieran el miedo a la muerte?" preguntó casualmente la pequeña luego de ver a Machi pensativa por un tiempo.

El mago sonrió "Cuando le pierdes el miedo a la muerte, las cosas que se interponen entre tu y tu objetivo tienden a ser… más diminutas" así como las pequeñas risitas malévolas que dejó escapar

-Pero el idiota de Hisoka logró sobrevivir a este tipo de osadías a una corta edad, aunque no se escuchara tan peligroso, era el mismo Hisoka el que lo describe como una situación horrible, no podría imaginarse a una persona normal saliendo conciente de allí. Sin mencionar el alto precio que tuvo, o mejor dicho, que tendrá que pagar.

"En la sociedad de Cazadores…" mencionó la asesina llamando la atención del mago "El tema de la reencarnación siempre se hizo presente cuando se trataba de trabajos suicidas, y en una forma de alentar al servidor era recordándole que tendría una nueva oportunidad en la próxima vida si actualmente dejó algo inconcluso o su vida no fue tan completa como esa persona quiso" explicó Machi mientras Hisoka cerraba sus ojos para darle otra mordida a la porción de pizza

"Un día el Líder mencionó ciertas condiciones para romper este ciclo, debido a la frustración que acumulaban los seres que lograron recordar su vida pasada y al enterarse de que las cosas no salieron tan bien como ellos esperaban" continuo, Hisoka tragó.

"El Líder dijo, que una de esas condiciones podría ser alcanzar el Nirvana." Indicó Machi, Hisoka abrió sus ojos, su sonrisa por algún motivo había desaparecido

"Si esa teoría fuera cierta… " Comentó Machi cautelosamente

"Así es, ciertamente yo ya no podré reencarnar, ya no pertenezco a ese ciclo" mencionó de forma simple

Quién lo diría, la reencarnación es real. Machi se encontraba tanto interna como externamente asombrada, siempre creyó que el tema formaba parte de los cuentos urbanos y de la paranoia de algunos enfermos que decían saber quienes eran en sus vidas pasadas, pero tras la revelación de Hisoka… se podría decir que todo dejó de tener un poco de sentido.

"Entonces yo podré reencarnar si no cumplo mis metas en esta vida?" preguntó Gema señalandose a si misma.

"Se podría decir que sí" respondió Hisoka ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la pequeña "Bueno, creo que me toca otra vez" comentó dirigiéndose a Machi, esto sacó de sus pensamientos a la asesina redirigiendo su atención a él.

"Tenía pensado hacer otra pregunta, pero te veías tan preocupada que lograste conmoverme Machi" mencionó Hisoka logrando traer de vuelta la faceta de la Machi indiferente "¿En qué pensabas mi cielo?" preguntó Hisoka

El comentario no le cayó para nada bien a la mujer mayor pero decidió ignorarlo valiéndose de esta pregunta para otra respuesta "Si tu mueres, aunque sigas teniendo asuntos pendientes en esta vida, todo se habrá acabado para ti, cierto?" Hisoka asintió.

"¿No te preocupa el morir ahora?" preguntó de forma escéptica, ahora que lo pensaba bien, Hisoka siempre estaba tratando de tentar a su suerte, y varias veces a terminado sufriendo las consecuencias, "dices que le has perdido el miedo a la muerte, es decir que en casi todas las ocasiones te comportaras de esa misma forma temerariamente estúpida" dijo y la sonrisa arrogante de Hisoka volvió, lo que la molesto un poco.

"Yo aun tengo el poder de matarte, si lo hago, simplemente te desvaneceras. En serio, ¿no te preocupa?" preguntó desconfiadamente, ahora más que nada estaba poniendo a prueba el poder de la cruz nen, tal vez esta habilidad tenía sus fallas después de todo.

"Simplemente trato de vivir cada segundo de lo que me queda de vida mi querida Machi" dijo serenamente haciendo un gesto con la mano, "después de salir de esa recámara te das cuenta que lo que realmente importa es vivir el presente, de otro modo no podrás regocijarte lo necesario de lo que te ofrezca tu entorno, y es ahí cuando la necesidad te desvía" indicó el mago.

"Baya, si que te contaminaron bien la mente" comentó, nunca había creído escuchar hablar a Hisoka de una forma moralmente correcta.

Hisoka soltó un suspiro de fastidio "Tienes razón, recuerdo de memoria cada infame frase que reflexionaban esos monjes" dijo con desdén, luego volvió mirar a la peli púrpura.

"Tu podrías matarme ahora si quisieras, pero eso sería más un descuido de mi parte; un mal cálculo" dijo pícaramente "Tu mas que nadie sabes que me necesitas para enfrentar al viejo, estaría poniendo mucho en juego si te deshaces de mi ahora" Machi se bufó, es cierto que ahora lo necesitaba, pero lo hacía sonar como si a ella le encantara la idea.

"Seguro, y afortunadamente todo es gracias a ti" dijo encargándose de que cada palabra pronunciada fuera con su respectiva cuota de sarcasmo

"Concuerdo, hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de mi ingenio a veces" comentó alegremente como si no se hubiera percatado del sarcasmo de la asesina, Machi volvió resoplar en respuesta.

"Bueno, mi pregunta fue contestada en su mayor parte por mi, muy bien jugado, era de esperarse de la mujer de mis sueños" pensó Hisoka en voz alta ganándose una fría mirada de Machi, no obstante un poco sonrojada debido a que el arlequín se percató de lo que tramaba.

"Dispara" pronunció el mago con su voz siempre aterciopelada y una mirada incitadora que no hicieron el efecto esperado en Machi

"Ahora mismo no se me ocurre nad-" pero antes de terminar su enunciado un pensamiento fugaz atravesó la mente de la asesina y la golpeó con la dura realidad que tendría que sobrellevar.

"¿Que mierda estabas pensando cuando le dijiste a ese tipo que yo era tu esposa!?" replicó airadamente poniendo de golpe las manos sobre la mesa

Hisoka sonrió "¿Hablas de Charlie? Creí que era una buena idea, tomando en cuenta que Gema no tenía un padre." Y la dulce niña se alegró internamente, pero muy a su pesar no podía apoyar a Hisoka en todo, Machi tenía sus propias razones para alejarlo, y desgraciadamente para la pequeña, eran razones muy comprensibles.

"Para empezar, nadie te pidió que tomaras ese puesto" aclaró de forma enfadada.

"Machi, ¿Qué crees que hubiera dicho Charlie si ve a un extraño saliendo de la casa de sus vecinos" dijo dejando a Machi confundida

"Cuando decidí irme me tope con él saliendo de la morada, él me saludó, se presentó y pidió mi nombre. Hubiera sido muy descortés de mi parte hacerme aun lado y seguir con mi camino, sin mencionar que sería muy sospechoso"

"Si te hubieras hecho aun lado como dices, yo perfectamente podría haber mentido por ti"

"De seguro le hubieras dado una excusa creíble por mi salida, pero resulta que aquí me tienes de nuevo, en casa de Gema, dime si no se vería sospechoso" expuso el mago un punto de vista comprensible, pero sólo hasta cierto punto para la asesina.

"Y tenias que decirle que era tu esposa?"

El semblante de Hisoka pasó a cobrar un aspecto más humilde y su mirada bajó hasta las refinadas manos de Machi que seguían apoyadas en la mesa "Le estaría faltando a la verdad si te dijera que no pensé en otra mentira" Y por un momento el corazón de Machi se aceleró, en otras palabras, él estaba diciendo que quería tenerla como esposa?, _"maldito bastardo…"_ como seguía atreviéndose a insinuársele después de todo lo que ha hecho, Machi hizo una mueca de disgusto y desvió la mirada, prefirió ahogar su frustración que volver a discutir delante de Gema, podía sentir su nerviosismo fácilmente.

"No te preocupes, mantendré mi palabra y me iré cuando acabemos con todo esto" y estaba diciendo la verdad, pero hasta entonces el procuraría llegar a algo con ella. "Cuando todo esto termine podrás decir que falleci en un accidente de auto si tu quieres" ofreció con su típica sonrisa. Ella volvió a bufarse.

Ella parecía muy molesta, y el mago tuvo que admitir que le molestaba el hecho de que ella tuviera que contenerse, no sólo porque esconde una faceta que a él le encanta ver, si no que también decidió hacerlo por otra razón que no es directamente él. Luego, en medio de un pestañeo vio a Gema, notó que tenía la cabeza baja con una mirada entristecida, sus manos seguramente están entrelazadas debajo de la mesa, porque estaba tan nerviosa? Era por Machi?, era por él?, el tema de conversación? O la discusión en si?, Hisoka juzgó que esto último sería lo más probable, volvió a mirar a Machi, tal vez ya había sido suficiente por un día

"¿Estás de humor para otra pregunta?" consultó el mago dispuesto a dar por cerrada la conversación, tanto como ella…

"No, no lo creo" comentó aún disgustada aunque de una forma más serena, pero justo antes de que pudiera perder el interés del "juego" su mirada se desvió casualmente a Gema, quien aún proyectaba negatividad, entonces para tranquilizarla se le ocurrió algo, "Tal vez tú quieras hacerle una pregunta al payaso" ofreció la asesina a la pequeña.

"¿Yo?" Gema luego puso su mirada interrogante sobre Hisoka quien tenía en todo momento una cálida sonrisa reservada para la pequeña.

"Bueno~, siempre quise saber si el color del cabello de Hisoka-san era natural" preguntó la niña devolviéndole la sonrisa a Hisoka, el arlequín no dejó de sonreír, pero su mirada era un poco más perpleja, el mago deslizó su vista hacia su amada que parecía tener una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Ese fue definitivamente un descuido… Estando acorralado Hisoka finalmente borró su sonrisa, cerró sus ojos y concentró un poco de nen en su mano, se apoyó en su silla y usando dos de sus dedos tomó un mechón de su cabello que no estaba retraído, y la deslizó a través de sus dedos.

"No-lo-creo" dijo Machi sonriendo cada vez más, para ella no podría ser más significante que el idiota posea otro color de cabello natural, pero aparentemente esto le molestaba al payaso, y ella no podía dejar de aprovecharse de esto para burlarse de él.

El cabello que pasaba entre sus dedos se iba destiñendo, revelando un castaño claro, "Lamento decepcionarte cariño, pero el color natural de mi cabello es castaño" dijo tratando de sonar calmado para no alimentar más la diversión de Machi

"Oh" dijo Gema aun sorprendida, no podía formar palabras coherentes debido al rostro que puso Hisoka, tal vez era algo que no tuvo que haber preguntado, el silencio se prolongó…

"Y justo cuando creía que no podías caer más bajo" mencionó la asesina bufandose del mago que respondió con una caprichosa sonrisa.

Gema se dio una nota mental de no preguntar más acerca del aspecto físico de sus salvadores, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por haber revelado el secreto del arlequín "Yo igual creo que se te ve bien Hisoka-san" dijo tímidamente ofreciendo una sonrisa

"Gracias cariño, al menos tu si puedes lograr que una persona no se sienta como basura" dijo apoyándose en su brazo y enfocándose en solo en la pequeña aparentando que nadie más excepto ellos dos estuvieran ahí.

Machi casi rió "¿Enojado?"

"Supongo que tu eres cien por ciento natural" comentó el mago

"Quieres apostar" era muy tentador, pero la determinación y la despreocupación en su mirada le dijeron que ella tenía todas la de ganar.

La asesina no esperó una respuesta, su humor parecía haberse aliviado por lo que quiso darle una respuesta gratis "Siendo sincera, el color de mi cabello no es cien por ciento natural, mis padres eran científicos, y bien sabían perfectamente cómo manipular la genética." Dijo Machi jugando con una de sus mechas

"Ellos quisieron tener un bebe con cabello púrpura debido a las afinidades de mi madre, los ojos son naturales, es lo único que heredé de mi padre."

Hisoka se mostró pensativo ante esta revelación "¿Así que de tu familia nace la idea de convertirse en doctora?"

"Tu querias saber si el color de mi cabello era natural, ya te respondí, ahora me toca a mí de nuevo" señaló Machi, Hisoka sólo se mantuvo en ilencio para no ponerla de nuevo en mal humor

"adelante Gema" indicó Machi dijo con una sonrisa que internamente decía "no me decepciones".

"¿Qué? Yo?, ¿Otra vez?" preguntó claramente sorprendida

"Claro niña" Machi volteo en busca del reloj de la sala, ya eran las once de la noche, "Y que sea rápido Gema, que es hora de acostarse, recuerda que mañana tienes escuela" Señaló la mayor, Hisoka tenias sus dudas acerca de esto

"Um, ¿al final encontraste a tus padres?" preguntó para decepción de Machi y sorpresa de Hisoka quien se demoro un tiempo en contestar.

"Lamentablemente no, nunca los pude encontrar, pero les estaré eternamente agradecido donde quieran que estén" dijo Hisoka moviendo una de sus manos para borrar la cruz nen, hecho del que solo Machi se percató.

"¿Y Illumi?"

"¿El?, el ahora es una gran persona que se gana la vida realizando trabajos esporádicos, ganando millones por cada uno de ellos" dijo Hisoka

"Es decir que también es un asesino?" preguntó Gema con una sonrisa dejando un poco desconcertado al mago, desconcertado y sorprendido.

"Tu mente se agudiza cada vez más Gema" mencionó el mago volviendo a su sonrisa, la niña amplía la suya

"Espero que algún día encuentres a tus padres Hisoka-san, buenas noches" dijo volviéndose para ir a su habitación con Machi detrás de ella.

Ahora la habitación era solamente del arlequín, la niña se fue junto con su amada dejando al arlequín un poco pensativo.

_"Es decir que también es un asesino?" _Esa niña definitivamente daría la vida por cualquiera que le importara, y eso es debido a que detrás de tanta ternura y carisma, sigues viviendo una chica cuyo pasado es doloroso, y aunque sólo conocía un poco su historia podría apostar que más de una vez sintió la necesidad de suicidarse.

Machi debió haber sido su luz en ese momento, era un alivio saber que la pequeña tenía a alguien cerca en ese entonces…

"¿No es así viejo amigo?" comentó Hisoka dando una última mirada nostálgica.

**Flashback**

Los jóvenes se habían encontrado un día después de la aterradora experiencia espiritual, el futuro mago tenía vendas en sus manos debido a las múltiples heridas que se provocó asimismo, y el pequeño Zoldyck contaba con varias cortaduras en la lengua y uñas rotas.

Desde que se encontraron para comer, no había hablado ni una sola palabra, pero el único consciente de eso era el pequeño arlequín, quien aun así, después de tan traumante experiencia le costaba pronunciar algo. Pero desde que lo conoció y lo invitó a practicar, habían desarrollado un extraño lazo de amistad, y no podía dejar de fijarse en el rostro desolado de su amigo, esos ojos, tan abiertos como los platos que tenían frente de ellos, no parecían tener ganas de pestañear, ese fue el único motivo por el cual el pequeño arlequín decidió hablar, por el bienestar de alguien con quien compartió el infierno.

"¿Estas bien?"

No hubo respuestas, sólo silencio, apareció el momento en el que creyó que era mejor quedarse callado y esperar un día mas, tal vez la experiencia sigue siendo mucho, pero el pequeño quiso ver de cerca su rostro antes de desistir, y el se limitó a desviar la mirada de su compañero de forma casi desesperada, sin embargo, a Hisoka no le costó adivinar lo que ocurría.

"¿Porque te contienes?, yo estuve llorando como una niña en todo momento" comentó, Illumi se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras y rápidamente dio con el rostro de Hisoka.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos momentos hasta que el pequeño Illumi bajó lentamente la cabeza "Lo siento" dijo tirándole las manos

"Ya estoy lleno" comentó Hisoka luego de contemplarlo unos segundos, "si no te molesta… dormiré un poco" dijo poniéndose de pie sólo para apoyarse de espalda a espalda a Illumi, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a encontrar el sueño. En medio de esa labor, Hisoka siente como su amigo se libera de todo el padecimiento y la amargura que sintió en esa recamara, ese fue el último rastro de humanidad que alguien vio en Illumi, y el payaso le estaba agradecido por ser la persona con la que había compartido ese momento.


	11. Chapter 11

Luego de unos minutos de asegurarse de que Gema ya estuviera completamente dormida Machi se disponía a volver con el idiota en la sala de estar.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo" menciono el arlequín sentado en un sillón delante de una de las ventanas de la morada, la luz de la luna se cernía sobre su espalda dándole un aspecto mas sombrío a su sensual sonrisa.

"No crees que será algo arriesgado enviarla a clases cuando tenemos al anciano detrás de nosotros" cuestiono el mago de la nada

"No servirá de nada escondernos para siempre" dijo simplemente Machi y se paro delante de él cruzándose de brazos, enfrentándose a su radiante mirada que acentuaba se cristalina iris bajo el amparo de la luna. Antes de decir cualquier cosa sacó la vista de esos feroces ojos que amenazaban con devorarla solo para dar una mirada a su alrededor y logro determinar que los platos utilizados par la cena ya no estaban sobre la mesa "me tome la libertad de lavar los platos, no creí que te molestara" menciono el arlequín dejando de apoyar la barbilla sobre sus manos

Compartieron miradas, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos pero el único que lo disfrutaba era Hisoka. Machi volvió analizar su estado mentalmente; tenía una fuerza de operaciones especiales detrás de ellos, exclusivamente entrenada para cazarlos. También tenia consigo un tesoro a quien cuidar y a quien no estaba dispuesta a dejar sola. Y Tenia como un supuesto apoyo al payaso… Un poderoso manejador llevado a su idea.

Machi estrecho su mirada sobre él, tenía que elegir entre bajar su guardia para confiar en Hisoka o no hacerlo y enfrentar al viejo, sola. La asesina suspiro, solo esperaba tener algún indicio, un presentimiento en el momento adecuado para poder revertir esto, en caso de que algo saliera mal...

"Quítate la camisa" mando Machi y en consecuencia la infantil sonrisa de Hisoka creció.

"¿No crees que nos estamos saltando todo el romance?, digo, por mi no hay problema pero-"

"Ahora" respondió Machi impacientemente.

"Bien, bien, solo ten en cuenta que las paredes de esta casa son algo delgadas, Gema podría escucharnos" dijo mientras se desasía de la prenda de su dorso, dejando expuesto un bien esculpido cuerpo y el molesto vendaje que cubría su abdomen.

"Recuéstate sobre el sillón Hisoka, boca arriba" ordeno la asesina mientras acercaba una de las sillas de la sala de estar hacia el arlequín recostado.

"Antes que nada, quiero seguir con nuestra platica del mismo modo en que lo estábamos haciendo" esta vez no lo decía en un tono autoritario, mas bien se oía como un favor lo cual fue sumamente extraño para el mago ya que no se imaginaba a si mismo negándole un favor a su amada asesina.

Él no dijo nada, acerco su mano hacia el centro del pecho de ella y dibujo una cruz invertida usando nen, Machi hizo lo mismo. El sello estaba listo y la asesina se adelanto a preguntar.

"Tus padres… que les ocurrió realmente" dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su pecho buscando por medio de los latidos la posición exacta de su corazón.

_"Así que de eso se trataba"_ se dijo el arlequín, ella creía que necesitaba de su permiso para hablar de su pasado, otra linda faceta de Machi que le resultaba muy atractivo "Murieron, los asesinaron"

"¿Solo eso? ¿Solo los asesinaron?" pregunto con cierta cautela, le estaba agradecida por haberle ocultado esta verdad a Gema que fácilmente la haría sentir mal, por lo mismo no deseaba presionarlo pero era su forma de saber con quien estaba tratando.

"Los ejecutaron" respondió utilizando un tono gélido que no paso desapercibido por la asesina

"Cuando decidí irme del templo, creí que era tiempo de ir en busca de mis padres" dijo en busca de otra cosa que no sea su mirada ya que parecía dispuesta a escuchar un relato que él no solía sacarlo como tema de conversación "Quería saber si seguían con vida, quería saber si ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar con ellos y protegerlos."

"Y como ya sabrás, yo suelo ser muy persistente cuando se trata de mis objetivos" continuó esperando ver el ceño fruncido de Machi, para su desdicha ella seguía muy tranquila.

"¿Lograste encontrarlos con vida?" pregunto ella sacando la mano del pecho del payaso.

"Dos sujetos en una taberna, celebrando con cerveza por haber asesinado a la competencia, mencionaron dos nombres y la palabra ejecución en la misma oración. Les pregunte donde seria y fui en busca de ellos" Machi sentía que nunca debió haber preguntado nada

"Ellos eligieron abandonarme para que yo pudiera seguir viviendo, pero para mi, el solo vivir no era suficiente como para agradecérselos, ni siquiera cuando le arrebate la vida a todos los infelices que estaban presenciando divertidos como mis padres eran atravesados por una estaca, aun entonces seguía sintiéndome en deuda con ellos." Dijo Hisoka serenamente como si fuera un relato que le ocurrió a alguien más.

"La pregunta era de donde nace esa personalidad tan propia de mi?, bueno de hay nace, el origen de mi sed de sangre reside en mis recuerdos y en la sonrisa de la "gente inocente" que disfrutaba viendo la ejecución"

La sala quedo en silencio, Machi paro un segundo, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar noticias acerca de masacres en Tailandia y lo logro "¿Los mataste a todos?"

"No de inmediato" respondió "Primero incapacite a todos, incluso a los que trataron de escaparse, luego me tome la molestia de ir de casa en casa para que ellos vieran como yo asesinaba a cada uno de sus querido familiares" dijo recordando sutilmente la satisfacción de ese día.

"¿No crees que fuiste demasiado lejos?" pregunto Machi indiferentemente, para ella la actitud de Hisoka frente a la muerte de sus padres no fue ni extraña ni extrema, es solo como una persona furiosa actuaría hasta el cansancio, lo que explica que halla ido tan lejos, una simple muerte para toda la capacidad de Hisoka no seria suficiente.

La pregunta de la asesina había hecho eco en la mente de Hisoka por un tiempo, la masacre hecha por sus manos fue hace casi veinte años, y si bien no tubo problemas en dar vuelta la pagina y seguir con su vida, ahora podría tener problemas con lo que oiga su enfermera ya que tendría mas razones para desconfiar de él, pero que otra opción tenia con la cruz marcada en su pecho.

"Lo dudo, la verdad es que me sentía tan bien cuando veía la expresión de cada uno de ellos que prácticamente vacié la ciudad para satisfáceme" respondió sin ningún remordimiento, no había nada que el estuviera tratando de guardar, y todo solo para satisfacer la curiosidad de Machi, aun no tenia muy claras las intenciones de su enfermera, pero sabia que ella quería sacarle toda información posible de él. Solo esperaba no haber levantado una nueva señal de peligro en su contra.

Machi dejo escapar un bufido y sonrió irónicamente, obtuvo lo que quiso pero no logro quedar mas tranquila, el payaso tenía un pasado muy oscuro y por lo mismo se había convertido en una especie de bomba de tiempo dispuesta a explotar cuándo le arrebataran algo de importancia para él. Eso la llevo a una pregunta que sin duda podría tranquilizarla aun que sea un poco, y es que cuando se trata de él, no podía dejarse llevar del todo ni si quiera con la verdad.

"¿Protegerás a Gema?"

"Con mi vida" respondió como si nada pero logro darle a Machi la seguridad que necesitaba, sin mencionar que la cruz no parecía haberse alterado. Tal vez es por que no aprecia tanto su vida como lo haría cualquiera, pero después de tanto años sobreviviendo a tantas experiencias cercanas a la muerte, los objetos y las personas son los que terminan adquiriendo un valor mas sentimental, a estas altura lo que mas importa es la vida de lo que valoras. Ese podría ser un sentimiento que comparte con el payaso.

"Bien, entonces…" respondió ella luego acerco sus manos y reunió solo sus dedos. Desde el centro de su pecho, un nen denso de un color azul recorrió todo su brazo pasando por las manos hasta los dedos, en cuestión de segundos todo el nen que había recorrido sus extremidades se distribuyó en cada una de sus uñas.

"¿Estas usando Gyo cierto?" pregunto ella sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, separo sus dedos lentamente y una sustancia brillante comenzó desengancharse de estos, Machi subió su mano derecha dejando caer la sustancia libremente en su mano izquierda, el nen lo había transformado en una mezcla claramente mas espesa. "Esta es una sustancia especial con la cual fabrico hilos quirúrgicos que operan como sensores cuando entran en contacto con algún nervio del cuerpo" explico mientras estiraba la sustancia pegajosa utilizando su mano libre, desprendiéndose cada vez más hasta quedar tan fina como el hilo que siempre utilizaba.

"Partes de los nervios vagos se ubican alrededor de las cámaras del corazón, allí necesito colocar cuatro puntos, dos en cada aurícula y otros dos en cada ventrículo" dijo mientras sacaba de su alfiletero de mano una de sus agujas, esta era particularmente mas grande que las que el mago había visto, si ella pretendía tocar su corazón con una de esas, fácilmente podría hacerlo, pero por mas macabro que se viera, Hisoka solo seguía intrigado por lo que la asesina podría hacer.

"Trabajaras para mí" determinó ella "a cambio yo te ayudare a lidiar con el viejo, siempre y cuando mantengas tu palabra y me ayudes a proteger a Gema"

Hisoka asintió sonrientemente "Me alegra que hallamos podido llegar a un acuerdo"

Machi se limito a seguir con lo suyo, paso la aguja por la sustancia y tiro de ella hasta que solo quedara una tira fina y uniforme de hilo entrelazado a la aguja.

"Aun no me dices lo que vas hacer" señalo Hisoka internamente ansioso

"¿Quieres que te ayude o no?" respondió como Hisoka asintió en señal de derrota, sabría que de nada serviría insistir cuando se pone así.

"Solo una cosa mas." Dijo ella llamando su atención.

"Esto será muy doloroso, incluso para ti" el comentario de algún modo cautivo al arlequín, no pudo evitar excitarse un poco, ella lo conoce lo suficiente como para estimar cuales eran sus limites, y si ella decía que esta seria una experiencia dolorosa para él…

"Relájate" indicó apuntando la aguja incandescente que calentó concentrando su nen sobre ella.

"Lo lamento, tiendo a entusiasmarme un poco con tus procedimientos" Sin mencionar que estaba apunto de atravesarlo con una aguja de casi diez centímetros de largo.

"Tienes que relajarte para hacer esto, de otro modo podría pasar a llevar una vena"

Hisoka se paso la mano por la cabeza en señal de frustración, fácilmente podría identificarse como un masoquista por boca de otros, pero definitivamente este no es su tipo de "masoquismo", "Machi, si lo hicieras de una ves estaría menos ansioso me entiendes?" replico él perdiendo una pizca de su serenidad.

Admitió mentalmente que estaba impresionada, tenia que recordarse a si misma que Hisoka no era del todo un monstruo y que a pesar de su distintivo masoquismo también podía sentir, podría bromear un poco con el diciendo que era la primera ves que hacia esto, pero renuncio a la idea tan pronto como llego pues aun tenia la cruz de la verdad en su pecho, sin embargo "Tratare de hacerlo rápido e indoloro"

"Espera, por que la cruz esta brillando?" pregunto el arlequín un poco asustado mientras una sonrisa atravesaba el semblante de la hermosa kunoichi.

Sin desperdiciar otro segundo, la aguja al rojo vivo se abrió paso por el pecho de Hisoka, atravesando su piel, la caja toráxico, el tejido, hasta llegar a las membranas del corazón, el mago contorsiono una desagradable sonrisa así como contorsiono sus piernas y sus manos apretaron fuertemente los cojines del sillón desgarrándolos sin problema. El dolor no era nada comparado con la "pequeña" y "casi indolora" sensación de sus cirugías habituales.

Machi podía escuchar sorprendida sus dientes rechinando, esta era una de las pocas veces que podía ver a Hisoka sintiendo dolor, y no era de menos pues ella tubo que encadenarse para desarrollar su habilidad usando su propio cuerpo como experimento. Aun así no podía dejarse distraer, un error y el payaso terminaría muerto por hemorragia.

"Listo, ya ubique el primero" dijo extrayendo la aguja, lo próximo que vio fue la sonrisa pendenciera del payaso combinada con un ceño irritado, además de su respiración agitada.

"¿Dolió?" pregunto cínicamente con una sonrisa

"Para nada… esto es solo… pan de cada día" respondió acaloradamente, dejaron pasar unos minutos para que el mago volviera a recuperar el aliento, en medio de la pausa que compartían Hisoka concibió una idea que le trajo a su habitual sonrisa maliciosa.

"No creo poder sobrevivir a otra experiencia así de intensa Machi" comento cuando su respiración se normalizo

"No seas melodramático, has estado en situaciones peores, además la carne cicatriza de inmediato debido a la temperatura que uso en el alfiler" explico

"Machi, yo conozco mi cuerpo mejor que nadie, yo sé que no resistiré otra de esas." Dijo tratando de usar un tono que la hiciera recapacitar.

"Achh ¿Quieres dejar de actuar tan infantilmente?" replico molestada

"Tal vez si me sostuvieras de la mano" insinuó Hisoka al mismo tiempo que ponía una sonrisa picara sobre ella. Ella le devolvió una mirada sorprendida.

"Vamos, no te importó cuando yo estaba a punto del colapso debido a la fiebre" señalo juguetonamente.

El maldito se acordaba de todo, ella imploraba que el estuviera medio inconciente cuando ella le agarro su mano ese día, maldita sea, ahora ella se encontraba jugando uno de sus estúpidos juegos, esto la perseguirá hasta el resto de su vida maldición, porque tan solo no lo había dejado morirse…

Dejo escapar suspiró y cerró los ojos para encontrar su calma. Gracias a esto, encontró buenas razones para cumplir el capricho del idiota, ella podría terminar esta cirugía esta noche si distraía al idiota con esto, esta misma noche!; no en todo un mes como lo tuvo que hacer ella con su cuerpo, y además nadie estaba mirando. Dios!, como odia tener que darle en el gusto al idiota.

"¿porque debería importarte ahora?" insistió el arlequín tentado a la asesina al verla pensar. Ella respondió estrechando su mirada hacia él.

"Si llego a enterarme de que alguien mas sabe algo acerca de esto te aseguro que te matare Hisoka" amenazó y a regaña dientes tomó una de sus manos usando su mano libre, accediendo para gran sorpresa y deleite de Hisoka.

"Me llevare este secreto a la tumba" contesto de una forma romántica tratando de enfocar todos sus sentidos en solo su mano para poder degustar del agradable y delicado tacto de su enfermera.

"Si llegas a oprimirme con demasiada fuerza, me equivocare apropósito" otra advertencia mas por parte de la asesina que no encontraba como quitarle la estúpida sonrisa de la cara a Hisoka, pero eso estaba por cambiar.

"Aquí voy Hisoka" dijo apuntando la segunda aguja

"Espera"

"Ahora que" pregunto impacientemente

"Solo déjame respirar, después de unos segundos comienza sin avisarme, no quiero lastimar tu linda mano debido al dolor" explico cerrado sus ojos y Machi tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él, ella creía firmemente que podría romperle la mano si se retorcía demasiado, ella observó como su respiración comenzaba hacerse mas lenta y calmada.

Luego de medio minuto de espera, ella procedida colocar el siguiente punto, tal y como había dicho él, sin avisarle. Ella contemplaba internamente sorprendida como aguja atravesaba su pecho y el semblante de Hisoka permanecía inmutable, aun que sintió un apretón en la mano que estaba ocupando en él, el apretón era de forma suave y gentil, tanto que provocaba a la asesina la necesidad de devolver el gesto, de la misma forma cariñosa que él lo hacia.

_"¿Devolver afecto? ¡A HISOKA?!"_ Machi se pateo mentalmente en un gran esfuerzo por recuperar su compostura, dejar de pensar en el idiota y centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero al final de cuentas, en la segunda inserción, en la tercera y en la siguiente, seguía sintiendo esa misma extraña sensación que le transmitía Hisoka a través de su mano, se sentía rara, confundida, y muy molesta por no saber el porqué, llego un momento en el cual pensó cuan calido se sentía tener sus manos unidas, pero ese pensamiento fue suprimido automáticamente por el pasado del mago y su traición a la araña.

"Hisoka" llamo sin ánimos

"¿Terminamos?" pregunto Hisoka despertado repentinamente de su trance

"Aun no, necesito crear un tegumento nen que cubra el área de los puntos" explico Machi "pero ahora necesitare de mis dos manos" pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes que Hisoka hiciera un mohín y soltara la mano de Machi.

"También te necesitare sentado" entonces el mago que ya hacia recostado se inclino hacia delante dejando caer los pies fuera del sillón, habiendo espacio para otra persona mas, Machi se asentó su lado en forma de indio en dirección a él "Has como yo" luego Hisoka se sentó de manera que tuviera a Machi al frente, cara a cara.

"¿porque no podía seguir acostado?" pregunto como si lo hubiera olvidado.

"Necesito moldear el pequeño rastro de nen que deje en tu cuerpo antes de cubrirlo, cuando lo haga comenzara a brotar el exceso de tu pecho. Estas cumpliendo la función de recipiente entiendes?, por esa razón te necesito inclinado de esta forma, de otro modo el nen seguirá atrapado allí." Explico la asesina, mientras Hisoka miraba expectante como un líquido azulado resplandeciente surgía lentamente de él en pequeñas cantidades, antes que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo y vertiera el liguito, Machi abrió sus manos a las acerco al pecho de Hisoka sin tocarlo, el liquido se detuvo y como si tuviera vida propia se estiro lo suficiente como para alcanzar los dedos de Machi, quedando finas tiras colgando del pecho del mago.

El mago veía entretenido como Machi jugaba con los hilos con los ojos cerrado, el supuso que ella estaba tratando de proyectarse la forma del corazón para poder cubrirla a través de la oscilación de los hilos que conectaban su pecho.

Entonces, el momento mágico llego cuando Machi acerco su mano derecha a su pecho e impresiono a Hisoka cuando las mismas finas tiras de hilos salieron del pecho de ella atravesándola tela de su ropa, para unirse y formar un solo lazo con hilos del arlequín.

El mago aun estaba perplejo, la escena que estaba ante el era tan simbólica que no salían palabras de su boca, Machi continuaba reforzando la raíz de la unión ocupando una mano en cada pecho, se tomo un momento para ver al idiota y se sorprendió al encontrarse a Hisoka pasmado enfrente de ella. Al parecer necesitaba una explicación.

"No sabemos cuando atacara el viejo, y tampoco sabemos que estará haciendo el otro o en que lugar estará cuando eso pase" dijo refiriéndose a ellos mismos, Hisoka subió su mirada hasta alcanzar sus ojos "tampoco tiene sentido que estemos ocultándonos por siempre ya que el aprovechara el momento adecuado para atacarnos, de seguro será cuando estemos lejos del otro" explico la asesina, el arlequín estaba totalmente de acuerdo "por eso estoy creando una unión entre nosotros, así podremos saber donde estamos y en que estado nos encontramos"

"¿En que estado?"

"Cuando halla terminado aquí, comenzaras a sentir otro tipo de pulsación, como si tuvieras otro corazón latiendo, solo necesitaras concentrarte un poco para captarlo" indico Machi

"Entonces, se podría decir, que nuestros destinos están enlazados" dijo Hisoka maravillado, Machi rodó los ojos.

"Como sea, el punto es que de esta manera tendremos la posibilidad de equilibrar la balanza en caso de que a uno de nosotros sea atrapado"

"Ya veo, en el momento en el que el ritmo cardiaco de uno se acelere, el otro sabrá de inmediato que esta realmente en peligro" planteo Hisoka

"Correcto, así como también cabe la posibilidad de que el ritmo cardiaco descienda paulatinamente, eso significa que se esta perdiendo el conocimiento o estas bajos los efectos de una droga o veneno" señalo Machi, así cayo el silencio de nuevo.

Hisoka sonrió, desde que la conoció supo que era especial, diferente a todas las demás mujeres con la que ha estado, su indiferencia hacia él solo logro ponerlo curioso como un niño ante un secreto, en consecuencia se propuso conocerla mejor, hasta que descubrió que nadie mas podría ocupar su puesto.

"Eres tan minuciosa como hermosa Machi" señalo el mago que logro darse cuenta de un detalle crucial, ella abrió uno de sus ojos de forma fastidiada, al parecer no le gustaban los halagos por parte de él pero en un rápido movimiento su vista se fue hacia la cruz del arlequín y él se dio cuenta de eso. El arlequín sonrió para su adentros, ella quería saber si estaba siendo sincero cuando le dio el cumplido y para comprobarlo bajo su vista hacia la cruz que obviamente permanecía igual, el no tiene confusiones cuando se trata de sus sentimientos hacia ella y mas aun cuando ella deposito gran parte de su confianza hacia él por medio de esta habilidad que acaba de crear.

"Idiota" se limito a decir la asesina.

Ella podrá decir lo que quisiera, pero ahora nada evitaría que el diera un paso hacia delante para tratar de intimar con ella. Después de todo no tiene nada que perder, él tendría que seguir a su lado por lo menos hasta matar al viejo así que…

"Machi, aun no me has preguntado que hacia antes de encontrarme con el viejo" comenzó el arlequín. Su voz llevaba un rastro de malicia consigo.

"¿Importa?" dijo indiferentemente pero bien podría ser perfectamente una pregunta para ambos, ya que internamente ella estaba un poco curiosa

"Te estaba buscando" respondió haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta "Te dirigías al aeropuerto no?"

La asesina abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño hacia él "¿Me estabas siguiendo?"

"Por que siempre lo haces sonar de una forma tan negativa, no seria mejor decir que solo tenia ganas de compartir un café contigo?" menciono Hisoka

"Si te hubiera visto, te habría perseguido para matarte" replico ella sin ningún remordimiento, Hisoka miraba de reojo la cruz en su pecho y no había parecido alterarse, ella realmente lo quería ver muerto, pero aun no era motivo suficiente para detenerse.

"Y yo hubiera hecho lo que sea para hacerte cambiar de parecer" contesto el mago tranquilamente

"Tu habladuría no te hubiera servido de nada" indico Machi, el ambiente para ella se había puesto tenso de repente.

"¿Tú crees?" pregunto confiado, ya no había vuelta atrás

"¿Sabias que eres la persona mas bella con la que he estado en toda mi vida?" pregunto el mago, la consulta atrapo a Machi con la guardia baja, aun que hizo de oídos sordos el mago logro percatarse de su pequeño lapso donde ella se detuvo para fijarse en la cruz del arlequín.

"¿Sabias que adoro cada centímetro de ti, el resplandor de tus ojos, tu dulce y angelical voz, tu aliento, tu calor…" Machi por mas que lo intentara no podía dejar de darle pequeñas miradas a la cruz del payaso para asegurarse de que no fueran simples palabrerías. El mago también se percato de esto.

"Tenia varios motivos para pelear con el líder, pero ninguno para matarlo innecesariamente" se detuvo un momento considerando lo que iba a decir, "Hasta que te vi muy apegada a él" y entonces Machi se detuvo sorprendida, sus ojos, tan abierto como pudieron se dirigieron a su rostro, un solo pensamiento paso por su cabeza _"¿El… estaba celoso?"_

"…A decir verdad no me interesa ser rechazado por ti, incluso si tenia la posibilidad de hablarte para solo ser rechazado, seria todo un logro para mi…" Ella siempre fue muy preciosa, pero al estar bajo el brillo de la luna que entonaba su sonrojado semblante… era como estar en presencia de una diosa "solo quería hacerte saber mis sentimientos" dijo y Machi reacciono de forma agresiva volviendo en sí

"El sentimiento no es mutuo" contesto aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Ya te dije, no me importa ser rechazado, cada día a tu lado significara un nuevo reto para conquistarte, seré capaz de darte todo sin recibir nada a cambio. Renunciaría mil veces a mi libertad antes de renunciar a ti." El semblante de Machi seguía presentando signos de fastidio pero el sonrojo se extendió hacia sus orejas. Hisoka veía una brecha, incluso la podía sentir, así como otro corazón que palpitaba de forma acelerada, el lo sentía y sabia que tenia que seguir, el cree ciegamente que podrá obtener algo de ella esta noche.

"Las protegeré a las dos con mi vida" dijo sellando el "pacto" de confianza que ella había establecido "Tal ves sea por codicia, egoísmo, llámalo como quieras, pero las quiero demasiado como para perderlas" aclaro sabiendo bien que ella nunca creería que él las protegería cambio de nada.

"Eres muy importante para mi Machi" dijo con una voz aterciopelada cargada de anhelo, las cejas de Machi se suavizaron en señal de alivio y un extraño brillo se hizo presente en sus ojos. El silencio volvió a la sala como un cliente habitual, el mago estaba preparado para decir lo más importante antes de esperar una respuesta de ella, entonces-

"¿Importante?" ella se adelanto a decir antes que el mago siguiera con algo mas, el mago la miro con cautela "…incluso, mas importante que una de tus valiosas peleas?" dijo sonando extrañamente esperanzada para el mago, esto solo lo puso mas nervioso.

¿Una pelea?... con un prodigioso tipo robusto y poderoso? El mago trato de no perder la compostura, hizo lo que pudo para no tragar saliva, cualquier cosa para no mostrarse alterado, sentía que estaba tan cerca, pero tan cerca, que requirió de mucho esfuerzo para controlarse. Parecía ser una simple pregunta, pero por mas que lo intentara el no podía dejar de verlo como una prueba, _"Demonios"_ lo único que faltaba era que la estúpida cruz jugara en su contra ahora, _"Vamos es solo una pregunta, por favor no arruines esto maldita cruz, no lo arruines"_

"Por supuesto que eres mas importante para mi que una pelea" -y entonces, todo el ardor y el fulgor de todas las deidades divinas se hizo presente en la cruz de su pecho, la cruz nen arrojo un haz de luz que ilumino cada rincón de la casa, el rayo era tan poderoso que salio despedido de las ventanas y viajo exhibiéndose como espectáculo de naturaleza para todos los transeúntes que deambulaban por las calles de la ciudad, era un espectáculo hermoso y desconocido, lastima que el infeliz que lo provocara esta sintiéndose tan patético y desafortunado.

**De vuelta a la casa de Gema.**

Hisoka se encontraba en la posición que se coloca un padre cuando desaprobaba alguna acción de su hijo situando su mano justo en su cien, tapando sus ojos, sin comentario alguno.

Machi regreso de su extraño estado al frió y estoico semblante, "¿Porque no me sorprende?"

El se limito a sacudir la mano una vez para sacarse la molesta cruz nen antes que a ella se le ocurriera preguntar si las vendería a cambio de una pelea, luego siguió en su posición de desaprobación y autodesprecio.

Se quedaron unos segundos así antes de que Machi decidiera haber tenido suficiente de él por un día "Bueno… ya termine aquí, dormirás en el sofá, buenas noches… payaso" dijo saliendo de la habitación dejando al comodín solo y frustrado.

Tan cerca…

* * *

><p>"Así que… ¿fracasaste?"<p>

"El idiota recibió ayuda de alguien mas, opino que es otro conocedor de nen, otro asesino…" contesto Báthory por el comunicador, la asesina estaba siendo trasladada en un furgón blindado por una de las tropas del viejo general.

"Es oportuno saber eso, entonces ahora también nos enfrentamos con alguien que puede lidiar con el mismo Hisoka" concluyo el general

La criminal suspiro "Desteto admitirlo, pero esa idea tuya de reunir a otros mercenarios, no es tan mala idea después de todo" comento desganada

"Me alegra oírlo eso, sobretodo cuando estamos apunto de contactar a uno de ellos"

"Dime de quien se trata, tal vez lo conozca" dijo solo por curiosidad

"Es muy probable… Ha escuchado hablar de la familia Zoldyck" menciono dejando helada a la asesina.

El viejo Mac bajo su comunicador, y volvió a voltear para admirar su mas reciente adquisición, la niña de once años ya estaba esposada y tenia sus ojos vendados. El viejo se le acerco y poso su mano sobre su cabeza de forma fraternal, sin embargo, la niña no tenia dudas de quien se trataba.

"Cuando onii-chan te encuentre, te matara" dijo osadamente, el anciano sonrió ante su valentía. Ella aparentaba ser una dulce niña, tímida como cualquier otra chica de su edad, pero su convicción era de temer, lo que le recordaba a cualquier otro Zoldyck. Y aunque ella no era lo que quería, era lo que necesitaba para conseguir al sujeto que equilibraría la balanza.


	12. Chapter 12

Despertó y lo primero que sintió fue un agudo dolor en el cuello, nada insoportable pero aun así el dolor era muy molesto, sin mencionar el frió. Estaba acostado de lado, por lo que se inclinó para sentarse sobre el sofá donde durmió.

Aún estaba oscuro pero todo era visiblemente claro, además sintió haber conciliado el sueño por al menos unas horas, por lo que concluyó que el sol saldría pronto, aunque aparentemente las nubes se negarían revelarlo hoy, volvió a cerrar la cortina y dirigió su vista perezosamente al reloj de la sala.

"6:40 A.M…" si no mal recuerda, Gema entra clases a las ocho…

Le permitió descansar a su mano que estaba masajeando la parte dolorida de su cuello, y la dejó reposar sobre su rodilla, le dedicó una última obstinada mirada a todo su alrededor y se dispuso despertar del todo tomando una ducha fría. En medio de su camino por el pasillo hacia el baño, se detuvo cuando se encontró con dos puertas, una paralela a la otra. En una de ellas debería estar la pequeña princesa durmiendo como un ángel, y en la otra debería estar la reina de espadas, descansando plácidamente sobre una cómoda cama, en espera de su caballero de brillante armadura y un beso que la reviva de su profundo sueño perdido… Sonrió

Siempre podía dejarse llevar por esos tipos de fantasías, pero abrir la puerta no solo la despertaría a ella sino también a toda su cólera. Sin embargo, y fuera de bromas, necesitaba ropa que vestir, aunque ya no importaba pasar desapercibidos, no levantar sospechas sobre la gente que los rodea sigue siendo lo más apropiado. Y llevar puesto la misma ropa que utilizó en el aeropuerto el día anterior no sería una manera muy prudente de pasar desapercibido.

Bueno… su excusa era buena, lo suficiente como para despertarla, ahora solo necesitaba saber en cual de las dos puertas se encontraba su alma gemela.

Casi con ansias deslizó su mirada hasta llegar al hilo que lo unía con la persona responsable de sus sueños y pesadillas. Aún estaba ahí, solo hizo falta un poco de concentración para notarlo, resplandecía como un delgado tubo fosforescente púrpura deslumbrante.

Perdido en su admiración, logra sentir como el enlace se encoge y se vuelve más endeble, alguien se estaba acercando, y ese alguien abrió la puerta que estaba enfrente de él revelando la sexy figura imperturbable de Machi con su linda bata de baño, que clase de erótico pijama se ocultara detrás de esa prenda.

Ella le dedicó una de esas miradas que tanto él adora (una irritada) y le preguntó "¿Qué quieres?..." aparentemente fastidiada

Hisoka le respondió con una sonrisa "¿Mala noche?"

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro "No Hisoka, contigo aquí, todas las noches son perfectas" dijo obviamente con sarcasmo

Hisoka cambio la cara, -el problema seguía siendo él- pensó.

Borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, él se limitó a pedir lo que andaba buscando "No creo que sea adecuado usar la misma ropa que use en el terminal-" Machi cortó su petición indicando con el dedo un canasto blanco fuera del baño que almacenaba las toallas, encima del canasto, ropa recien comprada supuestamente para él.

"¿Son para mi?" dijo un poco incrédulo, Machi se estaba tomando muchas molestias por él.

Machi suspiro más fuerte esta vez "No Hisoka, son para los idiotas que te venían siguiendo, los invité a desayunar. Ahora apresúrate que nosotras también ocuparemos la ducha" contestó irritada y cerró la puerta que los separaba, esta mañana no pudo haber comenzado mejor…

Cero progresos hasta ahora. Concurrieron varios meses desde la última vez que se vieron, consiguió su anhelada pelea con el líder del Genei Ryodan, posteriormente luchó contra otros tipos bastante fuertes y volvió a dejarlos ir con la promesa de un reencuentro más tenso, en otras palabras, ya se había dado la satisfacción suficiente, ahora el buscaba algo más, algo diferente, nunca se aburriría de las luchas, de las emociones que salpicaba su enemigo por cada golpe que intentaba dar, pero por ahora estaba satisfecho, y le bastaba con tan sólo simples encuentros ocasionales. Ahora, lo que él buscaba era algo mucho más difícil de conseguir… Le echó un último vistazo a la puerta que Machi había cerrado tan dulcemente y se encaminó hacia el baño.

Solo esperaba que el viejo se tomará su tiempo para prepararse, así podría compartir más tiempo de caridad con su deseada enfermera. Ganarse su confianza sería el primer paso, y ciertamente el más difícil, por lo que esta vez, la vía más adecuada para llegar a ella será por medio de la pequeña Gema.

* * *

><p>Se recostó pero sin molestarse en volver a cerrar los ojos, ahora es cuando empezaba lo difícil. No hay duda alguna de que el grupo de infelices que venía detrás del idiota ya los habían identificado junto a su ubicación actual. No había manera de escabullirse con Gema cuando una fuerza de operaciones especiales te seguía el paso; cámaras, espías, radares, videocomunicaciones, ellos contaban con una vasta serie de herramientas con tecnología de punta para el seguimiento a larga distancia. No importa a donde fueran, ellos seguirían siendo vigilados hasta que esos mismos infelices estén cien por ciento seguros de atacar, y lo peor de todo es que tenía la certeza de que cuando eso suceda, el golpe será efectivo; el caso es que la cabeza de todo este operativo poseía conocimientos acerca del nen, además, ya había luchado contra Hisoka, y vivió para contarlo…<p>

La única ventaja que tenían a su parecer es que supuestamente ellos, los infelices, creen que estamos haciendo caso omiso de esto, y no nos estamos preparando. Bueno, no se le puede llamar preparación a un simple vínculo que creó con el idiota para planear un contraataque por si emboscaban a uno de ellos.

Ella volvió a suspirar, no era suficiente, la cruda realidad es que estaban indirectamente acorralados, y lo último que quería era perder a Gema.

_"Las protegeré a las dos con mi vida"_ Machi apretó los dientes disgustada por el repentino recuerdo de ayer, ese payaso dio su palabra, pero justo cuando creía estar mas segura cerca de él, le miente descaradamente en su cara, ¿qué clase de hombre tan repugnante se contradeciría de una forma tan baja después de dar su palabra para protegerlas?, sólo para venderlas por una de sus estúpidas peleas.

_"Eres muy importante para mi Machi"_ "No tanto como tus estúpidas peleas, idiota…" dijo al aire, de todas formas nunca esperó tener que confiar en él, así que, ¿porqué se molesta tanto?

Entonces sintió al idiota saliendo del baño, inmediatamente se puso de pie y fue en dirección a la puerta con la idea de tomar una ducha. Al abrirla se encontró viajando con la mirada perdida en el atractivo mapa que tenia Hisoka como abdomen, cerro sus ojos tratando de hacerlo ver de una forma tranquila e indiferente y no desesperada por evitar la mirada del payaso, por suerte lo logró. Los recuerdos siguen frescos así como los molestos sentimientos encontrados.

"_Esto es una mierda"_, pensó la asesina

Una ducha, fría para refrescarse la cabeza, aunque ella lo tomaba más como castigo por tener esos pensamientos retorcidos acerca del payaso.

Luego de ducharse se dirigió a su habitación para secarse completamente y vestirse, una vez más llegó a la triste realidad que tendría que afrontar para defender a Gema. Suspiro, ahora mismo no puede ofrecerle nada mejor a su protegida, hoy será un día decisivo.

Salió de la habitación ya arreglada se dirigió a la sala de estar, aun faltaba mas de una hora para la escuela, por lo que la dejaría dormir unos minutos más. En la sala fue recibida con el aroma de la cafeína, desvió su mirada levemente a la cocina para encontrar al idiota haciendo el desayuno, supuestamente...

"_¿Qué está planeando ahora?"_

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó indiferentemente y sin esperar respuesta fue en dirección contraria a la cocina, hacia el LCD, con la intención de informarse hasta de la noticia mas insignificante, de ahora en adelante tendría que estar siempre alerta y sospechar de todo y de todos.

"El desayuno" se escuchó desde la cocina

Machi quiso replicar, de verdad quería sacarse del pecho el comentario sarcástico e irónico que la caracterizaba, pero esto significaba una clara muestra de desconfianza y el tener que lidiar con él sumado todo lo demás, y a decir verdad estaba exhausta, si no fuera por la dignidad, o la idea de rebajarse a un nivel tan inmundo como el de un traidor, le hubiera dicho sin ningún problema _"Hisoka, por favor no me traiciones"_, pero se supone que el había dejado todo muy claro el día de ayer.

Ella seguirá desconfiando de él pase lo que pase, pero muy dentro de sí, solo quería una señal que le hiciera cambiar de parecer, algo que le dijera que realmente puede confiar en él, sólo así podría respirar más tranquila.

Volteó un poco para ver al arlequín caminando hacia ella con dos tazas en la mano y trató de no sonreír por el delantal rosado adornado con frutillitas que llevaba puesto, fue idea de Gema el comprarlo para el momento de cocinar y aparentemente valió la pena, sin embargo, su seriedad volvió cuando el se acercó lo suficiente como para extender el brazo con una de las tazas y decirle.

"Para estar bien despierta" ofreció cariñosamente con una sonrisa, la mirada de la asesina seguía siendo indiferente con un tono más suspicaz, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Machi le concedió mentalmente la palabra y tomó la taza, ella realmente tendría que hacer un esfuerzo para poder acostumbrarse a este tipo de caridades por parte del él, aunque eso no impidió que de forma inadvertida distinguiera el tinte del líquido y percibiera su aroma para comprobar que el café no estuviera envenenado… todo parecía en orden.

"Parece ser que hoy será un día difícil" mencionó el arlequín tomando asiento en la otra esquina del sillón, manteniendo una distancia lo más respetable y cómoda para ella, _"Nuevas informaciones presenta las primeras investigaciones de los agentes de la policía nacional, sobre el asalto frustrado al Terminal acontecido ayer a las dieciséis horas, revelando al presunto responsable de dicho atentado, identificado como Hisoka, supuestamente, el asesino serial intentaba escabullirse de las autoridades tomando un vuelo para salir del país. Según el encargado que lo atendió, su identidad se dio a conocer una vez que se cobraba un cheque sin fondos, entonces, ocurrió el desastre."_ Luego el noticiero pasa a dar la noticia grabada de una forma particularmente sospechosa para el mago.

"Sabía que en aeropuerto habían cámaras, pero ese video parece mas grabado por un aficionado" comento, ciertamente, fue una persona con una conciencia algo imprudente y suicida la que se puso a grabar la escena del combate entre el mago y otro sujeto encapuchado que no se podía identificar muy bien en el video, pues cuando sonó la alarma se armó un desconcierto entre personas que solo querían salir del aeropuerto.

"Eso es porque yo me encargue de desactivar las cámaras del terminal" explicó Machi de manera simple, sin dejar de ver el noticiero. Hisoka lamiróo de reojo, allí sentada, sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras toma delicadamente la taza roja que le ofreció para calentarse ambas manos. En nombre de la verdad, se veía bastante coqueta usando unos leggings morados, y una polera ploma que lograba entonar su modesta figura con las mangas que alcanzaban a cubrir parte de sus manos, sin mencionar el lindo detalle de las pantuflas de conejito rosado… practico y sexy, como siempre…

"Entonces" Hisoka comentó "¿Cuál es el panorama para hoy?" y luego de casi un minuto mas de silencio Machi respondió

"Todo sigue igual, Gema desayunara, la llevare a la escuela y tu te quedaras aquí, en espera de cualquier cosa que ocurra" luego su mirada se deslizó hacia él "¿Ya lograste percibir mejor los latidos?"

"Estuve ensayando un poco anoche, y tus angelicales latidos se convirtieron en una dulce canción de cuna para mi"

Machi suspiró y cerró sus ojos pacientemente "De acuerdo…" realmente quería que el payaso se tomara esto con más seriedad, pero tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado, "recuerda, si sientes un cambio muy abrupto significa que algo ocurrió"

"Lo sé" dijo despreocupadamente sin dejar de ver el noticiero, parece ser que ella aun no se había percatado de la persona con la cual se encontró, sería prudente decirle ahora?, si lo hace de seguro afectará de sobremanera su estado de ánimo.

Siguieron viendo le noticiero en silencio, Machi se puso más cómoda sobre el sillón y decidió darle la primera sorbida al café preparado por Hisoka, pareció agradarle el sabor por lo que ella dejo cerrar sus ojos para asimilarlo mejor. Luego del sorbo y para deleite del arlequín la asesina dejo escapar un bello suspiro de alivio. Así, el silencio que compartían pasó a ser más cómodo, no obstante, el arlequín sintió la necesidad de preguntarle algo que de seguro arruinaría toda la atmósfera.

"¿Qué harás cuando el Ryodan necesite de tus servicios?" preguntó sin dejar de ver la televisión. El silenciodejóo de ser cómodo.

"No iré." Respondió luego de unos segundos

"¿En serio?, aun que te llame el mismísimo Kuroro?" dijo escépticamente

"A ellos no les tendría que importar lo que pasa con mi vida, ni a ellos ni a ti" aclaró mirándolo con severidad "Además, no es que mi presencia sea vital en el Ryodan, generalmente, el único masoquista que realmente necesitaba de mis habilidades eras tu." Y el arlequín sonrió.

"No es simplemente masoquismo Machi, es el entretenimiento de ver a tu adversario frustrada, con miedo, desamparado de cualquier tipo de milagro que pueda tener segundos antes de su muerte. Todas esas emociones juntas en un solo cóctel denominado presa que creía ciegamente en tener una oportunidad contra mi por haberme dañado o cortado un miembro, a quien no le faltaría el aire con ese tipo de peleas?"

Machi se bufó "A cualquiera por supuesto" dijo sarcásticamente, el no parecía tener remedio. "No deberías tener cierta moralidad, cierto valor y respeto por la vida ajena?, digo, eso también formó parte de la práctica budista no?" cuestiono Machi

"Machi, tenia siete años" explicó suavemente "En ese entonces yo no tenía idea de todos los placeres que te podía ofrecer la vida, solo cuando salí a valérmelas por mi mismo pude experimentar el verdadero pecado del placer, independiente de mi enseñanzas dadas por los maestros del templo o el nirvana. El caso aquí, es que seguía siendo muy joven e ignorante, eso también explicaría el porque lograron inducirnos al nirvana tan rápido."

"Tiene sentido, eran simples moldes sin un propósito, fáciles de formar en base a lo que a ellos les convenía" dijo levantándose

"Iré a despertar a Gema, ya es hora"

"Terminaré de preparar el desayuno entonces" dijo poniéndose de pie también

"¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?" dijo de espaldas a Hisoka antes de entrar en el pasillo.

El arlequín podía sentir su intranquilidad, lo más probable es que se esté refiriendo al hecho de dejar que Gema vaya a la escuela, se tomó su tiempo para responder "Estaremos arriesgando la vida de Gema de una manera u otra" reconoció el serenamente mirando hacia el techo.

"El no enviarla a clases será más bien una advertencia para ellos y los pondrán en guardia, cerrando la posibilidad de un descuido y la oportunidad de atrapar a uno de ellos" explicó volviendo su mirada a ella

"Creo que estas haciendo lo correcto" dijo sin mas pasando a la cocina "Pero si algo llega a salir mal, podrías culparme de todo a mí, no me importaría" dijo guiñandole, Machi no se dejó llevar por sus insinuaciones pero de cierta forma le estaba agradecida por el gesto.

* * *

><p>Luego de unos minutos Gema apareció por la entrada del pasillo seguida por Machi<p>

"Buenos días Hisoka-san" saludó carismaticamente

"Buenos días cariño, lista para tu primer día de escuela?"

"No del todo" dijo mientras se arreglaba su calzado (el típico escolar para niñas), llevaba puesta un suéter plomo con la insignia de su escuela "York Law School" encima de una blusa blanca, una falda cuadrille de contrastes rojos más unas medias negras, he allí el detalle, Gema tenía una marca en su pierna izquierda que sobresalia de su media, aparentemente fue producto del accidente en donde se encontró por primera vez con Machi.

"¿Se ve muy mal?" preguntó Gema

"Para nada, tienes un muy buen par de piernas allí" aclaró el mago

"Sin embargo, creo que he sido bastante grosero por admirarte sin permiso, acepta esta ofrenda como mi humilde disculpa" dijo formalmente sirviendo waffles con toda la gracia de un camarero

Gema se lamió sus labios, Machi se negó a hacerlo, aunque estaba igual de tentada, el desayuno se veía bastante bien preparado, té, waffles, mermeladas y pan. Demonios, era un desayuno bastante decente, le tenía que dar el crédito al payaso por molestarse en preparar todo esto.

"De acuerdo, estás perdonado" dijo Gema sonriéndole mientras tomaba asiento "Mh, huele bien"

"Espero que su sabor sea igual de bueno" dijo Machi con intenciones de molestarlo, Hisoka se reservo sus palabras por ahora, y dejo que el sabor de su comida hablara por si sola.

Luego de un buen desayuno y de aclararle ciertos puntos a Hisoka sobre lo que podrá y no hacer de ahora en adelante, Gema y Machi volvieron al baño para sus últimos arreglos antes de partir. Cuando terminaron, Machi llegó a la sala de estar con una idea en la cabeza, Gema venía por detrás.

"Hisoka, aun tienes las cicatrices de tus brazos?" pregunto indiferentemente la asesina, Hisoka la miró por un momento, luego extendió su brazo derecho y se arremangó su polera, exponiendo su brazo.

"Gema, usa Gyo"

La pequeña hizo caso y logro distinguir de una delgada película que cubría el brazo desnudo de Hisoka, el mago se la extrajo como si fuera una lámina adherente incolora revelando una notable cicatriz que rodeaba su brazo como un anillo rojizo.

"Su habilidad podría ocultar la cicatriz de tu pierna Gema, en pocas palabras, es un simple tegumento que se adhiere a tu piel y la disfraza" explico Machi llamando la atención de la niña

"Um, pero…"

"Sé que te dije eso" indicó refiriéndose a lo que hablaban de su madre cuando se conocieron "Pero sinceramente nunca esperé encontrarme con Hisoka" explicó

"Que dices" dijo solicitando una respuesta de la niña que no sabía cómo exactamente responder, "ya no podrás esconderlo una vez que lo hayan visto" añadió Machi alentando a la chica.

"Lo conservare" decidió la pequeña "No creo que pueda estar al lado de ustedes todo el tiempo, y si tengo que mostrar una herida entonces lo haré para acostumbrarme desde un principio, además, es una de las pocas cosas que me recuerdan a mi mamá" explicó Gema ganándose la sonrisa de ambos asesinos, una vez que se dio cuenta de eso quedo algo desconcertada.

"Em, ¿dije algo mal?" preguntó inocentemente

"No pequeña. Es muy admirable de tu parte, pero podría acotar algo más?" ofreció gentilmente el mago, luego procedió a sacarse la polera exponiendo su cuerpo al desnudo, Gema abrió sus ojos como plato, se tapó la boca ahogando un chillido y se sonrojo furiosamente, ya había visto el cuerpo desnudo de Hisoka, pero que le revelaran algo tan… lindo de un momento a otro la mareaba un poco. Machi azotó su palma sobre su cabeza en señal de frustración, sabía que Hisoka solo trataba de explicarle algo, pero no puede hacerlo sin tener que pervertir a una niñita?

"Te contaré un pequeño secreto" explico mientras dejaba al descubierto la numerosa cantidad de láminas transparentes que habia generado gracias a su habilidad y llevaba pegada alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Hasta ahora mi cuerpo esta marcado con noventa y dos cicatrices" señaló aterrorizando un poco a Gema "¿Quieres saber por que siempre mantengo a cada una de ellas ocultas?" Gema asintió lentamente.

"Es porque no quiero hacerle saber a mi enemigo que puede tocarme, quiero hacerle entender que mi cuerpo carece de daños al momento de pelear, eso le hace pensar de inmediato que seré un oponente duro de vencer, lo que lo lleva a mantener una mentalidad mucho más violenta y centrada, pero ese no es el punto"

"Si de verdad nos están siguiendo, y el viejo descubre que ya fuiste herida por un descuido, sabrá entonces que estas a su alcance, y no dudará en utilizarte como carnada para nosotros." Explicó el mago "La cicatriz no desaparecerá pequeña, solo la esconderemos, ¿podrías hacer eso por nosotros?" preguntó suavemente.

La niña estuvo de acuerdo con el mago, pero aun así seguía insegura, deslizo su mirada a su tutora en busca de respuestas.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el idiota Gema, pero sigues siendo tu decisión, cualquier cosa que decidas estará bien para mi" dijo reconfortándola.

La pequeña suspiró, varias veces se había visto su cicatriz y casi nunca le encontró un lado positivo en tenerla, solo el recuerdo de su difunta madre, pero ahora que podía ocultarla la entristecía un poco, sin embargo, ahora es para ayudar a sus guardianes si cualquier ayuda que pueda ofrecer la pequeña, servía, entonces no dudaría en hacerlo.

"De acuerdo…"

* * *

><p>Minutos más tarde, luego de abrigarse mejor y de despedirse de Hisoka, caminaron en silencio, no existían intenciones de no querer compartir una platica mientras caminaban, sino que cada una está sumida en sus propios pensamientos, a medida que se dirigían a la escuela Gema recordaba ese fatídico día en el cual perdió a su madre, le dio mentalmente las gracias a Machi por no haber tomado el mismo camino. Y Machi estaba demasiada preocupada por su alrededor como para iniciar una conversación coherente.<p>

Trató de memorizar el rostro de cada individuo que pasaba a su lado, de cada sujeto que se posaba un instante para mirarlas, de los que se asomaban por una ventana o balcón, así, cualquier sujeto que recordara viéndolas seria de sospechar, afortunadamente era temprano, por lo que eran pocas personas que transitaban por donde ellas lo hicieron.

La escuela estaba ubicada a unas cinco cuadras de su casa, demoraron poco más de quince minutos en llegar a la entrada, era un establecimiento de seis pisos que rodeaba un patio considerado para los cientos de escolares que estudiaban aquí. Por suerte también, eran poco los estudiantes que ingresaron hoy, aún estaba latente el accidente del atentado que supuestamente provocó Hisoka en la torre One World, y dicha torre estaba ubicada a otras cinco cuadras del establecimiento, relativamente cerca debido a su tamaño que fácilmente aplastaria la escuela si se derrumbara exageradamente de lado.

Machi no estaba siendo poco cuidadosa, solo estaba siendo realista, no hay peligro alguno de derrumbe, el peligro que corrían ellos esta en un secuestro. Bajó la mirada para ver a Gema que estaba unos pasos más adelante que ella, y se volvió a cuestionar esta idea. Pero mucho a su pesar, su razonamiento y su instinto concordaban. Si realmente están siendo seguidos, solo podían esperar a que ellos se descubrieran, de lo contrario, si comenzaban a escapar, ellos sabrían de inmediato que estaban al tanto del seguimiento. _"Mientras estemos actuando de una manera normal y corriente no levantaremos sospechas, eventualmente uno de ellos se descuidara"_ se dijo así misma para convencerse, pero volvió a mirar a Gema con más incertidumbre que nunca.

"Gema, tal vez deberíamos esperar a deshacernos del viejo"

Gema la quedó mirando un poco sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud, pero Machi había explicado de manera razonable como ocurriría todo esto, convenciendo al mismo Hisoka, no podía dejar que Machi se retractó por ella. "No Machi-san, yo también estoy de acuerdo con tu idea." afirmó

"Si nos retractamos ahora se verá muy sospechoso, te imaginas que ahora mismo nos estuvieran viendo?"

"Qué es lo más probable" respondió Machi dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración "Te juro que a veces no me basta con imaginarme al idiota de Hisoka muerto"

"¿prefieres verlo sufrir primero?"

"¡Así es!" contestó con ganas cerrando un puño enérgicamente enfrente de la pequeña, demostrandole a Gema que aún podía soñar, la pequeña dejó escapar una leve carcajada. Luego Machi suspiro y volvió a calmarse.

"De cualquier manera" dijo y puso su mano en el hombro de la menor

"Ten cuidado Gema" dijo inclinándose para besar cariñosamente su frente "Y no dudes en tirar del lazo si me necesitas, estaré aquí lo antes posible" la niña le dedicó una sonrisa más grande. Ayer por la noche también había creado un vínculo con Gema, no tan especializado como el que creó con el idiota, era más bien un lazo simple que colocó alrededor de la mano de Gema. Si hubiera podido de verdad le hubiera gustado compartir un vínculo mejor, pero tendría que hacer pasar a su pequeña por un infierno que probablemente no resistiría.

"Despreocúpate Machi-san, para ser sincera, estoy más nerviosa por conocer al resto de mis compañeros, espero que los concejos de Hisoka-san sirvan" mencionó sonando despacio y poco convincente en la última parte

"¿Que?"

"N-nada, adiós Machi-san, te quiero" dijo y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a la asesina, luego entró al establecimiento despidiéndose con la mano hasta que Machi la perdió de vista al doblar el pasillo. Entonces, y sin darse cuenta una anciana le comenzó a conversar desde atrás

"Yo tambien recuerdo el primer día que deje a mi nieto sólo en la escuela por primera vez" dijo y sin esperar respuesta de la peli púrpura continúo.

"Es su primer día aquí, ¿cierto?" Machi miró a la persona de avanzada edad, y por más que se negara a hacer vida social, sintió la enorme necesidad de desahogarse con alguien, por lo que asintió de forma vacilante. La ancianita suspiró reflexionando

"Es difícil acostumbrarse con tanta tragedia ocurriendo hoy en día" comentó la anciana, "pero en una ciudad como esta te terminaras acostumbrando mas a vivir en este caos que a esconderte de él"

Machi se bufó tenuemente _"No tienes idea"_, era prácticamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora. A su juicio, evitar el "caos" sólo empeoraría las cosas.

"Relájate bombón, ella estará bien." Dijo sonando demasiado optimista para la asesina, pero sólo dejarse abatir por esto no la dejaría pensar bien, sin mencionar que no solucionaría nada. Así que se dejó contagiar un poco por ese optimismo que irradiaba la anciana y se permitió decirle "Gracias" cortésmente, la anciana asintió, luego se dio vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Machi muy pensativa, pero con la sombra de una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

><p>El viejo Mac, tomaba una taza de té disfrutando la preciosa vista que le ofrecía el balcón de la mansión donde estaba.<p>

"Impresionante, solo pude percibirlo una ves entro a esta sala" comento el viejo tomando otro sorbo de té, antes de ser tomado por sorpresa el sujeto detrás del arremetió con la intención de ubicar una aguja en el centro de su cráneo, pero falló y la aguja se quebró por un escudo que apareció centímetros antes de que impactara en su cabeza.

"No servirá, pocas cosas pueden atravesar este escudo señor Illumi, y la mayoría de esas cosas son inmateriales, abstractas." Manifestó el anciano

Illumi tomó una prudentemente distancia "¿Nos conocemos?"

"Uno de mis agentes en cubierto le ofreció una buena suma de dinero por mi cabeza, pero no se preocupe, todo era una farsa para traerlo hacia mi, por favor siéntese" ofreció cortésmente

"¿Qué quiere?" dijo tomándole sin problemas la palabra al viejo general

"La cabeza de Hisoka"

"¿Qué ofrece?" preguntó el asesino Zoldyck

"¿Qué desea?" respondió el General

"Uhm, buena pregunta" dijo aparentemente reflexionando su respuesta.

"Lo conozco de hace tiempo, y es un colega a quien yo estimo mucho" explico con su típica voz carente de emoción "me a ayudado numerosas veces sin cobrarme un centavo a cambio, y por supuesto, el es bastante bueno en lo que hace" dijo poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla para facilitarse una conclusión.

"Yo diría que el precio de su cabeza no es negociable con dinero" dijo estando satisfecho con su respuesta, obviamente no lo expreso.

"Yo digo lo mismo" entonces sacó un radio transmisor compacto de su bolsillo y lo ubicó en el centro de la mesa que compartían, no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que la señal llegó a la radio logrando emitir un sonido bastante familiar para el asesino.

"¿Oni-chan, eres tu?" la expresión de Illumi ensombreció.

"Puede hablarle, pregúntele lo que quiera" ofreció el general monótonamente.

Illumi lucho por contenerse, una cosa es chantajearlo a él, la otra es meterse con su familia, haciendo lo mejor posible para ocultar su intención de matar, el asesino fue vencido por las ansias y la inseguridad dejando escapar el nombre de la voz que le resultaba familiar "¿Alluka?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mierda, les juro que pensaba publicar esto antes de que terminara Agosto, pero surgió un problema de última hora que no vale la pena mencionar aquí xd…. -.-no me odien. Bueno, ya he vuelto como siempre y todo esta bien actualmente así que nos estaremos leyendo en otro capitulo, gracias por sus reviews, sus p.m. y por leer ^^.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

"_¿Estará segura? - ¿Se encontrara bien? - ¿Se sentirá sola? – ¿Será suficiente la comida que Hisoka le preparó para el almuerzo?"_ todo este tipo de preguntas se hacía la asesina mientras iba lentamente de camino a casa, desde la más razonable hasta la más ridícula, no podía pensar claramente, sin darse cuenta había pasado a tomar la mente de una legítima madre sobreprotectora.

"_No debería alejarme de aquí"_, fue el repentino pensamiento que la detuvo, dejando paulatinamente un pie en el aire, _"Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para que ellos la capturen"_, volvió a poner el pie en el suelo, "¿_Debería esperar un movimiento de ellos, o sigo adelante sin levantar sospechas?"_ Pero entonces recordó- "_Estaremos arriesgando la vida de Gema de una manera u otra", "Si nos retractamos ahora se verá muy sospechoso"_ Ambos estaban de acuerdo con ella y con su propia intuición, tanto el payaso como Gema, pero ella dudaba de si misma por alguna extraña razón que le resultaba incomprensible.

Se podría decir que de su intuición se derivó un vínculo afectivo muy especial denominado instinto maternal, la ladrona se rascó tímidamente su mejilla en una breve muestra de vergüenza, a estas alturas era difícil no compararse con una madre, de cierta manera se sentía apenada, nunca pensó que llegaría a tratar a Gema como a una verdadera hija, aunque realmente no fuera así cómo cree, después de todo nunca ha engendrado hijos. Sin embargo, estaba segura que este instinto de querer protegerla, cuidarla y tener una relación amorosa con ella eran similares, sino, iguales al tipo de sentimientos que se le manifiesta a un hijo.

Entonces, no es de extrañar la preocupación que siente por Gema, es justificable el hecho de que se sienta insegura acerca de esta idea, _"-No Machi-san, yo también estoy de acuerdo con tu idea", "Creo que estas haciendo lo correcto"_ Los recuerdos insistieron en un intento por hacerla recapacitar, tenía el apoyo de ambos pero… pero qué ocurriría si realmente se equivoca, si Gema es raptada sólo tendrían que entrar en acción, no es posible que la maten ya que a ellos les sirve más como carnada que muerta, pero qué ocurriría si todo sale mal _"-si algo llega a salir mal, podrías culparme de todo a mí, no me importaría"_ Machi gruño, _maldito Hisoka_

Apretando sus puños debido a la impotencia por su inseguridad, ella decidió seguir adelante con el plan, y dirigirse a casa como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p>Sólo luego de preocuparse de mantener limpia la residencia, lavar los platos, ordenar la ropa y de realizar una minuciosa búsqueda de cámaras o micrófonos en cada rincón de la morada, Hisoka se dio el lujo de pensar en su siguiente movimiento para llegar a su "presa", no tenía inconveniente alguno con las labores domésticas, y menos cuando se trataba de alcanzar su objetivo. Además, el aburrimiento al que estaba sometido lo incitaba hacer este tipo de cosas, y la idea de ver la cara de sorpresa de Machi cuando se entere de todo lo que hizo también sonaba prometedor para él, no era demasiado, pero seguía siendo algo. Sin embargo, optó por abstenerse cuando llegó el momento de limpiar el cuarto de las chicas, puesto que Machi no le permitiría tocar ninguna de sus pertenencias, la misma regla se aplicaba para la pequeña, ya que se podía decir razonablemente que le pertenecía a la asesina también. Así que muy a su pesar decidió renunciar a la idea.<p>

Ahora, sentado en el sillón donde durmió, contempló el orden ante el, todo parecía estar en su lugar… excepto sus seguidores, esos sujetos estaban completamente fuera de lugar, ellos no entendían bien el concepto de depredador y presa, y es lo que ha estado lamentando desde que ellas se fueron, con el continuo silencio mientras se concentraba en buscar algún aparato de dudosa procedencia, tuvo el suficiente tiempo para reflexionar lo que implicaba el separarse. Si bien Machi se había asegurado de aumentar la posibilidad de capturar a uno de ellos para interrogarlo, la probabilidad de salir dañados seguía siendo alta, sobre todo en un contraataque. El viejo nunca subestimaría al asesino que busca, pero tampoco subestimara la probabilidad de cazarlo, así que, pensando como el viejo, la estrategia de seguro sería el siguiente.

-Los objetivos (él, Machi y Gema), tendrían que estar separados en un determinado momento, uno rutinario, donde cada uno de los objetivos sepa que esta haciendo el otro para que al momento de capturarlos no levanten sospechas, tomando como ejemplo el llevar a Gema a la escuela.

-En base a los conocimientos del viejo; y poniéndose en el extremo caso donde ellos no se fiaran ni siquiera de Gema, y creerán que también es un asesino nato con habilidades nen, el ataque se realizaría de forma consecutiva, hasta llegar al que el viejo estime el más peligroso. Asumiendo que están siendo permanentemente vigilados, y saben que el mago siempre se quedara en casa, él sería el objetivo final.

-El ataque estará preparado por condiciones que el viejo le impondrá a cada uno de sus soldados al momento del asalto. Ellos irán por la niña primero, si la capturan de forma satisfactoria, no perderán tiempo en permitir que los asesinos se reúnan e irán por Machi y lo más probable es que utilicen a Gema como carnada. También cabe la posibilidad de que se centren en ambos objetivos de manera paralela, pero frente a lo desconocido el mago siente que el viejo no se arriesgara y le dará prioridad al objetivo más fácil de alcanzar.

Considerando esta como la estratagema del viejo, hay un par de contras que se relacionan con el tiempo. Como se había dicho, el viejo necesitará información de la rutina diaria que tiene el objetivo para saber en qué momento actuar, por lo que pasara un tiempo antes de que ellos decidan hacer su movimiento, esto alegraba al mago, ya que podría tener parte del tiempo que desea dedicarle a la asesina, pero al mismo tiempo lo molestaba debido al tipo de preparación que tendrían. Cada día que pase significaran otras 24 horas de ideas bien creativas puestas ante la mente maestra que no dudará en sacarle provecho para garantizar el éxito de la misión.

El mago sonrió, Machi se había anticipado muy bien a los movimientos del viejo. Aunque se compadecía un poco de ella, de seguro cree que esta sola en esto de planificar una ofensiva, debe encontrarse desesperada sin otro tipo de apoyo. Si no quieren quedarse atrás, el mago también tendría que intervenir y aportar con algo. Su textura mágica, la que había puesto sobre la pierna de Gema, podría serle de más utilidad de lo que pensaba.

Pero regresando al tema, lo que realmente lamentaba, es que todo esto solo era una posibilidad, una muy grande, pero no en su totalidad segura. Ellos podrían asesinar a Gema si así lo quisieran. La sonrisa del arlequín ensombreció, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente al punto de hinchar sus venas. –Si eso ocurriera, Hisoka siente que de alguna forma, habrá perdido, no importa cual sea la conclusión de todo esto posteriormente, por alguna extraña razón siente que nunca debió dejar que Gema se separara de ellos.

Entonces ella llegó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, subió las escaleras, y no se molestó en golpear o buscar las llaves, simplemente empujó la puerta de forma desmedida a sabiendas de que no estaba completamente reparada y en consecuencia la dejó completamente estropeada, "No sabes cuanto te aborrezco Hisoka" dijo haciendo aun lado la inútil puerta

Hisoka levantó una ceja confundido, pero pronto esbozó una sonrisa, "¿Ocurrió algo camino a la escuela?"

"NADA, absolutamente nada, nadie que se viera sospechoso, nadie que me viera de forma sospechosa, rayos!, ni siquiera encontré cámaras" dijo impotente despojando el control del sillón.

"Es decir-" dijo el arlequín dándole el pase a ella.

"Que el camino que tomamos es seguro, supuestamente…" señaló de mala gana mientras se derrumbaba sobre el sillón desocupado y encendía la LCD, el arlequín desde el otro sillón le dio una mirada suspicaz, ¿era todo lo que tenía que decir? Tal vez tuvo que haber puesto un poco más de esfuerzo en la limpieza…

"¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?" pidió mientras cambiaba canales

El arlequín asintió "Le eche una minuciosa mirada a todo lo que pude y no encontré nada sospechoso, aunque…" su mirada traviesa cayó en la mercenaria.

"Por razones de seguridad preferí no acercarme a ninguna de las habitaciones de ustedes" dijo ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa.

Machi decidió reservarse el comentario sarcástico y dejar de mirarlo, ¿que se supone que espera que le diga?, ¿que señalara cuán orgullosa esta de el? "Bueno, de todas formas no sería justo dejarte todo el trabajo" dijo poniéndose de pie.

"-Además, aún queda mucho por hacer, hay que falsificar el registro potestad de Gema, llenar un formulario para su nueva matricula, y más diligencias, y más papeleo" enfatizó con un tono irónico doblando hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia las habitaciones

"Aww" Hisoka ladeó su cabeza simpáticamente "Que buena madre serás" dijo con ternura, Machi respondió con una mirada.

"Oh disculpa, ya eres una buena madre" dijo sonriendo más, Machi sabía que esto no la llevaba a ningún lado, así que fue por la habitación de la pequeña ignorando al payaso que se cernía sobre su sonrisa.

"Me ocuparé de las habitaciones, tu has algo productivo y arregla esa puerta" se escuchó desde el pasillo

"De acuerdo" respondió echándole un vistazo a la puerta quebrada, "pero dudo que quede bien"

"Sólo vuelve a ponerla en su lugar y mantenla pegada con tu goma o algo así" indicó Machi desde la habitación, "luego llamaré a alguien para que la repare"

"Okay…" respondió con desdén.

"Por cierto, Machi" dijo elevando su voz para que ella escuchara. Un _"Mmmh…"_ monótono y aburrido hizo eco en el pasillo

"Estoy casi seguro que el viejo es conocedor de nen" comentó.

"¿Y?" pidió sin inmutarse mientras abría la ventana de la habitación para dar una meticulosa mirada al exterior.

"No quiero cuestionarte, pero el lazo es visible usando Gyo ¿cierto?" Luego ella se asomó por la entrada de la habitación de la pequeña y sacudió el lazo para llamar la atención del arlequín que se encontraba de espaldas.

"La naturaleza del vínculo es totalmente diferente a la naturaleza de un tipo determinado de nen" ella levantó el vínculo delicadamente con su mano "En esencia, este vínculo es el producto de nuestras auras combinadas"

"Oh, así como un hijo?" la mención no hizo efecto en Machi

"Es un tipo de nen que él no podrá identificar y mucho menos percibir a la distancia segura a la que esta" dijo Machi con certeza

"Para poder verlo con claridad primero que nada deberá tener algo en común con nosotros, nuestro tipo sangre, el mismo tipo de nen, o ser algún tipo de detector especial" y antes de volver a entrar a la habitación, "o tocarnos, en ese caso tendría línea directa con nuestra aura, así que evita el contacto físico si no lo vas a matar" indicó indiferente volviendo a la habitación

"Entendido" sin decir más pegó la puerta, la ajustó, la movió un par de veces para verificar su funcionalidad. El siempre tuvo la corazonada de que Machi crearía algo realmente complejo como este lazo que los unía, pero hay otro lazo que actualmente es visible para un controlador de nen ordinario

"-Y qué hay de Gema" comentó casualmente Hisoka apoyado de espalda sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

La asesina hizo una pausa, ella sabía que no podía ocultar de forma segura el lazo que mantenía con Gema, pero no se le ocurría una mejor idea, lo que la frustraba aún más, "El hilo siempre esta protegido por zetsu, permanecerá oculto hasta que alguien use Gyo sobre el" respondió esperando peligrosamente algún tipo de respuesta lo suficientemente estúpida como para irritarla.

"No es suficiente" señaló el arlequín lo que hizo que toda esa frustración acumulada en la asesina fuera directamente hacia el.

"¡Lo sé!" respondió bruscamente, ella sólo quería mantener a Gema al margen de todo esto y no podía por su maldita culpa, y aun así el imbécil solo se para ahí a criticar lo que ella hace, "¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?" Exigió expandiendo sus brazos

Hisoka siguió contemplando a su amada calmadamente y con cierto grado de curiosidad, todo indicaba que Machi estaría dispuesta a matar a todo el mundo sólo por mantener a salvo a Gema. La verdad, era fascinante ver cómo se irritaba de una manera tan grave cuando se trataba de la pequeña. Una inevitable sonrisa pasó por el rostro del bufón, lo que causó que la asesina desatara su furia.

Antes que el payaso se diera cuenta, ya tenía atado cuatro finas tiras de hilos en su garganta, listos y tensos para rebanar su cuello, esto logró borrar su sonrisa del rostro, pero sólo debido a la incertidumbre. Nunca creyó posible expandir el aura y darle forma en un mismo instante y de una manera tan rápida, o tal vez era algo más?

"Una mejor idea hubiera sido evitarte a toda costa bastardo, todo lo que nos esta ocurriendo ahora es por tu culpa" indicó fríamente la asesina

"¿Como lo hiciste?" preguntó Hisoka aparentemente intrigado.

"No cambies de tema" dijo apretando los hilos que rodeaban el cuello de Hisoka, "si no vas a ayudar entonces limítate a hacer lo que yo te diga, ¿entiendes?" preguntó y al no recibir respuesta se volvió a alterar, "¿ENTIENDE-!" y sin previo aviso Machi fue involuntariamente jalada hacia el cuerpo del arlequín, este la agarró desde su cadera usando uno de sus brazos. Desconcertada y frente a su mirada inexpresiva ella no hizo más que enfurecerse.

"Esto es genial" comentó el payaso como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, "el lazo nos permite llevar nuestra aura rápidamente al cuerpo del otro"

"Te lo advierto maldito" amenazó con los dientes apretados, no tuvo ninguna moderación cuando dejó marcado el cuello de Hisoka jalando un poco de los hilos que rodeaban su garganta, esto llevó al arlequín a un tenue sangrado "Suéltame" dijo rotundamente, su tono de voz era tan frió como el presente instinto asesino que la estaba dominando

Hisoka no dudó en hacerlo esta vez, una vez fuera de su agarre ella dio un desconfiado paso atrás, él hizo lo mismo, pero en señal de rendición "Aun puedo matarte estúpido, que no entiendes?" cuestionó con remordimiento.

"Sinceramente no me importaría que lo hicieras, se supone que ya deberías saberlo" dijo para la frustración de la asesina, esto no tenía sentido, simplemente no podía contra él, y no era debido a toda la estupidez que se le escapara cuando él hablaba, él sabe bien, tanto como ella misma, que no podrá sola contra esto, necesitará de su ayuda para alejar a Gema del peligro. Poco a poco fue bajando mentalmente la guardia, estaba rindiéndose, sabía que esta discusión era innecesaria y perjudicial, entonces, antes que pudiera desistir de un todo al insoportable comportamiento del payaso, se escuchó un suspiro que llamó la atención su atención.

"Discúlpame" pidió Hisoka abiertamente, "me deje llevar, solo quería saber si todo estaba bien cubierto" Ahora Machi estaba desconcertada "Al momento de separar aura de mi cuerpo, no puedo sentir con exactitud donde se encuentra, a menos que estire un lazo como tu y la pegue a ella, lo que es imposible para mi a una gran distancia, habló de un área mayor de cien metros, ese es aproximadamente mi límite" Machi estrechó su mirada en el, ¿que estaba tratando de decir?

"Sin embargo, la textura que coloque sobre la pierna de Gema seguirá teniendo rastros de mi nen, y eso es lo único que puedo percibir, su existencia." señaló con elocuencia, y a medida que hablaba la ira de Machi se desvanecía, comenzó a deducir donde estaba yendo el arlequín con todo esto, "Ella esta aprendiendo a utilizar nen cierto?, si ella es capaz de extinguir la textura de nen que puse sobre ella, yo lo sabré." pronto se dio cuenta que la única intención del idiota- "Esa puede ser una mejor forma de advertirnos que estar exponiendo un lazo que alarme a los que nos persiguen" explicó serenamente, -Era ayudar. Machi dejó de estar tan tensa, también deshizo los hilos que rodeaban el cuello del idiota. Él siguió como si nada, ignorando el hecho de estar herido por ella, esto de alguna forma la molesto.

"¿Qué opinas?" pidió pacientemente, como si este incidente entre ambos nunca hubiera tenido lugar… Machi suspiro con irritación, su enojo hacia él no se desvaneció del todo, simplemente toda ese desprecio cambio de dueño. Estaba molesta consigo misma por creer haber actuado de forma irracional, decidió unirse al mismo juego del idiota y actuar igual de indiferente con lo ocurrido.

"Ya es tarde para eso, si de verdad nos están vigilando, ellos ya habrán detectado el lazo que comparto con Gema" dijo desviando la vista lejos de él

"No te preocupes, eso podría ser perfectamente predecible" indicó el mago "Un día lleno de inseguridad con el lazo, y al siguiente sin él debido a que todo parece estar seguro" explicó exponiendo un ejemplo "Entonces ellos pensaran que nosotros hemos bajado la guardia al no haber presenciado peligro." Su sugerencia era bastante conveniente, aun así…

"Además, el aura que produce el cuerpo de forma natural cubre apropiadamente mi textura mágica, pasara inadvertida en Gema, te lo garantizo" aseguró el mago, Machi seguía viendo la ventana, o mejor dicho, seguía sin mirarlo a él.

No hubo palabra alguna, tras el silencio de la asesina el arlequín dedujo que le parecía una idea adecuada, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba dispuesta a darle dicha responsabilidad. "Machi…" llamó pacientemente, "si no trabajamos juntos en esto, nos será imposible atrapar al viejo" _"antes que una catástrofe ocurra" _era el pensamiento que no quiso dejar escapar de su boca, no quería mencionarlo, pero si la situación seguía así, tendría que recordarle constantemente el peligro permanente al que está sometida Gema.

La sangre se desbordaba del cuello de Hisoka mientras seguía contemplando a una inexpresiva Machi de brazos cruzados, "Sigue siendo solo una sugerencia" mencionó el arlequín "por favor, considéralo" el sabe que ella está de acuerdo con este plan de acción, si bien sigue siendo igual de arriesgado que el suyo, será menos predecible para el enemigo, por lo que es el curso más apropiado a seguir.

"Iré a preparar el almuerzo, ya adherí la puerta de la entrada como me dijiste" comentó el arlequín sin mas saliendo de la habitación dejando a Machi con una sensación de autodesprecio.

Ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar, su mirada seguía siendo penetrante aunque no existía objetivo alguno, apretó su brazo firmemente. Había dejado salir lo mejor de su rabia sólo por Gema... no es algo de lo que se esta arrepintiendo, pero si es algo que le esta molestando, ¿por qué reaccionó de una forma tan agresiva frente al mismo idiota de siempre?, el sólo estaba siendo él, el mismo Hisoka despreocupado e irritante que se nutre de la desgracia ajena. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que a él no le gustara ver a los demás retorcerse, ella conocía bien esa parte de la actitud del arlequín, se supone que ella ya debe estar acostumbrada a esto.

Suspiró, además, es imposible sacarse la sensación de desconfianza que la colma cuando Hisoka esta cerca, el no la puede culpar por actuar de una manera tan protectora. Por otro lado, el no esta culpando a nadie. Realmente, ¿él está consciente de todo por lo que están pasando? ¿De verdad?, un ser como él, tan apático frente a lo que no es de su interés ¿se encontrara realmente preocupado por ellas?

"Que fastidio" se dijo desanimadamente la asesina, era tan difícil darle una oportunidad para confiar en el. La confianza se gana, pero se supone que esto ya lo habían conversado y es lo que supuestamente ha estado haciendo el, pero…

* * *

><p>"¿Alluka?"<p>

"Nii-sama, ¿eres tu?" Alluka era, hasta hace unos meses, el secreto más resguardado de la familia Zoldyck, ahora, se encontraba como prisionera del General Mac.

Illumi se puso furioso, pero siguió en silencio, no puede perder la compostura ahora, no puede! Si el anciano frente a él es la cabeza de todo esto, entonces debe controlarlo, pero sabiendo que le será imposible tocarlo debido a una barrera, tendrá que arremeter contra su soldado que estaba junto a ellos.

Solo necesitaba saber algo más. Si Alluka estaba capturada, significa que tuvo que ser arrancada de las manos de Killu. Por lo que Killu, con suerte, deberá encontrarse en muy mal estado…

En un intento por sofocar su furia tensó su cuerpo por completo y trató de no apretar los puños, -aún no, tiene que ser paciente, no puede dejarse llevar por su sed de sangre ahora, necesita poseer al viejo con vida para tener a mano todos sus conocimientos.

Illumi tenía que calmarse y pensar.

Regularizó su respiración. -El viejo tuvo que haber planeado una operación lo bastante meticulosa para atrapar a Killu.- Relajó sus músculos. -El viejo tuvo que tener una numerosa cantidad personal a su disposición para atraparlo.- Neutralizó su instinto asesino. -Pero aun así, el viejo tendría que haber estado mejor preparado.

"Si Alluka… Habla Illumi…" Alluka sigue siendo un Zoldyck-

"Nii-sama" repitió Alluka reflexivamente. –y un Zoldyck siempre esta preparado para lo peor.

"¡51 GRADOS LATITUD NORTE, ¡54 GRADOS LONGITUD ESTE!" grito Alluka.

"¡Corten la transmisión!" Se apresuró a decir Mac cuando Illumi dejaba salir todo su instinto asesino a flote, era todo lo que el Zoldyck mayor necesitaba oír.

"¡ONII-CHAN SE ENCUENTRA EN UN CALABOZO SUBTERRANE-!" El radio pasó a sintonizar el típico sonido de interferencia, Alluka lo había hecho bien…

Illumi tensó sus manos como nunca y arrancó de su túnica todas las agujas que pudo colocar entre sus dedos de cada mano. Alzó su mano derecha y envió todas las agujas al rostro del soldado que estaba en la sala, este se paralizó de miedo, pero para sorpresa de ambos, la barrera que protegió al viejo también lo hizo con el soldado, no importa ahora, Illumi lo veía venir, simplemente arremetió a él con todas sus fuerzas, todas las agujas de su mano izquierda hicieron un insoportable ruido al rasgar el escudo que con mucha frustración Illumi quería romper. El ataque fue desgarrador pero inefectivo, las chispas no paraban de saltar hasta que las agujas desistieron al escudo y se quebraron. Illumi vio con una expresión monótonamente incrédula y decepcionante a sus agujas, ese escudo era demasiado fuerte para el…

Escuchó detrás una Eagle calibre 50 cargándose, "Desista señor Illumi, no queremos derramar sangre que nos puede ser de utilidad, aún…"

Illumi volteo parcialmente, su rostro era chocante y amenazador para la vista, esos ojos solo querían ver sangre, si el anciano no hacía algo ahora perdería lo que le quedaba de razón al asesino.

"Recuerde que dos de sus hermanos están bajo mi custodia" indicó Mac "Una simple orden podría cambiar eso" extorsionó en ambos sentidos de la frase. El podría liberarlos o matarlos según como quisiera.

Illumi no podía contra eso, como si nunca hubieran estado, las ganas de matar y mutilar habían desaparecido, Illumi pasó el cabello que se asomaba por su rostro y lo puso detrás de su oreja, "¿Qué es lo que desea realmente?" esto podría funcionar a su favor.

"Atrapar a Hisoka" con esto Illumi logró determinar que el viejo desconocía el poder de Alluka. Killu tuvo que haber domesticado su habilidad.

"De acuerdo, pero una vez que haya hecho mi parte me entregara a Alluka y posteriormente liberara a Killua" el viejo frunció el ceño, el no quería ceder.

"Si no puede comprometerse a eso, dudo que podamos llegar a un acuerdo sin tener que matar a alguien" Lo que le daba a entender al viejo que el asesino ante el daría su vida por verlo muerto, eso no sería beneficioso para el general.

"Vamos por dos asesinos, uno de ellos es Hisoka" Illumi no tardó en adivinar lo que tramaba "Le devolveré a uno de ellos cuando lo capturemos vivo o muerto, el otro permanecerá en custodia hasta que capturemos al segundo. Solo si esta de acuerdo con esto, hoy no habrá necesidad de matar a nadie"

"Parece un buen trato" admitió el Zoldyck, con Alluka en su poder no tendría que preocuparse por la vida de su hermano, el mismo podría desear su libertad siempre y cuando pueda cubrir las condiciones impuestas por su poder.

Sin embargo, necesitará ayuda. Nunca se fiaría de alguien que lo está chantajeando, sin mencionar que aún desconoce sus motivos, es cierto que Hisoka tiene un don natural para ganarse el odio y rencor de las personas, pero dudaba que el viejo fuera uno de ellos. "¿Cual es tu real objetivo?"

"Si quiere volver a ver a sus hermanos, usted se abstendrá de hacer preguntas y se apegara al plan, de otro modo esto dejará de ser parte de un acuerdo equitativo" El viejo realmente no quería ceder, y estaba mas que claro que no devolvería a sus hermanos incluso cumpliendo con su propuesta. Sin darse cuenta, ya había perdido la batalla contra el anciano, pero aún tendría posibilidades de ganar la guerra si juega bien sus cartas… El asesino trató de no sonreír, ahora necesita ser cuidadoso, si Illumi persistía no le sacarían nunca el ojo de encima. De ahora en adelante no podrá confiarse, era cuestión de ser paciente, inteligente y trabajar con lo que sería tu objetivo. Si Hisoka es tan astuto como parece no habrá problemas en bajar al anciano de la alta posición en la que esta para luego rematarlo. Sólo entonces, podrá tener a su alcance cualquier cosa que deseara, Alluka esta a su alcance esta vez.

Y el día aún no termina…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal lectores?, lamento la demora (como siempre), estuve preparando el cap, que es de por si mucho mas extenso, pero me di la libertad de hacer un llamado para usted Guest.<strong>

**Chicos, tuve la maravillosa oportunidad de hablar con alguno de mis lectores, y debido a mi persistente falta de compromiso con fanfiction, me comprometí a, por lo menos, contestar dudas de reviews y m.p. por medios de mensajes privados: preguntas, consultas de actualizaciones, invitaciones, en fin, esa era la idea. Pero si usted, señor o señores Guest, insiste en publicar reviews, sobre todo en modo de consulta, no hay manera para mi de hacer de esto algo más interactivo, solo hay una forma de feedback para los comentarios anónimos y es por medio del mismo fic, mire cuanta historia habré desperdiciado solo por contestar reviews de anónimos.**

**Por favor, no me mal interprete, le agradezco bastante por molestarse en hacer un review opinando acerca de la historia, consultar alguna duda o simplemente animándome a continuarla (Así como le agradezco la paciencia que han tenido conmigo). Pero el caso es que, algunas veces, realmente siento la necesidad de aclarar algunas dudas, y no puedo hacerlo debido a que no puedo responder al mensaje de un Guest si no es en la misma historia.**

**Por eso hago un llamado a los lectores, y los invitó cordialmente a crearse una cuenta en fanfiction y comunicarse por medio de esta, así yo podré responder sus reviews y m.p. sin ningún problema (y más temprano que tarde, eso se los aseguro) las duda que tengan. Así mismo, usted puede usar el mensaje privado si le incomoda consultar algo que no desea dejarlo en público.**

**De otro modo, le ruego que renuncie a la idea de publicar más de un review por capitulo, sobretodo si el review consta de un **_**"¡Continualo!", **_**no sabe lo molesto que ha sido para mi tener que lidiar con esos tipos de comentarios últimamente. Es cierto que en un inicio pedía reviews para cerciorarme que la gente le habría gustado la idea base del fic, pero ahora que sé que hay más de quinientos views por mes de solo esta historia, no me preocuparía sentirme sin reviews. Entonces, para los lectores (o el lector) que esté llenando de reviews la historia sin objetivo alguno más que apurarme, por favor, desista. **

**Para el Guest Cotta, lamento decepcionarte pero para contemplar una escena con el romanticismo que tu imaginas, tendrás que esperar meses. Realmente lamento escribir esto, primero porque no me gusta spoilear nada y segundo porque de todas maneras siento que la historia ha carecido de amor para todos los capítulos que lleva xd. Pero tienes que entender que estamos hablando de una persona que odia a muerte a otra que la anhela (en este fic). Pretenderé seguir el hilo de la historia hasta que las cosas no puedan empeorar mas, ENTONCES, mataré a ambos protagonistas^^… nah mentira, solo se paciente y veras como se desarrolla la historia que tu quieres. Espero que estés presente para leerlo entonces.**

**Para otro Guest (Creo), Es una duda que estado tratando de evitar desde hace tiempo, ¿Habrá lemon? Verás, cuando leo un lemon generalmente distingo dos tipos. Uno romántico, y el otro caliente (lujurioso). Pertenezco al del segundo grupo:/. Mi mente es lo suficientemente depravada como para rechazar automáticamente la ternura del amor cuando se trata de compartir una cama con ciertas intenciones... o compartir**** la tina, o la cocina o la escalera! o la copa de un árbol! ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Imaginen las posibilidades!...xd ****, también soy muy creativo pero eso ya es otro tema xd… A lo que voy es, por mas que me guste la idea (disculpen si soy muy sincero :d) no puedo permitirme mostrar ese tipo de pasión aquí, sé que puedo cambiar el rated de la historia a una clasificación M, pero no hice este fic con la precisa idea de preparar un lemon, si lo llego a realizar, siento que me quedara mal puesto que no me considero bueno proyectando un lemon tipo… fluffy?, podría describirlo así?, bueno, hay ustedes me corrigen, (Que no sea guest de preferencia o.o)**

**Bueno, esas dudas quería aclarar, nuevamente lamento que el capítulo halla sido tan corto, espero que me perdonen por toda la espera y las molestias que les estoy causando, gracias por los reviews (e.e) y los m.p., además de las invitaciones que me han enviado, (también lamento no poder haber cumplido con las invitaciones a foros). Volveré con otro capítulo a inicios de diciembre, pero nuevamente xd, no prometo nada. Nos estamos leyendo;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Gema, al ser la primera estudiante en presentarse en el salón de clases, saludó respetuosamente al profesor sentado frente a una sala vacía, y consultó por el asiento que podría tomar. No era el primer día de escuela, sino el cuarto desde que se abrió el periodo escolar, Gema dedujo que ya habría varios asientos ocupados por los que serán sus compañeros de clase, pero no fue así.

Si bien era cierto, el primer día se presentaron varios alumnos para comenzar su año académico, el día siguiente, luego de la catástrofe del "ataque terrorista" en el One World Trade Center, la mayoría de los padres optaron por lo más seguro y decidieron no enviar a sus hijos a clases en lo que sería un tiempo prudente de espera, mientras las cosas se apaciguaban con múltiples llamados a la calma que iban y venían por parte del gobierno.

El profesor le ofreció una cordial sonrisa y le sugirió tomar cualquiera ya que tenía la certeza que serían pocos los que vendrían. Y efectivamente, no fueron más de seis los estudiantes que cruzaron la misma puerta al salón de clases. Cuatro chicas, dos chicos, no tenía por qué, pero se puso sumamente nerviosa, sobre todo cuando un chico a la que ella considero casi de inmediato atractivo, se le acercó.

Repentinamente el salón de clase sucumbió al silencio absoluto en espera de la colisión, o por lo menos así le parecía a Gema. La pequeña se encogió así misma, bajo la mirada a la superficie de su mesa y comenzó a frotar frenéticamente sus manos bajo su escritorio en un torpe intento por sentirse más segura. La mirada inconscientemente penetrante del chico estaba puesta sobre ella llevando su incomodidad a un nivel casi insoportable. ¿Quería hablar con ella? o sólo iba por el asiento de atrás? o tal vez si quería decirle algo, ¿Qué seria? ¿Saludarla? ¿Darle la bienvenida? ¿Preguntarle su nombre? La chica prensó los labios, no quería dar una mala primera impresión, rogaba por lo que fuera a suceder aquí saliera bien.

"Ese es mi asiento." dijo el chico sin más que agregar. Gema amplió sus ojos, dirigió lentamente su mirada indescifrable al chico que tenía al frente, ¿Qué había dicho?

Al ver la cara perpleja de la chica el muchacho dio un suspiro de frustración, como si estuviera perdiendo tiempo valioso de su vida. Muy amablemente, se dispuso a repetir su sentencia, "Ese es mi puesto, ¿podrías…?" Preguntó moviendo su mano abierta, desplazándola hacia un lado, así como para guiar a Gema fuera de su puesto.

Tal afirmación, logró bajar a Gema de su mundo de fantasías a la realidad, y de un momento a otro la hizo madurar y adquirir una nueva perspectiva acerca del tipo de chicos que te podrías encontrar en la escuela. Quería utilizar cierta táctica con otro tipo de chicos, pero no hace mucho tiempo se había hecho una promesa de no dejar que nadie le pase por encima como esa vez en el restauran, esta vez sería diferente.

La pequeña perdió la bondad natural característica de su rostro, se obligó a neutralizar todo el nerviosismo que hasta hace un momento estaba haciendo estragos en ella, tomo una leve respiración necesaria para llenar sus pulmones y lo encaró sin molestarse en ponerse de pie, entonces pronunció "Piérdete" devolviéndole el equivalente de su estoico rostro, ganándose la sorpresiva mirada de todos incluyendo al chico que exigía su asiento.

El chico estupefacto abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para replicar, pero fue en vano, la chica que a primera vista se veía nerviosa y tímida paso súbitamente a convertirse en la posible reencarnación de la indiferencia dejando bien en claro qué un cretino como él no la afectaría con palabras.

El chico cerró su boca de forma definitiva tragándose sus palabras y su orgullo, luego se dirigió obedientemente al escritorio que estaba detrás de la chica exponiendo su dignidad al hacerlo, ya que para quienes lo conocían, sabían que él era uno de esos estudiantes prodigios que generalmente sabían muy bien cómo conseguir lo que quería. Y ahora, para los que lo conocían, les resultaba muy interesante la chica nueva, una entre los seis estudiantes que llegaron a clases la miró con la suficiente aprobación como para estar dispuesta a hablar con ella, conocerla mejor, y quien sabe, al final de la jornada podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas.

En la residencia Broadway, la situación se estaba tornando cada vez más delicada.

Hisoka deseó no haber dicho nada y dejar que el destino siguiera su rumbo, pero se negaba a dejar el paso libre al anciano para que tomara ventaja de sus cercanos, nope, primero muerto que darle esa satisfacción. Aun así, nunca esperó que sus palabras afectaran tanto a su doncella, así como para llevarla a un profundo estado de reflexión. Machi no ha hablado desde hace horas, y no es que generalmente lo hiciera, es sólo que él era un aficionado de la Machi que lo atacaba constantemente con comentarios sarcásticos y rencorosa miradas. Nada parecido a este incomodo silencio y a estas dudosas miradas que figuraba debes en cuando.

¿Qué había dicho exactamente?, 'quitarle el enlace de Machi a Gema, y dejarla únicamente con su textura nen', _"¿Dónde estaba el problema?" _se preguntó el bufón con calma. Es cierto que su pasada traición a la araña pueda repercutir rencor en el presente, tampoco le ha dado los suficientes motivos como para confiar en él, y por supuesto, él la termino metiendo en todo este lío. Sin embargo, ella decidió ayudarlo sabiendo que estaba siendo seguido por un grupo del que el mismo no podía deshacerse.

"…_."_ No hay necesidad de darle más vuelta al asunto. Ella está de acuerdo con él, pero no lo suficiente como para confiarle a su pequeña Gema, y mientras el siga en esta posición, se encontrara igual que en un comienzo, en desventaja.

"…_No…"_

Antes él no se encontraba en una situación peor. En un comienzo, él podría haber llegado hasta el límite con el anciano sin perjudicar nada más que pudiera tener algún valor para él.

"_Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, muy diferentes…"_ , en las últimas horas, el arlequín se había proyectado varias veces el peor escenario; una derrota segura, la muerte de Gema. Pero nunca creyó que se vería en un final tan comprometido, hasta que vio a Machi reaccionar así antes sus palabras.

La muerte de Gema no sólo significaría desatar toda la furia y la sed de sangre de ambos asesinos en una venganza a muerte contra el viejo. Hay una gran posibilidad que tal acontecimiento ciegue a Machi de todos sus sentidos y la termine poniendo en contra del arlequín, ya que él es, indirectamente, el causante de todo esto. Obviamente, él no se molestaría en defenderse… No valdría la pena una pelea contra quien se aseguraba de proteger. La batalla ya habría concluido con la muerte de la pequeña.

"Que horror" se dijo el bufón aceptando con facilidad esta fría realidad, por suerte se dio cuenta de este error en una horas, de lo contrario la victoria se la habrían servido al viejo en bandeja de plata.

Y ahora que tenía este detalle en mente, no estaba tan seguro de su plan, ya que si llegara a ocurrir algo en medio del plan seria sólo gracias al arquitecto de éste, tal vez la mejor salida a sus problemas sería limitarse a obedecer a Machi, el sentido de la percepción de su amada seguía siendo un arma clave en esta batalla, en el mejor caso el plan del arlequín sea innecesario y deba seguir en espera.

"_Que ella decida, la único que puedo hacer es apoyarla"_ sentenció el arlequín para sí mismo, si ella cree que su plan de acción es mejor no puede ignorarlo puesto que tal vez su sentido de la percepción sea correcto. Es más, ignorarlo o dudar de ella sea un error fatal, el mismo ha sido testigo de esta extravagancia. Si los miembros del Ryodan hubieran hecho caso a los presentimientos de Machi desde un principio, probablemente su pelea contra el líder nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

"_Kuroro…"_ una idea peligrosa cruzó la mente del arlequín mientras servía dos platos del almuerzo sobre la mesa.

_Una idea suicida, si, podría decirle así… pero ella debe tenerlo en cuenta, "_La comida está servida" llamó el arlequín calmadamente mientras se disponía a sentarse, no tardó en escuchar los pasos provenientes del pasillo, ella paró en seco detrás de su silla posó su mano sobre esta. Por alguna razón el arlequín sintió la tensión aumentar. Trató de reprimir las tentativas ganas que tenía de levantar la vista y determinar el temple de su rostro. Sólo para cerciorarse del estado de ánimo de su flor. De esa manera podría establecer una conversación más adecuada a su genio… Pero el dolor palpitante de su cuello llegó como un recuerdo advirtiéndole lo delicado del tema.

Optó por ser precavido_ "Lo mejor será esperar."_ Sé dijo mientras cortaba el filete con el cuchillo, _"tal vez ni siquiera desea hablar al respect-"_

"Tenías razón" dijo la asesina lo que causó que el arlequín se agitara levemente, lo suficiente como para partir el filete y posteriormente el plato.

Machi se estremeció internamente por el abrupto movimiento del payaso, luego comenzó a preocuparse cuando lo vio suspirar. Ella podía intuir lo que ocurría; o no se esperaba esa clase de respuesta o ni siquiera él está seguro de esto.

"Machi-" comenzó tomando una respiración mientras ponía los servicios de nuevo en su lugar sobre la mesa "Creó que ambos compartimos cierto pensamiento" se puso de pie, tomó cuidadosamente el plato quebrado con toda su comida y se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, dejando a Machi con una mezcla de incertidumbre y ansias.

"Si el viejo realmente nos está persiguiendo, ten por seguro que no podremos contra el por separados." Comentó el arlequín haciendo una pausa por si la asesina tenía algo que agregar, al no recibir respuesta concluyó que sí estaba de acuerdo con él en este punto "por lo que se me vino a la mente un detalle" Machi comenzaba a impacientarse, ¿por qué tanto rodeo justo cuanto está de acuerdo con él? Cuando le iba a pedir que lo escupiera de una vez, él la miró.

"¿Estamos realmente juntos en esto?" pidió Hisoka dejando a Machi más que sorprendida por su pregunta, más aun si la mirada del arlequín parecía acusadora, como si fuera ella la responsable de todo este desastre. No se dejó intimidar ni confundir por sus palabras, de hecho fue más allá y especuló su respuesta, después de todo ella asegura que el único que no es de fiar aquí es él.

"Supongo…" contestó sin alterarse.

El mago se bufó "¿Qué? Lo dices por mi…?" y a lo que recibe una estrecha y fría mirada supo que tenía razón. Aunque ella este evitando la pregunta e insista en el hecho de que él no será de utilidad en el momento de la verdad, sigue siendo la prueba visible de su desconfianza. El viejo tendría el juego ganado si logra engañar a Machi con cualquier escenario que utilice como pantalla. Es más, apostaría una de sus extremidades a que cualquier desconocido podría convencer a Machi si le inventa una historia de él tratando de engañarla. Sólo eso bastaría y ella estaría en su contra. Ahora mismo el mago siente que está en completa desventaja.

"Machi, estoy dispuesto a cumplir cada uno de tus caprichos por más absurdos que sean, lo mismo va para Gema, y no menos importante, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ambas aquí y ahora…" Machi redujo su mirada hacia el con recelo, tal vez él dice la verdad cuando se refiere a dar su vida por ellas, pero cuando habla de una manera tan calmada la asesina puede inferir que sólo hará dicha acción para ganar la pelea, cualquiera esta sea. Por lo que ellas siguen estando en segundo plano.

"…Y además… Sabes que guardo sentimientos por ti" La mirada de la asesina se frunció más en señal de completa molestia, pero a pesar de las apariencias, un pequeño tinte rojo comenzó florecer en sus mejillas.

"Dime, ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Esta vez fue Machi la que se bufó, ignorando por completo el último comentario y el calor de su rostro, "No, definitivamente yo no daría mi vida por ti" escupió indiferentemente tomando los utensilios para empezar a cortar la carne, esta conversación no los llevaba a ningún lado y era completamente inverosímil.

"Lo sé" dijo luego de un momento con un suspiro resignado, llamando levemente la atención de la asesina, para ella el payaso parecía estar perdiéndose en sus propias palabras, pero no paso ni un segundo cuando había vuelto a ser él "Deduzco que cualquier mentira te pondría en mi contra Machi" expresó mirándola al rostro detenidamente.

Machi se detuvo regresándole la mirada "¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para tragarme el primer cuento con el que me vengan?, ¿En serio?" le espetó con molestia

"Así lo creo, no de esa manera tan cruda sin embargo"

"Entonces eres más estúpido de lo que creí" dijo la asesina decidiendo por ignorarlo, tampoco quería saber qué opinaba en realidad, simplemente quería terminar su almuerzo. Todo esto no era más que un gran error, un gran y muy estúpido error en el que quiso verse involucrada al sacar del terminal a Hisoka, es la última vez que la culpa se hace con ella.

"Machi, sé que desde que nos conocimos te he dado motivos suficientes como para desconfiar de mi" indicó el arlequín rasgando el límite de su serenidad al ver que Machi lo seguía ignorando, poco sabia él que la kunoichi estaba haciendo un gran y frustrante esfuerzo por hacerlo ya que todo su parloteo estaban pinchando en ella cada vez más fuerte.

"Pero ellos no lo saben, y si llegamos a exponer una pequeña muestra de desconfianza, esos tipos… Te aseguro que esos tipos nos pondrán uno en contra del otro." Machi comenzaba a irritarse, no sólo por la insistencia del bufón, también por el hecho de recordarle su traición.

"Ellos te podrán en mi contra si le ocurre algo a Gema" Entonces Machi explotó

"¡¿Por qué estás tan preocupado Hisoka!?" rugió poniéndose de pie, golpeando fuertemente la mesa, ¿dónde había quedado el profesionalismo?, la confianza en sí mismo que permanentemente exhibe de forma pedante. "¡¿Qué?!, ya ni siquiera te tienes la confianza como para proteger a una niña?!"

"¡No, no la tengo!" respondió casi gritando, ahora estaba de pie igual que ella y al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y como se había expresado su corazón cayó inexplicablemente, sintió una decepción que no podía explicar bien en su pecho. Luego de unos segundos y con un gruñido de frustración volvió a sentarse. Trató de evadir la mirada de la asesina al sentirse extraño por su actitud, mientras buscaba explicación a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

La asesina se solidificó, fue la primera vez que lo veía perdiendo la compostura así, nunca lo había visto levantándole la voz a alguien y menos a ella quien generalmente era objetivo de elogios y estúpidos piropos cuando se trataba de él.

Luego de casi un minuto de silencio, el arlequín suspiró bajando la mirada con frustración, hizo algo muy impropio de él, pero no era momento para reconsiderar lo que había dicho, tenía que seguir "Machi, por desgracia sólo soy lo que puedes ver aquí" dijo abriendo sus brazos "Un resistente idiota que puede servir de carne de cañón" indicó sencillamente.

Ella tampoco podía dejar de lado su respuesta, y aunque igual siguiera demasiado pasmada por lo que vio, tendría que escucharlo y hacer un esfuerzo por comprenderlo, por lo menos, por esta vez.

"¿Crees que es suficiente como para proteger a una niña de decenas de sujetos que no podemos cazar?" "_No"_ fue la respuesta que llenó la mente de Machi.

La asesina suspiró cerrando sus ojos, volvió a sentarse y deslizó sus manos con frustración hacia atrás por toda su cara pasando por su cabellera alcanzando su cuello. Estaba siendo demasiado terca, y muy confiada al pensar que podrían capturar a uno de ellos. La captura en si podría llevarse a cabo, con muchas dificultades, pero sería una captura en fin.

Respiró hondo y volvió a abrir sus ojos, los que se posaron sobre él. Sólo había una pregunta sin respuesta entre los dos y le consta. "¿Qué quieres de mi Hisoka?" preguntó finalmente

"Sólo quiero una respuesta sincera" el arlequín deseó pensar en otra alternativa más confiable, pero podía apreciar la voluntad que residía en la asesina por darle una oportunidad, y la disposición por juzgar lo que tenía que decir de manera seria. Sin trucos, sin habilidades, sólo la poca transparencias entre ellos que nació en ese momento.

"¿Me darías…" Machi es una excelente mentirosa, pero al mismo tiempo una mujer muy devota entre los suyos "…tu confianza?", cien por ciento fiel a su palabra en este tipo de casos.

Machi lo miró por un momento, analizando con objetividad su pregunta, el buscaba un voto de confianza, algo que le garantizara que su intento por protegerlas no será un desperdicio eventualmente, con esto, podría llevar a cabo esa tarea con toda su voluntad. Pero un voto de confianza requiere de la detestable sinceridad, y al repetir la pregunta en su cabeza se dio cuenta de la fría realidad que siempre estuvo delante de Hisoka "Lo siento" dijo bajando la mirada. Quería mentirle, quería gritarle, gritarle y golpearlo por todo lo que había hecho, ahora y en el pasado. Pero todo lo que quería la llevaba a un lugar sin resultados convenientes, ni para ella, ni para lo que más le importaba en ese momento, "No puedo darte esa confianza" de verdad no podía. Quería insistir en la posibilidad de mentirle, pero tampoco pudo hacerlo. Por extraño que parezca sintió la rara necesidad de sólo hablar con la verdad. Y la cruda verdad era que Hisoka había dejado abierta una herida demasiado grande en el Ryodan, por más que lo intentara no podía pasarlo por desapercibido, si le preguntaran, ella diría con certeza que jamás le brindara a Hisoka la confianza que ahora necesita. _'Que ambos necesitan…_

Hisoka cerró los puños bajo la mesa como una pequeña muestra de impotencia y desvió la mirada de su rostro. Nunca esperó que esto fuera fácil, pero quería valerse de ciertos recursos que si le ayudarían, lo único bueno de esto es que fue franca con sus palabras_._ Aun así no estaba siendo conformista, el arlequín sólo quería engañarse asimismo _"Ni hablar de trabajo en equipo"_, paulatinamente deslizó con disgusto su mirada hacia el enlace nen, este lazo no es más que una cadena de alarma, le avisara cuando deba ponerse enfrente de Machi para recibir las balas… Fue cuando el arlequín se preguntó si todo esto valía realmente la pena.

La fugaz imagen de Gema sonriéndole no tardó en llegar a su mente. Hisoka calló un bufido, que fácil es rendirse ante esa niña.

Machi contempló como Hisoka de manera casi imperceptible se retorcía en su desdicha, puede sentir su decepción, sentir que es cada vez más complicado tratar con el enemigo, pero es sólo por una carga, una carga que aparentemente él también está dispuesto a aceptar "Sin embargo" clamó suavemente llamando la atención del arlequín.

Ella puede pensar lo que quiera de Hisoka, pero hasta ahora ha sido más que ayuda para Gema, estuvo dispuesto a salvarla múltiples veces y le ha brindado a la pequeña la confianza que actualmente no podrá brindarle a él, sin mencionar el cuidado que le ofrece y el afecto que ha cobrado para Gema.

"Puedo confiarte… mi bien más preciado" dijo refiriéndose a Gema. Hisoka perdió el aliento cunado oyó pronunciar esas palabras de una manera tan frágil, por un momento creyó haber visto un par de alas detrás de esa mujer, los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraron por las nubes ese día fueron destinados a cubrir a Machi dejando en penumbras al alucinado del arlequín. En ese mismo momento, Hisoka atestiguaba ver a un ángel brindándole la oportunidad que buscaba.

"Es como… para comenzar a establecer algo, no?" preguntó sonando muy dudosa, esto sacó de su ensoñación a Hisoka, y lo hizo con una sonrisa, la primera real sonrisa en horas. Por un momento la asesina pensó que fue muy lejos. Pero justo cuando pensaba decirle algo para que no se entusiasmara demasiado el arlequín respondió.

"No sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso" su expresión al decir esto fue tan gentil que le mando unos exóticos escalofríos directamente a la columna de Machi, y lo único que podía hacer ella era rezar, rezar por que sus mejillas no la traicionaran.

"Si, bueno, no te engañes demasiado" respondió evadiendo su mirada, "yo seguiré teniendo dé prioridad a Gema, así que no te descuides" le espetó reprendiéndolo

"Sé que Gema es la prioridad, no te preocupes Machi" y con esto último entraron a un silencio muy raro para Machi, Hisoka volvió a lo suyo y agarro los utensilios para terminar con su almuerzo. Era un silencio extrañamente cómodo, pero de alguna forma, ella sentía que la conversación anterior quedo incompleta. Era por el hecho de ver a Hisoka pasar por varios cambios de actitud hasta llegar a la misma paz de siempre? o ella tenía algo más que agrega?

Realmente estaba tentada a decir '¿eso es todo?', pero no sabe muy bien con qué fin. Al ver a Hisoka tan sereno como siempre ella no podía evitar sentirse simplemente rara... tranquila… con ella misma…

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Más tarde, cada personaje volvió a remontar sus propios papeles, Hisoka sin decir nada recogería los platos y los lavaría, y Machi "humildemente" lo desterró de sus labores con la excusa de hacer la parte que le corresponde. En otras palabras correteó a Hisoka de la cocina y se dispuso a lavar los platos.

"¿y qué hago ahora?" preguntó el arlequín como si estuviera buscando el significado de la vida

"qué sé yo, ve a buscar alguna estupidez en la tele o algo, yo me encargare de esto" pero él no se movió, en cambio la quedo mirando de forma suspicaz mientras Machi cogía un plato y giraba el grifo. Ella le devolvió una mirada interrogante un poco más molesta.

"¿Qué?" preguntó apáticamente

"¿Sabes lavar platos?" y a pesar de ser reservada, Machi cerró los ojos con paciencia y suspiro, clara señal de disgusto, la había ofendido?

"Sí" contestó con suficiencia, "y también soy experta lanzándolos, los incrusto aquí" apuntó su frente con su mano desocupada, "justo sobre el tálamo. ¿Quieres verme?" su agresividad casi hace reír al arlequín y ella podía ver como su sonrisa se asomaba.

"Estaré viendo tele entonces" se apresuró a decir para no caer presa de su furia y salió caminando de la cocina. Esto sólo hizo que la asesina se replanteará la pregunta anterior, ¿Que acaba de pasar?

La sala principal se dividía en dos piezas, una era la sala de estar y la otra la cocina, separadas por una muralla que sólo ocultaba el pasillo a las habitaciones de cada quien, lo demás estaba a la vista, Machi podía dar la vuelta y vería sentado al idiota haciendo zapping, pero él se daría cuenta… Por lo que la kunoichi usó el reflejo brumoso del plato para ver la parte trasera del arlequín sentado.

No sabe muy bien el porqué, estaba terminando de lavar cuando la repentina necesidad de mirar al idiota llegó a ella.

¿Cuántas veces habían tenido esta remota paz entre ellos en el pasado?

Ella nunca lo necesitó y sólo acudía a él sí tenía una herida y una buena paga al mismo tiempo… y él sólo la hastiaba cuando tenían la oportunidad de estar juntos. Nunca halló interés alguno en el por la misma razón. Simplemente no sabía cuándo tenía que dejar de actuar como un estúpido, y eso la molestaba. Y el resto de la historia lo determinó el mismo con su traición.

"_Es eso…" _se dijo desanimadamente mientras ponía el plato aun lado "_simplemente no sabe cuándo parar" _y antes de soltar el plato vio su propio reflejo, y sólo cuando vio su rostro lleno de decepción se dio cuenta…

"_¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?"_ Se preguntó casi con miedo, sujetó el paño con desesperación mientras trataba de encontrar respuestas a lo que acaba de percibir, ¿Por qué debería sentirse decepcionada?, se detuvo, ¿Porque ella buscaría un mejor tipo de relación con ese asesino?, ¿Porque ella iba a querer estar más tiempo con el del que ya está obligada a estar?

Prensó sus dientes con frustración, arrojó el paño aun lado tapando los platos y miró a Hisoka con remordimiento.

"_¿Por qué él?"_

De entre miles de millones de personas en el mundo, le tuvo que tocar el que más… la confunde.

Volvió a oprimir con furia sus dientes, tenía que dejar de pensar en él, si seguía así lo único que ocurriría sería volverlo a herir innecesariamente.

"_La herida"_ se dijo, la misma herida que le había causado en su cuello hace un rato, ya no estaba. Lo miró detenidamente hasta usar Gyo, la textura nen apareció enrollando su cuello como una cinta, ¿Por qué lo estaba ocultando?

Hisoka comenzó a sentirse observado, debatía entre si debía poner este hecho al descubierto mencionándolo u optar por lo más sano e ignorarlo. Aunque no hubo necesidad de elegir, Machi lo había hecho por él. El arlequín sintió el suave y extravagante tacto de su colega trazando suavemente las líneas de la textura que había creado. _"Algo le molesta"_

"¿Ocurre algo Machi?"

Él había dicho que tiende a ocultar sus cicatrices para parecer un adversario impune, un objetivo difícil de cazar, pero ella tenía una corazonada y quería oírla, de sus propios labios.

"¿Por qué la ocultaste?"

Hisoka volteó un poco para quedar de perfil a ella y nuevamente la miró de forma interrogante. Sus heridas no suelen ser tema de preocupación para ella, y aunque la herida era visible de cerca, no era tan grande como para ocultarla, sólo lo hizo porque… "Gema ya tiene los suficientes inconvenientes como para comenzar a preocuparse por nuestras pequeñas discusiones" respondió con una serena sonrisa.

"-Por lo tanto pensé que sería mejor… ocultar-lo" Hisoka se fue apagando a medida que veía una diminuta y cariñosa sonrisa formándose en el rostro de su amada, tal vez no era para él ya que estaba bajando la mirada, como si estuviera avergonzada de sonreír, pero seguía siendo una legitima sonrisa muy encantadora, tanto como para dejarlo sin habla.

"Ya veo" contestó la asesina y con eso se fue por el pasillo.

"_Eso no se ve todos los días"_ Se dijo Hisoka mientras contemplaba a la asesina marcharse

"Estaré en mi habitación terminando algunos documentos. No molestes" Mencionó Machi para tranquilidad de Hisoka, sí, él estaba más acostumbrado a esa actitud, pero eso no quiere decir que no disfrute de estos exóticas conductas. Machi era todo un mundo que explorar y sólo debía permanecer vivo mientras lo protegía, sólo eso... pensó con una sonrisa y volvió a la tele con la esperanza de encontrar algo que lo distrajera de ella.

Machi llegó a su habitación, abrió uno de los muebles ubicados al lado de su cama y sacó una pila de papeles. Junto a un bolígrafo se sentó de forma india sobre su cama y puso los documentos sobre las piernas cruzadas. Buscó un par de escritos en específico y los puso encima de la pila.

Realmente era una molestia falsificar documentos, pero ya se había conseguido alguien para reemplazar los certificados con la seguridad de autenticarlos sin problema, así que sólo faltaba rellenar los espacios que quedaban, uno de ellos en particular había quedado vacío por decisión propia, pero luego la fuerza de esa decisión fue extinguiéndose con el paso de su estadía aquí…

"**Primer ciclo de educación secundaria _****MATRICULA"**

Los datos del alumno fueron completamente llenados sin inconvenientes. Por otro lado, los datos de sus tutores…

"**Broadway Elizabeth**" Machi se bufó de su propio nombre el cual le habían otorgado en contra de su voluntad, y una línea más debajo de su nombre y su DNI, se encontraba lo que ella se había negado a llenar.

"**APELLIDO Y NOMBRE DEL REPRESENTANTE LEGAL 2"**

No podía negar que había contemplado la idea, principalmente por Gema y su idea de ser parte de una familia, y tampoco podía negar que ella realmente quería consentirla en todo, pero todo tiene un límite, y Hisoka estaba muy por encima del límite… Pero luego de todas estas "discusiones", parecía ser que Machi no tendría remordimientos en darle su primer voto de confianza.

Suspiró con pesadumbre, sólo esperaba que el día después de mañana no tenga que arrepentirse de todo esto.

"**Broadway Hisato**" _"ha… que identidad más estúpida" _ Pasó un tiempo luego que Machi se encargara de llenar los documentos faltantes, situó la pila de papeles a un lado y la miró, aquella pregunta volvió a su cabeza, pero ahora la respuesta estaba muy clara.

Acaba de hacer las paces con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas a todos, como ya sabrán, estuve muerto xd, pero ya resucite^^, y he traído conmigo (además del capítulo) novedades que creo que le gustara a todos los fans de esta pareja. Para reivindicarme por mi ausencia, he decidido escribir one-shots HisoMachi. Los he estado preparando de hace algún tiempo, son varios, pero aún no están terminados, le faltan su detalle y un mejor desarrollo del texto en mi opinión, pero juro por mi vida que publicare algunos este mes de Agosto (Así perdí mi vida anterior xd).<strong>

**Como sea, el desafio este mes sera mi compromiso con fanfiction, ya fue un tiempo bastante extenso en el que estuve fuera, así que tengo que publicar algo si o si, además de las historias extras, tratare de publicar aunque sea un capítulo más de esta historia en este mes. Luego de eso, planeo morir nuevamente en septiembre y volver a resucitar en octubre para más historias. **

**-Y otra cosa, hace tiempo que no leo una historia con esta pareja, principalmente trate de evitarlo pues existe el riesgo de vincular ideas, y debes en cuando uno se topa con ideas bastante atractivas las cuales inconscientemente quieres hacer parte de un escenario, pero con tantas ideas escritas como que ya se fue el temor xd, asique planeo leer y degustar de sus historias, y apoyar a esta pareja que poco ofrece en fanfiction, pero sigue siendo un buen motivador a escribir, sobre todo para mí, que desde pequeño me gusta esta pareja.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, disculpen la espera como siempre y gracias por leer.**


	15. Chapter 15

Un par de horas trascurrieron luego del almuerzo, luego de una muy incómoda siesta en el sillón (su cama) Hisoka comenzaba a aburrirse de buscar algo entretenido en los canales, además, la tarea se complicaba al no estar de un todo concentrado por lo que pasó. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en las próximas decisiones de Machi, pero no estaba preocupado, mientras que él procure proteger a Gema, Machi le brindara de toda la ayuda que necesite.

Hisoka contrajo su mirada mientras aún seguía masajeándose su dolorido cuello, "-y hablando de la pequeña" El arlequín volteó su rostro para dar con el reloj, faltaba menos de una hora para Gema saliera de clases… Es de suponer que Machi iría por ella, pero sería conveniente que fuera el, así podría hacer un reconocimiento del lugar.

Volvió a mirar el reloj con inquietud y justó cuando decidía ponerse de pie e ir por Machi, esta salió de su habitación como si hubiese leído su mente. La vio ir en dirección al baño mientras recogía su cabello. Obviamente se estaba poniendo hermosa para él. El arlequín dejó escapar una risa seca ante el pensamiento…

"Iré por Gema" comentó desde el baño

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" preguntó desde el mismo sillón mientras la kunoichi caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

La asesina dejó la puerta a medio abrir y volteó a mirar al bufón. Es raro, algo en el interior de ella quería responder que sí. Se quedó mirándolo hasta que Hisoka dio con sus ojos

Él formó esa pregunta apropósito, el mago sabe que no es sensato acompañarla, pero quería asegurarse que todo entre ellos estaba como debía estar; normal, por supuesto, dentro de cierto parámetro, normal no es una buena palabra para describir su situación con ella. Pero se sorprendió al ver una respuesta que jamás se imaginó.

La asesina se encogió de hombros y respondió "No creo que sea prudente ¿quieres acompañarme?" preguntó con indiferencia pero el payaso no podía dejar de pensar que había un leve rastro de interés en esa pregunta.

Aun así, el arlequín se esperaba algo como un rotundo no, o un no indirecto donde generalmente entran sus respuestas mordaces y sarcásticas, pero jamás esperó que le diera a elegir, cómo no estar sorprendido?

"¿Ocurre algo?" solicitó Machi

"Eh, no, sólo me esperaba otro tipo de respuesta" respondió con prudencia, sacando su mirada encima de ella, esto es raro.

Machi alzó una ceja confundida ante la cuestión, no tiene por qué haber daños si comparte un par de pensamientos "Francamente hablando, no creo que sean capaces de capturarnos tan fácilmente y menos si estamos juntos." Señaló "y además, no debería dejar de lado los sentimientos de Gema por todo esto, imagino que ella querrá verte" reflexionó abriendo más la puerta, lo suficiente como para salir.

"¿Vienes?" preguntó de nuevo

A pesar de estar internamente impactado por sus palabras, Hisoka se las arregló para responder normalmente "Me encantaría, pero me quedare" dijo retornando su zapping sin alterarse "Sera mejor apegarnos al plan original por ahora, sólo para asegurarnos."

Ella tardó un momento ante de considerar sus palabras y su actitud, la seriedad era cosas que no podía ver todos los días en él, ella sonrió con alivio para sus adentros, "Bien" dijo finalmente saliendo de la morada, al cerrar la puerta Hisoka sólo podía concebir un pensamiento, algo había cambiado entre los dos.

Pasaron los minutos, el silencio y la profundidad de sus pensamientos llevó al arlequín a un estado de exposición donde sus sentidos se encontraban descansando. Una bala de francotirador dirigida a su cien lo hubiera sorprendido en ese momento… por suerte sólo fue el timbre de la puerta.

A no ser que Machi hubiera decidido saltar de casa en casa era imposible que fuera ella.

Se levantó de sus aposentos y fue hacia la puerta. En cuanto la abrió y vio a la pareja delante de él un mal presentimiento atravesó su mente.

"Buenas tardes, ¿esta Mary en casa?"

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Usted se da cuenta de que será imposible sacarlo de esta cárcel con vida?, esta es su tumba" señaló desalentado el anciano delante de él; justo detrás de sus barrotes<em>

"_Ha encubierto el asesinato de una persona lo suficiente como para seguir reuniendo condenas, y aun así, se adjudicó a un crimen que no le pertenece, en absoluto." Era molesto, detestable, pero sólo porque tenía razón._

"_El asesinato de una reina es cosa grave, y en ciertos países se paga con pena de muerte, claramente a usted quieren llenarlo de esperanza mientras piensa y se pudre aquí." El prisionero se acurrucó más fuerte en su desolada celda._

"_Dígame la sinceridad, ¿esperaba algo a cambio?" Silencio_

"_Le estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de devolverle su vida, por lo menos debería acceder a darme una respuesta"_

_La masa acurrucada en forma fetal sobre una camilla pareció cobrar vida y susurró "¿Por qué me necesitas?" _

"_No es del todo necesario, pero que rechace mi oferta me consta…"respondió el anciano seriamente "Tengo a mi disposición decenas de hombres que pertenecen a las fuerzas especiales y destacados asesinos empleados para este operativo."_

"_Le puedo asegurar que usted no me hace falta" indicó el anciano_

"_¿entonces?"_

"_Ocurre que usted será ejecutado en un par días más, un hombre con tal habilidad no debería ser desperdiciado así, y menos por una causa mal retribuida" explicó tratando de hacerle entrar en razón_

_El criminal guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de hablar "Así que me devolverás mi vida" comentó, su tono áspero inclinado al sarcasmo, el tono de un hombre que aceptó su destino hace años._

"_Disculpe, creo que me exprese mal" el general impasible cerró sus ojos y tomó un respiro "te daré tu merecida libertad, una identidad nueva y un nuevo hogar, sólo tiene que colaborar con la captura de estos dos" el expediente se deslizó por el frío suelo de su celda. No se movió al principio, no quería volver a hacerse falsas esperanzas, el día de su completa liberación seria mañana, y luego de eso no tendría que torturarse más al pensar en sus anteriores decisiones, moriría y encontraría la paz. Pero sólo el poder salir sonaba formidablemente tentador, incluso después de tantos años, aún seguía siendo un simple hombre avaro._

_Sacó un brazo de la "comodidad" de su cama, tomó los expedientes y los revisó, su sorpresa pasó desapercibida por sus jueces ya que su manta lo cubría._

"_Lo haré con una condición" Dijo inclinándose para quedar sentado, sus ojos llenos de determinación se posaron por primera vez con el anciano._

"_Ella" dijo apuntando con un dedo a Machi "no la tocare" impuso_

_El general y los soldados que le acompañaban quedaron en silencio, las contrapropuestas eran comunes en criminales clasificados como altamente peligrosos, pero sus soldados que poco conocían al prisionero no podían deducir hasta qué punto llevaría las cosas, uno de ellos tomó la ficha que había solicitado el general y comenzó a leer sus antecedentes en silencio._

_**«Prisionero 10008 - Andrew Mountbatten-Windsor»…**_

"_Ellos están juntos en esto, si nuestro primer contacto contra ellos es ella, estaremos obligados a atacar" argumentó el anciano_

"_Sea como sea, no la tocare" dijo lanzándole los expedientes de vuelta._

"_Tengo una deuda con ella que no se puede pagar con dinero, ni con sangre, ni siquiera después de encubrirla de todo esto, aun no es suficiente" explicó, esta parecía ser la última palabra del prisionero según el general "pensé que la muerte sería el único medio de liberación, pero el destino no está de acuerdo conmigo, de nuevo…" el prisionero resopló divertido_

"_Me está dejando sin opciones señor" dijo calmado, aunque sus puños se comprimían con fuerza detrás en su espalda._

"_Tranquilo, pueden hacerle lo que quieran a ella, pero no me utilicen a mi" suministró, en otras palabras, el prisionero se utilizaría únicamente en contra de Hisoka… _

"_Es… tolerable" pensó el general_

"_Además, tengo entendido que alguien la acompaña, yo podría encargarme de ese sujeto, no importa si es otro miembro del Ryodan, yo me encargare"_

"_Aceptó sus termino señor Windsor" Habló el anciano "Ahora el problema es sacarlo de aquí" dijo mirando por el largo pasillo hacia la salida._

_El prisionero contrajo su mirada "Pensaba que ustedes controlaban todo esto"_

"_No nos concedieron el permiso, siento lastima por ellos y su limitada comprensión" entonces se encogió de hombros "el mundo no los extrañara" entonces las explosiones hicieron eco por los largos pasillos de la cárcel, el prisionero se sorprendió ante la osadía del tipo delante suyo. El Anciano quería cumplir sus objetivos a toda costa sin importar el riesgo ni el precio, él estaba decidido a pasar por encima cualquiera incluyendo los que deberían ser sus aliados._

"_Nos veremos camino al primer puente, lo estaremos esperando" dijo encaminando sus pasos hacia la salida, los soldados que lo acompañaban abrieron el cerrojo de la celda y le dieron un uniforme igual al de los guardias de la cárcel_

"_Como…?" Es lo único que podía decir, aun no podía salir de su estremecimiento._

"_las cámaras están desactivadas, apresúrese…"_

El recuerdo aún seguía fresco, una misión, dos objetivos, nada de contemplaciones.

Antes de escapar, había logrado escuchar que tres guardias habían muerto a causa de las explosiones, y el viejo ni cuenta hace que fue culpa suya, todo para traerlos aquí y cumplir con su mandato.

"¿Sabes?, me estás haciendo creer que eres mudo" Era Báthory la que hizo la sentencia, ella era la primera reclusa tomada por el anciano.

Él la volvió a ignorar como lo ha estado haciendo el último par de horas. El anciano los había aislado del resto y los llevó en un helicóptero hasta el pie de una montaña. Les ordenó mantenerse en espera, pero estaban rodeados de nieve y pinos, ningún signo de civilización cerca. Como sabría que instrucciones seguir después?

Sea lo que sea que estuviera planeando el anciano, tomaría tiempo… No es que se estuviera quejando, de todos modos iba a morir en un par de días. Además llevaba años sin admirar la majestuosidad de la nieve, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de ver a un ciervo al fin…

"Entonces… ¿Eres mudo?" Insistió Báthory mirando al alrededor, obviamente estaba aburrida, y se notaba a millas de distancia.

"Que obstinada…" Motivado por la curiosidad quiso arriesgarse y tomó una rama, con la rama comenzó a escribir en la nieve llamando la atención de la asesina.

Se movió hacia donde estaba el Wind y vio el enorme _SI_ que había escrito en la nieve, sorprendida por el revelación se volvió hacia le ex-recluso y preguntó "¿En serio?"

"No" contestó como si nada y empezó a caminar dejándola atrás, iba a deambular un poco por la zona para saber si el anciano dejó algo cerca.

Báthory le dio una mirada fastidiada al imbécil que se hacia el gracioso "¿te crees humorista?" preguntó materializando una lanza que le sirviera como apoyo, sin intenciones de moverse y seguirle, enterró su lanza en la nieve y posó sus brazos deforma cruzada sobre la lanza mientras le seguía el rastro con la vista.

"¿Cuál es el colmo de un ciego?" comentó

"No puedes estar hablando en serio" ella graznó profundamente con frustración mientras enterraba su cara en sus brazos. No sabía que el anciano estaba tan desesperado como para traer a un cualquiera para matar a Hisoka. Obviamente, suponiendo que ese fuera el plan…

Wind se bufó "Ni siquiera me dejaste terminar" dijo volteando a verla, ella seguía teniendo su rostro entre sus brazos, no podía creer cuan densa podía llegar a ser una persona, sobretodo una que según sabe a estado encerrado presumiblemente más tiempo que él. "De verdad, ¿no me reconoces?" preguntó con la esperanza de no desatar una pelea entre aparentes "colegas".

Ella deslizó perezosamente su rostro fuera de sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en estos, miró detenidamente al hombre a unos pies de distancia, era pálido, incluso más que ella, no al extremo de parecerse a un cadáver pero aun así era drásticamente pálido, conservaba un rostro liso, sus ojos tenían diferentes tonos de negro, y su cabello era blanco como la nieve que los rodeaba. "No hay muchos como tu…" reflexionó apoyando suavemente su cabeza sobre sus brazos, un bostezo no tardó en aparecer.

"No me recuerdas" estipuló el cruzándose de brazos, ella se encogió levemente de hombros, no parecía importarle, "Cierto, se me olvidaba" luego buscó en su bolsillo y sacó unos lentes los cuales se puso.

Ahí fue cuando el recuerdo la golpeó, pero ella no se inmutó, siguió mirándolo en su perezosa postura mientras respiraba y pestañaba cada cierto tiempo "Ahora, ¿Sigues teniendo intenciones de entablar una conversación conmigo?" preguntó el con un tono irónico y una sonrisa.

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros "No sé de donde sacas tus absurdas ideas, pero yo no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor." Wind borró su sonrisa

"Eres el sujeto que se llevó a mí 'hermanita' de mi lado, pero tal vez fue lo mejor, ella creció y se hiso más fuerte, ahora es una miembro del Gen'ei Ryodan, una prestigiosa asesina que sólo debe preocuparse de permanecer lejos del ese hijo de puta" la asesina gruño apretando con furia el astil de su arma

Esto era interesante para él, de las pocas cosas que el viejo le había mencionado sobre su colega asesina, era que al igual que él, estimaba a Machi, por otra parte guardaba un profundo odio por el otro objetivo.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante uno segundos hasta que Báthory aflojó el agarre firme de su arma, "Pareces conocerlo bien" mencionó él mientras comenzaba a nevar

La convicta volvió su agarre firme y le añadió una mirada de advertencia al peli blanco.

"No tengo intenciones de entrometerme en tu vida privada" dijo levantando sin prisa su mano a la defensiva, "pero sería información beneficiosa para ambos si conoces sus habilidades." Dijo volteando la mano hacia arriba.

"Pensé que el viejo te había informado bien" respondió suspicaz, desde un inicio tenía sus dudas puestas sobre el anciano, más aun ahora que trae a nuevos reclusos a colaborar con todo el asunto de Hisoka.

"Ciertamente" respondió con elocuencia "el viejo me habló de sus habilidades básicas, pero ignora todos los detalles; su fuerza, su resistencia, las reglas que se impone. Son los verdaderos detalles que deberíamos saber." Comentó sacando un paño de su bolsillo. "El simplemente explicó lo básico y me lanzó aquí contigo, como si estuviéramos hablando de un asesino más, lo que me da a entender que él es extremadamente fuerte, o que yo soy demasiado débil para el anciano" explicó mientras limpiaba los lentes.

"Posiblemente sea un poco de las dos" ella respondió cerrando sus ojos, repentinamente su brazo se sentía muy cómodo y confortarle.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó alzando el tono sin ningún tipo de intención en su voz, sólo lo hiso con el fin de despertarla.

Ella suspiró mientras se rascaba con molestia su nuca "Es simple" habló "Básicamente, sus heridas son proporcionales a cada una de sus capacidades, incluyendo el nen." Dijo con desdén

Wind se mostró incrédulo ante la revelación "Quieres decir que mientras mayor sea el daño más poderoso es él?" ella asintió levemente mientras volvía a su posición de comodidad entre sus brazos.

"Entonces es peor de lo que pensé" dijo y ella abrió uno de sus ojos para enfocarlo.

"Ella sería capaz de mantenerlo vivo incluso en el peor de los estados." Explicó pensativo mientras colocaba su pulgar sobre sobre su barbilla. Su rostro parecía cobrar un tono cada vez más alarmante.

"¿Ella?" Báthory amplió sus ojos, la realización hizo que inconscientemente llevara su mano a una vieja cicatriz detrás de su codo izquierdo. Un día ella sufrió un accidente en la cocina, fue una herida insignificante, pero el dolor que producía era ridículamente agudo. Estaba ubicada justo detrás del codo y se sentía como si estuvieran tratando de encajar un clavo de manera que quedara paralelo al hueso del brazo. Por más que se doblara o retorciera no podía ver la herida y al tacto sólo la hacía bramar del dolor, Machi estuvo hay, ella la asistió, no logro ver cómo ya que el dolor que provocaba la hacía cerrar fuertemente los ojos, pero después de un minuto el dolor comenzó a menguar y su respiración se fue apaciguando.

Fue sólo una vez pero aun recordaba le hecho, lo que no recordaba era habilidad alguna de Machi porque nunca tuvo oportunidad de distinguirla, es muy probable que ella haya desarrollado su verdadero potencial de un todo cuando se fue con él, o ya lo tenía y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pero ahora mismo lo que más le preocupaba era lo que había dicho su compañero.

"No me digas que no habías pensado en eso" Preguntó él en un tono levemente indignado, Báthory se limitó a mirarlo presionando la cicatriz de su brazo.

"¿Por qué no se le dijiste al viejo?"

"Desconozco sus habilidades, genio" le espetó ella "y si lo sabias porque no se los dijiste tú?"

"No tengo intenciones de matarla, ni colaborar en su asesinato" Contestó y ella lo miró con una ceja levantada, podría sacarse la duda de encima y preguntarle si llegó a ser su novio o algo por el estilo, pero desestimó la idea, quería información, después podría mofarse de él un rato.

"¿Qué tipo de habilidad posee Machi?" consultó la asesina

"Ella es un usuario que pertenece al estilo de transformación" dijo la voz detrás del transmisor que aun utilizaba Bathory, el repentino comentario casi la hace saltar. "Es la que se encarga de remendar las heridas del equipo en el Gen'ei Ryodan" explicó el general y Wind suspiró, el anciano ya estaba informado.

"Las habilidades del otro asesino identificado como Hisoka tampoco son desconocidas" Báthory puso mala cara, hasta ahora se ha limitado a escuchar al viejo y seguir sus órdenes sin mucha información a cambio, pero si el quiero esto tanto como ella tiene que poner de su parte y por lo menos decirle todo lo que sabe. "A mano de las habilidades de Machi, Hisoka podría ser un objetivo muy difícil de detener, por eso es que los he traído aquí"

Wind dio una mirada sin alma al collar en el fino cuello de la criminal, sintiéndose plenamente desolado por la poca esperanza que podría tener Machi de ahora en adelante. No hay caso, no había escapatoria para ella, el viejo estaba muy consiente de todo lo que tenía en frente, bien abastecido con información de ellos y sus objetivos, su sabiduría es la que le permitirá ganar esta disputa. Cualquiera que fuera el plan, tanto Machi como su acompañante estaban destinados a caer en las tácticas de este hombre.

Pero al parecer ignora cierta destreza que posee su antiguo flechazo, y si es así, ella tendría posibilidades de salir de esta batalla de forma exenta.

Machi se detuvo unos segundos a mitad de camino, una simple inquietud en su ser la llevó a la aprensión de sus sentidos y como si la estuvieran apuntando desde un lugar en la tierra ella cambió su estado en alerta.

No había nadie cerca que la estuviera persiguiendo, pero seguía sintiéndose amenazada, este tipo de presentimiento suele ser resultado de una acción en particular. Alguien allí afuera estaba conspirando contra ella. La hora acordada se acerca y ahora ella sabe que sería inminente.

Retomó su respiración y el curso a la escuela de Gema, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no iba a dejar que Gema se preocupara por eso.

Diez minutos más tarde llegó al establecimiento, entonces divisó a la chica.

Gema se despidió con encanto de una de las chicas que había conocido hoy, estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma por su interacción con sus compañeros de clase, al parecer había llamado mucho la atención con su pequeño teatro a principio de clases con aquel chico que quería su puesto, eso le ganó la curiosidad de un par de compañeras, pronto terminaron hablando de ellas mismas como un legítimo grupo de amigas y disfrutaron juntas lo que restaba de clases. En cuanto al estudio, bastaría con un poco de dedicación y podría comprender cualquier materia de un todo.

Al salir del establecimiento se preguntó dónde la estaría esperando Machi, comenzó a preocuparse una vez que no vio nada alrededor ni cruzando la calle. Entonces recordó el hilo al que está atada con ella, iba a tirarlo cuando notó la contorción extraña del hilo ya que la rodeaba hasta su espalda.

"¿Cómo estuvo?" preguntó Machi haciendo brincar de la sorpresa a Gema

Gema soltó un par de tímidas carcajadas "Mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo más calmada brindándole a su madrastra una sonrisa

"Por cierto, tengo que mostrarles algo cuando lleguemos a casa" dijo la pequeña haciendo su camino a casa junto a Machi.

"¿Y porque no ahora?" le preguntó de buena gana, le alegraba ver tan contenta a su niña

"Por qué pondríamos en riesgo la misión!" dijo entusiasmada con su forma seria/tierna de ser.

Machi sofocó la mueca por el repentino déjà vu de su reciente presentimiento "Como digas" dijo forzando su buen ánimo mientras caminaban hacia su casa.

La perturbadora sensación permanecía firme en la boca de su estómago y no podía dejar de mirar con preocupación a su hijastra quien caminaba un paso delante de ella. Quería creer que era paranoia suya, pero estaría tratando de engañarse de manera estúpida e irresponsable, no podía ignorar esas señales como si cualquier advertencia, si fuera por ella podría sobrellevarlo, pero la vida de Gema está en juego también.

Pero esto era ridículo… no, _diferente _podría ser una mejor palabra, no había necesidad de menospreciar sus habilidades, pero no podía evitarlo, el malestar permanecía en ella como si la amenaza estuviera en todas partes, cuando cada paso, cada peldaño hacia su casa, incluso una vez que tomo le pomo de la puerta, ese presentimiento siguió y se cargó sobre ella.

Gema veía como su madrastra seguía con la mano sobe la manija, aparentemente sin intenciones de abrirla, llevaba una mirada perpleja en su rostro, un inexplicable miedo se apoderó de la niña. "¿Q-Qué pasa?"

Machi volvió con urgencia a la realidad ante el evidente tono de preocupación que tenía su pequeña. "No ocurre nada-" dijo brindándole media sonrisa cuando volteó a ver el interior de la casa después de abrir a puerta.

Delante de ellas, una pareja sentada tranquilamente, platicando con Hisoka que a simple vista no parecía tener un buen momento.

La pareja volteó para ver a los recién llegados. Ambos reconocieron a la niña junto a Machi, y a la kunoichi no le gustaba eso, buscó en el rostro del arlequín para encontrar algún tipo de respuesta y él le devolvió una sonrisa en forma de mueca, luego desvió la mirada. Algo definitivamente andaba mal...

"Gema…" la mujer musitó despacio con la voz entrecortada "Oh Gema" y se abalanzó sobre la niña abrazándola fuertemente "lo lamento tanto" dijo devastada para la incomprensión de Machi, "debió ser muy duro para ti la perdida de Mary, lamentamos no haber estado aquí antes" la mujer comenzó a sollozar mientras acariciaba la espalda de Gema, la niña en cambio, había reaccionado hace unos momentos atrás cuando los reconoció.

"E-está bien señorita Lucy, yo estoy bien ahora, ya lo he superado…" dijo abrazándola con incertidumbre, luego su mirada se deslizó hacia su pareja, el hombre tenía una cara igual o más demacrada que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos ahora.

Hisoka se puso de pie y fue en dirección a la cocina, Machi seguía desconcertada, hizo un esfuerzo por desplazarse lentamente por la habitación, la triste escena se seguía desarrollando mientras dejaba caer su bolso al piso, esperó respuestas de sus visitantes, aunque una gran parte de ella no quería saber nada de ellos.

Hisoka volvió con dos vasos con agua, se acercó hacia la mujer con la niña y le entregó uno, el cual ella de inmediato agradeció, estiró el brazo para darle el segundo al hombre a su espalda y entonces su mirada fue con Machi "Cariño, ellos son Lucy y su esposo John…" indicó el arlequín con la mirada, ella aún se hallaba perdida, obviamente eso no era todo, pero por alguna razón no quería saber qué tipo de relación tenían con Gema. Hisoka tomó una leve reparación y prosiguió "él, es el hermano de Mary y el padrino de Gema"

El corazón de Machi pareció dentarse al escuchar esas palabras. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en cómo le había llamado Hisoka, había otra cosa más importante.

No tuvo que adivinar de quien se trataba, ella ya había visto ese nombre; en sus registros médicos, sus antecedentes civiles, el escrito de su tumba. Mary era un nombre que nunca había salido de los labios de Gema en toda su estancia con ella, pero es sólo porque ella solía llamarla mamá.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy corto, lo sé, pero necesito distribuir bien los capítulos porque de otra manera me podrían quedar incluso más cortos que este o mas largos que la mayoria xd. <strong>

**No quiero adelantar nada más, pero en algunos m.p. (también antiguos) ha habido quejas sobre falta de acción, por lo que pronto la calma dará paso a la tormenta, pero aun no, aun no…;c**

**Nos estamos leyendo y gracias por leer.**


	16. Chapter 16

Gema no tenía familiares biológicos, pero la familia de su madrastra era otra cosa. Le había hablado acerca de ellos, pero fue una mención demasiado insípida como para ser tomada en cuenta. Ahora los tenía aquí, en su hogar, sentados compartiendo un vaso de agua mientras se desahogan por la trágica revelación.

Machi se mordió involuntariamente el labio, para ellos ya es difícil compadecerlos, por qué se sentía tan intranquila?

"Esto es una pesadilla" dijo el hermano de la fallecida, John. Gema había tomado asiento junto a la pareja recién llegada, sosteniendo una mano tranquilizante a la acompañante de John, Lucy. Al ver esto Machi le dio mentalmente la razón al invitado.

"De todo lo que podría haber ocurrido, jamás imagine que mi hermana se vería involucrada en una tragedia así" puso el vaso temblante sobre la mesita de vidrio. "y lo peor de todo es que tuviste que sobrellevar esto por ti misma" dijo dándole una sonrisa triste a Gema, hecho que a Machi le molestó.

"_ella no estaba exactamente sola"._ Pensó la kunoichi, se estaba hartando del trato casi indiferente que ese tipo le estaba dando a ellos como los nuevos padres de la pequeña.

"Nunca estuve sola, siempre estuvieron cuidando de mi" dijo Gema dándole una sonrisa a Machi y a Hisoka que no tardaron en devolver.

"El sujeto que provocó todo esto…" pidió John luego de unos segundos

"Nada se sabe de él, el accidente ocurrió el Viernes pasado, Elizabeth estuvo hay para asistir a Gema, pero era tarde para Mary." Suministró el arlequín amablemente mientras miraba a Machi para que diera los detalles.

Machi tenía que mantener la compostura, no podía actuar de manera tan insensible hacia ellos, son varias las razones por la cual debe permanecer con una naturaleza_ "estándar"_ al de una familia corriente como madre, tomó una respiración profunda y se dispuso a relatar los hechos "Tenía el cuello quebrado, la conmoción por el choque fue tal que la lesión alcanzó el grado de daño medular, todos sus sistemas dejaron de funcionar al momento que dejó de llegar oxígeno a su cerebro"

"Dios, la destrozaron." Suspiró John tomándose la cara con las manos

"Ella se interpuso entre el vehículo y yo" añadió Gema de manera apagada ante el recuerdo.

"Hasta en el último momento ella fue fuerte, siempre lo fue" dijo John arrastrando sus manos por su cara. En ese momento ambos asesinos se sentían internamente incomodos por la situación, tenían que verse afligidos, pero teniendo una experiencia cercana a la muerte cien veces mayor a la del resto, resultaba difícil compadecerlos.

"Gracias al cielo que no sufriste nada" comentó Lucy acariciando la cabeza de Gema con cariño, la chica asintió algo nerviosa mirando de reojo a Machi, preguntándose si era mejor reservarse algunos detalles, la asesina negó levemente con la cabeza y la pequeña comprendió.

"Es una pena que no se sepa nada del sujeto que provocó el atropello" Dijo John incorporando su estado de ánimo "pero lo importante es que estas viva y a pesar de las adversidades conservas esa sonrisa que a tu madre siempre alegró." Su rostro denotaba cariño y su mirada nostalgia mientras rememoraba a su hermana "Ella sólo quería lo mejor para Gema, algunas veces divagaba sobre su futuro, siempre enorgulleciéndose de ser su madre" comentó suspirando "No vamos a dejarte sola Gema…" aseguró dirigiendo su vista a sus actuales tutores.

"Por eso me incomoda mucho decir esto, pero espero que entiendan el que me esté llevando a Gema ahora" Machi no tardó en darle una mirada asesina al sujeto, después de todo lo que había hablado creyó ciegamente que eso seria todo, una simple visita, pero como había sospechado ellos tenían otras intenciones, o por lo menos las concibieron al saber que Mary estaba muerta.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó la pequeña exaltada, salió disparada del lugar donde ya hacia sentada.

"Es lo mejor, así dejaremos de causar inconvenientes, no te preocupes, estará bien con nosotros." afirmó John, el no conocía a estas personas, y no le confiaría por ningún motivo el bien más preciado de su hermana a unos desconocidos, por más buenas que sean sus intenciones, el simplemente no podía..

"P-pero"

"Mary lo querría así" dijo directamente a los asesinos sin dejar que Gema se expresara, "Gema es responsabilidad mía, espero que comprendan"

"Por supuesto que comprendemos" dijo Hisoka para sorpresa de todos incluyendo a la pareja, fue un segundo sangriento donde la esperanza de la pareja apareció en sus ojos mientras la incredulidad y el desprecio aparecieron en los de Machi "tan sólo esperamos que entiendan nuestra posición al no dejarlos" mencionó tranquilamente volviendo a equilibrar la balanza de emociones.

_Maldición_, Hisoka la asustó innecesariamente. Machi sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, no quería entregarles a Gema por ningún motivo, pero este sería un argumento que no podían ganar con golpes o asesinando a la molestia frente a ellos, sin mencionar el hecho de que él es padrino de Gema. _"Maldición!"_ porque siempre el universo estaba conspirando en su contra, porque todos querían arrancarle a Gema de sus brazos, ¡¿por qué?!

"Hisato, Mary me confió su tutela, soy su padrino, tienes que comprender!" dijo frunciendo su mirada sobre él.

"Lo lamento amigo, podrás ser su padrino, pero no compartes ni un rasgo biológico con ella, es decir que desde un punto de vista legal no tiene más derecho que nosotros hacia la tutela de Gema" aseveró el mago tomando por sorpresa a la pareja, lamentablemente él tenía razón, después de todo no son parientes biológicos de Gema.

"Aunque hayan sido un par de días, ya nos encariñamos lo suficiente con Gema como para adoptarla y considerarla hija propia." Dijo el payaso, y por primera vez desde que se encontraron, Machi estaba plenamente de acuerdo con él y con toda su farsa.

"No permitiré que nadie se la lleve de nuestro lado" agregó el arlequín y la kunoichi pasó a cobrar un estado más humilde ante sus palabras. Quería apoyarlo, diablos, sintió la necesidad de tomarlo de la mano para que se viera que lo apoyaba en cada una de sus palabras.

"Esto es ridículo…" John negó con la cabeza obstinadamente echándose hacia tras sobre el sillón "No quería llegar a esto, pero tendremos que llevar este asunto a la corte" Machi contuvo con éxito el pánico dentro de ella, no hay manera de ganar una audiencia sin registros fidedignos, y es lo que menos tenían actualmente, si ellos llegaran a enterarse de la farsa no dudarían en despojarla de Gema, y no podrían pasar por ese inconveniente sin tener que causar un alboroto antes. Sencillamente no está preparada.

"¿Piensas comprar a un juez?" preguntó Hisoka con una sonrisa maliciosa "porque ya nos dieron el consentimiento para la custodia" Machi perdió algo de su compostura y amplió sus orbitas obviamente en señal de sorpresa, ¿sabía acerca de los documentos que ella estaba llenando?

"Mentira" dijo John entre dientes, _"cierto"_ coincidió internamente Machi, era mentira, ella aun no los ha falsificado del todo, sólo están llenados, no hay timbre ni nada que pueda certificarlos.

El arlequín se mantuvo impasible ante su temple, acto seguido, se volvió hacia Machi "Amor, podrías traer el documento por favor" pidió Hisoka y Machi no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, todo debía verse normal y fluido, así que asintió dócilmente y fue en dirección a su habitación.

"Debe tratarse de una falsificación." Dijo el padrino de Gema entre dientes "¿Cómo crees que voy a tragarme ese cuento?" Paulatinamente perdiendo la compostura, ya en este nivel, Gema se encontraba bajo una presión y nerviosismo espantosos, y Lucy quien podía diferir esto trataba de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba a su pareja bajo control, pero de nuevo…

"Arreglar una audiencia con un juez en menos de una semana?" habló lo suficientemente alto como para que Machi quien caminaba por el pasillo lo escuchara, y tenía razón en cada una de sus malditas palabras, no hay manera de probar que son reales, a menos que Hisoka hiciera algo. Eso hizo clic en la mente de Machi. Podría su textura crear detalles como un sello de certificación?, es lo único que le venía a la mente, si es así, podrían pasar inadvertidos esta ocasión.

Irónicamente, no contaba con otra alternativa, tendría que confiar en él, por lo menos esta vez.

"De verdad puedo sentir perfectamente tu dolor mi amigo" dijo Hisoka hablando sin menospreciar a John quien estaba tratando de robarle algo preciado "Una visita con el propósito de compartir un buen momento con la familia no suele convertirse en una despedida así de amarga." Habló como si de verdad lo estuviera sintiendo, aun así John estaba lejos de calmarse. "Pero tienes que entender, llevamos un tiempo tratando de concebir hijos, pero mi fisiología como hombre me lo ha impedido"

"¿Eres estéril?" preguntó Lucy claramente sorprendida, el mago puso sus ojos en ella y supo entonces que podría hacerla cambiar de parecer con respecto a llevarse a Gema y sólo usando el poder de la mentira, con uno menos en el camino sería más fácil obligar a John a renunciar. De hecho si todo sale como lo está planeando, la misma Lucy podría serle de ayuda.

"Hasta un hombre que goza de perfecta salud posee deficiencias" dijo modestamente interponiendo una sonrisa en su supuesta cruda realidad, increíblemente logró conmover a Lucy, hasta el punto de suavizar su mirada y compadecer al arlequín. "_Ya_ _la tengo…"_

"Cuando Elizabeth supo que Gema quedaría huérfana no lo pensó dos veces. Hicimos todos los preparativos para solicitar su tutela y con un poco de suerte la obtuvimos." Explicó Hisoka sintiendo a Machi acercarse.

"¿Un poco de suerte?" repitió John aun desconfiado. Entonces Machi había vuelto con un papel en mano.

El mago podía apreciar la cautela con la que Machi se acercaba a él mientras miraba la hoja, sonrió con complicidad, ¨¿cómo puede mostrarse tan insegura cuando el gran mago le prometió velar por el bienestar de su pequeña. Como algo parecido a su marido, es su deber el hacerla recapacitar y mostrarle cuan segura estaría cerca de él.

Acercó su brazo hacia el documento, se lo quitó de las manos y sin siquiera dudarlo pasó inmediatamente a mostrárselo a la otra pareja. "Tome"

El terror se apoderó de Machi, eso fue demasiado rápido incluso para ella, ¿cómo podría estar tan seguro de lo que puso en esa hoja si ni siquiera la miró! Se volvió a sentar al lado de su falso marido y permaneció dolorosamente ansiosa todo el tiempo que estuvieron mirando el documento. en espera de su respuesta.

"Imposible" dejó escapar John, luego volvió su mirada hacia ellos.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó a falta de aire, le tomó varios segundos volver a respirar, todo en el documento parecía ser legítimo.

"Como te dije, corrimos con bastante suerte, con todo esto del atentado, ya sabes, teniendo tantos casos encima los tribunales constan de poco tiempo…" dijo Hisoka ofreciendo una amistosa sonrisa.

"La corte se limitó a ver nuestros registros, no perdió mucho tiempo en deliberar y junto a otras agencias como la de protección infantil coincidieron en concedernos la tutela siempre y cuando contemos con el consentimiento de nuestra pequeña." Explicó el arlequín medio mirando a Gema.

Guiado por la ojeada del arlequín, John posó sus desamparadas miradas sobre la pequeña temerosa quien aún no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones. Sentía que debía decir algo, pero no sabe muy bien qué.

Luego la sonrisa del arlequín se tornó a algo más seria. "Estamos absueltos de cualquier crimen, estamos totalmente limpios" reafirmó con locuacidad, ellos siguieron mirando a Gema con aprensión, Hisoka podía saborear la victoria con tan sólo verlos "El dinero no es inconveniente. Ya estamos enviando a Gema a una prestigiosa escuela y estamos bien abastecidos con suministros; cualquier necesidad que se presente no será un problemas para nosotros, se los garantizo", sólo un par de botones más y desistirán, la pequeña podría dar el golpe final "Somos simplemente una pareja que está tratando de integrar una familia. Algo que podríamos concluir si ustedes lo permiten"

El siguiente fue un silencio de reflexión, habían asumido que la mejor opción era llevarse consigo lo último que Mary había atesorado y preservarlo, darle un próspero futuro en símbolo de reivindicación, pero aparentemente, el destino decidió darles esa obligación a alguien más, no a una pareja que se viera obligada a encargarse de un primogénito por razones externas, sino a una pareja que anhelara hacerlo por el bien legítimo de cuidar de algo. Parecía ser que ellos eran la pareja indicada. John suspiró en derrota "¿Realmente deseas permanecer con ellos?" preguntó resignado a la pequeña.

Gema contuvo la respiración, el alivio inundo su ser y una ola de felicidad estaba a punto de brotar por todo su cuerpo, el término de esta discusión se acercaba y sólo hacía falta una respuesta, _su_ respuesta, respiro hondo y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Si" dijo sintiéndose toda una ganadora, como si acabara de aceptar un trofeo o algo parecido.

Entonces todo había terminado, pero hasta que no se dijera los asesinos no bajarían la guardia, No supo cuándo, pero Machi se había apoderado de la mano del payaso debido a la incertidumbre y las ansias, el suspenso hizo que inconscientemente comenzara a apretarla.

"De acuerdo" dijo John en un suspiro, Machi contuvo el aliento "Creo… que es mejor que permanezcan juntos, supongo que son una mejor opción que nosotros"

"No se trata de eso amigo-" ofreció humildemente Hisoka negando levemente con la mano que tenía libre, pero John le puso un alto levantando su mano en señal de pare.

"Lo son" aseveró interrumpiéndolo, el arlequín se limitó a escuchar, si quería glorificar su victoria no tenía razones para detenerlo "Gema claramente está a gusto aquí, con ustedes ella muestra esa linda sonrisa que Mary tanto amó, obviamente estaría siendo mal en tratar de cambiar eso" concluyó, mirando el vaso que tomó medio lleno. No tenía mucho más que decir, de hecho no tenía más que hacer aquí, el único que estuvo molestando aquí fue el. No entrara en detalles acerca del título de la propiedad del hogar o tratar de averiguar algún tipo de falsificación, Gema estaba bien, ellos dicen tener todo bien cubierto, y la sonrisa alegría que irradia la pequeña parece probarlo. Lo único que puede hacer ahora es ofrecer algún tipo de apoyo para un futuro. Es lo menos que podía hacer luego de su impertinencia.

"Gema, ¿sabes cuál fue la razón por la cual tu madre te dejó en el orfanato?"

"Me dijo que debía irse con la promesa de que volvería" dijo cambiando gradualmente su sonrisa.

El asintió, tampoco estaría dispuesto a contarle a su propio hijo una cosa así, pero de esta manera tal vez pueda justificar algunas acciones de su hermana, "Ella tuvo un hijo con un… imbécil. Ellos vivían en los suburbios de la ciudad, justo en la frontera. Mary nunca nos reveló los detalles, pero perdió a su hijo cuando lo había dejado al cuidado de su novio. Casi a la semana, lo encontraron en estado de descomposición cerca de un rio con una bala incrustada en su cabeza" Gema quedó choqueada ante la mención

"Sé que es fuerte, pero necesito que imagines cómo se habrá sentido tu mamá cuando le informaron esto" señaló John "Entre discusiones y la depresión por su perdida, ella decidió separarse y buscar una vida nueva, ahí fue cuando te encontró a ti."

"Ese año en el que te dejó, fue porque el loco de su novio la había demandado por sospechas a la pérdida de su hijo. Yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermana era a acusada sin razón, debido a eso tampoco estuve aquí para ti" dijo ofreciendo una cara de disculpa mientras narraba "Demoraron casi seis meses y al final la corte desestimó el caso por falta de pruebas, pero eso no era suficiente para el desquiciado de su ex que abrió otro caso antes que ella pudiera abandonar el país, obviamente perdió la demanda de nuevo, y al solicitar otra audiencia en pleno juicio lo encerraron por desacató"

"Fueron muchos meses de conflicto, esperó que entiendas que Mary no quería exponerte a este tipo de asuntos, ella estaba aterrada ante la idea de perder el caso y que la corte le concediera tu tutela al idiota de su ex, es por eso que decidió dejarte en un orfanato." Finalizó John esperando una respuesta de la niña en pie en medio de ambas parejas.

"Eso no importa, no le guarde ningún tipo de rencor cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, todo era igual que antes." Dijo exponiendo una sonrisa de gratitud "Pero le agradezco que me lo dijera, ahora la quiero más que nunca, jamás me separare de su recuerdo, se lo aseguro"

Con esto, John devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento seguido de su pareja "Bien, gracias por todo, es hora de irnos. De verdad, no quería volverme una molestia y menos sabiendo que ustedes se encargaron del funeral de mi hermana… yo… perdón" dijo inclinando la cabeza, sus palabras, aunque torpes, eran sinceras y los asesinos podían sentirse indulgentes ante ellas. Copiaron la acción de la pareja y rápidamente de pusieron de pie.

"No hay necesidad de perdonar a nadie, como ya te dije, comprendo perfectamente tu posición" habló Hisoka ofreciéndole su mano a John para estrecharla. Él la tomó sin dudarlo y luego pasó a Machi.

John sabía que si a alguien había incomodado, fue a esta persona quien en todo momento pareció estarlo mirando con dagas, se notaba a millas de distancia que era la persona que más se preocupaba por Gema, sin denigrar a su pareja, obviamente. "Discúlpeme" dijo John inclinando la cabeza especialmente a ella mientras ofrecía su mano para estrecharla.

"N-no, no tienes que disculparte por nada" dijo Machi devolviendo el gesto como si nada hubiera pasado "Sin resentimientos" añadió sintiéndose abrumada por toda la simpatía que cobró por los invitados al saber que se van.

"Sólo me queda una pegunta por hacer" dijo tomando el pomo de la puerta mientras su rosto decaía en emoción.

"¿Dónde se encuentra mi hermana?"

* * *

><p>Mary Broadway fue una persona perseverante, que tras un turbio pasado con su pareja decidió dejar todo atrás y comenzar de nuevo adoptando una nueva identidad, en un nuevo país. Más tarde, adoptó a una niña nipona de tres años quien pasaría a ser la luz de su nueva vida. Cautivada por esa luz ella emprendió su trabajo con muchas dificultadas en un inicio, pues carecía de ayuda, estaba sola, pero tenía todo lo que necesitaba, y eso era su hija adoptiva, por lo que decidió reprimir sus quejas y esforzarse más.<p>

Los frutos de su arduo esfuerzo no tardaron en aparecer, se mudaron unas cinco veces, cada apartamento más grande y acogedor que el anterior, hasta que la oportunidad de un trabajo mejor apareció desde el otro continente. Esta vez logró contactar con su hermano y teniendo un poco de financiamiento económico de su parte, volvió a York sólo para ser recibida por una desagradable sorpresa. Pero incluso en los peores panoramas, cuando los fantasmas del pasado vuelven, ella siguió siendo fuerte y optimista, tuvo que hacerles frente, decidiendo con el dolor de su alma alejarse de su preciada luz con tal de conservarla.

Guerra tras guerra ella persistió, y al final de su vida se encontró con un fatal desenlace, pero ella, sea donde sea que este, debe seguir siendo la misma persona optimista y alegre de siempre, pues la sonrisa de su hija adoptiva sigue siendo igual de deslumbrante que cuando se fue.

"Gema está en buenas manos" ofreció Lucy mientras veía a su novio en silencio derramar lágrimas sobre la lápida de su hermana. El asintió dócilmente y colocó una rosa blanca a pies de la tumba.

"_Gema esta en buenas manos, Mary"_

* * *

><p>"Pensé que me iban a llevar" dijo Gema mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la cintura de Machi en un abrazo.<p>

"Eso no pasara Gema" respondió Machi mientras acariciaba su cabeza

"Se veía muy decidido" comentó la pequeña mirando hacia arriba para dar con su rostro

"¿cómo para pasar sobre mí?" cuestionó Machi medio divertida

Gema respondió con una sonrisa "Estoy aliviada de que no tuviéramos que llegar a eso, fue buena idea usar la textura nen" dijo ahora mirando a Hisoka, Machi se sorprendió al saber que Gema tenia conocimientos acerca de la funcionalidad de las habilidades del payaso. Evidentemente, Machi conoce en su totalidad sus diversas habilidades, pero al parecer su conocimiento no abarca cada detalle.

"Estas mucho más perceptiva pequeña, siento escalofríos" dijo a mitad de una sonrisa, se puso de pie y camino hacia las damas.

"Ciertamente, puedo usar mi habilidad para disfrazar la superficie de cualquier tipo de objetos, sobre todo los documentos, sólo necesitaba del conocimiento previo de lo que quería crear" explicó y luego sacudió una vez el documento y deshizo el nen que lo cubría.

"Vez?, en realidad no hay nada" dijo Hisoka con suficiencia.

"Hisoka-san, lo único que cambió fue el timbre" mencionó la niña tratando de encontrarle otra diferencia al documento.

"_Esto no puede ser bueno…"_ pensó Machi, ahora tendría que explicar por qué el falso nombre del arlequín estaba impreso en el documento, sin mencionar que será delante de Gema, "_que vergüenza"_

El arlequín no había visto la hoja, asique era comprensible que no estuviera totalmente en blanco como esperaba, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando distinguió un _"Hisato"_ en uno de ranuras "¿Machi?"

"Lo escribí recién" contestó Machi y el payaso pasó el dedo por sobre la escritura

"La tinta no está fresca" afirmó

"_**Dije**_" dijo agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa "Que lo escribí recién" advirtió entre dientes con un lindo rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. _"Obviamente no quiere admitirlo."_ Pensó el arlequín, dominando los deseos de acercarse un poco más a esos labios, tratando desesperadamente de centrarse en cualquier otra cosa en la sala mientras asentía distraídamente.

Repentinamente pareció prenderse un foco encima de la pequeña "Eso significa-" dijo con estrellas en sus ojos.

"Que el puede ser tu padre temporalmente, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo, claro" dijo soltando a Hisoka mientras le daba la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos.

"¡**SíSíSíSíSí**!" Gritó y saltó con felicidad repetidas veces aplaudiendo con gracia mientras se abalanzaba hacia las piernas de Hisoka que era lo único que podía abrazar de él gracias a su estatura. "¿No te parece genial Hisoka-san?"

A decir verdad, estaba algo atónito, jamás vio venir esa jugada por parte de su amada, quien ahora era su falsa prometida. Una torpe sonrisa cruzó los labios del arlequín, asintió ausente ante la pregunta de la niña.

La chica miró extrañada "¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó

Entonces se obligó a entrar en razón "Nada, sólo fue algo inesperado" subió su mirada para encontrarse con el perfil de su pareja vigilándolo con medio lucero, "Supongo que ahora tenemos que actuar como tal, no crees?" dijo para confusión de la kunoichi

"Ya sabes… Una legitima pareja debería tratarse con cariño… caricias… robarse un par de besos…" insinuó guiñándole mientras exponía su sonrisa pedante.

"Has escuchado hablar acerca de los matrimonios que deciden separarse, pero siguen viviendo bajo el mismo techo" preguntó con una mirada mordaz hacia el payaso.

Hisoka fingió estar lastimado a causa del comentario.

La niña no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la situación, "Trata de no arruinarlo tan rápido Hisoka-san" le sugirió mientras pasaba por su morral hacia el pasillo "Se me olvidaba que tengo mostrarles algo, vuelvo en un segundo" dijo dejando a los asesinos parados en su lugar.

Pasaron los segundos y el silencio comenzaba a sentirse incomodo ya que el arlequín pudo sentir varias veces la mirada de la asesina puesta sobre él y justo cuando el decidía tomar la palabra ella se le adelanto.

"Gracias" comentó Machi

El arlequín enarcó una ceja, un poco incrédulo al principio pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Machi no había participado mucho en la discusión con la otra pareja, será que no sabía que decir? "Te veías muy nerviosa" mencionó Hisoka entregándole una sonrisa, "sé que te gusta lucirte cuando actúas, pero no era para exagerar así, me tenías a mí, recuerdas?" bufoneó guiñándole de nuevo.

Machi bufó también, "Se trataba de Gema…" dijo mirando hacia el piso con una sonrisa afligida "y la verdad es que no podía pensar en otra cosa que matar a esos dos." Confesó inclinándose hacia atrás sobre la cocina

"Si hubiera estado sola, me hubiera bloqueado; no tenía como rebatir todo lo que él decía respecto a su tutela y si recurría a asesinar a esas personas, Gema probablemente me hubiera terminado odiando" y hay estaba de nuevo, su amor platónico tratando de proteger a una niña del mundo, al arlequín le hubiera gustado saber exactamente cómo fue que se apegó tanto a esta niña, que percances tras percances ella sufre en silencio para verla sonreír, no es muy diferente a su antigua madrastra, y eso no es ningún problemas, de hecho es un acto digno de admiración, el problemas es que lo está tratando de hacer sola, no da cuenta de que él está justo aquí, a su lado, moviendo desesperadamente sus manos delante de su rostro para que sienta que de verdad puede apoyarse en alguien cuando se trata de proteger a la pequeña.

El mago suspiró "Escucha, podemos tener nuestras diferencias y todo eso" dijo llamando la atención de la kunoichi "pero mientras se trate de Gema te puedo asegurar que no dejare que la separen de nuestro lado" prometió, Machi le dio una extraña mirada y el creyó que se trataba de un error literario _'Claro…nosotros…'_ se dijo mentalmente mientras giraba sus ojos.

"De _tu_ lado" corrigió algo molesto, últimamente ha estado prometiendo tanto o más que un sujeto de estilo intensificador.

Machi se bufó para incredulidad del mago, eso pareció ser un golpe bien desmoralizante. Pero para su sorpresa- "Ahora me gustaría abrazarte" dijo Machi dándole una genuina sonrisa, obviamente ante tal ternura, el hombre detrás del payaso se encendió por completo y no tardó en responder.

"-Y bien, ¿qué estamos esperando?" dijo el payaso demasiado rápido, casi desesperado por algo de afecto, de _su_ afecto. El arlequín fue acercándose lentamente a Machi con una mirada nada cuerda.

Machi se mordió el labio, sabía que no tenía que dejar al ingenuo de su corazón hablar por ella "Aléjate de mí pervertido" advirtió tratando de rodear el extendido pilar que separaba el living de la cocina mientras él se acercaba. Su lindo rubor traicionaba su rostro y como combustible para auto motivaba aún más al deseo de Hisoka de abrazarle.

"Por favor Machi, es sólo un abrazo, no seas tímida" dijo ensanchando su sonrisa. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, hoy sería un abrazo, mañana podría ser un beso.

"¡Que te alejes!"

"Cosas como un simple abrazo tiene que verse natural ahora que somos pareja mi amor, tenemos que practicar!"

"Te lo advierto idiota, me llegas a tocar y te juro que te parto el-"

Entonces Gema intervino sobre la mesa en la que habían terminado rodeando los asesinos. La chica puso un papel de un considerado tamaño y lo desplegó con entusiasmo sobre la mesa. "Esto" dijo la niña animada. Los mercenarios no tardaron en identificar el objeto.

"Es un…"

"Son los planos de la escuela" Terminó Gema por Hisoka "El número de pisos, los salones de clase, las salas de profesores; de conserjes, los baños, el patio, absolutamente todo está aquí, pensé que les seria de utilidad."

"Eso es muy conveniente Gema… ¿pero de donde lo sacaste?" preguntó Machi tratando de no imaginar dramas en su mente.

"Em... ¿los tome prestados?" dijo encogiéndose tímidamente de hombros

Los asesinos quedaron mirando a Gema por un par de segundos, "Crecen tan rápido" comentó melancólicamente el payaso ganándose una mirada de Machi

"Gema, no puedes tomar cosas que no te perteneces, para eso nos tienes a nosotros" regañó Machi

"Pero estaban tirados en la oficina de la directora!, y nosotros lo necesitábamos!" replicó la niña

"Cierto, pero no quiero que te arriesgues a ser expulsada por este tipo de cosas, esperó que sea la última vez" dijo Machi mientras su mente repetía inconscientemente algo que Gema había dicho y no cuadraba "y que hacías en la oficina de la directora?"

"Bien, en un principio pensé que era por tratar mal a un chico que quería sacarme de mi puesto."

"¿En serio?" preguntaron los mercenarios al unísono, a ninguno de los dos les hacía gracia escuchar que su pequeña fue molestada en su primer día de clases.

"Si, pero ni loca se lo daba, tenía docenas de puestos vacíos alrededor, sin mencionar que fue todo un bruto al pedirlo, ni siquiera dijo hola, así que le dije que se largara y eso hizo" manifestó con orgullo su acto cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos, aun cree que lo que hizo es lo correcto, y así fue. Machi no podía dejar de mirar con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo y cariño a la pequeña, lo mismo para Hisoka, quien se encontraba muy satisfecho al escuchar a la pequeña.

Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de sus guardianes, Gema abrió los ojos y los vio mirándola con una sonrisa, no tardó en apenarse, decidió hablar antes que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo "p-pero la directora me llamó para otra cosa" dijo volteando el ambiente

"La directora quiere reunirse con mis apoderados para hablar acerca de una gira de estudio" dijo la pequeña, Machi hizo hincapié en la palabra _"mis"_

"¿Comenzando el semestre?" preguntó el arlequín arqueando una ceja

La pequeña se encogió de hombros "¿Es raro?"

El arlequín se cortó en silencio, había pasado por alto el hecho de que Gema no había pertenecido a algún instituto de educación antes.

"Es raro, generalmente hacen ese tipo de actividades al termino de las temporadas escolares, pero como sea. No podría bastar conmigo?" solicitó Machi a Gema

"Bueno… Si" respondió la niña tímidamente, la directora sólo le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con su apoderado, ella se entusiasmó por ver la familia impresa en un documento. "Pero sería mejor, que fueran los dos, así podrían conocer mejor cada pasillo de la escuela" explicó pero Machi aun no parecía muy convencida. Sin embargo era un punto valido, con una vista previa de las entrañas de la escuela podrían orientarse mejor para una próxima supuesta emboscada. "_Pero ir al lado de él…"_ el payaso seguía viendo a Machi con una sonrisa tonta estampada en su cara.

"Además, eso nos haría ver como una verdadera familia no?" un comentario que llenó a los asesinos de un indescifrable sentimiento, las miradas suspicaces fueron directamente sobre la niña. Sin dejarse intimidar, la niña tomó cada mano "como mamá" de cada lado "y como papá", tomada de las manos de sus guardianes "juntos, como una familia" sonrió "Puedo llamarlos así de ahora en adelante, cierto?"


	17. Chapter 17

Resulta ser que no eran los únicos apoderados citados a reunirse con la directora, Gema aclaró que se trataba de una citación general a todos los apoderados del alumnado de su clase, incluyendo los ausentes. No hacía falta mencionar que todo esto parecía ser sumamente sospechoso para la asesina. Ellos están siendo virtualmente perseguidos, y con cada día que pasan inadvertidos (por más descabellado que parezca), la asesina más se convence del hecho de estar siendo vigilados por ellos.

"_Que molestia"_ pensó la mercenaria, ni siquiera podrá fiarse de un establecimiento educacional. Era irracional pensar que estuvieran confabulando con sus seguidores, pero pensar lo contrario le daría exactamente lo que sus seguidores quieren, bajar la guardia, aunque de todas maneras deberán aparentar hacerlo…

Suspiró profundamente, ojala pudiera decir con certeza que se estaba volviendo paranoica, pero se estaría engañando a sí misma. Tal vez una segunda opinión podría serle de ayuda, le podría dar una mayor seguridad o tranquilizarla un poco por lo menos.

Deslizó su mirada sigilosamente hacia su acompañante que caminaba ridículamente feliz a su lado. Una vena en la cien de la kunoichi se hinchó en señal de molestia, _"¿cómo puede permanecer tan ajeno a todo lo que está pasando?"_ se preguntó con indignación. Podrían estar a punto de ser emboscados por alguien que ni siquiera consideraban algo cercano a hostil, y el sigue igual de pertinente, ¿Qué no se da cuenta?

_No…_ posiblemente sea consciente de esto, y muy probablemente está feliz por ello, _"él y su estúpida manera de jugar…" _pensó con irritación

"¿Podrías dejar de sonreír como un bobo?" ella le espetó volviendo su vista al camino.

El arlequín la miró de reojo y dejó de sonreír sólo por un momento "Tú sabes que me cuesta trabajo reprimir mis emociones" respondió al amanecer de su sonrisa antipática, esperaba un tipo de respuesta por parte de la asesina, pero nunca llegó. ¿Su felicidad no causaba la suficiente curiosidad a su amada como para seguirle el juego?, "_no hay problema"_ se dijo el bufón, la incitara a jugar con él.

Se agachó lo suficiente como para quedar cerca del oído de su acompañante "No puedes engañarme" susurró con malicia, y aunque fue fastidiada por esto, Machi siguió igual de imperturbable "-Apuesto que también estas saltando de la emoción por dentro" ahora sí, ella frunció sus ojos sobre él, no dejaron de caminar, pero ahora él tenía la atención que deseaba.

"Vamos~" el bufón cantó con dicha, incorporándose "No me digas que no te sientes misteriosamente agradable cuando ella te dice _'mamá'_"

Un engranaje dentro de la mente de la asesina paró abruptamente, era eso por lo que el payaso estaba tan feliz?

Había transcurrido un día desde que pequeña empezó a llamarlos así, fue luego de la visita del padrino de Gema, y tanto ella como Hisoka se sentían extrañamente deleitados con su nuevo título. Cada vez que lo repetía, un enigmático entusiasmo surgía desde su interior. Era toda una anomalía de sentimientos y emociones realmente exuberantes y de cierta forma, daba miedo…

Siendo específica, cada vez que Gema le decía mamá, la kunoichi sienta un molesto pero agradable calor en la boca de su estómago; agradable porqué está siendo reconocida por su protegida como alguien especial, y molesto por que se sentía bien, pero no quería sonreír, no deseaba expresar felicidad delante de la estúpida sonrisa del payaso, quería acostumbrarse a la sensación de una vez para no tener que lidiar con él, como lo estaba haciendo ahora…

Sea como sea, Machi tenía que concederle ese punto en silencio, no podía negar lo bien que se sentía escuchar a Gema decirle mamá, pero tampoco tenía necesidad de aseverarlo, simplemente siguió caminando, poniendo fin al gozo del arlequín quien puso mala cara al no recibir respuesta.

Una sonrisa rápida cruzó los labios de la kunoichi, esta ronda era suya.

Entre las sospechas de Machi y los esmeros de Hisoka, llegaron a su destino. El arlequín mantuvo abierta una de las puertas para que su acompañante pasara, ya dentro, el conserje; un anciano con rostro agobiado quien, _en opinión de la kunoichi_, debería estar jubilado, esperaba a los visitantes detrás de una pequeña cámara. Hisoka habló con el tipo sobre la citación y este les permitió pasar eventualmente.

El lugar concordaba con la descripción de Gema. Un pasillo angosto y desocupado conducía directamente al patio, el cual era literalmente un rectángulo encerrado en esta estructura tan grande como la interpretación exagerada de la pequeña al describirlo; una cancha hecha para variados deportes, una tienda y múltiples accesos adicionales bordeando el patio, Machi logró contar 9 más la entrada, al menos 2 acceso por lado.

-_y sólo un guardia... _Machi gruñó para sus adentros "Este lugar no es seguro" murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención del arlequín.

"¿ya viste la bestia que custodia la entrada? Es abrumador" comentó mientras observaba el lugar.

"Habló en serio Hisoka, _**ellos**_ no necesitan estar dentro, podrían estar planeando esto desde fuera-" Entonces la realización golpeó a Machi deteniéndola brevemente "Esto es una trampa" sentenció volviendo a caminar como si nada.

"Tu optimismo me mata Machi…" fue el irrelevante comentario del payaso que esperaba Machi, obviamente no se puede esperar mucho de él.

Al notar la estrecha mirada que ella le dirigía, el arlequín pudo deducir que ella debe creer que él no se está tomando esto con la suficiente seriedad "No podemos hacer nada al respecto" dijo cambiando la mirada al frente "Si es una trampa, caer en ella nos llevara a ellos, o por lo menos nos dará información acerca de su paradero" suministró, Machi no cambio su temple, pero tenía que estar de acuerdo, esa era el plan después de todo.

"Vamos, Gema dijo que la oficina está en el segundo piso, frente las escaleras." Y con esto adelanto un poco el paso.

Subieron las escaleras, y tal como dijo Gema, enfrente, a mitad del prolongado pasillo, se encontraba la oficina de la directora, se acercaron lo suficiente como para oír voces dentro, a través de las ventanas de la puerta podían distinguir a un tipo sentado, teniendo una charla con la quien podría ser la directora.

Hisoka despegó la vista de la puerta y chequeó su reloj "Adelantados diez minutos, creo que podemos echar un vistazo" dijo mirando su alrededor "Gema dijo que su sala estaba en este mismo piso, ¿sabes que aula es?" solicitó a su acompañante.

La asesina parecía seguir reflexionando acerca de esta susodicha reunión por lo que respondió desinteresadamente "Es la última de la derecha"

El arlequín rápidamente divisó su objetivo y comenzó a moverse en dicha dirección, acto que sacó de sus pensamientos a Machi.

"¿Qué haces?" cuestionó en voz baja y algo irritada.

"Ya te lo dije, voy a echar un vistazo" respondió sin detenerse.

Machi asumió que se trataba de ver a Gema en su sala, hecho que también le causaba una tentativa curiosidad. Volvió a lanzarle una mirada a la puerta debatiendo si sería sensato hacer esperar a la directora en caso de que terminara antes con el otro apoderado. Obviamente optó por no dar una mala impresión "Deben estar por terminar, esperemos" dijo manteniendo su lugar.

El bufón volteó levemente algo exasperado como si fuera un niño a quien le niegan su juguete "Si es por puntualidad, tenemos tiempo de sobra, y no nos van a cancelar la cita por estar un pocos alejados de la oficina" explicó con la intención de hacerla razonar, ella cruzó los brazos… no era buena señal.

Dejó ir el aire de sus pulmones con desanimo, pero no desistió a la idea, de verdad tenía una extrañas ganas de ver a Gema en su sala de estudio "Sera rápido" insistió dando la vuelta rápidamente, encaminándose hacia la sala para no dejar espacio para discusiones o replicas.

Machi cayó en la táctica, el arlequín estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para arman un escándalo al intentar llamarlo y detenerlo. Volvió a mirar la puerta y se dijo con aire de suficiencia que con ella bastaría para la reunión con la directora, el payaso podía perderse si quería.

…Aunque ella también tenía ganas de ver a Gema…

Suspiró en derrota y apresuró el paso para quedar al día con el idiota. Entonces, al pasar por las salas se dio cuenta de la real situación de la escuela, al notar la gran ausencia de estudiantes.

"Parece una escuela de alumnos superdotados" escuchó decir al bufón cuando lo alcanzó.

"Son pocos los padres que se atreverían a dejar a sus hijos venir con un 'ataque terrorista' a un par de cuadras de esta escuela"

"-Que no fue mi culpa" añadió el arlequín oportunamente por si las dudas, y aun que no venía al caso seguir pensando en ese incidente, a la kunoichi le pareció irónicamente oportuno mencionarlo.

"No estoy diciendo eso." Dijo dando una vista lejana al interior de cada sala por medio de sus ventanas "-Aunque la razón de la explosión sigue siendo a causa de ti, por lo que la culpa es indirectamente tuya…" expuso con calma mientras pasaban por la penúltima sala antes de llegar a su destino.

"¿Crees que la reunión sea acerca de esto?"

Machi asintió sutilmente "Si estuviera en el lugar de la directora tomaría medidas preventivas de inmediato"

"¿Jugarías a la defensiva?, que poco osado" comentó en broma. Machi se bufó de él, ella sólo quería velar por el bienestar de Gema, si a él le parecía aburrido o no, era su problema.

Entonces, a un metro de las ventanas de la sala, la aparente pareja suavizó su andar, quedando a un costado de la primera ventana, asomaron sus cabezas y allí la vieron, tomando apuntes mientras el profesor daba su cátedra y escribía en la pizarra.

"Mírala… ascendiendo entre las mazas" dijo Hisoka con un dejo soñador en su voz, Machi le lanzó una mirada exasperada a cambio, ¿Por qué para él 'todo' tenía siempre que ver con una competencia?

Aunque inexplicablemente, Machi admitió que se sentiría muy bien saber que Gema tuvo pasar sobre otros de sus compañeros para ser la primera en clases en cuanto a estudios se refiere. No sabe cómo ideó ese pensamiento, pero la complacía mucho, debió ser culpa de su naturaleza malvada como asesina…

Entonces, como si la pequeña se hubiera percatado de sus presencias volteó su vista de su cuaderno hacia las ventanas, movimiento que sus padrastros alcanzaron a predecir, rápidamente se ocultaron bajo las ventanas donde una muralla solida los cubría de ser atrapados "Pensé que le habías quitado el hilo"

"Lo hice" Dijo Machi mientras una sonrisa marcaba la comisura de sus labios. Realmente lo hizo, luego del incidente con el padrino de Gema, y tal como habían acordado, Machi se deshizo de su conexión nen con Gema mientras que Hisoka mantenía parte de su aura fresca en la pierna de la pequeña. Esta pasaría a ser su nueva alarma que se activaría en caso de que la niña corriera algún peligro.

"Nos percibió" dijo Hisoka formando una sonrisa ante la realización, su pequeña estaba creciendo.

Pero su prematura felicidad fue interrumpida por un desconocido _"Ahem"_ a sus espaldas que llamó la atención de ambos mercenarios.

Detrás de ellos, una mujer con pinta de secretaria; gafas, cabello recogido y ondulado, bastante alta para el gusto de Machi y bastante atractiva para el deleite de Hisoka. Buenas curvas, tenía un cuerpo ligeramente más desarrollado que el de Machi, pero aun así el payaso que cree que su enfermera no tenía nada que envidiarle… Si, él ya la estaba tasando.

"¿Son los padres de Gema?" preguntó formalmente

Machi se enderezó en el acto, sin lugar a dudas ella debía ser la directora "Uh-Sí. Mucho gusto." Dijo acercándose a la mujer "Soy Elizabeth Broadway" dijo tendiéndole la mano

"Soy la directora, Casandra Rivera, es un placer conocerlos" dijo devolviendo el gesto, luego fue con Hisoka quien no la dejó moverse ni un centímetro, pues casi de inmediato apareció delante de ella

"Broadway" dijo mientras tomaba indulgentemente la mano de la sorprendida directora entre la suya con delicadeza, "Hisato Broadway, el placer es todo nuestro" repitió con una voz aterciopelada y luego impacto un casto beso sobre su mano.

Machi estaba casi igual de sorprendida que la directora, sólo que más indignada, aún tenía la boca levemente abierta por el atrevimiento del payaso, que intenta hacer? ¿Qué expulsen a Gema por no poder controlar al sinvergüenza de su padre? Pero justo antes que pudiera poner al idiota en su lugar, la kunoichi logró divisar la mirada de la directora, pongámoslo así, era todo menos disgustada, parecía estar disfrutando de la _"caballerosidad"_ del idiota, el gesto de cortesía la hizo sonrojar levemente. Algo definitivamente andaba mal, y no sabía decir con certeza si era la actitud del payaso o la de esta tipa quien aparentemente no se da cuenta que está tratando con un hombre casado y su esposa. El temperamento de la asesina se estaba poniendo a prueba.

"Bien, señor Broadway, hagan el favor de seguirme, hablaremos en mi oficina" una vez se dio vuelta, Machi fue inmediatamente con Hisoka con la idea de reprenderlo

"¿En que rayos estás pensando?!" le exigió increpando en voz baja

"Es la directora de la escuela de Gema", contestó con elocuencia y serenidad "debe ser tratada con todo el respeto que se merece"

"¡Idiota!, no hagas de un saludo un ridículo acto de reivindicación, es sólo la directora, no ha hecho nada por nosotros y tampoco le debemos nada."

"mphm" Hisoka se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada infantilmente "Si no te conociera diría que estas celosa"

Machi sonrió cínicamente, un día de estos terminara matando a Hisoka.

Es increíble lo que pueden hacer 10 segundos de meditación en una persona bien entrenada como Machi. Camino a la oficina, la asesina decidió pensar que todo lo que vio fue una simple casualidad que surgió entre un gesto cortes por parte del idiota y una carencia absurda de cumplidos hacia la directora quien reacciona fácilmente _"abochornada"_ ante ellos.

"_Claro… es sólo eso" _pensó Machi suspirando con paciencia.

La directora los invitó a pasar y a tomar asiento, entonces ella misma fue hacia su lugar frente a su escritorio mientras hablaba "Como verán, hay una notable falta de asistencia en nuestra escuela debido a la catástrofe del sábado pasado…" Dijo mientras guardaba los archivos que debieron pertenecer a otro estudiante "…la situación es similar en varios complejos educacionales a los alrededores del edificio dañado; naturalmente, la mayoría de los apoderados consideran que la escuela está lejos de ser un lugar seguro para el estudio sus hijos."

"No es de extrañar" respondió Machi, "construir una escuela cerca de un edificio que reduplica su altura no fue buena idea" dijo mientras la directora tomaba asiento

"El establecimiento se construyó a partir del decreto de seguridad estándar que implementó nuestro organismo educacional señorita Broadway-" pero fue interrumpida por Machi

"No es suficiente. Aunque ese edificio colapse sobre sí mismo, levantara una nube de polvo que ahogara a todos aquí"

"Estoy al tanto de eso" dijo levantando una mano levemente en su contra para que se calmara y así terminar la explicación "En ese entonces, esta escuela era uno de los establecimientos más grandes de esta región. Por supuesto hablo de medio siglo atrás" dijo con pesadumbre, consiente de su mala suerte como parte de un prestigioso establecimiento, volteó hacia la ventana a su espalda para mirar el gran rascacielos que podría terminar cubriendo miles y miles de vidas. "Es una desgracia que el dinero pueda con todo incluso con las leyes de nuestro propio país, esos cerdos nunca tendrán suficiente…" dijo masajeándose su cien.

Volvió a mirar a la pareja citada con seriedad "Es por eso que les envié un comunicado a todo los apoderados para que decidieran optar por la cancelación de la matrícula de su pupilo." Machi cayó inmediatamente, dicho mensaje pudo haberle llegado al móvil o al correo de la difunta madre de Gema, será un fastidio encontrar toda esa información.

"Sé que hay razones por lo que nos han preferido como la escuela para sus hijos. Créanme, por más lamentable y vergonzoso que parezca esto es inevitable, de verdad no encuentro palabras para expresar toda la frustración que siento por todo lo que esta situación está causando. Pero aun así, no podemos mirar hacia otro lado y esperar que nadie resulte herido ante un inminente desastre." Los asesinos encontraron algo de consuelo en sus palabras, ella está hablando por el prestigio de la escuela sin hacer a un lado la vida de los estudiantes, y está bien, ellos no vieron razón para no seguirle la corriente, así que siguieron escuchando.

"-y en cuanto a otras opciones, no hay manera de movilizar a todos los estudiantes a otra de nuestras sedes, ya que ciudades completas las separan." Y volvió a levantarse, se acercó a los archivadores que cubrían casi toda la pared de la derecha "Esto me llevó a tomar cartas en el asunto y es por eso que decidí darle la opción a los apoderados de cancelar la matricula con una devolución absoluta del dinero." Dijo sacando el documento que buscaba, lo puso sobre la mesa y se volvió a sentar.

"Como usted dice señorita Broadway, no hay posibilidad de garantizar la seguridad de los estudiantes a un cien por ciento actualmente. En consecuencia nos vemos obligados a tomar este tipo de medidas" dijo acercándoles el documento a los supuestos apoderados. Era la ficha de Gema archivado con un contrato de derecho de retracto.

"Entonces… eso es todo lo que nos pueden ofrecer?" preguntó el arlequín con curiosidad

La directora se tomó su momento para contestar "La otra opción sería seguir viniendo a clases." Dijo sin consuelo "Hay apoderados que aceptaron esta inconfortable realidad. En general son los que viven cerca del centro urbano, justo debajo de los rascacielos tal y como nosotros. Es decir, allí o acá no hace realmente la diferencia." Dijo entrelazando sus dedos sobre la mesa. "Varias personas se están acostumbrando poco a poco este estilo de vida" Agregó, ya es segunda vez que Machi escuchaba esto.

"A ellos no se les puede negar la matricula pues quieren seguir trayendo a sus pupilos a clases, por lo que seguirán impartiéndose incluso a falta de estudiantes. Eso es lo que rige nuestro sistema académico, sólo nos queda acatar." Dijo tomando una posición más cómoda en su asiento.

"_Necesitan el dinero"_ fue el pensamiento en común que tuvieron los asesinos.

"Están arriesgando la vida de todos aquí, incluso la de su personal, y aun así pretenden seguir dando clases como si nada. Es bastante temerario" comentó Hisoka con una sonrisa

La directora asintió medio apenada "Al menos el seguro de vida lo cubre todo" dijo, los asesinos intercambiaron miradas.

"Como sea, no estoy sola en esto, hay gente que de una u otra manera necesita trabajar, las cuentas no se pagaran solas." Volvió a mover el certificado de ratificación con sus manos y les arrastro un bolígrafo "Llegó el momento, firmen aquí y la matrícula de Gema se dará por nula. Habrá una devolución absoluta del monto que se utilizó para el seguro de vida estudiantil y la cuota de la matrícula."

Los asesino miraron el certificado y volvieron a mirarse entre sí, ambos sabían que la decisión recaería en Machi, lo único que podía hacer ahora Hisoka es dejar la mayor cantidad de vías para que ella las considere "-y si decidimos seguir enviando a Gemas a clases" indagó el arlequín

La directora pareció estar reflexionando la respuesta, de un momento a otro se levantó y fue en busca de un folleto "Creo que ustedes ya conocen bien los riesgos. Pero, en caso de permanecer en la escuela…" luego se acercó a ellos y les tendió dicho folleto que se trataba del hospedaje en un centro vacacional en las montañas.

"Verán, hemos propuesto una idea que fue bien recibida en una de nuestras juntas, se decidió tomar un curso de acción con el fin de apaciguar el ambiente, no sólo en la escuela sino también los roces entre alumnos." Explicó volviendo a tomar asiento

"Este sábado, el curso de su hija realizara un viaje de estudio a las montañas al norte, con el fin de poder conocer a sus compañeros de clase de una manera más… corriente, ya saben, fuera de este estresante contexto." Dijo ubicando un flequillo sobre su oreja "Nos hospedaremos en un hotel que cuente con todas las comodidades para una agradable estadía y habrá un número variado de actividades para que los alumnos y sus apoderados puedan disfrutar en conjunto, esquí entre ellos." Miles de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de los asesinos, incluso con esta opción, la seguridad de Gema no está del todo garantizada.

"Sé que es muy anticipado tomar una decisión así, pero creo que esta situación lo amerita. Mientas, prepararemos un plan de estudio que desplace la fecha de las clases a una más segura donde las cosas se calmen en York y los apoderados estén más dispuestos de enviar a sus hijos a clases."

"¿El curso de Gema es el único que ira?" preguntó Machi mientras veía el folleto

"Íbamos a enviar dos cursos, pero para nuestra gran sorpresa la mayoría de los padres de ambos cursos accedieron a esta actividad, así que nos turnaremos, será primero la clase de Gema"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó avivadamente Machi con evidente sospecha

"Bueno, fui la que propuso la idea, y siendo profesora jefe del curso de su hija…"

"También es profesora" comentó Hisoka parcialmente impresionado.

"Imparto matemáticas" complementó entregándole una sonrisa

"Bien~, Directora y profesora jefe del curso de Gema. Nuestra pequeña es muy afortunada, no cielo?" solicitó a su acompañante

Machi, quien mantenía un rostro inalterable al ver que la directora no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hisoka respondió "Bastante…" monótonamente

"Me está adulando demasiado señor Broadway, las clases apenas comienza, su hija aun no podría tener una opinión concreta de mi como profesora" expresó cordialmente

"Creo que está siendo demasiada modesta, como directora posee un criterio bastante apropiado incluso en circunstancias tan desfavorables como estas." Reconoció el arlequín "me atrevería a decir que como profesora es bastante buena enseñando~" mencionó con una voz teñida de sugestión que para Machi era común oír, pero para alguien ajeno a Hisoka….

Entonces la directora no pudo evitar hacer algo que fue el colmo para Machi, la directora se lamió sus labios. Fue un gesto casi imperceptible, pero para la kunoichi que estaba poniendo total atención a los movimientos de esa mujer, fue obviamente una señal de advertencia.

-y ya no importaba la farsa del supuesto matrimonio, era cuestión de orgullo como esposa (aunque sólo fuera facha) y decencia como mujer; no podía comprender como alguien de tal calibre como la profesional que tiene enfrente, se atreva a tocar el dominio de otra mujer sin vergüenza alguna, es decir, si no estuviera ella aquí probablemente ya estarían haciéndolo sobre la mesa que estaban compartiendo, manchado el apellido Broadway, _el apellido de Gema…_

Machi apretó los puños debajo de la mesa, su ira silenciosa trascendía sobre su nen que se desplegó cubriéndola levemente, no quería explotar aquí, no quería armar un caos, no aun…

Mientras, el único capaz de sentir esto fue el más cercano a ella, Hisoka; fue víctima de un escalofríos bastante familiar que sólo ocurría cuando estaba en presencia de alguien fuerte y/o una potencial batalla, pero en esta circunstancia no podía dejarse llevar, se puso internamente en alerta, preguntándose por que Machi había adoptado ese comportamiento; trató de ser lo más perceptivo posible, pero aun no podía distinguir nada sospechoso, miró a Machi con cautela tratando de divisar cualquier tipo de señal pero aun así no recibió nada.

El payaso estaba claramente confundido, debido a la carencia de comunicación entre ambos se dio por vencido y justo cuando trataba de pedir una explicación, Machi se le adelantó.

"Optaremos por el viaje" comentó tranquilamente la señora Broadway

"Eso es perfecto" exclamó la directora juntando las manos con alegría "Si les agrada la idea también podrían acompañarnos, varios apoderados acompañaran a sus hijos a este viaje"

"Por supuesto que iremos" respondió Machi con una calmada sonrisa, Hisoka levantó una ceja en señal de confusión, hay cosas en su vida a las que realmente no podrá acostumbrarse, una de ellas era el drástico cambio de actitud de Machi, ese vaivén de emociones en una mujer detonan en algo nada bueno para los que la están rodeando. Ahora sólo quedaba averiguar la causa de su temple.

"Yo me encargare Hisato" dijo repentinamente atrayendo la atención de su pareja, "ve y aprovecha de ver a Gema que luego nos vamos" dijo mientras leía los documentos del viaje para firmarlos.

Por alguna razón él no se encontraba seguro con esta decisión, no sabe a qué se debe este comportamiento de Machi, y tampoco sabe exactamente a quien se dirige con tales intenciones, podría dar el salto y decir que el mismo es el objetivo, pero porque? ¿Qué hizo exactamente? ¿Es realmente su culpa?

"¿Ocurre algo amor?" preguntó Machi, su suave solicitud mezclada con dicho apodo volvió a causar un escalofrió en toda la columna del payaso, la miró casi con miedo, a pesar de ser una encantadora actuación bastante realista, Hisoka (por extraño que parezca) no tenía gana alguna de seguirle el juego, se iba a limitar a enterarse desde una distancia segura.

"N-nada de que preocuparse…" respondió con aprensión, con su sonrisa algo torcida, y no se atrevió a decirle ningún seudónimo esta vez, no quería seguir cavando la tumba que posiblemente lleve su nombre "ha sido un placer profesora" dijo tendiéndole la mano a la docente.

"Casandra por favor, y el placer ha sido tomo mío señor Hisato" dijo accediendo a su apretón de manos, insinuándole al arlequín una coqueta sonrisa, Hisoka trató de ampliar su sonrisa pero sólo consiguió agrietarla más, algo dentro de él le está dando la respuesta al comportamiento de Machi, era cuestión de ver el intercambio nada sutil que estaban teniendo el con la directora, quien por cierto, aun no le soltaba la mano.

Hisoka tuvo que carraspear su voz para que la directora entrara en razón, ella lo soltó paulatinamente, fue casi doloroso separarse de él. El arlequín fue casi tropezando hacia la salida, simulando que va en camino a la sala de Gema, él estaba esperando algún tipo de detonación, aunque parecía ser sólo una alucinación, el realmente no cree que Machi este... celosa?

Volviendo a la oficina, donde el silencio sucumbió al sonido del bolígrafo garabateando sobre el documento, la mente de la directora vagaba recordando esos ojos, esa voz tan refinada, esa sonrisa, el pelirrojo estaba ocupando todo y cada uno de los pensamientos de la directora quien ha estado demasiada frustrada con el trabajo así como para concentrarse en temas de amor, ahora no pudo evitarlo, sabe que estaba cometiendo un error, no podía permitirse el inclinar a una relación prohibida, se trataba de un hombre casado con una hija, una estudiante! Dejarse llevar por esos encantos sería peligroso, aunque nunca se sabe, varios de sus estudiantes son hijos de matrimonios quebrados, y este en particular no parece estar en buenos términos; a la señora Broadway parece darle lo mismo con quien interactúe su marido, y al señor Broadway no parece importarle interactuar con todos incluso delante de su esposa. La directora se permitió una sonrisa traviesa mientras seguía mirando a la nada. "¿Todo en orden?" pidió Machi quien había terminado de firmar, entregándole así el documento que certifica el permiso al viaje.

"¿Eh?, ah, sí, todo en orden!" repitió animadamente la directora luego de echar un ojo al documento, posteriormente se levantó para despedir al apoderado restante.

"De ahora en adelante todo ira perfecto señora Broadway, le aseguro que no tendrá de que preocuparse, me imagino que en un par de semanas más todo el One World volverá a estar restablecido y todo volverá a la normalidad" dijo tendiéndole cordialmente la mano, Machi respondió al gesto como si nada.

"Esperó con ansias volverlos a ver en el viaje" respondió alegremente

"Lo mismo digo" contestó Machi con una genuina sonrisa.

_Entonces… _

"Pero si vuelve a ver a mi marido de esa forma tan descarada" sin dejar de apretarla, la atrajo hasta su nivel empujándola desde la mano, hasta que su oído estuviera a la altura de su boca, entonces la kunoichi le susurro "**la matare**" dejando escapar todo su nen hecho un coctel de intenciones lo bastante explicitas como para que entendiera el mensaje.

La directora quedo de una sola pieza, incluso cuando Machi soltó el apretón de manos y se volteó para irse la directora se quedó ahí, estática, sin siquiera levantar la vista "Nos vemos" fue lo último que escucho Casandra antes de desplomarse.

Al salir de la oficina, Machi esperaba encontrarse al idiota fuera de la sala de Gema, no fuera de la sala de la directora, _"diablos"_ se dijo a si misma apretando los dientes, creía haberse asegurado de mantenerse _callada_ hasta que el idiota estuviera a una distancia segura, pero aparentemente la explosión de emociones cegó sus sentidos temporalmente.

Haciendo un desprecio siguió caminando ignorando la presencia del payaso, fue echando humo en silencio mientras Hisoka la seguía por detrás con una bobalicona sonrisa.

Mientras en sus pensamientos el arlequín jamás se imaginó que su temperamento fuera causa de su trato hacia la directora, el sólo estaba tratando de ser _el_, un caballero como se debe, en ningún momento pensó que le estaba faltando el respeto a alguien, no es que fuera a ir mas halla con la directora teniendo a su amada enfermera a su lado, el suspiró con soberbia, tenía que hacerle saber que su corazón seguía seguro entre sus garras, y que le seguiría siendo fiel, pero primero necesitaba aminorar el ambiente, por lo menos ya sabía a qué se enfrentaba.

Apresuró un poco el paso para alcanzarla y justo a pasos de salir del establecimiento el arlequín habló "No sabía que eras así de territorial-"pero fue cortado en el instante, Machi posó su mano sobre el pecho del arlequín y en un rápido movimiento lo empujó con brusquedad a la muralla para encararlo.

"No quiero que la vida de Gema se convierta en una ridícula telenovela dramática, ¿me entiendes?!, si vas a ser su padre actúa como tal!" y lo volvió a empujar para azotarlo tenuemente contra la muralla para luego voltearse y seguir rumbo hacia la salida.

Hisoka quedó sin aliento ante la declaración de Machi, sólo podía ver como su amada se alejaba cada vez más de él acercándose a la salida, aun así, el único hilo de pensamiento que podía concebir el payaso en ese momento era- _"Dios ¡Que mujer!"_


	18. Notas de autor:

Hola :D! tiempo sin actualizar no? Lamento la tardanza, pero lamento aun mas decirles que el capítulo 17 será el último que haga en este semestre, como ya había mencionado, ya entre en época de estudio y los certámenes se acercan y esta vez pretendo aprobar todo, por lo que no me veo en un futuro con tiempo para actualizar este fic:c (hasta julio por lo menos), lo lamento, tal vez encuentre un tiempo después de cada certamen, no sé… El consuelo que les puedo dejar es que por ningún motivo voy a dejar abandonado este proyecto (a no ser que muera o algo por el estilo xd), tarde o temprano actualizare el fic, lleva tanto tiempo de pie que sería una lástima descontinuarlo a estas alturas, no importa que, les puedo asegurar que este fic tendrá un final.

Como compensa por mi ausencia aclarare algunas dudas y les diré más o menos lo que viene, tranquilo, tratare de no abusar del spoiler:

-Primero, uno que otro P.M. pregunta por la acción, no la dejare de lado, después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero otra catástrofe tiene que venir luego de la calma xd.

-En una primera instancia, planee el fic con un total de 26 capítulos, y aunque no lo crean los primeros 12 estuvieron bien contemplados en la proyección que hice, últimamente han surgido más ideas que han cambiado un poco el rumbo del fic por lo que podrían ser aún más capítulos… o menos :o. Lo que quiero decir es… que a fin de cuentas aún queda bastante historia xd

_-"¿está todo bien cronometrado?" _aunque suene ridículo, tengo un exel con los días de cada capítulo que están transcurren en la historia xd; el fic empieza un día Viernes y el capítulo 17 alcanzó al jueves de la semana siguiente.

Varios personajes conocidos de HxH tomaran papeles en esta historia, obviamente, los protagonistas del mismo no pueden faltar.

Creo que s eme olvidan varios puntos, pero no alarguemos mas esto xd.

Lo último que hare (o tratare de hacer) antes ausentarme en fanfiction será terminar otro fic HisoxMachi llamado _"Comodin"_, lo he estado preparando hace bastante tiempo, hare lo posible para sacarlo completo y subirlo, ojala, en este mes de abril.

Eso es todo por ahora, nuevamente, lo lamento, pero ahora mismo los estudios son la prioridad. Gracias por todos sus reviews y P.M. Nos estamos leyendo, espero que tengan un buen semestre c:.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Así que tendré un descanso de ti después de todo" dice Machi sentándose al lado del arlequín en sus silla para actores, disfrutando de su jugo<p>

"Así parece…" responde Hisoka de manera seria.

"¿Por qué esa cara?, querías tener una pelea antes de irnos a hiatus?"

"No exactamente…"

"¿Entonces qué?"

"...No nos veremos en un buen tiempo"

"Lo sé, no es genial?" dice Machi jubilosamente, Hisoka sigue igual de grave, ella suspira y vuelve a su estado de indiferencia, le da otro sorbo a su jugo.

"podrías… darme un beso de despedida?" ella casi se ahoga, un silencio incómodo sigue.

De repente Machi ve a la distancia al director/autor caminando hacia la salida "¡Olle Dist!, cuando tengo que besar al idiota?" pregunta la kunoichi en voz alta, el resto de elenco se ríe en voz baja.

"Yo creo que en un par de capítulos más" grito saliendo del estudio.

"Ves?, falta poco…" dijo Machi mirando hacia otro lado, no podía evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza con todo esto.

Hisoka suspira "El tipo dijo que no volverá en meses, y tú lo sabes" dice el arlequín ahora sentado de forma fetal sobre sus silla, escondiendo sus rostro entre sus rodillas, haciendo pucheros.

Machi suspira exasperadamente "compórtate Hisoka…" lo reprende, pero él no responde, y para la molestia de Machi el sigue sollozando silenciosamente como un niño.

Entonces Machi mira a su alrededor… De repente, ya no queda nadie más que ellos dos en el estudio.

"Bueno… ya no hay nadie…"menciona Machi empezando a sonrojarse, Hisoka la mira con cautela.

Machi se mordió el labio, no podía creer que haría esto "Hagamos esto rápido si?, sólo quiero tomarme una vacaciones lo más lejos posible de ti" anunció sonrojada tomando su asiento para acercarse al suyo.

Hisoka no iba a ponerse a discutir ese punto con esta oportunidad ante él. El sólo ver acercarse a Machi lo dejó con una mezcla de nervios y ansias.

Estando a unos centímetros de distancia, y aun sentados, los asesinos lentamente se inclinaron hacia el otro, luego se inclinaron un poco más, y un poco más…

"¡¿ESTAN TODOS FUERA?!" Se escuchó gritar a Gema haciendo que los asesinos pierdan el equilibrio y posen sus frentes en un glorioso cabezazo, en consecuencia ambos caen de sus asientos.

"SI?... NO HAY NADIE?" repite la niña en voz alta al no recibir respuesta, luego procede a apagar las luces y a dejar con llave el lugar, todo queda a oscuras.

Entonces, en medio de todo el incómodo silencio, comienza a escucharse nuevamente los sollozos infantiles del arlequín.

Entonces Machi harta, explota **"¡Sólo muérete Hisoka!"**


End file.
